A Love Born From Tragedy
by presea221
Summary: When Katherine returns to Dallas after her mother's death, she realizes that her old feelings for Bobby have returned as well. JR has always been a good friend to Katherine, but when he confesses to her that he sees her as more than just a friend, Katherine begins to wonder if maybe she has been chasing after the wrong brother all of this time... AU (JR is divorced.)
1. Chapter 1

JR Ewing sat at the desk in his office going over some paperwork. Even though it was past dinner time by now, he was not in a hurry to get home. Ever since he and his wife Sue Ellen had divorced last year, Southfork just hadn't felt quite the same to him anymore. His son John Ross only lived at Southfork every other weekend now. While it was true that it was also common for him to come for short visits during the week and some holidays as well, JR was still sad that he couldn't be with his son on a regular basis anymore.

But that wasn't the only thing keeping JR at work longer these days. After JR's father, Jock, had died last year it had been made clear in his will that the ownership of his company, Ewing Oil would only be passed on to either JR or his younger brother Bobby through the means of a contest. This meant that whoever managed to raise the most money at Ewing Oil by the end of the year would win and become the company's president. While JR hated the idea of having to fight for something that he believed was already rightfully his, he was grateful that he was at least given the chance to try to win it at all. It was no secret that Bobby had always been his father's favorite son and because of that JR had been constantly worried that Jock would simply hand Ewing Oil over to Bobby in his will out of favoritism.

The battle for Ewing Oil had been going on for months now. Even though JR seemed to be winning so far, he hated how his family was reacting to it. In order to get ahead, JR had not been afraid to use every dirty trick he could think of. The problem was that when word about his schemes and how he made deals got out to other people in the oil community it was usually inevitable that the rest of the Ewing family would hear about it as well. They had never liked JR's way of doing business. They thought that it was dishonest and that it hurt their reputation as well. Nowadays, it seemed to be causing even more arguments at home. It was frustrating for JR. After all this time his family refused to understand that there were some things that had to be done in order to make Ewing Oil successful, even if they were unpleasant.

But what hurt JR the most of all was that his family didn't understand the real reason why it was so important for him to go so far to secure his future position as president of Ewing Oil. JR wanted to someday pass on the company to John Ross. In JR's mind, his son was the only viable option in the next generation of Ewings when it came to running Ewing Oil. His niece, Lucy had never shown any interest in it, and even if she had, it was JR's firm (yet also sexist) belief that it was only right for the company's future owner to be a male. And while it was also true that Bobby and his wife Pamela had a son of their own, not only was Christopher younger than John Ross, but he had also come into the family through an adoption. Even though JR had nothing against Christopher, there was no way that he would let the future of Ewing Oil be handed over to someone who had no Ewing blood whatsoever! He would make sure that he won Ewing Oil so that he could one day pass it on to John Ross, who rightfully deserved his legacy!

Just then, someone knocked on the door to JR's office, interrupting his angry thoughts. "Come in." JR answered.

Bobby practically stomped into the office. Lately it seemed like Bobby was almost always angry. At least when he was around JR, that is. JR didn't understand why. While he was a bit behind JR in the contest, JR didn't see why Bobby had to take that out on him. This was their father's idea, not his. And it wasn't like Bobby didn't have every opportunity at his disposal in order to win. It seemed like plenty of oilmen were always ready to make a deal with him. Even though Bobby was a lot more inexperienced in the oil business than JR, he was known for his honesty and likable personality when it came to business. Right now though, he seemed anything but likable as he glared at JR.

"JR, just how long are you going to stay here!? This is the third time this week that you have missed dinner! At this rate you might as well move a bed into your office and sleep here too since you can barely find the time to actually come home anymore!" Bobby said angrily.

This remark only irritated JR further. "Oh, I am so sorry that I don't find family gatherings to be a very enjoyable experience these days!" JR shot back sarcastically.

It seemed that ever since the contest had begun, family meals and cocktail hour had turned into a sort of daily torture for JR. It seemed like everybody took it as a chance to complain and yell at him about whatever he was doing at work. Nowadays, it wasn't even uncommon for Bobby to try to resort to using actual physical violence against JR when he got too angry. While JR knew that his own mouth also didn't help the arguments, he still hated how meal times had turned into "pick on JR hour".

"Bobby if you just came in here to lecture me about my schedule then I suggest you leave. Because unlike you I am actually taking our contest quite seriously!" JR said.

The look on Bobby's face then changed to sadness. He then replied to JR. "Well, if you had managed to take anything else seriously then perhaps you would've noticed what is actually going on in the world for a moment."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" JR asked in irritation.

"Rebecca Wentworth died today." Bobby answered solemnly.

"What!?" JR couldn't believe it. Rebecca had been fine just yesterday and JR didn't think that she had been suffering from any serious health problems.

"How did this happen!?" JR questioned Bobby in confusion.

"Her plane crashed when she was flying to Houston in order to help Cliff buy an oil refinery. More specifically, a refinery that you intended to buy!" Bobby explained.

JR silently groaned in frustration after hearing Bobby's explanation. Of course Rebecca would have it in her head that she would need to do this in order to help her dim-witted son, Cliff, get his hands on something that she thought would help her to further her ridiculous quest for revenge against JR.

Just last year, Cliff had attempted suicide after JR's scheme to make him hit rock-bottom had succeeded. Cliff had embezzled money from the company Rebecca had given him, Wentworth Tool and Dye, in order to continue drilling for oil on a site that had turned out to be completely dry. He hadn't known that the land had actually been a "gift" from JR! Ever since then, Rebecca had made it her mission to do what she could to get back at JR.

If only Pamela, who was also Rebecca's daughter, hadn't tracked her mother down and brought her back to Dallas after finding out that she had faked her own death years ago! Then none of this would've happened! JR was irritated that Bobby was trying to blame him for this mess.

"Anyway, I just thought that you should know about that. I'm going to head home now. Pam needs me now more than ever and I'm exhausted after bringing Katherine back from the airport." Bobby said.

JR looked up in surprise at the last thing that Bobby had said. "Katherine? She's here?" JR asked.

"Yes, she flew in from New York today and she's staying at Southfork until the funeral's over." Bobby answered him.

Katherine was Rebecca's daughter from her second marriage when she had lived in Houston after leaving her old life and children behind. Katherine's father, Herbert Wentworth, was the owner of the impossibly huge Wentworth Industries (to which Wentworth Tool and Dye was only a small part of). He had died about a little over a year ago.

Even though JR had only spoken with Katherine a few times last year, he thought that she had seemed nice enough. She had been upset that her mother had simply handed over Wentworth Tool and Dye to Cliff. JR was completely sympathetic to Katherine's anger at this. After all, Katherine was her father's only child and since he was the company's founder, not his wife, it only seemed fair that she should've been the one to inherit it. JR was pretty sure that if Herbert had known that Rebecca had already had two children (from two different men as well!) than he wouldn't have simply signed ownership of everything Wentworth over to her in his will!

Katherine had asked for JR's help in getting Cliff out of the company because she knew that he could do it and that he would because it was also in his best interest as well. JR had to admire that.

It also didn't hurt that Katherine was, in JR's opinion, quite beautiful. Back then she had not even responded to JR's compliments at all, though. Usually JR would've tried a lot harder to get a woman in bed with him, but he could somehow tell that Katherine wasn't going to give him that no matter what. Even though JR had been disappointed about that, he did respect Katherine for it. It was usually all too easy for him to get a woman to give him what he wanted.

Now Katherine, who had been nice to JR and had never done anything to hurt him, had now lost both of her parents, pretty much one right after the other. She did not deserve this. JR realized that for the first time in a long while, he actually felt sorry for someone. No, not just that. He felt guilty about this! JR couldn't help believing that Bobby was right. He really hadn't been paying attention to things and now he had caused a tragedy.

 **Author's note: Hi everybody! This is my first story ever, so if anything with the overall grammar or punctuation looks weird, that is probably why! I wanted to write a story about Katherine because I have barely seen any stories about her, and usually when she is in a story, she is usually either continuing to stalk Bobby, kidnap Pam, or kill a bunch of people! No offense to anyone who wrote those stories, but I can't even begin to talk about how tired I am of that! So I decided to write this to make her do something different. I made this a Katherine/JR pairing because I believe that they have a lot in common and because I like the idea of them as couple. I will try to update this weekly. So if anyone can tell me what they think of this story, I would greatly appreciate it! Reviews are welcome and feel free to PM me if you have any questions or anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Wentworth sat by herself on the sofa in the living room at Southfork. It was late now and she knew that she should probably try to get some sleep, but she just couldn't. Katherine was afraid to go to sleep because she knew that she would only then have to wake up later and realize that what had happened today was not just some horrible nightmare.

Her mother was dead. Gone forever, just like her father. It had felt like she had only just begun to accept his death. Or maybe Katherine had never even really been able to completely comprehend Herbert's death until her mother was also gone.

Just last night, Katherine had been sound asleep in her apartment back in New York when she had been woken up by the phone call that had caused her whole world to crumble even further until it had completely broken apart. Bobby Ewing had called Katherine to tell her that Rebecca had been in a serious accident and that she might not survive. As soon as the call had ended, Katherine had immediately rushed to the airport and took the quickest flight that she could find to Dallas.

Even though Katherine had been trying to mentally prepare herself for the worst possible outcome during the whole flight, it seemed that a tiny part of herself had still been holding on to hope. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, her mother would be alright and would somehow make it out of this alive. That was probably why she was completely unprepared for Bobby's news when he came to pick her up at the airport in Texas. As soon as Katherine saw Bobby, he simply shook his head sadly at her. That one simple gesture had signaled the beginning of the end for Katherine. She had then collapsed down on her knees, sobbing and screaming, while Bobby had attempted to comfort her. They hadn't talked at all during the drive back to Southfork, and that had suited Katherine just fine.

The next few hours had been a blur to Katherine. She vaguely remembered Bobby's mother, Miss Ellie, giving her a hug. Then, Miss Ellie and her granddaughter Lucy had kept saying things like "I'm so sorry!" and "Can I get you anything?" to Katherine. _Can you get me anything? No, you can't. Not unless you can bring back the dead, that is._ Katherine had thought to herself grimly.

Once Katherine was inside the house, she had then been reunited with her half-sister Pamela for the first time in almost a year. (Katherine had no idea where her half-brother, Cliff, was, or if he had even heard the news about Rebecca's death at all.) It was clear that Pam was upset over Rebecca's death. What Katherine didn't understand was how Pam could blame it on JR Ewing and the so-called "Barnes-Ewing feud". If anything, it seemed to be more of a "Cliff and JR feud" than anything else.

Now, when Katherine finally had a moment alone to think, she really started to regret her decision to move back to New York after her brief stay in Dallas when Rebecca had moved back there again last year to be near Pam and Cliff again. If Katherine had known that she was going to lose her mother so soon, she would've never moved back to New York again! She could have at least spent a little more time with her before she had died! Or maybe Katherine could have even found a way to make Rebecca see how stupid her idea of revenge against the Ewings really was! Then this never would've happened!

Katherine still vividly remembered the time two years ago when Rebecca had first told her the truth about her past. It was still impossible for Katherine to comprehend that her mother had once had a whole different life and that her first marriage hadn't been to Herbert. Rebecca's first husband, (and Cliff's father) Digger Barnes, had been a violent drunk who had pretty much made her life a living hell. Apparently, that had been why Rebecca had ended up having an affair with a ranch hand named Hutch Mckinney, who had turned out to be Pam's father. Katherine just couldn't believe that her own mother had gotten herself into such a mess. Rebecca had always seemed so strong and in control to Katherine. This whole story just sounded like a bad soap opera; and just what kind of names were Digger and Hutch, anyway!?

What had hurt Katherine the most was that after her father's death, Rebecca had simply packed up and moved to Dallas. It had turned out that Pam had found Rebecca again not long before Herbert's death. The sad truth of the matter was that Rebecca would have never tried to make any sort of contact at all with her first two children if Herbert hadn't died first. But the fact that the move had happened so quickly was what really unnerved Katherine. Why couldn't her mother have at least stayed with her in New York for a little while first? Did it not occur to her that Katherine had needed her for emotional support while she was still grieving over her father!? Katherine would have even been willing to move back in with Rebecca to their old house in Houston if she had asked her to! But instead, Rebecca had simply sold the home that they had all lived in together for years as if it had meant nothing to her and then immediately left for Dallas. Katherine had felt as if it had been her turn to be the one who was abandoned.

Last year, Katherine had tried living in Dallas herself since it had seemed like that was the only way that she would ever get to see her mother again. Rebecca had set Katherine up with a job as a field reporter for the local news station. The job was fun and had decent pay. It was a lot easier than the countless time Katherine had spent in New York either filling in for reporters who were on vacation, or desperately trying to find a newspaper or magazine that would include a space for one of her stories in it. Being a journalist in New York City had not been nearly as glamorous and exciting as Katherine had originally thought it would be.

The hardest part for Katherine had been (and still was) adjusting to her new siblings. Pam was nice. Maybe a bit of a goody-two-shoes type, but she was easy enough to get along with. But Cliff was a different story altogether. He was obnoxious, annoying, and seemed to have no real interest in getting to know Katherine better. To make matters worse, Rebecca had simply given him Wentworth Tool and Dye! It was completely unfair! Katherine had been the one who had studied and learned about the family business for years, not Cliff. Cliff did not love the company at all. He had simply wanted to use it as a weapon against JR. Cliff had never even asked Katherine if she had been okay with him taking something that meant so much to her and her father. He had been unwilling to even listen to any of her own ideas about running the company. Cliff had also loved to openly gloat about it to Katherine whenever he could. He had never once stopped to consider how hard all of this was for Katherine.

The truth was that unlike Herbert, Rebecca had never wanted to pass down the family business to Katherine. It had been one of the few disagreements that Katherine's parents had ever had. That was why the ownership of the company had been left to Rebecca in Herbert's will. Rebecca had always claimed that the business world was no place for a lady. While she hadn't had any problems with Katherine's career in journalism, Rebecca had always wanted Katherine to eventually get married and settle down with a family of her own. What a joke that was turning out to be.

Aside from how hard it was for Katherine to adjust to her new family, there was another reason why she had not been able to handle living in Dallas anymore. Last year, Katherine had finally met the man of her dreams. The problem was that this man, Bobby Ewing, also happened to be her sister's husband.

Katherine always had problems with men. It was always the same thing. She would meet a man who seemed nice, he would go on a few dates with her, and then ultimately end up dumping her just because she hadn't been ready to sleep with him. Katherine didn't know what she was doing wrong. Even though she always tried to be nice, for some reason it seemed like men just didn't like her enough to try to see beyond her looks.

But Bobby was different. When they had first met last year, he had been sweet and kind. He had a sort of casual innocence to him that Katherine loved. Bobby hadn't acted like he was trying to impress Katherine like other men had when they would brag about their jobs and salaries to her. He also didn't look at her in that creepy, appraising way like so many other men did. Bobby had not once complimented Katherine about her looks. While other women may have hated that, Katherine found it a refreshing change. It seemed like Bobby had somehow understood that she wanted someone to see her for who she was on the inside.

Meeting Bobby and dancing with him at his family's annual barbecue had felt like a magical moment to Katherine. But she had known that the magic couldn't last. Katherine could tell that Bobby loved Pam with all his heart. He would never leave her for another woman. Especially if that woman was also his wife's sister. It hurt Katherine to know that she could never be with the one man that was perfect for her.

Of course, Rebecca had been absolutely delighted that Pam had found such a wonderful husband. Rebecca had also been ecstatic about Cliff's new girlfriend, Afton Cooper. While Katherine had understood why Rebecca had liked Bobby, she couldn't understand her fascination with Afton. Katherine had found it quite suspicious that Afton had suddenly been interested in Cliff right after Rebecca had given him Wentworth Tool and Dye. Money had to have been Afton's motivation for having a relationship with Cliff since Katherine did not believe that her brother possessed any actual redeeming qualities.

Seeing how happy her mother was about Bobby and Afton had only made Katherine feel even more depressed. Katherine was afraid that Rebecca had probably thought that there was something wrong with her because she had been unable to find someone for herself. Katherine had even imagined Rebecca thinking to herself: _My poor, loser daughter. What is wrong with her? Why can't she find someone special, too?_

Eventually, the whole situation in Dallas had just become too much for Katherine. She had felt like her mother was moving into a different world, away from her. Not to mention that there was no way that Katherine would have ever confessed to Rebecca how she really felt about Bobby.

So Katherine had ended up leaving. She had told Rebecca that it was because she wasn't completely satisfied with her career, but that had been a lie. _I just need some time away to try to come to terms with all of this._ She had thought to herself back then. Katherine had thought that maybe things would not seem so bad if she could find a way to make New York feel more like home. Maybe meet some new friends or find a hobby to distract herself. But it had never happened. Katherine only felt more alone than ever now that she had lost her mother.

It did not help that all of Katherine's old feelings for Bobby had resurfaced after she had come back today. Even while all of her grief had been overwhelming her, Katherine had still managed to feel it. When Bobby had held Katherine and tried to comfort her, she had felt that same warmth and security that she had before. It felt like Bobby somehow always made everything seem better. But having feelings like that would ultimately only make things harder for Katherine. She would have to hurry and go back to New York as soon as she could just to escape them.

Katherine didn't know how long she had been sitting there, lost in her own thoughts. So she was a bit startled when she heard someone behind her call her name. "Katherine?" The voice cautiously questioned her. Katherine turned around and was surprised to see JR standing there. With everything that had happened today, Katherine had actually sort of forgot that he lived at Southfork, too.

When Katherine didn't answer him, JR continued to speak anyway. "I heard about what happened to your mother today. I am so sorry. Maybe you don't know this yet, but the real reason why she died was because she was trying to close a deal before I could. If I had never been interested in it, she would still be alive right now. It is all my fault and I am so sorry! This has hurt you more than anyone else, and it is not fair that you have to suffer because of my mistakes." JR said.

It was then that Katherine was finally able to respond back to JR. "JR, I don't know why you would ever believe that this is somehow your fault. You had no idea that mama would try to buy that refinery, or that her plane would crash. You never tried to hurt her. You were just making a business deal like you always do. You need to get it out of your head that you have somehow caused this! I don't blame you for anything, and I don't want you to believe anyone who would try to blame you!" She said.

JR looked a little bit relieved after hearing Katherine say all of that, but he still looked sad. He then answered back. "That is very kind of you to say that, Katherine. It is more than I deserve. But I don't think that I am ready to try to forgive myself for this just yet. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone about this, I am here. I am also willing to do anything I can for you to try to make up for this. All you have to do is ask me." JR said.

"You'll do anything to make up for this!? Now that is a laugh!" A new voice replied with a bitter edge to it.

Katherine and JR both turned around in surprise. Pam was standing there with an expression of fury on her face. She then continued to talk. "If you are really sorry about mama's death, then why don't you end this damn contest before you end up killing anyone else, JR!?" Pam yelled. JR looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Pam, please stop this! JR didn't do anything wrong, and he feels really bad about this!" Katherine pleaded.

Pam turned back to her sister. "You shouldn't believe anything he has told you, Katherine! It's all lies!" Pam said angrily.

JR then interrupted Pam. "That is not true! You can't possibly know how I feel about all of this!" He said.

Pam then turned her attention back to JR again. "I would say that you are telling Katherine all of this just so that you can feel less guilty, but that wouldn't make sense since you don't actually have a conscience! Just stay away from my sister, JR!" Pam yelled.

Katherine tried to get Pam to calm down. "Pam, it really is-" She started to say.

"Katherine, enough! We're leaving now!" Pam angrily interrupted her.

Katherine thought about arguing further with Pam, but her expression looked so dangerous then that she decided that it would be safer not to push things. In that moment, with her eyes widened in anger, Pam looked startlingly similar to how Rebecca did when she had gotten angry.

Katherine barely had time to glance back at JR, who now looked more miserable than ever, before Pam had grabbed her hand and angrily led her back to the guest room.

Once the door was shut behind them, Katherine spoke calmly to Pam."I really wish that you hadn't said all of that to JR. Even if what he said really wasn't the truth, it doesn't help anybody when blame is thrown around like that." She said quietly.

Pam looked a bit subdued. She then replied to Katherine. "I know that I reacted a bit too harshly. But you need to understand that I was really only trying to protect you, Katherine. I've known JR for years. He can be a very good liar when he needs to be. I don't know what it is exactly, but I know that he is hoping to get something from you by making you believe that he actually feels guilty about this. So whether you believe me or not, I am asking you to please be careful, Katherine." Pam said.

Even though Katherine did not agree with everything that Pam had told her, she decided to just play along with her. "Don't worry, I will. Anyway, it's been a long day and I should try to get some sleep now. So I'll say goodnight now, Pam." Katherine said.

"It most certainly has been a long day... So I guess I'll say goodnight, too. Let me know if you need anything, though. Goodnight Katherine." Pam said. She then left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Katherine knew that Pam had only been trying to look out for her, but she just couldn't agree with her about JR. It was true that Katherine had thought that the way that JR had looked at her sometimes last year was downright scary. He had also complimented Katherine with words like "beautiful" and "lovely" a bit too excessively, in her opinion. But JR had never tried to push Katherine into anything. He had saved Wentworth Tool and Dye from Cliff. JR had even been kind enough to pay back the cost of the money that Cliff had embezzled from the company. Katherine had no reason to hate JR.

What was startling to Katherine now was that the JR she had met last year bore no resemblance at all to the sad, defeated man she had just talked with back in the living room. Katherine couldn't help but wonder if there was actually more to JR than she had first believed...


	3. Chapter 3

JR slowly pulled up in front of the big white house. He then parked the car and took the keys from the ignition. His visits with John Ross didn't normally take place at his ex-wife's house. But because of everything that was going on at Southfork, both Sue Ellen and JR thought that it would be better if John Ross didn't come there for his weekly visit this time. He certainly didn't need to be around while everyone was busy with the preparations for Rebecca's funeral. As it was, Southfork had quite a somber atmosphere right now.

While John Ross mainly stayed with JR every other weekend, it also wasn't uncommon for Sue Ellen to bring their son over to Southfork for a few hours during a weekday as well. Holiday visits were also equally alternated and shared between both of the parents. JR was still amazed at how civil his divorce and custody arrangements had turned out to be.

Over the years, JR and Sue Ellen's marriage had turned into a complicated mess filled with lies, numerous affairs (mainly JR's), and miscommunication.

Last year, Sue Ellen had finally had enough. She had taken John Ross and moved in with her boyfriend, Steven a.k.a "Dusty" Farlow. Normally, JR would have tried a lot harder to find a way to force Sue Ellen into moving back to Southfork, but this time things weren't so easy for him. Dusty was not just any man. His father was a wealthy oilman and owner of the Southern Cross ranch in San Angelo. This meant that Dusty was set to inherit a huge fortune. The Farlows had enough money and power to fight JR on equal terms.

But Sue Ellen herself had also surprised JR last year. Not long after she had left, Sue Ellen had invited JR out to the Southern Cross for a serious talk. Sue Ellen told JR that she did not believe that he loved her anymore and that she was going to divorce him. Sue Ellen had known all too well that JR had only wanted her back on Southfork so that John Ross would be there again. After all, JR had already attempted to kidnap him twice after Sue Ellen had left. After all of the deception and cheating, Sue Ellen just didn't believe that she and JR could ever make things right again. It had hurt JR the most when Sue Ellen had told him that she did not love him anymore. To make it even worse, Sue Ellen had also told JR that she loved Dusty and was committed to starting a new life with him. What had started out as an exciting affair to escape JR had turned into something more. Sue Ellen had made it clear to JR that she did not want John Ross to suffer from all of this. She told JR that for John Ross's sake, their divorce should be as fair and civil as possible. There would be no more games. Sue Ellen had stressed how important it was for them to act like adults and communicate with each other in a rational manner. It was the only way for them to be able to take good care of their son and to learn about what was going on in his life from each other.

After Sue Ellen had remarried to Dusty, they had moved to Dallas so that John Ross would be closer to JR. It had taken some time for JR to get used to this new arrangement. But once he had, JR had realized something. Once JR had accepted that there was no way for him to get Sue Ellen back, he realized that he actually had no desire to have a romantic relationship with her anymore. Sometime over the years of their marriage, JR had fallen out of love with Sue Ellen. He now knew that his desire to keep the family unit together and to have the appearance of a successful marriage must have been keeping him from realizing that. JR hadn't wanted to work at fixing his marriage, and ended up paying for it. Sadly, it had actually been a relief to JR when it was all over. Now he didn't have to keep trying to trick people into believing that he had a perfect marriage anymore.

One good thing had come from all of this, though. JR and Sue Ellen had really started communicating with each other about John Ross. JR had learned that there was a lot more to being a father than what he had been doing during his marriage. JR had always loved John Ross, but he realized that Sue Ellen was the one who had been doing most of the actual work when it came to taking care of their son. JR had always mostly just been involved in the fun things, like reading bedtime stories and playing games. But now Sue Ellen was teaching him that there was so much more when it came to being a parent. Now, JR felt horrible about how he had left all of that responsibility to Sue Ellen for so long. But he was learning now, and Sue Ellen had told him that he was doing a great job. Even his own mother had told him how proud she was of JR for being able to have a friendly divorce for John Ross's sake.

 _My divorce is more successful than my marriage was. How sad is that?_ JR thought to himself.

JR got out of the car and walked up to the front porch of Sue Ellen and Dusty's house. Before he even got to the door, John Ross came running to him from the direction of the backyard. "Daddy, daddy!" He yelled excitedly.

JR's face broke into a huge smile. John Ross was the only person who would always be able to make him smile no matter what.

"Hey, buddy!" JR greeted him excitedly. He then picked up his son and gave him a hug.

"Daddy, guess what!? Me, mommy and Dusty all went to the plan-tarum yesterday! And then mommy got me ALL the planets from the gift shop! You have to see them!" John Ross babbled excitedly.

"All of the planets, huh!? Well, I have to see that! Then you can tell me all of their names and which one is your favorite, too!" JR answered with genuine interest.

They both went inside the house then, with John Ross sprinting ahead. Once they were inside, John Ross nearly crashed into Dusty.

"Whoa! Easy there, partner! Rein in that stallion before you crash into someone!" Dusty cautioned with a smile.

JR had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Even though he had stopped hating Dusty a long time ago, JR still thought that he took his whole cowboy routine way too seriously.

"Hi Dusty, how are you?" JR asked politely.

"Great, JR! But I think that John Ross is seriously considering turning this house into a space shuttle now! Sue Ellen is in the dining room. See ya!" Dusty answered, then headed towards the door to the basement.

JR and John Ross continued on into the dining room. Sue Ellen was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee. She smiled when she saw JR.

"Hello, JR." Sue Ellen greeted him.

"Hi, Sue Ellen. Thanks for letting me come here today to see John Ross." JR answered back.

"Of course. I imagine things are quite difficult at Southfork right now." Sue Ellen said in a subdued tone.

"I certainly don't want John Ross to see what is going on there right now." JR said quietly.

"Mommy! We have to show daddy the planets!" John Ross interrupted loudly.

"Honey, why don't you go get your planets and space station all set up in the living room? Then daddy and I will come to see everything in a few minutes." Sue Ellen told John Ross.

"Okay!" John Ross agreed happily. He then ran upstairs.

"It looks like he has become quite the little astronomer now!" JR remarked with a grin.

"It has done wonders for his fear of the dark! Last night was the first time that he didn't mind not having the hall light on while he slept!" Sue Ellen said with pride.

"That is great news!" JR replied enthusiastically.

"He's already talking about wanting a telescope so that he can look at all the stars and planets! I imagine that he will be able to see a lot more of them at Southfork, though." Sue Ellen said thoughtfully.

JR's expression became uncomfortable after Sue Ellen mentioned Southfork again. He still couldn't help feeling guilty about Rebecca's death. But it was more than just that. JR could not figure out why Katherine had been so insistent on not blaming him for anything. She had even argued with her own sister in an attempt to defend him. How could Katherine, the person who had lost the most because of this, not blame JR for his careless actions?

"What's wrong, JR?" Sue Ellen asked with concern.

JR looked at his ex-wife. While it was true that he wasn't in love with her anymore, JR did see Sue Ellen as a friend. A friend who he was usually able to discuss his problems with. Sue Ellen was wise. Maybe she could help JR shed some light on this situation. So JR told her about everything that had happened with Katherine, including the ill-fated confrontation with Pam last night.

"I just don't understand why she isn't blaming me for this!" JR finally finished.

"Would you prefer it if she did blame you?" Sue Ellen asked JR seriously.

JR considered the question for a moment. "Well, no. I guess not." He admitted.

"I guess I just feel like I have to do something to try to make up for it. Maybe it's because Katherine is someone who never seemed to have anything against me. I don't know..." JR said helplessly.

"Well, it was nice of you to offer to talk to her if she wants to. But maybe you should also try to actually do something that could help you right now." Sue Ellen said.

"Like what?" JR asked.

"Why don't you go to the funeral?" Sue Ellen suggested.

"The funeral? There's no way that anyone would let me come to that!" JR said with disbelief.

"How do you know until you've tried? From what you have told me about Katherine, I think it's safe to assume that she would let you come. Either way, you have nothing to lose by just asking her." Sue Ellen said.

"Okay, I guess I'll try then." JR decided.

"Thanks for all of your advice, Sue Ellen. I really appreciate it." JR said with sincerity.

"I'm just glad that you are really starting to think about things like this more deeply now. I'm really proud of you, JR." Sue Ellen admitted.

A few hours later, JR pulled into the driveway at Southfork. He had spent a nice afternoon helping John Ross battle against imaginary space monsters. But now he had to come back to Earth and start facing his problems.

As JR walked around the house, he couldn't help but feel that it seemed a bit empty. Where was everyone? Thankfully, he happened to spot Theresa, the head maid.

"Welcome home, Mr. Ewing." Theresa greeted JR respectfully.

"Theresa, would you happen to know who is here right now?" JR asked her.

"Most of the family is out at the moment. But I believe that Miss Lucy is in her room right now. Oh, and Miss Wentworth is in the den." Theresa answered.

JR thanked her and went into the house. Now that no one else was here (except for the poison dwarf that was JR's niece), this was the perfect time for him to ask Katherine about the funeral.

As JR passed the staircase, he could overhear some of Lucy's phone conversation. "Pyramids!? I don't know what he is thinking with that one!" Lucy said. JR did not attempt to listen to any more of that conversation, whatever it was supposed to be about.

He went on into the den. Katherine was sitting on the sofa, studying a sheet of paper in her hand. From the way her eyes looked, it was clear that she probably hadn't slept at all last night. JR cleared his throat nervously. It was now or never.

"Hi, Katherine." JR greeted her cautiously before sitting down next to her.

Katherine looked up from the paper. "Hi. Did you just get back?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was with my son for a while today. What are you doing?" JR asked.

"Just going over the guest list for the funeral. It's actually a lot longer than I thought it would be." Katherine answered.

That made JR feel even worse, but he was also curious. "Is it alright if I look at it for a minute?" JR asked Katherine.

"Sure, I could use a break anyway." Katherine answered and then handed JR the list.

After looking at it for a while, JR noticed something strange. Not one person on the list had the last name Wentworth.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but isn't anyone from your father's side of the family coming for this?" JR asked in confusion.

If Katherine thought that JR had sounded rude, she didn't show it when she answered back. "Daddy's parents died before I was born, and he didn't have any siblings or cousins, either. So I guess you could say that the last of us is sitting right here." Katherine explained, and then pointed to herself with a sad smile.

JR felt terrible. Except for Pam and Cliff, Katherine had no family left at all now.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." JR apologized.

"No, it's alright." Katherine quickly reassured him.

JR looked at the list again to distract himself. It was then that he noticed the name Clayton Farlow near the bottom of it. Clayton was Dusty's father. He also seemed to be spending a lot of time with Miss Ellie lately. This made JR very uncomfortable. He hoped it wouldn't turn into anything serious for his mother. JR still wasn't over his father's death yet. Plus, it would be a little too much for him if the Farlows managed to have his mother as well as his ex-wife.

"Did mama put Clayton on the guest list?" JR blurted out before he could stop himself.

Katherine looked at JR in surprise. "She did, but it was also my idea. Clayton was an old friend of daddy's. Although I don't really remember him that well. He only came to the house a few times when I was really young." She explained.

"I see." JR said.

 _That man sure got around a lot!_ JR thought to himself.

Then, remembering why he was here, JR made himself ask about the funeral. "I know that I have no right to be there, but do you think that I would be allowed to go to the funeral?" JR asked Katherine nervously.

Katherine sighed tiredly. "Of course you can come, JR. If I say that you can come, then everyone else really doesn't have a choice in the matter." She answered him with with mild exasperation.

"Well, if you say that it is alright, then I guess I shouldn't worry about it. Thank you. I'll come." JR said. It was the least he could do, considering that he had pretty much killed Rebecca.

Katherine smiled softly at JR before replying back. "Thank you, JR. It's really nice of you to do this." She said sincerely.

"It's the least I can do." JR told her.

It was later that night when JR thought to himself that he had seen Katherine with a real, genuine smile on her face for the first time since he had met her. JR found himself hoping that he would be able to see Katherine smile like that again.


	4. Chapter 4

For about the tenth time that day, Katherine crumpled up a sheet of paper, and then tossed it onto the living room floor. She had been trying to write a proper eulogy for Rebecca for hours now. Needless to say, it was not going well. There was no way that one simple speech could explain just how much her mother meant to her.

"It looks like you've come down with quite the case of writer's block there." A familiar voice commented from across the room.

Katherine almost jumped in surprise. Bobby was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh! You startled me! I'm sorry about the mess! I really should have brought the waste basket in here before I started doing this." Katherine said.

Katherine began to pick up the wads of paper from the floor. Bobby immediately started helping her.

"No, it's alright. If you were doing what I think you were, then I can certainly see how it led to this. Were you writing a eulogy for tomorrow?" Bobby asked Katherine in a subdued tone.

"I was, but I just can't seem to be able to find a way to do her memory justice in writing." Katherine admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry." Bobby said quietly.

Katherine looked at him for a minute. Bobby really was kind. Even though he was busy helping Pam through all of this, he had still made time to talk to Katherine when he could. While JR had also been kind, Katherine felt that his guilt had probably played a big part in that. Bobby's concern and sympathy were just a part of how he was as a person. He truly was the nicest guy that she had ever met.

"May I ask you something personal?" Katherine asked Bobby.

"Sure, I guess." Bobby answered a bit hesitantly.

"What was it like for you when you lost your father last year? How do you make yourself get through every day?" Katherine asked curiously.

Katherine was desperate to find out if there was a way to live more easily with her grief. It was true that Jock Ewing had only passed away last year. But the family was still going on with their everyday lives. At least Katherine thought so, anyway. If she could just have some sort of insight from someone, Katherine felt that it might help her right now.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you a whole lot, Katherine. I have to keep my grief private most of the time because that is the easiest way for me to deal with it." Bobby explained.

"I'm sorry. I guess that was a pretty rude question to ask. I shouldn't have pried like that." Katherine apologized in embarrassment.

But Katherine couldn't help feeling disappointed as well. Anything would have helped her at this point.

Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well, there is one thing. But you would have to promise to keep it a secret since I've never told anyone else about it. Can you do that?" He asked.

A secret between just the two of them! Katherine couldn't help feeling thrilled that Bobby was choosing to trust her with a secret of his.

"Yes! I promise!" Katherine answered a little too eagerly. She couldn't help blushing after that.

"Okay. The truth is that I like to write in a journal whenever I start to miss daddy too much. But it's not actually like writing a normal journal entry, though. I write as if I'm actually talking to daddy. It's more like writing a letter to him, I guess." Bobby explained carefully.

"Does it help?" Katherine asked.

"I guess it does. At least a little bit, anyway. I always like to imagine that there is some way for him to see it." Bobby answered with a faraway look on his face.

"I'm sure that he can." Katherine reassured Bobby, even though she actually wasn't sure about it.

"Thank you. But remember, you promised not to tell anyone, and I'm going to hold you to that!" Bobby said teasingly.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" She reassured him with a smile.

"Good to know. I have to leave now, though. Christopher will be waking up from his nap soon. That means that he'll be ready and willing to wear this poor guy out!" Bobby said with a smile and pointed to himself.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from that kind of excitement! So I guess I'll see you later then, Bobby. Oh, and thank you for talking to me about that. It meant a lot to me." Katherine said.

"Sure, anytime! Bye!" Bobby said. He then went upstairs.

Katherine couldn't help smiling happily for a few minutes after Bobby had left. While it wasn't quite the type of insight she had been hoping for, Katherine was still grateful that Bobby had told her anything at all about his experiences with grief. Katherine kept a diary of her own, but there was no way that she could've told Bobby about that. Especially since a lot of the entries were about him.

Bobby really was the most perfect man that Katherine had ever met. _But I can never be with him. I guess this is what people mean about something being too good to be true._ Katherine thought to herself sadly. Katherine quickly shook off her thoughts about Bobby. She had a eulogy to write, and pining away for her sister's husband wasn't going to help her finish it any faster.

It was late in the afternoon when Katherine had finally finished writing the eulogy. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to be enough. Now, Katherine was back to just sitting around and trying to not think about anything. She was sitting outside near the driveway with an untouched glass of iced tea. Katherine thought that the tea seemed very much like her life did right now. It would not disappear until she drank it, and time would not start moving again until after the funeral was over. But in a way, this was terrifying for Katherine. As long as things could stay like this, then she wouldn't have to ever begin living her new life, without her parents.

JR's car pulled up into the driveway just then. After JR got out of the car, he saw Katherine and walked over to her.

"Hi. Did you manage to finish writing the eulogy yet?" JR asked her.

"Yes, but I feel like there was no way for it to completely explain how I feel about her." Katherine answered.

"That does sound like an impossible task." JR said.

Katherine was surprised by JR's response. "Didn't you have to write one for your father last year?" She asked in confusion.

Now it was JR's turn to look surprised. "No. We didn't hold a funeral for daddy. I thought you knew that already." He answered.

Normally, Katherine would have noticed a detail like that. After all, she had considered keeping up with all forms of current news as a journalist's duty. The day when Jock's plane crashed had been memorable for Katherine, too. Because that was also the day that she had first met Bobby. It had been difficult for Katherine to really focus on anything else for a while after that. But now she felt like a complete idiot for not knowing about this.

"Why was there no funeral for him?" Katherine asked.

"After we heard about the plane crash, Bobby, Ray, and I went down to South America to try to find daddy. You see, when it first happened no one had any real information about the crash, or if there were any survivors or not. So we started searching around the crash site. We couldn't find an actual body anywhere. But then, Bobby managed to find daddy's favorite necklace. Near the bottom of the lake. That was when we knew that he hadn't survived. The bottom of that lake is like quicksand. Anything that manages to get into it doesn't come back out of it." JR explained grimly.

Katherine was horrified. "So his body just got trapped down there!? That's horrible! I am so sorry, JR!" Katherine apologized.

"Thank you." JR said quietly.

Katherine realized something important then. "But how did you just accept that? I mean, even though his necklace was found there, that doesn't necessarily mean that he was also in the lake, does it? Couldn't it have been possible that Jock had taken it off before the accident and that maybe he ended up somewhere else? Or that maybe he wasn't on the plane at all when it crashed? How can anyone really know what happened to him without actually finding his body first?" She asked.

"Believe me, I have asked myself those very same questions over and over again. I used to imagine that daddy had actually survived, but that he just never came back because he had amnesia or something else that was preventing him from doing it. And that maybe, one day, he would find a way back to us. Sometimes, I still do believe that..." JR admitted.

"In other words, you were never able to really have closure. I can't even imagine how I would feel if my parents had died like that." Katherine said.

It was obvious that JR was still struggling. Katherine thought that his pain must be immeasurable. She felt truly sorry for JR now.

"I've pretty much accepted that daddy is gone now. There are no real answers to it, anyway. That is also why we've never held a funeral for him. But back then, I probably would've just stayed there and continued to search that whole area forever if Bobby hadn't made me leave. Because that way, I wouldn't have had to start trying to live without him." JR said.

"That is exactly how I feel right now. That as long as the funeral never starts, nothing will have to change." Katherine admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry. That whole story probably just made you feel even more depressed than you already are." JR apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad that I know about it now." Katherine said.

Since JR had talked about his feelings so freely to her, then maybe he wouldn't mind answering her most important question of all, either."Does it ever get easier? At all?" Katherine asked desperately.

"No, it doesn't. At least it hasn't so far for me, that is. I guess you could think of it as a hole in the ground. It's in front of you everyday, but you just have to find a way to walk around it so that you don't end up falling back into it." JR replied.

"Thank you for talking to me about all of this, JR. I feel like it has actually helped me a little." Katherine said honestly.

"Well, I'm glad that I could help you." JR said sincerely.

Katherine started to pick up her glass of iced tea, but JR immediately reached out and set it back down. Katherine was startled, but it had more to do with the fact that JR's hand had closed around hers when he had put the glass back down.

"Sorry, but trust me, you really don't want to drink that right now." JR said.

JR pointed at the glass. Katherine looked closer. There was a huge, grotesque bug floating in the tea near the rim of the glass.

"Eeew! I can't believe I didn't notice that thing! I almost drank it! Wow! You know, you just saved my life, JR! Really!" Katherine said with mock seriousness.

"Well, then that makes two good deeds for me today! You probably just let that tea sit out here too long. How about if I get you another one?" JR offered.

"Thanks! That would be great!" Katherine said with a smile.

JR took the contaminated tea and went into the house. Katherine hoped fervently that he was also going to get rid of that bug, whatever it was.

Another car pulled up into the driveway. Clayton Farlow immediately walked over to Katherine after he saw her sitting there.

"Katherine, it's good to see you again. I only wish it could be under better circumstances." Clayton greeted her.

It seemed like only a short time had passed since Katherine had last seen Clayton at her father's funeral.

"I'm glad you could make it for the funeral, Clayton. I know that mama would've been happy, too. Thank you for coming." Katherine said with gratitude.

"It seems like just yesterday that you were still a little girl. I still remember how you were so intent on showing each and every one of your stuffed animals to me. Not to mention telling me all of their names, too!" Clayton remembered fondly.

Katherine was suddenly very glad that JR was still in the house right now. That story was just too embarrassing.

"Yeah, those were the days!" Katherine said with a light laugh.

"And just look at you now! I still can't get over how you have blossomed into such a lovely young woman." Clayton complimented her.

Katherine was even more embarrassed now. She knew that Clayton was just trying to be polite, but it was still embarrassing.

"Thank you." Katherine said.

"I'm really sorry about Rebecca. You've only just lost your father, and now this. You're too young for all of this." Clayton said seriously.

JR came back outside. He was carrying two glasses of iced tea, but he quickly set them down when he saw Clayton. When Clayton saw JR, his face immediately darkened.

"I heard about your part in all of this, JR. I still can't believe that Ellie is actually letting you come to the funeral! Especially when it was YOUR actions that caused Rebecca's death!" Clayton practically shouted at JR.

JR looked small and helpless. "I know that." He said quietly.

"If you know that, then show some decency for once and stay away from it instead!" Clayton yelled at JR.

Katherine felt sick. Would anyone ever stop blaming JR for this? She had to step in.

"Clayton, JR has every right to come to mama's funeral! I invited him, not Miss Ellie. So as long as he wants to go, he can! I would also very much appreciate it if you and everyone else would stop blaming him for something that he did not cause!" Katherine said in frustration.

"This was your idea!?" Clayton asked Katherine in disbelief. He then went on without waiting for an answer. "I understand that you are trying to be kind Katherine, but JR really has no place there. It would be upsetting for the other guests as well." Clayton said in a much calmer voice.

"So, what then!? Are you saying that JR should just feel guilty forever, and that he shouldn't be allowed to do anything that will help him to forgive himself either!?" Katherine questioned Clayton angrily.

Clayton looked like he was about to say something in response, but then seemed to change his mind. He then turned back to JR.

"You're even worse than I thought." Clayton said to JR in a low, cold voice. Clayton's gaze then fell very deliberately on the two glasses of iced tea that JR had left on the table. "Rebecca hasn't even been buried yet, and you're already flirting with her daughter! You have no shame at all!" Clayton said disgustedly. He then walked into the house without another word.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Katherine couldn't even look at JR. She knew that her face was probably bright red. Katherine was both furious and embarrassed about Clayton's accusations. How could he say such things!?

"I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea that he would get so angry." Katherine hurriedly apologized.

"It's not your fault. I deserved it, anyway." JR said.

"But even Pam admitted to me that she thought her reaction to you was a bit harsh. She hasn't even complained about you going to the funeral. But Clayton just blew up completely!" Katherine said.

"I will admit that I am surprised about Pam. It seems like she is actually going easy on me this time. But I really hope that people will get over this, eventually. I don't want to see you argue with anyone else about it. I'm not worth it." JR said.

"I can't agree with that. After what you did for Wentworth last year, and how kind you've been to me during all of this. You are definitely worth getting into a few arguments for, JR." Katherine said.

Later that night, Katherine was still thinking about everything that had happened that day. Ever since she had come back to Dallas, JR had been a lot nicer to her than she thought he would have been at first. Was this a side of him that he just didn't show a lot?

Clayton's accusation that JR had been flirting with her was unnerving to Katherine. JR was only being kind! He hadn't talked to her like he had last year at all! But even so, a tiny part of Katherine wondered if maybe JR had actually somehow been trying to do that today. She shook her head. _Why am I even thinking about that!? I'm in love with Bobby, and I have to leave here and go back to New York once the funeral is over and the will has been read!_

Katherine turned off the lamp near her bed. The funeral would finally be over after tomorrow, and she had no idea what her life would be like after that.


	5. Chapter 5

JR stood in front of the mirror while he readjusted his tie. He was feeling uncharacteristically lost. JR usually felt better after spending some time in bed with a woman he had hired. But lately, it just didn't seem to be working for him anymore. It was true that JR was a man and that he had needs. But he also did this just so that he could actually have someone to talk to about his problems. Or at least, he used to.

"JR, have you been feeling alright lately? You hardly ever come to see me anymore, and when you do, we barely even talk to each other anymore. If there is something bothering you, you know that you can always talk to me about it, right? I care about you and your problems. So please, let me help you." The woman in the room said.

JR almost sighed in exasperation. "Yes Serena, I know that." He lied.

Serena, who had been one of JR's longtime "favorites", looked at him with what was supposed to be a concerned expression. But JR knew better. He knew very well that the only reason Serena, or any of the other women that he had hired, listened to him talk about his problems was because of the substantial amount of money that he paid them for this whole charade. These women didn't really care about JR or his problems at all. The funny thing was that for a long time, JR hadn't really cared whether they actually did show any real concern for him or not. But after he had sort of become friends with Sue Ellen this year, JR realized just how much he wanted that. Unfortunately though, there was only so much time (if any) that he could spend talking to his ex-wife. After all, Sue Ellen was now remarried and had a life of her own.

The truth was that JR had never really been comfortable with having a serious talk with anyone before. He had always been afraid that other people might see it as a weakness. Or that they just wouldn't understand him. The latter was certainly true when it came to his own family. For reasons that JR never understood, his own mother had pretty much cut herself off emotionally from him for as long as he could remember. Maybe that was why JR had always been afraid of opening up to others. Either way, JR's way of thinking was just too different from the rest of his family.

Aside from Sue Ellen, there was no one that JR could really talk to. But now that JR really thought about it, he realized that maybe that wasn't entirely true. Just two days ago, JR had talked with Katherine about how he felt about his father's death. This was something he had never been able to discuss with anyone else before. But somehow it had been easy to tell Katherine about it. She had been understanding and sympathetic. It had also surprised JR that Katherine had actually asked him for advice about how to cope with her own loss. JR wasn't even sure if anyone else had ever come to him to ask for his advice at all.

Katherine seemed almost completely different when compared to how she had acted around JR last year. She had been polite then, but Katherine hadn't seemed to have any interest in getting to know JR or in talking about herself at all. It had all been strictly business then. But now, Katherine was kind to him. She had even stood up for JR against people that cared about her. JR was more than a little embarrassed that he had had to be defended by a woman. He had felt too guilty to even attempt to argue for himself. What could he have even said? JR had felt weak and powerless then. He hated feeling that way. After all, he was JR Ewing. Nobody was supposed to be able to get the better of him!

Rebecca's funeral had turned out to be even worse than JR had imagined. Everyone had given him angry looks and then whispered furiously to each other. To make things even worse, Katherine hadn't even been able to finish her speech for Rebecca. When she was only about halfway through, Katherine had burst into tears which caused her to have to leave the room. It had been an absolutely horrible day for JR, and he wasn't even sure if going to the funeral had helped him to feel less guilty or not.

Now JR was here, with this stupid woman in her stupid lingerie, even though it probably wouldn't even have mattered to her if he happened to die tomorrow. JR couldn't believe that he had ever actually used to find this sort of thing exciting. Even with different women, it was always the same old thing. The flirtatious smiles, the praise, and the fake sympathy as well. It was all so phony. It was true that JR needed to sleep with women in order to satisfy his urges. But now, JR felt like he wanted to avoid having to do that for as long as he could just so that he wouldn't have to put up with the social part of the process.

"I really hope that you'll feel better soon, JR. I've really missed you." Serena said in her fake, sugary tone.

To further prove to himself about what Serena really cared about, JR purposely started to walk out of the room.

"Excuse me! I would like my payment now, please!" Serena whined angrily.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Here." JR quickly set some money on the top of the dresser. He then hurried out of Serena's place as quickly as he could.

Later that morning, JR returned to Southfork. When he went into the dining room, JR was surprised to find Bobby sitting at the table by himself. He wasn't actually doing anything, just sitting.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing just sitting here all by yourself on a beautiful day like this? Trouble in paradise?" JR asked with a smirk.

"Pam is gone." Bobby answered simply.

"Gone!?" JR asked in surprise. Maybe it was just because he had had death on his mind too much lately, but JR couldn't help thinking that maybe another accident had occurred.

"She took Christopher with her and left this morning. They're staying at the Fairview Hotel right now." Bobby explained.

"Hmph! I knew that this would happen sooner or later. It's no surprise that she let you down when you needed her the most! Well, cheer up Bob! I'm sure that you can find a woman who is much more supportive than that!" JR said carelessly.

"Pam hasn't really left me, JR! She just wants some time alone to think about things! Besides, with all the time I've spent on this contest instead of with her and Christopher, she has every right to be upset with me! But it's not like I can just quit! Oh, I don't know what to do!" Bobby said helplessly.

While JR could understand why Bobby felt guilty, he was still irritated with Pam. It wasn't like Bobby had acted like JR had during his own marriage, and the contest wouldn't last forever, anyway. It was just like that Barnes woman to pull something like this!

"Well, it's not like this hasn't happened before. So if it's any consolation to you at all, I'm sure that she'll come back again this time too." JR said grudgingly.

"I hope you are right, JR. Heh, I never thought that I would end up saying that!" Bobby said humorlessly.

After it became clear that Bobby wanted to be alone so that he could continue to stare at his hands, JR went upstairs.

JR paused when he passed by the guest room where Katherine was staying. He could hear Katherine talking on the phone."Yes. For a one-way flight to New York City." Katherine was saying.

After hearing that, JR was surprised that he had forgotten that Katherine actually did still live in New York. And now, she would be leaving soon. JR was surprised when he realized just how much he didn't want Katherine to leave again. They hadn't spent a lot of time together, but JR had really enjoyed talking to Katherine. She was friendly and easy to talk with. Katherine didn't seem to see him as "JR Ewing". She had treated him like a regular person. This was what JR had really wanted all this time. A real friend. He had to try to talk Katherine into staying while there was still time!

After waiting a few minutes, JR nervously knocked on the guest room door. "Come in." Katherine answered.

JR opened the door. From the looks of things, it seemed like Katherine had been in the middle of packing her things. Her suitcase lay open on the bed with a few articles of clothing folded neatly inside of it. The closet door was also open.

"Oh, um, hi. You caught me in the middle of my packing." Katherine said sheepishly.

"Are you really leaving already? It seems like you just got here." JR said.

"Well, now that Pam's not here, I really can't be here anymore. And I had already planned to go back to New York after the will-reading tomorrow, anyway." Katherine explained.

"Oh. Well, it's just that it's been nice for me to have someone I can actually talk to. I wish that you would stay." JR admitted shyly. What was wrong with him? He never got this nervous in front of a woman!

Katherine smiled shyly at JR. "You want me to stay. I didn't know that you enjoyed my company that much, JR!" She said in amusement.

"Well, yeah. I do. You're very easy to talk to Katherine. And you've been much more understanding about what happened than anyone else has. Despite what has been going on, I've liked having you around." JR admitted.

Katherine looked surprised for a moment. She then seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"Thank you, JR. That's really nice of you. It's not that I would hate living here, but my work is back in New York." Katherine said.

"Couldn't you find something here again like you did last time?" JR asked curiously.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Someone at the TV studio had to take over my position after I left since I didn't plan on returning. And the only reason that I got that job in the first place was because mama talked them into giving me an interview." Katherine explained.

JR was starting to get desperate. "Well, don't you think it might be better for you to take a break after all of this? I mean, you already have enough money, and it might be better if you took it easy for a while instead of just jumping right back into work." JR said.

Katherine thought for a minute before answering. "You have a point. It's not like I have a serious career back in New York, anyway. It's mostly just fill-in jobs." Katherine paused briefly before finishing. "And it's embarrassing to admit this, but I haven't made any actual friends while I've lived there. Especially not any friends who would try to talk me into staying like you are right now." She admitted.

"Wait, you mean that you actually consider me a friend?" JR asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I really do. You have been really kind and supportive to me ever since I've come back, JR. I think that having a good friend is probably what I need more than anything else right now. So... you've convinced me. I'll stay." Katherine said.

JR couldn't help smiling. "I'm really glad that you're staying now, Katherine. I feel like I really need a good friend, too. So I'll be happy to talk with you anytime you want. I'm glad that we're friends now." JR said. He then looked around the room. "Well, now that you're staying, there really is no need for you to finish packing anymore!" JR said excitedly.

Katherine laughed. "Sorry, JR. But even though I'm staying now, that doesn't mean that I can still keep living at Southfork!" She said in amusement.

"Actually, you probably could! I think that mama would let you if you asked her!" JR said with a laugh.

"Well, even if I could, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it. Especially while Pam is gone." Katherine said.

JR decided to not push it. He could understand why Katherine would feel that way. As it was, he was more than happy enough already that Katherine was staying in Dallas at all.

"I understand. But where will you go right now?" JR asked.

"Well, for now I'll be staying at the Fairview since Pam's there, but I'm going to start looking for a house after tomorrow." Katherine said.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to hearing how that turns out. But you do still have to cancel that flight you just booked. And you should know that I'm going to watch you just to make sure that you actually do it!" JR said teasingly.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't forget! You can watch while I do it right now!" She said.

Later that day, JR was sitting outside on the patio, lost in thought. True to her word, Katherine had cancelled her flight to New York. Before she had left for the Fairview, JR had given his own phone number that was separate from the main line at Southfork. Plus, she already had the number for his office at Ewing Oil. Katherine had promised to give him the number for her room at the hotel tomorrow, as well as a house number after she managed to buy one.

JR still couldn't believe everything that had happened. He was happy to have a real friend now, but it was more than just that. JR was shocked at how relieved and happy he felt after Katherine had agreed to stay. He still felt that way, too. JR didn't think that it would affect him this much. What was happening to him?

 **Author's note: I would like to thank all of the visitors who have viewed this story! Also, a big thanks to djinn djinn and UK Dallas fan for their lovely reviews! I know that it probably seemed like I wrote a lot of build-up for the funeral, but I decided not to write a chapter about it because it was hard for me to visualize since it wasn't actually in the show. Plus, I just didn't feel like it was really necessary to include it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine angrily slammed the dresser drawer shut. She had been organizing and putting her things away in this fashion for at least ten minutes now.

Katherine had only been at the Fairview hotel for one night and half a day now, and she was already sick of it. This place was supposed to be a luxurious hotel, and yet the food Katherine had ordered last night had more closely resembled burnt rubber than an actual gourmet meal. For reasons that Katherine could not possibly fathom, the designers of the rooms seemed to have thought that it would be a great idea to place the bedroom area right next to the door leading to the hallway. She had gotten quite tired of listening to about fifty pairs of feet clomping through the hall all night while she was trying to sleep. To make matters worse, Katherine had been forced to listen to Christopher while he had wailed his head off practically all night long from Pam's suite next door. Luckily though, Katherine wouldn't have to stay here much longer. She had already made an appointment with a realtor to look at three different houses tomorrow. With any luck, she would be on her way to peace and quiet soon.

What Katherine couldn't understand was why Pam was here at all. She was married to the most loving, understanding, and overall perfect man in the world. Pam had told Katherine that she just needed some time away from Bobby in order to think about things. She had even went so far as to say that the whole contest for Ewing Oil had somehow changed Bobby. This was ridiculous to Katherine. Ever since she had come back, Bobby had still been the same gentle and caring man that she had met last year. It was true that he spent a lot more time at the office now. But didn't Pam realize that it was only because of the contest? Once that was all over with, Bobby's schedule would return to normal again. After all, Katherine didn't think that it was very likely that Bobby would win against JR and become the new company president. It made Katherine so mad that Pam was just taking Bobby for granted like this. Didn't she realize just how lucky she was at all!?

But the overall frustration that Katherine was feeling about this whole situation wasn't even the worst part of it for her. Ever since she had heard about Pam leaving, Katherine hadn't been able to stop herself from stupidly hoping that this separation might turn out to be permanent. She had already been indulging herself in ridiculous fantasies about Bobby divorcing Pam and eventually marrying her instead. Katherine knew that it was completely idiotic, and that she was only torturing herself with these unrealistic ideas.

The most difficult problem of all so far had reared it's ugly head just two hours earlier today. Katherine had been dreading the reading of Rebecca's will more than anything else today. She had been terrified that her mother would have left everything with the name Wentworth entirely to Cliff. She had even actually had a nightmare about it last night. As it turned out, that hadn't happened. But what had happened was still pretty awful.

Rebecca had left separate trust funds for Pam, Cliff, and Katherine. Katherine thought that this was a pretty normal thing to do and didn't really have a problem with it. While it was true that Rebecca had mostly gotten that money from her husband, Katherine had decided that she could still live with that. After all, Pam and Cliff were Rebecca's children, too. As far as Katherine could see, money could always be made either way. It wasn't the same thing as having ownership of an actual company.

There had also been a trust fund provided for Christopher, as well as any future grandchildren, should they happen to be born. To Katherine, there were some things about this that bothered her. She didn't have any problems with Christopher receiving any money. But the sad part about this situation was that he would probably end up being the only grandchild, ever. Pam wasn't able to give birth to any children of her own. Cliff was a carrier of a rare genetic disease that made it too risky for him to try to attempt to have a family of his own. He had inherited it from his father, and it was a miracle that he had even survived himself. Rebecca had lost two children of her own to the disease while she had been with Cliff's father. And Katherine? Katherine was the only one of the three who could safely produce a true genetic heir. But thanks to her horrible luck with men, she didn't see how this could ever happen. Even if by some miracle, Katherine managed to have a chance at a life with Bobby, for some reason she just couldn't picture herself ever having children with him. Katherine didn't have much hope about meeting another Mr. Right, either. But the harsh reality of this situation was that if Katherine never had a child of her own, there would be no one left to continue the Wentworth family line. It was something that she tried not to think about too often.

Still, when it came to the monetary assets included in the will, all of this was still bearable. What had enraged Katherine was the fact that her mother had chosen to leave a handsome sum of money to Cliff's little money-grubbing, live-in girlfriend, Afton Cooper. How could she have done this!? Cliff and Afton weren't even married! How could Rebecca have not seen that this had probably been the outcome that Afton had been hoping for in exchange for her putting up with Cliff and fooling people into believing that she actually loved him!? And now, Afton was free to leave Cliff after collecting this nice little payout! Katherine knew that her father would have been appalled if he had known that Rebecca had spent his money on something like this! It just felt so horribly wrong to Katherine.

The oil company that Rebecca had purchased for Cliff, Barnes-Wentworth, would still belong to him. This didn't really mean anything to Katherine. Barnes-Wentworth had nothing to do with what her father had owned. The only problem that it might present was that Cliff would probably end up trying to use it as weapon against the Ewings. But it wasn't like Cliff could actually do anything to hurt them, anyway.

For Katherine, the worst problems with the will had to do with Wentworth Industries and Wentworth Tool and Dye. Wentworth Industries would still be run by it's board of directors. Katherine was glad that Rebecca had at least honored that particular wish of Herbert's. After all, Wentworth Industries was simply too big for any one person to run by themselves.

The company's voting shares and income were now split evenly between Katherine and Pam. Katherine was thankful that Rebecca had at least been smart enough to not include Cliff in this part of the will. Even though the board of directors were the ones who managed things, family members still owned the actual shares so that they would be the ones who would have control over any major decisions about the company itself. This meant that Katherine would have to make trips to Wentworth Industries' headquarters in Houston to attend their board meetings. With Pam. Katherine did not understand why her mother had set things up this way. Katherine was the one who had studied and learned about the company for years, not Pam! Pam had no experience with the tool and dye business whatsoever. In fact, Pam had spent a good portion of last year living in a mental institution! From what Katherine had heard, Pam had been there because she had been depressed about not being able to have a baby. To Katherine, it made no sense that Pam should be depressed about that when she already had the perfect life and husband waiting for her back at Southfork. So now, while Katherine would be busy trying to review the company's progress and present ideas at the board meetings, Pam would just end up sitting there and smiling uselessly while contributing absolutely nothing. The worst part about it was that Pam would be getting paid for it! But when Katherine really thought about it, she realized that she would actually prefer that Pam did nothing at the meetings. Katherine was terrified that the board might end up liking Pam and her ideas, which would then lead them to stop listening to anything that Katherine suggested herself. After all, Pam did have a way with people.

Last but not least, there were the changes that had been made to Wentworth Tool and Dye, the small company that had meant so much to Katherine's father. It had been decided that the company's shares would be evenly divided between Katherine, Pam, and Cliff. This meant that any major decisions in the company would have to be agreed upon by at least two of them. To Katherine, this also meant that she would never have a say about how things in the company were handled, ever. Katherine could not see either Cliff or Pam agreeing with her about anything when it came to the company. This had probably been exactly why Rebecca had set it up this way, too. Katherine had to accept the fact that her dream of running Wentworth Tool and Dye was now gone forever.

 _But not everything here is bad. I have a friend now._ Katherine told herself.

Yesterday, Katherine had been one step away from going back to New York and working herself to death in order to help her forget about everything that had happened. But then, JR had somehow managed to talk her out of it. Katherine couldn't figure why JR had been so desperate to get her to stay. Maybe he needed a real friend just as much as she did. That made sense to Katherine when she thought about just how different JR seemed to be from his own family. But for some reason, Katherine had never really thought that JR was the type of person who would actually feel the need to have friends in the first place. Clearly, she had been wrong.

Katherine realized that JR would probably be the only person she knew that would actually understand how she felt about the will. While Katherine would have liked to talk to Bobby, there was no way that he would ever agree with her about the will being unfair. Bobby would think that everything had been divided up fairly. Especially for Pam. But JR would understand. Katherine was sure of that. Katherine decided to call JR and ask him whether he would want to meet with her somewhere to talk. At any rate, she had to get out of the hotel for a while.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today, JR. I'm sorry that it's such short notice. After all, with work and the contest, I'm sure that you are quite busy already." Katherine said.

"Don't worry about it. It's no trouble at all. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" JR asked.

"Well, I don't know if you have heard about it yet, but it's about the will-reading that was today." Katherine said.

"Yes, I heard about that dreadful business. Word travels pretty fast in this town. I think that it is absolutely criminal that everything in that will was not left solely in your name, Katherine. I don't believe that your father worked so hard all of those years just so that huge portions of his legacy and fortune would end up in the hands of people that he never even knew existed." JR said with conviction.

Katherine was touched by JR's words. "Thank you for saying that, JR. I feel like you are the only person who understands just how hard this is for me. I think that a lot of other people would just think that I am being selfish for believing that the will isn't fair." Katherine said.

"It's not selfish of you to want something that should've been yours in the first place." JR said.

"I know that you have also gotten a rough deal yourself with all of this contest nonsense. After all, you are your father's oldest son. Not to mention the fact that you have a true Ewing heir to pass things down to. It seems obvious to me that Ewing Oil should be yours, JR." Katherine said. No matter how she felt about Bobby, Katherine truly believed that JR deserved to have Ewing Oil.

"Wow! Hardly anyone else has ever agreed with me about that!" JR said in amazement.

"But at least you have been given the chance to fight for it. Everything has already been decided for me." Katherine said sadly.

"Oh yeah? Says who? You can fight for yourself too, Katherine." JR said seriously.

"That's a nice thought, JR. But just how am I supposed to go about doing that?" Katherine asked helplessly.

"You could take this to court." JR answered.

"Court? And just what sort of evidence could I use for my case?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well, I'm no lawyer. But for starters, you could point out that Cliff embezzled money from your father's company, and that Pam spent a good amount of her time last year locked up in a looney bin. Also, I don't want to say anything bad about your mother, Katherine, but she was married to another man while she was with your father. Add all of those things to the fact that your father had no knowledge whatsoever about your mother's other family, and I would say that you have a pretty decent case to present in your favor." JR said.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended by what you said about mama. I'm still shocked about it even now. But I don't think that I could go to court for this. It would only start trouble. Plus, even with all of that evidence, I still don't think that I could win. Everybody loves Pam and Cliff." Katherine said sadly.

"Well, then I guess that "everybody" must not include me, because I sure as hell don't love them. They are always trying to cause problems for me. They try to make people believe that they are the "poor Barnes family", even though I have seen them get away with just about everything." JR said bitterly.

"Wow. You are actually pretty scary when it comes to that, JR." Katherine said with an amused grin.

"I most certainly am. But anyway, it looks like we will have to find another way to do this." JR said thoughtfully.

 _We?_ Katherine thought to herself in confusion.

"Since Pam was given the most power here, I think that we should take care of her first." JR said.

"That is true. As long as I have at least two of the shares, I can become the president of Wentworth Tool and Dye. That has always been my dream. Plus, taking care of Pam first would also mean that I wouldn't have to worry about Wentworth Industries anymore, either. But how would I go about doing this without her suspecting anything?" Katherine asked.

"Why don't you just try asking her for the shares?" JR suggested.

"What!? There is no way that that would work! It's too simple!" Katherine said in disbelief.

"But that's the beauty of it. You may not see it, but your sister is quite protective of you. As long as you present your idea the right way and explain how much it means to you, I don't think that Pam could bring herself to say no to her darling little sister." JR said slyly.

"Well, when you put it like that, it actually sounds like it could work." Katherine said thoughtfully.

Katherine paused for a moment to think.

"I'll try it. It seems like the best way to pull this off without causing a mess between all of us." Katherine decided.

"Great! I wish you the best of luck, even though I'm sure that you won't need it." JR said with a smile.

"Thanks, JR. And not just for trying to help, but also for taking the time to talk to me about all of this, too." Katherine said gratefully.

"I'm happy to help you in any way that I can, Katherine. Especially since I was the one who caused this mess in the first place. I have to make things right again." JR said.

"I'm happy that you want to help me, but I really wish that you would stop blaming yourself, JR. We're really going to have to work on that." Katherine said.

"I'll try. Let me know how it turns out, though." JR said.

"I will." Katherine promised.

The next morning, Katherine and Pam were both sitting at the kitchen table in Pam's hotel suite with two mugs of coffee in front of them.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Katherine?" Pam asked curiously.

"Well, it's about something that has always been very important to me. It still is." Katherine answered truthfully.

"What is it?" Pam pressed gently.

"You never really knew my father, Herbert Wentworth. He was the nicest man in the world. Usually, people wouldn't think that someone who built a business empire out of practically nothing would be like that. But daddy really was special. He loved his job, but he always put us first before anything else. That was why he decided to let the board of directors run things at Wentworth Industries. He wanted to spend more time with us. Even at work, daddy always made sure to treat everyone who worked for him fairly. He didn't want them to feel like he was the boss or that they were below him. To him, the workplace was also like home. Daddy loved Wentworth Tool and Dye, and he wanted me to feel the same way about it too. He taught me everything he knew about the business. He wanted me run things in his place once he was gone. Daddy always believed that I could do it. Mama never liked the idea of me being a businesswoman. She always wanted me to settle down and start a family instead. But like daddy, I did end up falling in love with the business world. I love Wentworth Tool and Dye more than just about anything. But the fact is that now, we are in trouble. The company still hasn't recovered from what happened last year. This brings me to yesterday. On the surface, dividing up the shares of the company between the three of us may look like a good plan. But it actually isn't. If we have to stop what we are doing every five minutes just to vote on how things should work, then the truth is that we will barely end up getting anything done at all. And time is a luxury that the company does not have right now." After her long explanation, Katherine had to stop talking for a minute because she thought that she might actually start to cry.

"I know that this is a really horrible and selfish thing for me to ask, but I have to. Pam, would you consider selling your share of Wentworth Tool and Dye to me? I know that it's wrong, but I really think that I could help the company if I could run it myself. It has always been my dream to follow in daddy's footsteps by being the company president. And I don't mean to say anything bad about Cliff, but after what happened last year, I don't ever want to see this company to be used as a weapon again. But more than anything else, now that mama and daddy are both gone, I feel like it is the only thing left from my past. It would help me feel more at home here. And I feel like I am going to go crazy if I don't have something that I can work on right now! So, please! I am begging you to sell me your share. I'll pay you anything that you ask for it! Please?" Katherine begged Pam with tears in her eyes. Katherine didn't have to act. This really was important to her.

Pam looked a little startled by Katherine's outburst. She paused for a minute before responding to Katherine. "I never knew that you felt so strongly about this, Katherine. I guess I just thought that you were okay with everything yesterday since you didn't really say anything about it. But now I know that I was wrong. I don't know why mama decided to split up everything between us like this. These are companies that your father built, and I don't really understand why mama would give any part of them to me or Cliff. I only met your father one time, and he didn't even know who I was. And having anything of his just feels wrong, somehow. I just wish that mama had understood that she never had to give me any money or shares from a fancy company. The only thing that mattered to me was that she had come back into my life again..." Pam said tearfully.

Pam continued on after she had managed to compose herself. "I'll give you my share of Wentworth Tool and Dye, Katherine. I'm sure that your father would want this. You don't have to pay me any money, either. And I'll also give you my voting shares for Wentworth Industries as well. After reading everything about it in the will, I know that I wouldn't want deal with that kind of responsibility. All of those meetings and flights to Houston sound exhausting, and I know that it would especially be hard on Christopher. So, we can meet with our lawyers to get everything worked out whenever you want, Katherine." Pam said.

Katherine couldn't believe her good luck. Everything had gone just as easily as JR had thought that it would.

"Thank you so much, Pam! This means so much more to me than you could ever know! I promise that I will take good care of everything! Thank you..." Katherine said tearfully. She couldn't help it. Katherine actually hugged her sister.

"But there is just one more thing. I really think that we should not tell anyone about this until it's all done. I don't think that Cliff would be happy about this, and I know that he is probably going to be very hurt when he does hear about it." Katherine said. She didn't really care about Cliff, but it would be a problem if he found out about all of this first.

"You're right. I think it's better that way, too." Pam agreed.

"Since I'll already have ownership of the company, there really is no need for me to ask Cliff for his shares." Katherine lied. Even though she didn't really need them, Katherine still planned on trying to take Cliff's shares as well.

"Well, I'm glad that we managed to settle that. I imagine that it must have been very hard for you to bring that up in the first place, Katherine. But more than anything else, I'm happy that you actually felt like you could talk to me about all of that. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything, Katherine. I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but you are my sister and I love you. And I hope that someday, you will be able to feel the same way about me, too." Pam said with emotion.

Katherine was a little stunned by Pam's reaction. Now, she almost felt guilty about how easily she had pulled this off.

"I think that I will be able to feel that way too, someday." Katherine said. Katherine didn't know if she would ever feel like she was Pam's sister. But right now, it did seem like it could be possible for her to feel that way someday.

It was now nighttime. Katherine was back in her own room. She had decided to try calling JR to tell him about the good news. Katherine didn't know if JR would be at home right now or not, though. For all she knew, he could either still be at work or out enjoying the single life.

JR answered the phone on the first ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, JR. It's me, Katherine. I just thought you would like to know that everything worked out perfectly! You were right! Pam had no problems at all with everything I asked her!" Katherine babbled excitedly.

"Really!? That is great news! I'm so glad that everything worked out for you, Katherine. You deserve it, and I know that your father would want this for you, too. Now, all we need to do is take care of that weasel brother of yours. Then you'll have everything back. It will probably take me a little time to come up with a plan since the contest is still on, but I promise you that I will get those shares back for you." JR said.

Katherine felt a little embarrassed for some reason.

"It's okay, JR. You have already done more than enough for me. I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything that you did. Once I get Wentworth Tool and Dye open for business again, you'll have to come by and see everything!" Katherine said.

"Thanks! I'll be looking forward to that! I know that you will do a much better job of running things there than that idiot Barnes ever did!" JR said happily.

Later that night, Katherine went to sleep with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long while, she was happy with the way her life was turning out to be.

 **Author's note: Some things in this chapter were based on the season 6 episode, "Legacy". But I am not entirely sure if I was completely accurate when it came to how the companies worked. For example, I do not know for sure if being a majority share holder of Wentworth Tool and Dye means that that person could also become company president as well. But since this is an AU story, I don't think that this is really something for me to worry about too much. I just thought that I should clarify that point. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

JR was nervous, and he wasn't even sure why. Katherine had told him that he was more than welcome to visit her at the Wentworth Tool and Dye office building, but now he couldn't help wondering if he should've called her first. What if Katherine was too busy? After all, this was only her third day at work.

JR knew that the past two days would have most definitely been too chaotic for a visit. Reporters had been swarming all over the place then, and now there was already an article in the newspaper about the sudden shift in company ownership.

JR couldn't stand the things that a lot of people around town had been saying about the whole situation. Yesterday, on his way home from work, he had overheard two people having a conversation that had actually almost made him want to shout at them.

"That girl already has the best of everything that life can offer a person! I don't why she had to go so far as to do something like this!" "You know how rich people are. Nothing is ever enough for them! I feel sorry for her poor brother and sister. They finally get a lucky break in their lives, and then this little brat has to take practically all of it away from them in the blink of an eye just because she isn't used to sharing!"

JR was furious. These idiots didn't know anything about Katherine. She was struggling just to get through every day. Yet these people made it sound like Katherine was just some spoiled little rich girl who did absolutely nothing every day, even though she had always worked to have a career for herself. Plus, had they forgotten that Wentworth had been founded by Katherine's father in the first place!? JR wasn't sure why people were complaining about anything when Cliff and Pam had still gotten away with receiving hefty amounts of cash from the will.

JR walked inside the building. It felt strange for him to be back here again. The last time he had been here had been while Cliff had been president last year.

JR walked up to the secretary's desk. The woman seated at the desk hadn't been the same secretary that JR had seen before. She had short dark hair, and was wearing a pair of large coke-bottle glasses. JR noticed that she was typing at a speed that might have actually been faster than his own secretary back at Ewing Oil. The nameplate on her desk indicated that her name was Lara.

"Excuse me." JR said politely.

Lara looked up from her typing. JR wondered if she recognized him at all.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked JR professionally.

"My name is JR Ewing. I'm here to see Ms. Wentworth. Do you know if she's in?" JR asked.

"Yeah, she should be in her office right now." Lara replied.

Lara picked up the phone after pressing a button on it. "Katherine, JR Ewing is here to see you." She said into the phone.

"Great! Tell him that he can come right in." Katherine's cheerful reply came from the intercom.

"You can go right in, sir." Lara said with a smile.

"Thanks." JR said.

JR went into Katherine's office, which had her full name on the front of the door.

"Hi! I'm so glad you came!" Katherine said happily.

"Of course I came! I couldn't pass up the chance to see you in action here! I just hope that this wasn't a bad time for you. I really should have called first." JR said.

"Don't worry about that. After all, you are the one who made all of this possible in the first place! And I don't just mean your idea about asking Pam for her shares, either. If you hadn't given us the money to make up for everything that Cliff had embezzled, we would probably be bankrupt by now! So, you don't ever need to make appointments to see me here." Katherine said.

"VIP status, huh? That's quite the opposite from the treatment I used to receive here before." JR said jokingly.

Katherine laughed. "I wish I could've seen what you had to do just to get past the front desk back then! I bet it was quite the spectacle!" She joked.

"Yeah, it was. Speaking of the front desk, did you get a new secretary?" JR asked curiously.

"I did. And it wasn't just her, either. I had to hire quite a few other new people as well. A lot of people weren't happy with the way Cliff ran things last year. It turns out that he had cut everybody's salaries. Some people did still stay out of loyalty to daddy, but a lot of others just didn't want to stay here when they had the opportunity for something better. There were also policies added that I had never even heard of! So, thanks to all of that and Cliff's criminal activities, I am now working around the clock just to put things right again!" Katherine explained.

JR was a little overwhelmed. While he himself was no stranger to the huge workload that came with running a company, this sounded like a complete nightmare.

"Just be sure that you don't overwork yourself. You're going through a major life change. All of this stress isn't good for you." JR said gently.

"Thanks, JR. But it's okay. Having all of this work to do helps me to not dwell too much on my parents." Katherine said quietly.

JR realized that Katherine's way of dealing with grief was completely different from how he had dealt with things right after his father had died last year. JR still vividly remembered how he had completely fallen apart then. He had been lost in a daze of depression, barely even noticing anything that was going on around him.

"I understand." JR said.

JR noticed the framed photo on Katherine's desk. It was a picture of a man and a little girl standing together in front of what looked like the outside of the Wentworth building itself. JR could guess who the people in the photo were.

"Is that you and your father?" JR asked while pointing to the picture.

Katherine smiled. "Yeah. That was the first time that daddy ever brought me here. I still remember how exciting it was for me to see everything back then. But I only got to come here a few more times after that. Mama never thought that this kind of work would be good for me. But that didn't stop daddy from teaching me everything he could about this company. We just had to be very secretive about it." Katherine said.

"Seeing this reminds me of when my daddy first took me with him to work at Ewing Oil for the first time. It was definitely a day to remember..." JR said thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could definitely use a short break right now. Since it's technically my lunch hour, how would you feel about getting out of here for a quick coffee break?" Katherine asked.

"Sounds good to me!" JR said happily.

About ten minutes later, JR and Katherine were seated across from each other at the small diner that was just across the street from the office. Katherine had just finished telling JR about all of the changes she hoped to make at work now that things had a chance to stabilize again after last year.

"...and once that's over with, I think that we will finally be back on track." Katherine finished.

"I'm impressed. I must say, you really do have quite a talent for all of this." JR complimented Katherine.

"Thank you. And not just for that, either. I know that I've said this before, but I really do appreciate everything that you have done for me, JR. You really are a great friend." Katherine said sincerely.

The smile that Katherine gave JR seemed to light up her whole face. JR couldn't help staring at Katherine for a moment. She really was quite stunning. JR had always noticed Katherine's looks before, but now he felt like he was admiring them in a different way than he had before. This was more than just the simple lust he had always felt whenever he had looked at her last year. Katherine was a truly beautiful woman who looked even more radiant when she smiled like this. It was a true, genuine moment of happiness. JR had seen Katherine with this expression a few times now since she had come back. It made him all the more happy to know that he had been the one to make her smile like this.

"Would you like to order anything else? Sir?" The waitress asked in confusion.

Embarrassed, JR realized that he must have been spacing out for a longer time than he had thought.

"Oh, sorry! No, uh, I mean yes! I'll have more coffee, please." JR said hurriedly. He wanted to crawl under the table and disappear right about now.

"And for you, miss?" The waitress asked Katherine with a smile.

"I'll have more coffee too, please." Katherine answered happily.

JR was relieved that she hadn't seemed to notice his idiotic behavior.

"Great! Be back in five!" The waitress answered cheerfully before turning away from them.

Somehow, that simple, innocent sentence from the waitress had a devastating effect on Katherine. Just like that, her beautiful, happy smile was gone. It was now replaced with a look of pure terror. It looked like Katherine was struggling to breathe. JR was terrified. Something was very wrong here.

"Hey, are you okay!?" JR asked anxiously.

Katherine quickly stood up. "Be back in five..." She said in a dazed tone.

Katherine hadn't even looked at JR when she said that. She then started walking quickly towards the doorway without another word.

"Katherine, wait!" JR practically shouted after her.

Katherine ignored him and went out the door. Frustrated, JR hurried up to the counter and payed for everything as fast as he could. He then bolted out of the restaurant.

Luckily, it didn't take JR very long to find Katherine. She was near the side of the building, on her hands and knees. JR could see tears in her eyes. Once Katherine saw JR, she immediately stood up and quickly brushed her tears away in embarrassment.

"Katherine, what happened to you!? You just took off all of a sudden! I was so worried!" JR said with concern.

"JR, I am so sorry about that! I never wanted anyone to have to see me like that! I'm so embarrassed! I didn't think that that would happen in there!" Katherine babbled.

"Katherine, what exactly was it that scared you so much back there?" JR asked calmly.

Katherine took a deep breath before answering him. "Sometimes, it just hits me, you know? No matter what I happen to be doing, if I happen to hear or see anything that reminds me too much of mama and daddy, I just sort of...lose it. When the waitress said "Be back in five", that reminded me of all of those times that daddy had said that to mama. Daddy always ended up saying that whenever he went to work in his office at home at night. Although he usually ended up spending a lot more than just five minutes in there. It was sort of a joke for between them." Katherine explained.

"I'm so sorry..." JR said helplessly.

Katherine was suffering even more than JR had thought. It was truly heartbreaking for him to see her like this.

"No, I'm sorry for doing that to you. The truth is that I had hoped that having all of this work to do would make it easier for me to deal with all of this, but now I see that it's not that simple." Katherine admitted.

"It never is. But I'm still glad that you told me about this. You can talk to me about these things anytime you want. Whether it ends up helping you or not, I want you to know that I'll always listen." JR said seriously.

Katherine smiled softly at JR after hearing that. "I know right now that I'm lucky just to have someone as nice as you for a friend. And I do feel a little better now that I've explained it to you." She said.

"That's good. Do you want me to drive you back to the hotel now? You really should rest for a bit." JR said.

"No, I really am fine now. And I really do need to get back to work right now. So, I'll be heading back to the office now. I'll see you later, JR." Katherine said.

"Well, if you're sure. I guess I'll leave now, too. Bye." JR said.

JR was still worried, but he knew better than to try to push Katherine. He had a feeling that she was a workaholic either way. They really did seem to have a lot in common.

It was now nighttime. JR was pacing around his office anxiously. His latest business venture was turning out to be a big mess. Selling oil illegally to Cuba was already hard enough. But now his business contact, Walt Driscoll, seemed to deliberately be making a game out of it. JR hated having to constantly push this guy just to get the ball rolling on this.

JR was bored and frustrated. He decided to step out and pay Bobby a visit in his office next door. Even though JR wasn't exactly feeling confident about winning the contest right now, he knew that he had to at least make it look like he believed he was ahead. Plus, JR always enjoyed annoying his brother.

JR hadn't gone any further than the doorway to his own office when he spotted Bobby. JR was surprised to see that Katherine was with him. Why would she come all the way here at night without calling first? It also seemed odd to JR that Katherine would want to see him twice in one day. JR was worried for a minute. Was Katherine still feeling depressed about what had happened at the restaurant?

JR listened to what Bobby and Katherine were saying.

"I was going out for a drink, anyway. Do you want to come with me?" Bobby asked Katherine.

"That would be great! I'll leave right now!" Katherine said excitedly. She then headed towards the elevator with Bobby.

JR was surprised at how jealous he felt. Why had Katherine wanted to spend time with Bobby instead of him!? JR hadn't even known that they were that friendly to begin with.

JR tried to calm himself down and think rationally. There really was no reason why Katherine shouldn't want to be friends with Bobby. After all, Pam was her sister, so they probably wanted to talk about her. But still, JR had been right there, in his office! Katherine could have at least stopped in to say hello to him! _Maybe she just didn't want to seem like she was bothering me. We already spent a lot of time together today, anyway._ JR thought to himself. But JR still couldn't stop himself from worrying. What if Katherine spent a lot of time with his brother, already? Did she talk to Bobby about the same things that she told him?

JR was also angry at Bobby. _Here he is, a married man, and yet he's out hitting on his own wife's sister!_ JR thought angrily. Even though JR realized that it was quite hypocritical for him to think that, he still couldn't help feeling angry.

JR once again tried to get himself to calm down. He had no real reason to be upset by this. After all, it wasn't like JR was actually dating Katherine. But the fact that he had gotten so mad about this in the first place told JR something. JR realized that he might actually be starting to develop feelings for Katherine. He didn't know how strong they were, or how strong they could get. But he couldn't deny that Katherine had an effect on him. JR hadn't believed that he could ever feel things for another woman besides Sue Ellen. While it was true that he had stopped having feelings for his ex-wife a long time ago, JR couldn't help believing that having feelings for another woman made it feel like he had truly said goodbye to his old marriage. For JR, it was both sad and hopeful. For once, he did not know what to expect in his future. But maybe, just maybe, he would have a chance at real happiness again someday...

 **Author's note: The scene at the end here was based on the scene from the episode "Brothers and Sisters". During that episode, JR was standing in the doorway while he watched Bobby and Katherine talk to each other. Considering JR's thoughts at the end of this chapter, I thought that adding that scene made a nice, dramatic effect.**


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine was sitting at the desk in her office while she looked over some forms. It seemed like her life was finally starting to gain some stability. While it was true that she was still dealing with the overwhelming weight of her grief, Katherine had also developed a routine in her life.

Of course, work occupied the most space in her weekly schedule. Katherine's free time was a bit different, though. She spent a fair portion of it talking with JR. It was common for them to meet up somewhere for a meal or coffee so that they could talk about what was going on their lives. Katherine really thought that her time with JR was more helpful than anything else when it came to coping with her losses.

Katherine also spent some of her free time with Pam and Christopher as well. Except for the endless conversations about Bobby that Pam always wanted to have, Katherine was actually able to enjoy her sister's company. The hard part was that Pam still didn't feel like family to her. Katherine didn't know if there was something that she was supposed to do in order to feel that way, or if it would just happen with more time. Either way, Pam was definitely easier to get along with than Cliff.

Then, of course, there was Bobby. Katherine hated to admit it, but for her, the highlight of her weekend visits with Pam and Christopher was getting to see Bobby whenever he came to the hotel to either pick up Christopher for his visit to Southfork or to drop him off again after a visit. Katherine was always happy to have any time at all with Bobby. She just wished that her time with Bobby wasn't just limited to his brief visits to Pam's hotel suite.

Katherine had actually managed to talk to Bobby in another setting, though. Katherine had felt guilty about it, but she had gotten Bobby to meet her for a drink because she had claimed that she was having a rough time dealing with the changes in her life, and that she needed to talk to someone about it. Even though Katherine had enjoyed her time with Bobby, she would have preferred it if they could have used that time to actually get to know each other better. After all, Katherine already had JR to talk with when it came to the subject of handling her grief. But Katherine knew that she couldn't let Bobby know that she was actually interested in him. It was frustrating for her.

One part of Katherine hoped that Bobby and Pam would just get back together again so that she couldn't get her hopes up anymore. But the other part of her believed that she had to try to find opportunities to talk to Bobby so that he might at least consider her as a romantic prospect if he actually ended up divorced and wanted to find someone else to be with. _But even on the off chance that Bobby does end up getting a divorce, I bet it would take him years to get over Pam._ Katherine thought to herself hopelessly.

Suddenly, Katherine's thoughts were interrupted by some kind of commotion outside near Lara's desk. It sounded like someone was arguing with Lara.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't see Ms. Wentworth without making an appointment first!" Lara said with a frustrated edge to her voice.

"Appointment!? That is completely ridiculous! Don't you know who I am!? I shouldn't have to make an appointment when I already own a part of this company! I'm going in!" An angry male voice practically shouted.

"Sir! You can't go in there!" Lara protested weakly.

Katherine silently groaned. Cliff was here, and he was apparently not a happy camper about Katherine being the new company president. Cliff had fallen into a depression ever since Rebecca's death. Surprisingly enough, he had blamed himself for the accident instead of JR and the other Ewings. With the exception of the funeral, Cliff hadn't left his house after Rebecca had died. But Katherine had known that it would only be a matter of time until her brother was back to his usual annoying self again. He had probably just now heard about Pam giving her shares to Katherine.

Cliff threw open the door to Katherine's office. Lara hovered behind him outside of the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Katherine! I tried to stop him!" Lara apologized nervously.

"It's okay, Lara. I'll talk to him. You can go back now." Katherine reassured her.

Lara nodded quickly and then headed back to her desk.

Katherine glared at Cliff. "I don't appreciate you coming here and harassing my secretary! Why can't you just make an appointment like a normal person!?" She asked angrily.

Cliff chose to ignore Katherine's question. Instead, he slammed a newspaper onto Katherine's desk. It was the article about Katherine's new ownership of Wentworth Tool and Dye.

"How could you do this!? You know that mama wanted all three of us to share everything! You went against her last wishes!" Cliff said furiously.

"I had to do what was best for this company! You almost completely destroyed everything after you embezzled money from us last year! There is no way that this company would have recovered if we had to stop and have a vote for everything every five minutes! Pam was completely alright with giving her shares to me! I wouldn't have asked her if I had thought that she was uncomfortable with it! And besides, you still have your share! I didn't ask for it because I knew that you wouldn't want to give it up!" Katherine said fiercely.

Of course, Katherine didn't mention that she had planned to get the shares even if Pam had said no, and that she still planned to get Cliff's as well.

"That's not the point! The point is that you asked Pam because you knew very well that she would say yes! You purposely took advantage of her kindness!" Cliff accused.

"I did no such thing!" Katherine lied.

"Whatever! Anyway, why do you have a new secretary? What happened to Marie?" Cliff asked suspiciously.

"She left. So did a lot of other people here. What did you expect to happen after you cut everybody's pay!?" Katherine asked in irritation.

"Some sacrifices have to be made in business. Besides, it would have only been temporary!" Cliff said in exasperation.

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Well anyway, I hope you're happy now! You finally got your daddy's company back!" Cliff sneered.

"I am happy. Happy that I managed to save this company from god knows what would have happened to it if you had still been running it. And now that you've had your little rant, I'm going to ask that you please leave. Unlike you, I actually work here to improve this company. It's not a tool for an agenda or a way to gain status like it was for you." Katherine said coldly.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Cliff said.

Cliff started to walk out the door, but then he stopped for a moment.

"I gotta say, I never thought that you would pull something like this off. You make JR look tame." Cliff said. After that, he finally left.

Katherine couldn't help feeling amused. Cliff had no idea that JR had everything to do with this, and now she was actually getting credit for his own idea!

The next day, Katherine was busy taking the last of her possessions out to her car in the hotel parking lot. She had finally purchased a new house and had moved almost everything into it. Katherine was quite happy to be leaving the Fairview behind forever.

Katherine had almost reached her car when she caught sight of a familiar figure standing in the parking lot. She was surprised to see Pam's friend, Mark Graison, standing next to his car with a lost expression on his face.

Mark had known Pam even before her separation from Bobby. Katherine had only met him a couple of times, but she thought he seemed like a nice guy. While Katherine did believe that Mark's concern for Pam was genuine, Katherine could tell that he was also hoping that he could use Pam's separation as a chance to get closer to her. From what Pam had told Katherine, Mark was hoping to be more than just friends with Pam. Katherine didn't find anything wrong with what Mark was doing, though. He seemed like he actually did want to help Pam. The way Katherine saw it, Mark was hoping to find a chance for an opportunity to get closer to Pam. It really wasn't that different from what Katherine was doing when it came to Bobby. Plus, Mark had a certain, likable quality to him.

"Hi, Mark! What are you doing out here?" Katherine asked.

"Hi there, Katherine. I guess I just spaced out for a moment." Mark said sheepishly.

"Well, Pam is here right now. Don't you want to go up and see her?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well...yeah, I do. But lately I've been wondering if what I'm doing might not be such a good thing for her right now." Mark admitted.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew exactly what Mark meant.

"Well, you see, I know that Pam will eventually have to make a decision about whether her separation with Bobby will be permanent or not. The way I see it, she just wants to avoid the whole thing and stay in that hotel room. But problems don't go away just because you choose to ignore them. At first I thought that I could actually help her to make a decision by talking to her about it. But now, I'm wondering if me being around so much might actually just be making things more difficult for her. You see, the thing is, I like your sister. A lot. I've already told Pam that, so I'm worried that she will think that I'm just trying to pressure her into ending things with Bobby. And I'm not. I really just want Pam to make a decision here. But I'm also afraid that it will just look like I'm taking advantage of her circumstances right now." Mark explained.

Katherine was touched. Mark really did seem like he knew exactly what Pam was going through.

"Well, I certainly agree with you about Pam needing to make a decision. She seems to think that everything will just sort itself out. Plus, a hotel room is no place to raise a child. But Mark, I really don't think that you aren't helping Pam. I have tried to get her to see how important it is for her to make a decision here. And I think that staying here will just make that harder for her. But since Pam doesn't seem to want to take my advice, I think it is actually helpful for her to have you to tell her these things, too. I really do believe that Pam values your friendship a lot, Mark." Katherine said.

Katherine didn't want to lie and say that Pam had actually said that. That would feel a little too much like interfering. But Katherine thought it couldn't hurt to do something to help Mark. After all, he was only trying to help Pam. Whether Pam chose to go back to Southfork or not, it would be helpful for her to make up her mind sooner rather than later. Katherine didn't believe that being stuck in limbo like this was good for anybody.

"Really? Well, if you believe that Pam really feels that way, then I guess it would be okay for me to stick around. And that also means that I can still grace the hotel staff with my presence." Mark said jokingly.

Katherine laughed. "I'm sure that they always look forward to your visits." She teased.

"Yeah, but it seems like I haven't been able to win you over. Why else would you be packing?" Mark said with exaggerated hurt.

"Oh, I finally managed to find a house! There was only so much I could take of the food here!" Katherine said.

"Well, then I guess congratulations are in order! Who knows? Maybe one day Pam and I could come over for a visit. That is, if things manage to go the way I would like them to..." Mark said wistfully.

"Well...I guess that all depends on Pam." Katherine said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I think I will probably take your advice, Katherine. Thanks for talking to me about it. I'm sure I'll see you later!" Mark said cheerfully.

"Okay, bye Mark!" Katherine said happily.

It was true that Katherine was hoping for Pam to choose to be with Mark so that she might have a chance with Bobby someday. But Katherine also honestly wanted to see Mark happy. He was a nice guy, and Katherine believed that he truly cared about Pam. It might actually be better for Pam to be with Mark. Plus, it might also be healthier for Pam to live without all of the Ewing family drama that she seemed to think existed. Not to mention that it would certainly make JR happier, too.

The next day, Katherine and JR were having one of their usual weekly meetings at a restaurant together. Ever since her embarrassing little breakdown at the coffee shop, Katherine thought that it seemed like JR was being a bit more...softer towards her. Katherine didn't know how else to put it. Even though they were good friends now, Katherine still had a hard time getting a read on what JR was feeling sometimes. _After what happened at the coffee shop, he probably thinks that I'm a total nutcase. So now he probably feels like he has to be extra careful with me so that I don't have another episode again._ Katherine thought to herself in irritation.

"So, how have things been for you lately?" JR asked.

"I would say that they are pretty good right now. Especially since I haven't had any more outbursts. But, you should know that our "friend" has finally decided to come out of hibernation." Katherine said. She didn't need to specify who the friend was. JR could tell that Katherine was talking about Cliff.

"I knew that I would only get a brief respite before he decided to rear his ugly head again. And now it will only be a matter of time before he continues to show his fascination for me again." JR said almost wearily.

"Yesterday, he claimed that he was ready to join the human race again." Katherine said.

"That's rich! In order to rejoin the human race, you would have to have been a part of it in the first place!" JR said with a laugh.

Katherine laughed at his joke. "Yeah! He is also absolutely furious about Pam giving me those shares. Quite a change from just a week ago, when he was saying that he didn't deserve any of it!" Katherine said.

"Well, enough about that termite. How are you settling into your new home?" JR asked.

"Well, it's certainly nice to finally have my own space now! Not to mention that I'm no longer being woken up by Christopher's wailing every night! But I haven't exactly been able to...unpack." Katherine admitted.

"Oh. You mean..." JR trailed off.

"Yeah. Every time I try to unpack anything from our old house, I end up crying. Or even worse, I'll start to just scream and throw those things around. So, a lot of things are still just sitting in boxes." Katherine admitted sadly.

JR looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "Well, I suppose that if that makes things easier for you right now, then it won't do any harm to just let them stay there until you're ready to unpack them. But when you are finally ready for that, you should let me know. I think it would be easier for you to unpack those things with a friend there. And I am interested in seeing anything that means a lot to you." JR said gently.

Katherine was touched by JR's offer. Whenever JR said things like this, she always ended up getting nervous for some reason. Katherine still had a hard time believing that he had no problem going through such trouble for her. A small part of her sometimes worried that JR's kindness was too good to be true, and that he might have some ulterior motive that she didn't know about. Katherine managed to force that thought away. But even though she pretty much believed that JR's kindness was genuine, Katherine still felt that there was something here that she was missing, somehow. Katherine decided to brush that thought off for the moment.

"Thanks, JR. Having you there while I unpack those things would certainly make it easier for me. And I would love for you to see everything. But since I'm not ready for that yet, would you settle for just coming over for a bit sometime to see the house?" Katherine asked.

Katherine was a little nervous about asking JR to come over. Even though JR was a good friend, the fact remained that he was still a man. Katherine couldn't help worrying that JR might get the wrong impression about an invitation to come over to her house. _I shouldn't be worried, though. JR isn't like that anymore._ Katherine told herself. Maybe what she was feeling was not so much worry as it was nervousness.

"I would love that. Just let me know whenever is a good time for you." JR said.

"Hmm... How about this Friday at about six? Does that work?" Katherine asked.

She didn't want it to be too late, but Katherine also didn't know exactly when JR's work hours ended. Especially with the contest. She also didn't know if this would conflict with Southfork's family dinner time, which she knew the Ewings took quite seriously. That was why Katherine usually met JR during their lunch hour.

"That would be perfect." JR answered.

Katherine was relieved."Good. I didn't want this to interfere with your work or the family dinner hour at Southfork." She said.

For a moment, Katherine couldn't help remembering how much she had loved all of the family dinners that she used to share with her parents.

"No, that's quite alright. Meal times at Southfork have gotten a bit tense ever since the contest started, so I don't mind a break." JR admitted ruefully.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you then. Just let me give you the address before I forget." Katherine said while she rummaged around in her purse for a notepad and pen.

Katherine still couldn't believe it. If anyone had told her last year that she would be inviting JR Ewing over to her house, she would have believed that they were crazy. But now it seemed like a completely normal thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

JR was standing off to the side in the living room at Southfork. Nowadays, the hour right before dinner usually ended up being a tense time for the family thanks to the contest. But for some reason, tonight was different. Everyone appeared to be relaxed. Normally, JR would have considered this a blessed reprieve when compared to the usual blame game and shouting matches that took place. But JR found Bobby's surprisingly calm demeanor suspicious, somehow. It was as if Bobby knew that something was about to happen. Something that could probably tilt the odds of winning the contest in his favor. JR didn't like this at all. But he didn't have time to think about that right now.

It wouldn't be that much longer until JR had to leave to meet Katherine at her new house. To say that he was nervous was putting it mildly. JR knew that Katherine only saw him as a friend, but ever since his feelings about her had started changing, he felt like he was constantly worrying about how he looked and acted whenever he was around her.

JR was surprised when Katherine had invited him over to her house. He knew that it was most likely only a friendly invitation, but a part of him couldn't help hoping that it might mean that she was actually starting to like him in more than just a platonic way. After all, whenever women had invited JR to their homes in the past, it usually ended up being for a very different reason. JR tried to shove that thought out of his mind. Even if by some small chance, Katherine was interested in him, she wouldn't just throw herself at JR like that. She wasn't that kind of woman. Even though JR found Katherine quite a desirable woman, he did not want to end up just casually spending the night with her. When it came to a woman that he cared about, JR preferred to take things more slowly. _Why am I even thinking about this at all!? I'm only going over there to talk to her and see the new house. This isn't a date! I need to stop getting my hopes up like this!_ JR thought to himself in frustration.

JR managed to pull himself out of his thoughts in time to catch some of Miss Ellie's conversation with Clayton. "-don't care much for that one, either." Clayton finished saying.

Miss Ellie laughed at that. "Clayton Farlow! I never thought of you as the type of person who would have such a hard time with picking out a house to buy! Especially when you can afford the best that Dallas has to offer. I don't know. It looks like you're running out of options to choose from here!" Miss Ellie said teasingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that yet. I know of at least one good place that might be an option for me." Clayton said with a knowing smile. Miss Ellie laughed lightly at his response.

JR wanted to vomit. Clayton and Miss Ellie were sitting on the couch in the living room with a few newspapers and magazines spread out on the coffee table in front of them. Clayton was seated closely next to Miss Ellie on the couch. A little too close, in JR's opinion. This had been going on for a while now, and JR hated it. Ever since Clayton had said that he planned to move to Dallas, JR had been wary. JR hated how the man seemed to practically live at Southfork now. Clayton would always come back to Southfork after a day of house hunting with Miss Ellie so that they could then look at photos of even more houses afterwards. Clayton would then throw around a few not so subtle hints about where he really wanted to live: Southfork. JR knew that Clayton was only just going through the motions of looking for a house to buy. It was so obvious that what he really wanted was to marry Miss Ellie and move right in to Southfork with all of them. The worst part about it was that Miss Ellie seemed like she wouldn't mind this at all. JR did not want to even think about Clayton actually living in the same house as him. _He is such a hypocrite! He had the nerve to accuse me of hitting on Katherine, when he comes over here everyday to hit on my mama!_ JR thought furiously to himself.

Miss Ellie chose that moment to notice JR. "JR, you look quite nice tonight. That business deal that you have must be quite important." She commented thoughtfully.

JR couldn't help getting nervous. He wasn't really dressed that differently from how he normally did. But he obviously must have let something slip here. Or was this just what they would call a mother's intuition? JR didn't know, but he did know that there was no way that he could tell anyone in his family about where he was really going. They would immediately think the worst of him if they did know. For now, JR was too afraid to tell anyone about the time he spent with Katherine. It wasn't something that he could hide completely. After all, they did go out in public to restaurants a lot. But JR didn't want to have to deal with how he knew how both his and Katherine's family would react to it, either.

"Yeah, this deal could most certainly turn the tide in my favor when it comes to winning Ewing Oil." JR lied.

He hated bringing up the topic of the contest, but if it would divert Miss Ellie's attention away from her suspicions about him, then JR was willing to do it.  
Unfortunately, nobody seemed to really buy JR's explanation.

Lucy looked at JR with a sly smile from her place in the armchair. "I don't know, grandma. From the way he's been playing with his tie and running his hand through his hair these past ten minutes, I wouldn't say that this is about a deal. It looks to me like JR has a hot date that he doesn't want to tell us about!" She teased mercilessly.

JR was horrified. "No!" He said a little too quickly. Everybody stared at him. JR then quickly regained his composure.

"Lucy, you should know that looking your best is one of the most important fundamental rules of business when you are trying to close a deal. You've obviously just had dating on your mind way too much ever since you started hanging out with that ridiculous Trotter boy." JR responded snidely.

Lucy looked annoyed. "Things are going perfectly well between Mickey and I. Just you wait. I'm sure he'll manage to win even you over eventually, JR." She said defensively.

Bobby, who was leaning casually against the railing at the foot of the stairs, decided to jump into the conversation. "Come on, Lucy. There's no need for you to get upset over what JR said. And besides, maybe his deal is with a woman. That would certainly make sense. Although I must say that I would be interested in seeing what she's like if it turns out that you are right about this." He said with a teasing grin.

JR had to resist the urge to glare at his brother. He still hadn't forgotten about Bobby's little late night meeting with Katherine at the office. When Bobby had suggested meeting him for a drink, Katherine had looked like a kid who had just been given some ice cream. _He sure as hell better not be playing games with her anymore._ JR thought darkly.

JR then noticed that Clayton was looking at him with his eyebrows slightly raised. JR got nervous again. He had a feeling that Clayton still hadn't forgotten about their confrontation in the driveway right before Rebecca's funeral. Based on that, JR had a feeling that Clayton might actually be onto him. This was not good. He had to get out of here.

"Well, even though it's obvious that everyone here is quite fascinated with me and my daily life, I'm afraid that I really do have to leave now. But don't worry, I will be back to entertain you all again." JR said with a smile.

"Oh, goody." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Will you be back in time for dinner?" Miss Ellie asked JR.

"Probably not. Bye!" JR answered before he walked out the front door. He couldn't wait to escape.

"Ha! There is no business meeting!" JR heard Lucy say right before he shut the front door.

About ten minutes later, JR found himself staring at Katherine's new house in complete amazement. This was not a house. It was a mansion! It was a huge brick structure; complete with turrets and a balcony, that was set back off the road with it's own land around it. JR couldn't see the backyard from his angle, but he was sure that there was one and that it was probably gigantic. JR could see part of a swimming pool and tennis court around the sides of the place. There was also a huge parking garage and patio as well. But to JR, what made this place more aristocratic than anything else was the fact that it was all enclosed behind a tall black wrought-iron gate that encircled the property. JR was in front of the door of the gate and saw that it had an intercom attached to it. Even though he was used to growing up in luxury himself, JR was still amazed by all of this. This house might actually be bigger than Southfork! For a moment, JR couldn't help wondering if he had somehow got the wrong address. Katherine wasn't really planning to live here all by herself? Was she? There was only one way to find out.

JR tentatively rolled down the window of his car so that he could press the button on the intercom. The speaker crackled. "Who is it?" Katherine's voice came through the speaker.

"It's me, JR." JR answered back.

"You're right on time! Wait a minute while I open the gate." Katherine said.

JR had just started to drive backwards a little to give the gate enough room, when to his surprise, it opened backwards instead so that it wouldn't collide with a vehicle. After JR was past the gate, it automatically closed again.

After parking awkwardly in the driveway, JR turned towards the massive front porch. Katherine, looking more lovely than ever, was standing next to the front steps with a delighted smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm so glad you came! Did you have a hard time finding the place?" Katherine asked.

"No. It's only about ten minutes away from Southfork. And anyways, it's hard to miss something like this!" JR replied.

Katherine laughed. "Were you surprised?" She asked.

"Honestly, yes. I mean, I thought that you might have a big house, but I wasn't expecting something on this scale. Is this place really just for yourself, or are Pam and Christopher planning to move in here too or something? It just seems a bit too big for just one person." JR said.

JR wasn't brave enough to ask what he was really wondering about. Did Katherine buy a place like this because she planned to get married and have a family here?

"It is a bit extravagant, but I wanted something that was like our old house back in Houston. But don't worry, Pam isn't coming here. Even though I feel like I should have asked her to stay here, I just don't want to do it. Besides, I know that you wouldn't like that!" Katherine answered with a grin.

JR laughed. "She certainly wouldn't like to see me here right now, that's for sure!" He said happily.

JR paused for a moment before voicing his other thought. "I am a little worried about you being all the way out here in a place like this by yourself, though. It might not be exactly safe..." He admitted worriedly.

JR made sure not to mention the fact that he thought that it might be more dangerous because Katherine was a woman. JR didn't want to come across as sounding sexist. But that wasn't his only worry about this set-up. Katherine was very wealthy, and that alone was a good reason for someone to want to break in. This place was also isolated from the main road and any other houses.

"I appreciate your concern JR. Believe me, I thought of that, too. But don't worry, I made sure that the security here is the best. Here, I'll show you." Katherine said.

Katherine walked up to the front door. JR followed her.

"Besides the whole gate system, I also have these on all of the outside doors." Katherine said.

Katherine pointed to something on the side of the door. JR saw what looked like a small metal panel. Katherine took a key out of her pocket and turned it in a keyhole that was apparently on the bottom of it so that it wouldn't be quite so visible to other people. JR watched in amazement as the bottom opened up. Katherine then pushed a button that could obviously only be reached after using the key since it was under the keyhole. This time, the metal on the front of the panel slid open to reveal a keypad with numbers. Finally, Katherine quickly punched in some numbers on the keypad and the door swung open.

"I'm the only person who knows the two codes that open the front and back doors here. I'm also going to change them every month. They both have different keys to them as well. As for the windows, they're made from a type of glass that is pretty hard to break. Plus, I also have alarm systems in the house that will go off if someone actually does manage to get past all of this. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I keep most of my money at the bank." Katherine explained.

JR was impressed. Katherine quite obviously knew how to take care of herself. The security was top-notch.

"I'm impressed! This makes me realize just how unprotected Southfork really is. I've got to get this system for us, too! It's amazing!" JR said in astonishment.

"You should, but I guess that you, Bobby and all of those ranch hands can put up a pretty decent fight against any intruders." Katherine said with a smile.

JR was embarrassed. He didn't want to admit to Katherine that he wasn't particularly good at fighting. At least not compared to Bobby and Ray.

"Yeah, I guess we could. But I still want all of this." JR admitted sheepishly.

After they had both went inside, JR noticed another keypad on the other side of the door. Katherine followed his gaze. For one crazy moment, JR wondered if Katherine was going to lock him inside the house with her.

Katherine seemed to have read his mind. "I could lock this, but I don't really think that I need to right now. After all, I have you here to protect me if anything goes wrong. Right?" She said jokingly.

"That's right." JR answered with an embarrassed laugh.

Even though he knew that Katherine had only been joking, JR knew that he really would do his best to protect her if something ever did happen. It was just too embarrassing for him to actually tell her that right now.

"Well anyway, as you can see, the place is sort of a mess right now. But feel free to sit down in the living room over there." Katherine said.

Katherine walked over to what JR guessed was the living room, and pointed to a sofa and an armchair. JR could see a ton of half opened boxes scattered around the room. Aside from that and the few basic pieces of furniture and lamps that were in the room, JR realized that this part Katherine's house seemed to be full of a whole lot of nothing.

"I know what you're thinking. It's awful. It's just that I haven't been able to think of this as home yet." Katherine admitted sadly.

JR couldn't help feeling sad at Katherine's words, but he tried not to show it.

"That's going to take time. It's not easy to start over again after you've just lost everything. I think it's something that will happen gradually." JR said gently.

The rooms were so bare that their words actually echoed a bit across the giant living room.

"Yeah. I know you're right. Enough of this depressing talk, though. Would you like something to drink? Maybe some coffee?" Katherine asked with a bright smile.

"Do have any wine?" JR asked hopefully.

"Wine? Again?" Katherine asked skeptically.

JR was surprised at her reaction. "What do you mean "again"?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm not trying to criticize you, JR. It's just that, well... I've seen that liquor cabinet in your office. And I know about cocktail hour at Southfork. Add that to the fact that you always order it whenever we're at a restaurant, and I can't help but worry that you might be drinking a little too much in one day." Katherine explained carefully.

JR was amazed. No one had ever had the guts to point out something like that to him. Normally, he would've been offended, but since this was Katherine...

"I guess maybe it would be considered a lot to some people..." JR trailed off helplessly.

"Well, how about some tea instead? I know that a drink helps take the edge off after a hard day, but trust me, this will help you feel better, too! And it's good for you. I think you'll like it. Come on, what do you say?" Katherine asked cheerfully.

JR didn't see how he could say no. Katherine just looked too sweet and hopeful for words. _If it makes her happy, then it's definitely worth it._ JR thought to himself.

"Okay. Why not? Surprise me." JR said with a smile.

"Great! I'll be back in a minute!" Katherine said excitedly before rushing off to the kitchen.

JR couldn't help smiling. Katherine was so easy to please.

Katherine came back a minute later with two glasses of iced tea.

"This is all natural. There's no sugar or anything like that in it." Katherine explained.

JR looked curiously at the tea. "So this is something that you had to sort of make by yourself more than if it was just a mix?" He asked.

"Yeah, since I had all of the ingredients, it was all me. So, if you end up liking it, then I'll know that it's probably a successful experiment!" Katherine joked.

"Oh, so in other words, you're using me as your guinea pig! How devious of you!" JR teased; causing Katherine to blush.

"Okay, now how is it!?" Katherine asked excitedly after JR finished taking a drink from his glass.

"It's...actually really good." JR admitted honestly.

"Really!?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really. I honestly never thought that tea was something that I could enjoy this much, but after trying this I think that I might actually be able to quit drinking if could just have this everyday instead! Or just cut down to one a day." JR admitted.

JR was a little shocked at how good the tea was. Katherine was just too talented for her own good. _Unless...There wasn't actually alcohol in that? Was there?_ JR wondered to himself for a moment.

"Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it! You see? I told you that you would!" Katherine said.

"So, aside from learning how to make the world's best tea, what else have you been doing lately?" JR asked casually.

"Well, I've been trying to spend some quality time with my sister, but sometimes it's just so... difficult." Katherine admitted.

"What do mean?" JR asked curiously.

"Well, the thing is, as long as we're just talking about something casual, or doing some fun girl activity like shopping, or even just playing with Christopher, everything is great. But I still don't feel comfortable with telling her things about my past or even asking about hers." Katherine explained.

"Is there a reason for that?" JR asked.

"I guess that, in a way, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I start telling Pam everything about my childhood, it will just seem like I'm sort throwing it in her face that I got to spend all of those years with mama while she barely had any time with her at all. While I still believe that it's been a harder loss for me, I still can't help seeing just how terrible it was for her, too. To believe that mama was dead for all of those years, and then to find her again and start building a life with her, only to just end up losing her after a couple of years. It's a different kind of loss. I wonder if Pam wishes that had she never tried to find her in the first place. I know that I would. Mama left them to grow up with practically nothing. I'm the one who got all of the memories and good times. I got to live the perfect, fairy tale childhood. I don't think that hearing about everything I got to have with mama would make either Pam or Cliff feel any better. They might just resent me. Or maybe they already do. I'm afraid to find out. But it's more than just that. I feel like I just want to keep those memories for myself. I feel like telling Pam about any of that would be like giving them away, somehow. I'm selfish. I want to keep that for myself because I feel like that time belonged to me, not them. It was the part of my life when everything made sense." Katherine said.

"You can't expect yourself to just magically form a bond with people that you barely even know. You've only just started trying to spend more time with your sister. And you are two very different people. That's even more true with Cliff. I honestly don't know what advice I can offer to you. I've never even tried to spend any time getting to know my half brother. It's frustrating because we are also very different people. I know what it's like to be frustrated and to wish that you never found out about them in the first place. But as long as you keep trying, I do think that that time will come to mean something to you someday." JR said.

"That was probably what I needed to hear more than anything else. Thanks, JR. I only wish that it could be as easy to talk with them as it is with you. You're very good at this." Katherine said.

"Thanks, but I don't think that I would be this way if it hadn't been for my ex-wife. She made me start to think about these things more because she knew that I needed to in order to start being a better father." JR admitted.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that she did. But enough about my problems. Is there anything that's been bothering you lately?" Katherine asked.

JR thought for a moment before answering Katherine. "Well...yeah. But it's a little embarrassing to talk about." He admitted.

"It's okay. You can tell me. I won't laugh at you." Katherine reassured JR.

"Well, okay. I've been angry because Clayton has started seeing my mother. A lot. And I think that it's serious. He's moving to Dallas just so that he can be closer to her. And he has plans. Big plans, if you know what I mean. I know that's it's probably stupid and childish for me to feel this way, but I just don't want anything to happen between them! Daddy only just died last year. How can mama just move on with someone else after only a year!?" JR said in frustration.

JR noticed that Katherine looked a bit angry.

"Well, that explains that." Katherine said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" JR asked in confusion.

"Earlier this year, while I was still in New York, mama called me to tell me all about how great Clayton was and that she thought that they would start dating soon. Just like you, it made me mad. Only a year after daddy, and she was already starting to replace him. But after more time had passed, mama called me again and told me that the whole thing with Clayton turned out be just a whim and that she hadn't really been serious about him in the first place. But I could tell that something else had happened, and that mama really was hurt. Now I know what it was. Apparently, my mother wasn't good enough for Clayton." Katherine said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't about that at all. Now I really feel like a jerk for bringing this up." JR said.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you told me. And I understand exactly how you feel. After losing the person that you loved more than anything, the person that you had already built a life with and believed that you would spend the rest of your future with, one year is just not enough time for someone to feel like they can just start all over again. At least not for me..." Katherine said quietly with a faraway look in her eyes.

Somehow, JR didn't believe that Katherine had been referring to her parents when she had said that. He was curious, but he didn't want to pry, either.

They spent a little bit more time talking before JR finally left. He hadn't even realized just how late it had gotten. Time just seemed to fly by whenever he was with Katherine. She was just so easy to talk to. In a way, it frightened JR. _This is starting to feel like..._ But he wouldn't let himself even think that word. Not yet. JR knew that it was too soon for him to start facing that again, and based on Katherine's cryptic comment earlier, he knew that it was definitely too soon for her as well.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a quiet night in Dallas. Katherine had just finished running a few last minute errands and was about to get back in her car to drive home.

That was when Katherine saw two familiar people heading in her direction on the sidewalk. Bobby and another man that Katherine recognized as Ray Krebbs, Bobby and JR's half brother, were both talking excitedly to each other.

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Ray said with glee.

"Me neither! Boy, JR is gonna be mad as hell when-" Bobby quickly stopped talking as soon as he saw Katherine.

"Heey! Katherine, wanna come an' celluhbray with us!?" Bobby asked while slurring over his words.

That was when Katherine realized that Bobby and Ray had obviously been drinking. A lot. She couldn't help feeling a bit surprised by this. Getting drunk didn't seem like something Bobby that would do.

"Bobby, what is wrong with you!? You're drunk!" Katherine said in exasperation.

Bobby laughed. "No, no! We're not drunk! We're just enjoying a nice little victory!" He said in amusement.

"Yeah, what he said! Uh, wait. What did ya say again, Bob? I fergot!" Ray said carelessly.

Katherine chose to ignore Ray altogether.

"And just what are you celebrating, Bobby!?" Katherine demanded in frustration.

"Let's just say that JR is gonna be a lot more paranoid about airport security now!" Bobby said happily. He then paused for a moment.

"Oh, wait. I shouldn't be tellin' you this! Cuz you like him!" Bobby said in mock horror.

Katherine was shocked. Just what had made Bobby say that!? How did he even know that she was friends with JR? While it was true that she had never tried to be completely secretive about it, Katherine had also never told anyone either, and she didn't think that JR had told anyone. Since Dallas was a big city, Katherine hadn't thought that there was too much of a chance that someone she knew would see her and JR at a restaurant together. Clearly, she had been wrong.

"Look, I don't care what your reasons are for this! You need to go home and sleep this off!" Katherine said angrily.

"Yes, ma'am!" Bobby responded gleefully with a ridiculous salute.

"Yeah, we should go to Donna's! She'll probably have some nice coffee waitin' fer us!" Ray said.

Katherine didn't know Ray's wife, Donna. But now, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor woman.

"Great idea, Ray! Katherine, wanna come with us to Donna's fer some coffee?" Bobby asked stupidly.

"NO!" Katherine yelled in frustration.

It was then that Katherine noticed that one of the headlights on Ray's truck had been badly damaged.

"What is this!? I don't think that you should be driving right now. Why don't you wait while I call a cab?" Katherine asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine! That was just a little...fender bender." Bobby said.

Bobby and Ray exchanged a knowing look, and then they both burst out laughing before driving off. Katherine watched as the truck swerved dangerously to the left of the road for a second before disappearing around the corner. She wondered if she should have tried harder to get them a ride home. But at the same time, she just couldn't stand seeing Bobby act like that.

With a sinking heart, Katherine suddenly realized just how serious this situation was. Bobby had most likely done something that would severely hurt JR's chances of winning the contest for Ewing Oil. Katherine didn't know what it was, but she knew that she had to tell JR about this. Even though he probably already knew about it, Katherine felt that JR should still know that his own brothers had played a part in this scheme. _What a mess! JR shouldn't have to go through all of this at all! Ewing Oil should have just been left to him!_ Katherine thought angrily.

It wasn't until the next evening when Katherine was finally able to tell JR about what had happened. They were both in the living room at Katherine's house. After Katherine had told JR about her encounter with Bobby and Ray last night, JR had then proceeded to tell her about everything that had been going with his side of Ewing Oil that had led up to this. Katherine wasn't shocked at all about JR's illegal activities. If he wanted to sell oil to another country, that was his business. Katherine trusted that JR knew what he was doing. He was smart enough to know how to get away with something like this without leaving any evidence that would point to him or Ewing Oil.

"-and that was all there was to it. But now, my dear little brother just screwed everything up for me!" JR finished angrily.

"I'm really sorry, JR. Is there no way for you to still profit from this deal?" Katherine asked.

"There is, but it's going to be a lot harder now. But never mind that. I still can't believe that Bobby had the nerve to behave that way in front of you! While I'm not surprised that that half-breed Ray would let you see him like that, I thought that Bobby was better than that! Doesn't he know how disgraceful it is to be intoxicated in front of a lady!?" JR said angrily.

"I was a little surprised, myself. But at least it's all over now." Katherine said.

"Maybe so, but you need to let me know if they ever bother you again like that." JR said darkly.

"Alright, I will." Katherine reassured JR just so that he would drop it.

"JR, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think that this contest is proving to be harder than you thought. And I think that you could use some help. If you'll let me, that is." Katherine said.

The idea had only just came to her last night. While it was true that seeing Bobby intoxicated last night hadn't changed Katherine's feelings for him, she still wanted to help JR win. After all, it would be better for Bobby to not get too involved in Ewing Oil. Last night had certainly proved that.

JR looked both surprised and touched. "You would really do that for me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I would. You've helped me so much already, JR. And more than anything else, you're the reason I'm able to get through everything. I've wanted to do something to repay you for all of your kindness, and now I've finally found a way to do that. I want to help you." Katherine said softly.

JR looked a little shocked. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no? Thank you, Katherine. It means a lot to me. But how exactly do you plan on helping me win?" JR asked.

"Well, Bobby does drop by Pam's hotel suite every weekend. I may be able to find out what's going on with his end of the company if I ask the right questions. And a little eavesdropping doesn't hurt, either. And this sort of thing is even easier to pull off on Cliff. I bet that you would like that little bonus, too. Wouldn't you? And don't forget how big Wentworth Industries is, either. Since we also deal with oil companies, it's not too hard for us to find out about a lot of good deals. I can let you know whenever I hear about anything. I'm sure that you could find all of this information quite useful, JR." Katherine explained with a sly smile.

"You are a devious little lady, aren't you? And I like it." JR said approvingly.

Katherine couldn't help blushing. It had almost sounded like JR was trying to flirt with her. But surely, that couldn't be right. Could it? Katherine pushed that thought out of her head as quickly as she could.

"I'm glad that I can help. You won't be able to lose now that I'm on your side! But we should be more careful about where we meet for a while. If certain people were to see just how much we meet up in public, they might become suspicious." Katherine said.

Even though Katherine really believed that, she also had to admit to herself that she was afraid that Bobby wouldn't like her if he saw her spending so much time with another man. It was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

"That makes sense. I guess we'll just have to spend most of our time here for a while until all of this is over." JR agreed.

"You mean until we win, of course." Katherine said with a smile.

"Of course." JR replied with a smile that was identical to Katherine's.

That weekend, Katherine was at Pam's, waiting for Bobby to come pick up Christopher. Katherine hadn't spoken to Bobby ever since she had yelled at him for being drunk. Because of that, she actually wasn't looking forward to seeing him this time. But Katherine knew that no matter how awkward it was, she couldn't just abandon her mission to help JR.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Katherine reluctantly got up and went to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Bobby." Bobby replied from behind the door. Katherine unlocked and opened the door for him.

"Hi, Katherine. I had to come pick up Christopher a little early this time. I hope Pam won't be upset. Where is she?" Bobby asked.

"I, uh, don't know." Katherine lied. She knew very well where Pam was. But Bobby would be hurt if he knew the truth.

"She's with Graison, isn't she!? It's okay, Katherine. You don't need to spare me the truth. I can take it." Bobby said.

Katherine noticed how much venom Bobby had in his voice when he asked about Mark.

"Yeah, she is. I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything!" Katherine said.

"No, no. It's fine. I'd rather know. But listen, I'm glad we have a moment alone because I really need to apologize to you about the other night, Katherine. I shouldn't have let you see us like that. I was stupid, and I'm really sorry for saying all of that to you. I hope we didn't scare you. Can you forgive me?" Bobby said with feeling.

All of Katherine's uneasiness melted away. Bobby was obviously upset about what had happened. He was worried that he had hurt her. Bobby was still the same sweet and caring guy that Katherine had always known him to be.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at all, Bobby. I know that you were just excited. I was just a little surprised, that's all. I'm really sorry for yelling at you." Katherine said softly.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I didn't upset you." Bobby said.

Katherine hated to do it, but she had to ask Bobby about something he had said. It would bother her forever if she didn't.

"Bobby, I couldn't help wondering what you meant when you said something about JR and me?" Katherine asked hesitantly.

"Oh, that. Well, it's just that I've seen you guys a few times at some restaurants. And I saw you waiting for him at the office a couple of times, too. I thought that you and JR might be dating." Bobby answered casually.

Katherine was absolutely horrified. She was sure that she must have turned bright red.

"No, we're not dating!" Katherine answered a little too quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make any assumptions. It's just that JR has been acting a bit strangely, lately. And I thought that that would've explained it." Bobby said.

"JR is a good friend. My best friend, actually. He's been helping me cope with mama's death ever since I came back. He's not the monster that so many people seem to think he is. But, I only see your brother as a friend. After all, I know that he's divorced for a good reason. Probably a lot of them." Katherine explained.

Bobby looked surprised. "I do believe that JR is capable of kindness. And I'm really glad that you are friends. But you should know that he is doing some pretty reckless things right now. Things that could cost us Ewing Oil. So, please be careful. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt if he ends up getting in trouble." Bobby said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But Bobby, I'm worried. Just what is JR doing? I don't mean to pry, but if you told me more, then maybe I could convince him to stop." Katherine lied while feigning innocence. This was just what she needed to do in order to start getting the information she needed...

Later that night, Katherine found herself laying in bed, unable to sleep. She still couldn't believe that Bobby had thought that she and JR had been seeing each other. It was completely ridiculous.

 _But is it really that ridiculous?_ Katherine couldn't help wondering. JR was sweet, smart, and good-looking. Not to mention the fact that he also wasn't married. Katherine hated to admit it, but JR had done so much more for her than Bobby ever had, and he was still helping her even now. So, why shouldn't she want him?

But deep down, Katherine knew exactly why. It had been a long time ago, but Katherine still remembered it vividly. The time she had made the mistake of falling in love and trusting a man with a reputation for cheating and sleeping around. Katherine had foolishly believed that he had wanted to change, but it had all been a lie. Katherine did not ever want to relive that nightmare again. She now knew that having a relationship with a man that had done anything like that was a bad idea. That was why anything more than friendship with JR was out of the question.

 **Author's note: A lot of this chapter was based off of the season 6 episode, "The Sting". I sort of expanded on Bobby and Ray's "drunk scene". I hope you found it as funny as I did! It has come to my attention that a lot of my chapters are ridiculously long. If anyone is finding them too difficult to read, just let me know and I'll split them up. This would sort of go against my formula of switching back and forth between JR and Katherine's points of view, but I think it's more important that this is easier for everyone to read.**


	11. Chapter 11

JR couldn't help smiling to himself. He and Katherine were having one of their regular meetings at her house. Ever since Katherine had started actively helping him in the fight for Ewing Oil, things had started going well for him. Katherine was providing JR with as much inside information as she could about what Bobby was doing with his side of the company. She had also provided some useful information on Cliff as well. But so far, the nicest part of all had been a deal in Alaska that Katherine had managed to secure for JR. Katherine had used her connections and influence at Wentworth Industries to help JR get a deal that he probably would not have been able to get by himself. JR was quite happy. In only a short amount of time, Katherine had proven herself to be a valuable ally.

But what had made JR the most happy was the fact that Katherine always seemed so happy to help him. He wasn't used to people genuinely wanting to help him. Especially during this contest. Lots of people had been all too happy to help Bobby, and they had had no problem with openly expressing their preference for doing business with him over JR. That was why it meant so much to JR to finally have someone on his own side for once. Katherine was becoming more and more perfect every day, and JR found himself falling for her more than ever now.

Katherine's voice interrupted JR from his thoughts. "So, I guess I won't be able to see you for a while once you leave for that business trip, will I?" She asked.

"It will only be for a few days." JR answered.

"I'll still miss you." Katherine said.

JR laughed lightly. "You would miss me that soon? Now that is flattering! Especially when most people would probably feel the opposite about me right now! But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" JR said.

Katherine laughed softly at JR's response.

"Well, you should know that it looks like it will probably take quite a while for Bobby's Canadian deal with the McLeish brothers to be of any use to him. Apparently, the weather has other ideas. So, any sort of drilling has become impossible. But the bad news is that if Bobby decides that he wants to quit and sell in order to regain his investment, a certain other person is more than willing to buy this deal." Katherine explained.

"Let me guess, Barnes?" JR asked.

"That's right. He thinks he's a real big shot just because Pam got Mark Graison to feel sorry for him and sell another company to him." Katherine said bitterly.

"They just never get tired of playing that card!" JR said in annoyance.

"But if Bobby does end up selling, I can at least try persuading him to choose a much more reliable buyer." Katherine said. She then pointed to herself with emphasis.

"Interesting. But is that even something you would want to invest in? I don't want you to have to go to that much trouble for me." JR said.

"Well, let's just say that he wouldn't need to know who the real buyer would be. That is, if you're interested in owning those fields yourself." Katherine said.

JR couldn't believe it. This was beyond devious.

"Now that is brilliant! To have Bobby think that he's selling to you, when in reality, he's made a deal with me!" JR said gleefully.

"And we could arrange it so that he never even finds out who the real owner is. After all, I wouldn't want to blow my cover." Katherine said.

JR smiled. "I have to say, I'm very impressed. You've already helped me so much. I want you to know just how much that means to me. I've never had anyone on my side in this contest before. And...I've never admitted this to anyone else, but for the first time, I have hope that I can actually win. Thank you so much, Katherine." JR said.

"You don't need to thank me, JR. You're my best friend. Of course I want to help you." Katherine said softly.

JR's heart soared. If Katherine considered him her best friend, then maybe she could also end up seeing him as something more in the future someday.

Later that night, JR was in his office, deep in thought. Despite how much Katherine was helping him, there were still a few things that JR was uneasy about.  
For one thing, he would now have to go to much greater lengths in order to sell his oil to Cuba. JR's original plan of having his contact, Walt Driscoll, make the exchange for him had been completely ruined. Bobby and Ray had replaced the money in Walt's briefcase during a staged fender-bender with something that had ended up getting him arrested at the airport. JR was sure that Bobby had probably tipped off the security workers at the airport, too. JR was furious. Not just at his brothers, but at Walt, too. The pathetic, stupid little man hadn't even been smart enough to check his briefcase after what had obviously been a staged accident. Because of this, there was no way for even JR himself to meet the buyer at the original location. The only way for JR to complete this deal would be to travel to Cuba himself. It had been a hassle, but JR had been able to get official permission for a visit.

JR hadn't told Katherine the truth about where he would really be going. Even though she was his best friend, and he had strong feelings for her, JR was still too afraid to tell her about this.

Even though Katherine had been helping him, a small part of JR wondered if all of this was just too good to be true. He wasn't used to having a real friend who supported him and expected nothing in return for it.

There was also Bobby to consider. JR still hadn't forgotten how happy Katherine had looked when Bobby had asked her to have a drink with him. She obviously had some sort of schoolgirl crush on his brother. After being around so many women, JR could tell what the signs were. Getting information from Bobby meant that Katherine had to spend time with him. What if this only ended up strengthening her feelings for him? That might also make Katherine want to help Bobby win the contest as well.

JR knew that he should try to trust Katherine more. He knew how much his friendship meant to her. But JR was still afraid. It wasn't just because of his feelings for Katherine, either. JR's business instincts had always made him be more suspicious of others.

"Knock, knock." A voice interrupted JR from his thoughts. JR looked up to see Holly Harwood standing in the doorway to his office with a sly smile on her face. _Great. Just what I need right now._ JR thought to himself sarcastically.

JR had met Holly earlier in the year, when the contest had first started. In the guise of teaching her about the oil business, JR had also been using her company, Harwood Oil, to help him win the contest. Holly was not at all happy when she had found out about this. Even though JR had promised Holly that he would make up for any financial losses that her company suffered from after this was all over, she was still furious with him. JR had been annoyed. If Holly could just stop panicking, she would see that everything would go smoothly. After all, JR always made sure that a favor to him was returned. Holly had also made it a point to report everything that JR had done to Bobby. After all, she had made it no secret that she preferred the younger Ewing brother's company to JR's.

"I don't believe that we had an appointment arranged." JR said coldly.

"Sorry, the door was open, so I decided to just let myself in." Holly joked.

"What do you want, Holly? I'm not in the mood for games." JR said wearily.

"Well, lately I've been thinking that we both ended up getting on the wrong side of each other. So, I'd like to declare a truce." Holly said sweetly.

JR was immediately suspicious. "What makes you think that I would believe that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I've already tried going against you. And look where it's gotten me. I think that we would be much more beneficial to each other as friends than enemies." Holly explained.

Holly walked right up to where JR was sitting at his desk.

"I know that I've teased you, but the truth is that I find you very attractive, JR." Holly said seductively.

Holly brushed her leg against JR's in what was meant to look like a seductive gesture.

With thoughts of Katherine in his mind, JR immediately pulled away from Holly in disgust. He wasn't tempted to have this kind of phony relationship with a woman anymore. Holly looked surprised.

"Sorry, Holly. But I'm afraid that your recent actions have made you very unappealing to me." JR said coldly.

"And yet, for the longest time, you were all too eager for this to happen." Holly reminded JR.

"What can I say? I lost interest. I don't think that anyone can blame me for that." JR said carelessly.

Holly chose to ignore JR's insult. "I guess that the chase isn't all that exciting for you now that you've realized that your marriage is over. It's just not as thrilling when you know that you have nothing to lose. Unless...you actually do have something to lose. Or should I say, someone?" She said.

JR thought of Katherine again. There was no way that Holly could know about that. The look on JR's face must have given him away, because Holly then laughed delightedly.

"It looks like I'm right! But it's not a total shock. After all, you probably want to find a new wife so that you can build up the whole family man image again. It's great for business. I just can't help wondering how crazy this woman that you have your sights set on must be! Especially since you seem to think that she would actually want to be with you!" Holly said in amusement.

"Holly, you're obviously just angry that I've turned you down. And so that pathetic little brain of yours is trying to come up with any sort of ridiculous explanation that it can so that you can take the sting out of my rejection. It doesn't feel so great to be the one on the receiving end of it, does it? But who knows? Maybe Bobby will feel sorry for you and end up giving you a chance. It doesn't hurt to dream, right?" JR taunted.

Holly looked at JR coldly. "This isn't over yet. Just remember that, JR." She warned.

Holly then turned around and stormed out of JR's office.

JR couldn't help feeling relieved after Holly left. Her accusations had actually left him more than a little bit rattled. If Holly found out about JR's friendship with Katherine, then she would probably try to find a way to hurt Katherine just so that she could get back at him. JR couldn't let that happen. JR was disgusted that Holly was willing to take out her anger at him on someone who had done nothing to her at all.

JR still couldn't believe that there had been a time when he had actually been attracted to Holly. _Thank god I never ended up actually sleeping with her!_ He thought to himself. While it was true that he had once wanted to have a brief fling with Holly, JR had eventually ended up changing his mind after he had gained some perspective on his feelings from his conversations with Sue Ellen.

But more than anything else, JR was upset because Holly's words had reminded him of just how much of a scumbag he had been during his marriage. How could JR expect Katherine to ever want to be with him when he was already known as the biggest playboy and cheater in Dallas? When he thought of it like that, JR couldn't really blame Katherine for liking Bobby. _But she still trusts me enough to be her friend! She wouldn't do that if she thought I was beyond hope already! Would she!?_ JR thought to himself. JR had to try to hold onto any hope that he could if he wanted to make himself believe that he had a chance to be with Katherine.

 **Author's note: A lot of this chapter was based on the season six episode, "Hell Hath No Fury". I'm not going to give anything away, but be prepared for some heavy drama in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine was sitting on the couch in Cliff's living room. Normally, she didn't like coming to his place for "family time"; (the family consisted of herself, Pam, Cliff, Afton, and Mark) but with JR off on his business trip, Katherine found herself feeling more lonely than usual.

"I'm telling you, this whole situation just doesn't make sense! I know for a fact that there is no way that either of those guys that JR made his deals with would ever have been interested in throwing in with someone like him!" Cliff said in his usual irritated tone.

Katherine did her best to appear neutral. Things would get quite ugly for her if Cliff and the others found out that she was the one who had made those deals possible for JR. Katherine had managed to secure the second one not long before JR had left, and he was immensely grateful to her for it.

"Well, I'm not surprised at all. This is JR we are talking about. I'm sure he did something incredibly despicable and underhanded to get what he wanted. The people involved probably didn't even have a choice in the matter!" Pam said bitterly.

Katherine had to bite back her anger. She was so tired of Pam and Cliff always just assuming the worst when it came to JR. _They don't even know him!_ Katherine thought to herself angrily.

Cliff turned to Katherine. "You should be careful yourself, Katherine. Since Wentworth makes parts for oil drilling, it wouldn't surprise me at all if JR came knocking at your door looking for a deal. And trust me, dealing with him would be the last thing that you would want!" Cliff warned.

Katherine shrugged. "If he offered a good price, why would I turn him down? This is business. I don't care who I have to deal with as long as it's beneficial for the company." Katherine said casually.

Cliff groaned "You are so naive! You have no idea what dealing with JR is really like! First of all-" Cliff started to say.

"Cliff, for once, can we please just have one conversation that does not involve JR Ewing!?" Afton interrupted Cliff sharply.

"Alright, alright! But just out of curiosity, who do you guys think will end up winning the contest? JR or Bobby?" Cliff asked.

Afton groaned in frustration. It was as if Cliff had not even heard what she had asked.

Cliff looked expectantly at Pam, Katherine, Mark, and Afton.

Pam was the first to answer. "While it's true that JR knows how to get what he wants by stealth, I don't think that Bobby can be counted out of this so easily. After all, I know that he has proven that he is not afraid to get his hands dirty either. And I would say that he is just as determined to win this as JR is." She said.

Katherine was a bit surprised at the anger in her sister's voice when she mentioned Bobby. She knew that Pam was frustrated with Bobby's dedication to winning Ewing Oil, but couldn't she at least try to see how important it was to him?

Cliff was pleased by Pam's reaction. "You see? When it comes down to it, a Ewing is a Ewing!" He said triumphantly.

Cliff then turned to Afton. "While it's true that they are both committed to this, I would still say that JR is more likely to win. He's been in the oil business a lot longer than Bobby, and I'm sure that he's learned more than a few tricks along the way." Afton said. She sounded as if she really couldn't care less. Cliff looked annoyed.

"Mark?" Cliff asked.

Mark laughed. "I don't know, can't we just flip a coin?" He joked.

"Come on, Mark! This is serious!" Cliff whined.

"Okay, then I guess I would have to say JR. Like Afton said, he's been at this for a long time now, and you don't invest that much time in a company if you aren't serious about it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have spent so much of my time enjoying the accommodations that first class airlines can provide!" Mark said.

Cliff finally turned to Katherine for her opinion. "And you?" He asked.

Katherine paused before answering. She wanted to answer honestly, but she also didn't want to say anything that would give herself away, either.

"I would have to say JR. But not just for the reasons that were already mentioned. He is the oldest son in his family, and I'm sure that he feels that he wants to pass down that legacy to his son one day. He probably also sees winning as a way to prove to his father that he's worthy of Ewing Oil. Even though he's gone. It's probably not just about winning to JR. I think that he is also emotionally invested in it." Katherine answered carefully.

"And you think that Bobby isn't!?" Pam answered a bit sharply.

"I didn't say that! I just meant that it's probably more important to JR. After going by what I've heard about him, that is." Katherine answered somewhat hastily.

Pam looked at her carefully for a moment. "I suppose you are right. Ewing Oil has always meant the world to JR." Pam said thoughtfully.

"Interesting. I have to admit that I also can't see JR losing." Cliff said reluctantly.

"You guys and your businesses! You're all way too serious! There is a big, wide world out from behind those desks you sit at everyday! You should be out trying to enjoy as much of it as you can!" Mark said cheerfully.

Katherine had to admit that Mark's easygoing personality always seemed to lighten the mood when she was with everyone like this. He had a way of putting people at ease. Mark actually made these visits a lot more bearable for Katherine. He was a nice guy who not only always asked Katherine how she was doing, but seemed genuinely interested in her answers. Katherine thought that Mark seemed a lot more like how she imagined a brother should be when compared to Cliff.

"That reminds me, it's a real shame that you didn't want to go on that trip to France, Pam! I'm telling you, you would have loved it!" Mark said.

"I'm sure that I would have loved it too, but there wasn't anyone who could've looked after Christopher." Pam answered seriously.

"It's true that my work keeps me way too busy for almost anything now." Katherine said apologetically.

Even though Pam being gone would've possibly given Katherine a chance to spend more time with Bobby, there was no way that she would have taken any time off for it. Work came first.

"And the club is at it's busiest season right now. My voice wouldn't be in top shape for the customers if I was too busy singing lullabies everyday!" Afton joked.

"Hmm... Then I guess we'll just have to plan for another time then, won't we?" Mark asked Pam teasingly.

"We'll see!" Pam answered with a light laugh.

When Pam wasn't looking, Mark gave a quick wink to Katherine, Cliff, and Afton.

The next day, Katherine and Bobby met up for lunch at the Oil Baron's Club. Katherine had been more than a little surprised by Bobby's invitation. While it was true that Bobby had said that he had asked her to come because he needed to talk to a friend, Katherine still couldn't prevent herself from letting her imagination run away with her. She hated to admit it, but being in love with Bobby was more mentally exhausting than anything else.

"Thanks for coming today. I feel like I could really use a good friend right now more than anything. But the truth is that I feel like there aren't that many people I can talk to these days." Bobby said.

"And yet you chose me. Why is that?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest, it's sort of a business problem. And right now, I feel like you're the only person who knows about those things that I can actually trust to keep things secret." Bobby admitted sheepishly.

Katherine felt a huge pang of guilt. After feeding all of the information that she got from him to JR, she was most definitely someone that Bobby should not be trusting.

Katherine tried to remind herself that losing the contest to JR was actually the best thing for Bobby. The contest alone was already proving to be much too stressful for Bobby. His marriage was already suffering immensely from the strain of the workload that came with the contest. If Bobby couldn't even handle this, than how would he manage to keep his personal life from suffering even more if he had the responsibility of running Ewing Oil?

"Well, I'm always ready to listen to a friend. So, what's on your mind?" Katherine asked.

"Remember that deal I told about before that I made with the McLeish brothers?" Bobby asked.

"The Canadian deal?" Katherine asked while feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, that one. For a while it seemed like a really good thing. But now it looks like it will end up being worthless for me." Bobby explained gloomily.

"Really? I thought that it was a great opportunity for you! What went wrong?" Katherine asked, even though she knew exactly what the problem was.

"Well, it seems like the weather up there has taken a turn for the worse. None of our equipment is suited to drill for oil under those conditions. I keep waiting for things to settle down, but it's always the same thing. I end up calling Thornton and asking the same thing: "When can we drill?" And then he always answers by saying: "Sorry, but the weather patterns are much too irregular right now. We can't drill right now." I feel like I've had that conversation about fifty times now!" Bobby said in frustration.

Katherine couldn't help feeling sorry for Bobby. What had first seemed like an excellent deal, was now turning into a nightmare for him.

"I'm really sorry, Bobby. That sounds like a nightmare. But the weather has to break eventually, so the deal will still end up being profitable." Katherine said.

"Not in time for it to be of any use to me in this contest. At this rate, if I don't end up selling it to regain what I spent on buying it, I'll be more behind than ever! Especially now that JR just got those other two deals! I don't even know how he did it! From what I know, the people who he dealt with were most certainly not big fans of either him or the kinds of methods that he uses!" Bobby said.

"Bobby, have you ever thought that you should just be looking at this deal as a way to help Ewing Oil as a whole instead of just as a way to help you win the contest? Because in the end, isn't that more important? After all, I always try to do what's right for Wentworth. I don't worry about whether we're the best or not. I just want us to do well. I know that your situation is different from mine, but would losing really be that terrible?" Katherine asked.

"Normally, I would try to think of it that way. But this deal isn't really just about helping me win. You see, back in the old days when I first started working for daddy at Ewing Oil, I had a different role than I do now. Daddy taught JR everything there was to know about the oil business. He knew that JR was both smart and crafty enough to handle all of the day-to-day work at the office. Meanwhile, I was always off on road trips in order to promote us. More than anything else, I was our goodwill ambassador. JR always tells me that I'm too rash when it comes to doing business, and he's right. Whenever I hear about a deal that sounds like it would be great for us, I always end up getting too excited and buying it right away without even stopping to think about how it will play out. I let my emotions affect me too much and end up making poor choices. That was probably why daddy never told me everything about the company. It was much easier just to send me off to do more advertising for us. While I don't always agree with his way of running things, the truth is that JR is much smarter than I am when it comes to business! I'm better off being just good old Bobby Ewing, the company pimp! And not being able to use this deal for the contest will just prove that I have once again planned everything wrong!" Bobby explained in frustration.

Katherine was surprised. She never would have guessed that Bobby felt inferior to JR in any way. He always seemed so strong and confident. The fact that his own father had chosen to only teach JR the real workings at Ewing Oil must have given Bobby the impression that he hadn't believed that he was capable of doing the job. When Katherine thought about how much her own mother had never supported her dream of running Wentworth Tool and Dye, she could certainly empathize with Bobby.

"Bobby, you need to know that you are much more important than you think you are when it comes to all of this. You just have a different way of doing things than JR does, that's all. You are not any less important when it comes to helping Ewing Oil to succeed. You're special just the way you are." Katherine said fervently.

Bobby smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear someone say that. I feel a little better now, even though I still don't know what to do about this mess that I've gotten myself into..." He said helplessly.

Then, before she even stopped to really think about it, Katherine found herself presenting an offer to Bobby. "Bobby, as it turns out, there is a way for you to still benefit from this deal." Katherine said quickly.

"Really? How?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Well, it's still pretty new, but Wentworth Industries has developed a new drill that is specifically designed for the kinds of weather conditions that you're facing right now in Canada. It's called the Tundra Torque, and if you'd like, I could arrange it so that you can use it. It would be it's first test run." Katherine explained.

Bobby looked amazed. "Well, I would certainly appreciate that! But I would have thought that you would want to do something like this for JR instead of me. I mean, he's your best friend!" Bobby said.

At these word, Katherine felt like she was being devoured alive by her own guilt.

"That's true. But I'm not helping you because of the contest. It's because I want to you to see that you didn't screw up this deal. You just hadn't found the right way to fix things, that's all. I'm completely neutral when it comes to this contest. Whether JR likes it or not." Katherine lied.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse? Thank you so much, Katherine! This will really help me! And the McLeish brothers are also going to be happy once they hear about this!" Bobby said excitedly.

Katherine couldn't help feeling happy about helping Bobby. His enthusiasm was contagious. Until she remembered what this really meant.

"I'm glad that I can help you, Bobby. I promise that I'll have all of the paperwork ready soon! But there is one thing that I have to ask first. Can you please not let anyone know that the drill was from me? Even though he knows how I feel about the contest, I know that JR would still be really hurt if he found out about this! He's my best friend, and I don't want to hurt him! Please!?" Katherine begged.

"I understand that you've put yourself in a very difficult position because of all of this. And I know that you don't want to hurt JR. In truth, I don't want him to find out about this, either. So, I promise to keep this quiet." Bobby said seriously.

"Thank you so much, Bobby! I'll let you know when everything's ready!" Katherine promised.

It wasn't until after Bobby left, when the ugly reality of the situation really hit Katherine. How could she do this to JR!? He was her best friend, the one who stuck by her through everything, and now she was going to betray him!

Katherine wasn't helping Bobby so that he could get further in the contest. She only wanted to him to stop feeling bad about himself. But now, She had pushed herself into a corner.

 _It doesn't matter! I'm still going to make sure that JR wins! I'll find even more deals for him! Plus, I can even loan him my own money! After all, even the money that Bobby makes from this deal can't compare to the income I get from Wentworth Industries and Tool and Dye! Not to mention my trust fund!_ Katherine thought frantically. No matter what, she would make sure that JR won Ewing Oil! _As long as JR never finds out about this, everything will be okay..._ Katherine reassured herself. But she still hated herself for what she had just done.

 **Author's note: I just want to say that despite what it might look like in this chapter, this story will NOT end up being Katherine/Bobby in any way! Katherine's indecision about him is part of some of the drama, that's all. In other words, the Tundra Torque could be used to drill a wedge between Katherine and JR. (Lame joke, I know!) But I wonder if anyone thought that I would try to use this storyline at all? This chapter was also based off of the episode "Hell Hath No Fury". And finally, I don't own Dallas or the Tundra Torque!**


	13. Chapter 13

JR breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in the chair behind his desk in his office. He had just returned from his trip to Cuba. To say that it had been a nerve wracking experience for him was putting it mildly. JR's buyer had not been happy about the deal being delayed by Walt Driscoll's slip-up at the airport. This meant that JR had been thrown in a jail cell for hours so that he would "learn his lesson." It had been a terrifying experience for him. For a while, JR had been afraid that he might never make it back home again. But despite the unpleasant situation that had occurred, JR had finally been able to collect the money for the oil that he had sold. With this and the deals from Katherine, JR knew that he now had quite the lead in the contest for Ewing Oil.

At the thought of Katherine, JR smiled. He wondered if it was too late at night to call her and tell her that he was back now. JR looked at the clock. 11:30. _I guess I should wait until tomorrow morning to call her. I shouldn't interrupt her beauty sleep. Not that she actually needs it._ JR thought to himself in amusement as he pictured Katherine's beautiful face in his mind.

After putting some papers away, JR decided to leave the office and go home for the night. He had only just opened the door to his office when he saw Katherine in the lobby. JR was not pleased at all to see that Katherine was once again, talking to Bobby.

"The paper work will be ready tomorrow, Bobby! Pretty soon you'll be the proud owner of the Tundra Torque!" Katherine said excitedly.

"We did it!" Bobby practically shouted.

Bobby put his hands on Katherine's waist and spun her around in some sort of weird victory dance that caused Katherine to laugh with delight. JR felt a hot surge of jealousy shoot through him.

"I can't believe that I can finally drill in those fields now! How can I ever thank you!?" Bobby asked. He still had his arms around Katherine and was holding her close to him.

"Well, for starters, how about dinner!?" Katherine asked happily.

"You got yourself a deal, miss president! Come on, I'll drive!" Bobby said.

Right before Katherine turned to leave, she caught sight of JR standing in the doorway to his office. Her expression changed to shock, and then became sad and regretful. Katherine then turned around and left with Bobby, taking the shattered pieces of JR's heart with her.

JR was devastated. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Why had Katherine betrayed him like that!? She was always telling JR that she wanted him to win and that she believed that he deserved it. Why had Katherine even helped JR at all if she was just going to turn around and help Bobby!? She had always told JR that he was her best friend, but had that really been all a lie?

 _I was afraid that all of this was too good to be true! She's in love with Bobby, not me..._ JR thought to himself miserably.

For the first time, JR knew what it felt like to have his heart broken. This must have been how Sue Ellen had felt every time she had found out about JR's cheating. JR thought that this must be his punishment for all of the horrible things that he had done to Sue Ellen.

JR was also furious at Bobby. The way he had held Katherine made JR seethe with rage and jealousy. Bobby's sudden interest in Katherine finally made sense to JR. Bobby was using her feelings for him to his advantage so that she would help him win the contest!

But a small part of JR was also worried that his brother just might be falling for Katherine. It looked like JR was going to lose both Ewing Oil and the woman he loved to his brother. Because now more than ever, JR knew that he loved Katherine. He wanted to be with her forever. To marry her and start a new family with her. But now it looked like his dream was more impossible than ever.

The next day, JR was at work in his office, trying his hardest to not think of Katherine. Last night, she had called his home phone number three times and left a message each time. JR hadn't even bothered to listen to them. He had simply deleted them. He did not want to hear whatever sorry excuse Katherine had for hurting him like this.

The intercom buzzed. "JR, Katherine Wentworth is here to see you." JR's secretary, Sly said.

JR stiffened. "Tell her I'm busy." He replied coolly.

There was a pause on Sly's end of the line. "She says it's urgent." Sly insisted uncomfortably.

JR sighed to himself. _I guess I can't put this off any longer._ He thought to himself with dread.

"Alright, send her in." JR said reluctantly.

Katherine timidly stepped into JR's office with a nervous expression on her face. JR guessed that she must not have slept much last night because there were dark circles under her eyes. JR hoped fervently that Katherine had been up feeling guilty about what she had done to him. The other alternative explanation that he had for it was too horrible to think about.

"You wouldn't answer my calls last night. So I had to come to you." Katherine said.

When JR didn't respond, Katherine continued. "I know that I owe you an explanation." She said.

JR finally spoke. "What explanation could you possibly give me to make me understand why you hurt me like that, Katherine?" He asked coldly.

"JR, I am so sorry! You have got to understand that I did not help Bobby with that deal in order to help him win the contest!" Katherine said desperately.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't look that way to me! Do you have any idea how much money that deal is worth!?" JR practically yelled.

"You don't understand! Bobby is jealous of you! He told me that he thought that Jock always believed that you were the one who was more suited to run things and that he was always just sent off on the road to talk up the customers! He thinks that the way he just jumped into buying this deal without thinking about it proves that he isn't smart!" Katherine explained with emotion.

"And you actually fell for that sob story!?" JR asked angrily.

"Look JR, I know that what I did was wrong, but I only wanted Bobby to feel better about himself! He's not my best friend like you are, but he is still my friend!" Katherine said.

"Don't even try to sell me that "best friend" garbage again! It's obvious now that it all meant nothing to you! You only pretended to care about me! I thought that we were a team... And now, because of your stupid crush, I am probably going to lose Ewing Oil!" JR yelled.

"That is not true! And it's not a crush! I am still going to help you win, JR! There will be more deals for you! I'll even give you my own money! What Bobby makes from his deal can't even compare to all of it! I promise you that you will win! That has always been my intention, whether you believe it or not!" Katherine said angrily.

"I don't want your money! Not after what you did to me!" JR said.

"Oh, so you think that I was the only one who was dishonest here!?" Katherine asked.

"What are you talking about?" JR asked.

"Your little business trip, that's what! Funny how you failed to mention that you really went to Cuba!" Katherine angrily retorted.

"How did you even know about that?" JR asked in surprise.

"I came here last night a few hours before I ran into Bobby. I thought that I would wait for you to come back. Sly said that it was okay for me to wait in your office. I wasn't trying to snoop, but I just happened to see it on your calendar right there on the desk." Katherine said in a subdued tone.

"What does it matter that I didn't tell you where I went? I thought that you would have figured out where I needed to go based on everything I told you." JR said.

"It matters because you went somewhere dangerous without even letting me know where you were! What made you believe that you could just waltz right into Cuba and take care of everything without a problem!?" Katherine demanded.

"There weren't really any problems. In the end, I was able to get the money and get out." JR said.

"What do you mean "In the end"!? JR, what really happened while you were there!?" Katherine asked in frustration.

"Well, I was...detained for a while. But everything is fine now, so what does it matter!?" JR asked in irritation.

"You were "detained"!? Oh, that's just great, JR! You got yourself thrown in prison, and nobody even knew where you were! You should have told me where you were going! Didn't you ever stop to think that I would be worried sick if you had never came home!?" Katherine asked.

"After last night, no. I'm sure that my dear little brother would have helped ease your loneliness." JR said coldly.

"You're my best friend, JR, and I never meant to hurt you. You were never supposed to find out about how I helped Bobby. And I promise that I'm not going to help him again. I had already decided that it was only a one time thing, anyway. What more do you want from me?" Katherine asked quietly.

Katherine looked like she was about to cry. Despite how hurt and angry he was, JR felt his protective instincts for Katherine starting to surface again. He was tempted to hold her and reassure her that everything was alright. But everything wasn't alright between them. So he couldn't do that.

JR took a deep breath before answering Katherine. "Katherine, I think that you should leave now. I really don't want to talk about this anymore right now." He said quietly.

Katherine looked crushed. JR turned around so he couldn't see her face. After about a minute that really seemed like an hour, he finally heard Katherine leave the office, shutting the door quietly behind her.

JR felt even more miserable than he had last night. He had never even thought that Katherine would be hurt about him not telling her where he had went. Katherine had every right to be angry about that. But why couldn't she understand that just helping him win the contest didn't make up for how she had helped Bobby. Katherine hadn't even wanted to call the deal off.

There was also the fact that he was jealous of his own brother. JR couldn't tell Katherine that a big part of why he was so hurt by her actions was because he was in love with her. Despite how hurt he was, JR did still love Katherine. But he wasn't ready to forgive her just yet.

 **Author's note: The first scene in this chapter was based off of the episode "Cuba Libre". Just like in "Brothers and Sisters", JR was once again, watching Katherine and Bobby while he stood just inside of his office.**


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine was absolutely miserable. After her argument with JR, she hadn't been able to sleep. Every time she had closed her eyes, Katherine kept seeing the look on JR's face when he saw her with Bobby. That sad, devastated expression seemed to be completely burned into her brain. So now, at about four in the morning, Katherine had finally given up on sleep altogether and was downstairs in her kitchen having an early breakfast.

Katherine still couldn't believe how stupid she had been to think that JR wouldn't have found out about her helping Bobby. While it was true that she was still hurt about JR not telling her that he had gone to Cuba, that seemed like nothing in comparison to what she had done to him. JR had been so happy and amazed to have someone on his side for once. How could Katherine even consider crushing his hopes like that!? It was beyond cruel. Especially because JR was the only person who had always understood and supported Katherine when it came to her owning Wentworth. JR was the one who had made it possible for Katherine to have everything she did now, and this was how she had repaid him!?

Katherine didn't want to do it, but she knew that the only possible way for her to fix things things with JR was by going back on her deal with Bobby and not letting him have the Tundra Torque. The official paperwork hadn't been signed yet, so there was still time for her to make things right again. Katherine hated herself for what she was going to do to Bobby. Especially after how Bobby had poured his heart out to her about how he felt about himself in comparison to JR. But Katherine just couldn't handle feeling like this anymore. She missed JR too much. Katherine didn't to want risk losing her friendship with JR just so that she might get a chance to be with Bobby. It just wasn't worth it. Because in the end, JR was the one who had been there for her when she had needed a friend. Not Bobby.

Later that day, Katherine met with Bobby at her office so that she could tell him about her decision. To say that she was nervous was putting it mildly. Bobby was not going to be happy about this...

"Hi, Katherine! Where are the papers? I can't wait to get started on those fields! I really can't thank you enough for this!" Bobby said enthusiastically.

"Um, about that... Bobby, I don't know how to tell you this, but...I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you those papers." Katherine admitted nervously.

Bobby looked confused. "Katherine, what do you mean? I thought that you said that everything would be ready by today!" Bobby said.

"That was the original plan, but things happened, and I can't do it anymore. I'm really sorry, Bobby!" Katherine said with emotion.

"What do you mean "things happened"? Wait a minute. Did JR find out about this?" Bobby asked.

Katherine thought about lying. It would be so easy to say that she had lost the papers, or that the drill wasn't ready for testing. But somehow, she knew that Bobby wouldn't buy anything like that. Katherine's expression must have already given her away.

"Yes, he did. And he's very hurt about it. Even though I explained that I didn't do it to help you win the contest, JR just doesn't see it that way." Katherine explained.

Bobby paused for a minute before answering. "Katherine, you shouldn't let JR pressure you into cancelling our deal. Look, if he's forcing you to do this then I can-" Bobby started to say before Katherine interrupted him.

"JR's not forcing me to do anything! And nobody else can, either! I make my own decisions!" Katherine said a bit more sharply than she intended to.

"Well, then I wish that you had decided this before you promised to help me! I already told the McLeish brothers that we were going to be able to start drilling!" Bobby said angrily.

Katherine calmed herself down before replying. "Look Bobby, I'm really sorry about what I've put you through. You have every right to be angry with me. I wish that I had never even done this in the first place. It's unprofessional, and it's wrong. But I just can't stand to see JR this way! He's my best friend, and because of me, he's miserable right now! I have to make things right again! It isn't worth losing my friendship with him for a business deal!" Katherine said.

Bobby looked a bit subdued. "You really care about him, don't you?" He asked quietly.

Katherine blushed a little. "Yes, I really do. I've never really had any real friends before him. And you. That's why I'm hoping that you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance at being your friend, too. I never wanted to hurt either of you, but somehow everything just got out of control. I'm really sorry, Bobby. Can we still be friends?" Katherine begged.

"I think it's pretty obvious that your intentions are good, and that you only want to do the right thing here. I can't fault anyone for that. We can still be friends, Katherine. But I don't think that we should try to do business together anymore." Bobby said.

"I understand. Thank you for giving me a second chance, Bobby. Even though I don't deserve it. You really are a good man." Katherine said softly.

"I'm not sure that I can agree with that these days, but thank you. I just hope that JR realizes how lucky he is to have someone like you in his life." Bobby said.

An hour later, Katherine was back in JR's office again. She was amazed that JR had even agreed to see her again after his reaction last night. Katherine could only hope that he would find it in his heart to forgive her now that she had ended the deal with Bobby.

"What do you want, Katherine? I'm really busy, so make it quick." JR said without emotion.

"I want you to know that I met with Bobby earlier today and ended the deal. I'm not giving him the drill. I even brought the paperwork with me." Katherine said quietly. She then placed the papers on JR's desk so that he could see them.

JR looked surprised, but he didn't say anything, either.

Katherine continued. "I feel absolutely horrible about what I did to you, JR! I haven't been able to sleep ever since this happened! I never should have done anything to help Bobby at all! You are the one who has always been helping me. Whether it's being my friend or business, you have been nothing but kind to me. Much more than Bobby has. What I did to you was wrong, and you don't deserve that after everything you've done for me. Even though I felt sorry for Bobby, I know that your friendship is more important to me than anything else. That is why I am begging you to give me a second chance! I promise that I will never do anything like that to you ever again! I just want us to go back to the way things were before! Please!?" Katherine begged with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what she would do without JR in her life.

JR's expression softened a bit. "It's true that I was really hurt when I found out that you were helping Bobby. I still am. But I also have to admit that I've been a bit irrational about all of this. After all, I wasn't honest with you about my trip to Cuba, and that was wrong. I'm really sorry about that. But part of it is also because I've been jealous about you being friends with Bobby. I feel like I'm afraid that you'll just decide that you would rather spend time with him than me. I guess that I just want you all to myself." JR admitted with a soft chuckle.

Katherine blushed. Whenever JR said things like this, she couldn't tell if he was just joking, or if his words actually meant something more. JR couldn't possibly be thinking of her as anything more than a friend. It just didn't make sense. Men with a history like him only wanted to sleep with women when it came to something besides friendship. Katherine's past experiences had taught her that better than anything. She brushed those thoughts off for the moment.

"So, does this mean that you'll forgive me?" Katherine asked hopefully.

JR hesitated before answering. "Yes, it does. I don't want to see you upset. And it means a lot to me that you ended the deal. But I just want you to know that I'm still hurt over this. Ever since you've become my friend, and even more since you've been helping me with the contest, I've been afraid that all of this is just too good to be true. No has ever been as supportive and understanding to me as you have. That made what you did ten times worse. I felt like I had been stupid for ever deciding to trust someone again." JR admitted sadly.

"JR, just why is it so hard for you to believe that someone can a true friend to you? Did something happen to you in the past? I want to understand, so please tell me." Katherine said.

"I... It's difficult to explain, but my childhood wasn't exactly a happy one." JR admitted.

Katherine was surprised to hear this. She knew that JR was different from the rest of the Ewing family, and that those differences sometimes caused conflict. But she never would have guessed that JR had been unhappy as a child. Katherine had always believed that the Ewings had a warm family atmosphere at Southfork, but apparently that hadn't been exactly true for JR. Maybe it never had been at all for him.

"I'm sorry, JR. I had no idea. Do you want to talk about it at all?" Katherine asked softly.

"It's too long a story for right now, but I promise that I'll tell you everything eventually. After all, we have plenty of time to talk now that we're friends again, don't we?" JR asked with a smile.

Katherine laughed. "We most certainly do! I'm so glad that we're friends again! And...I promise that I'll never hurt you again, JR." She said with conviction.

JR smiled softly at Katherine. "I promise, too." He said with just as much conviction.

Katherine was immensely relieved and happy. She was back where she belonged. Because more than anything else, JR made Dallas feel like home to her. She wouldn't do anything to risk losing him ever again.

 **Author's note: I know that it seems like it is taking a long time for JR and Katherine to really get together here, but I promise that it will happen eventually. I've started to write more chapters at once when they are connected to each other like this one and the previous two are. This will make it easier for me to get to the good stuff sooner! lol! The reason why it is taking longer than it probably would in other stories is because I want the relationship to develop in a realistic way. To me, both JR and Katherine are very vulnerable characters who have a hard time trusting and opening up completely to other people, and I really wanted to show that in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

JR was in the den at Southfork, reading a book. Since it was fairly late at night, he was the only one in the family who was still downstairs. JR had to admit that it was nice to have the den to himself like this sometimes.

JR had felt a lot more relaxed ever since he and Katherine had renewed their friendship. While it was true that JR still worried about Katherine's affections for Bobby, he didn't doubt her when it came to being his friend anymore. JR believed that Katherine really did regret her decision to help Bobby. JR still remembered how Katherine had looked during their argument and when she had told him that the deal with Bobby was off. In those moments, Katherine had looked like a woman who was terrified of losing everything. JR believed that he must be important to Katherine since she had prioritized their friendship as more important than a chance to get closer to Bobby by ending the deal. It made JR feel special. In a way, he felt like the whole experience had actually brought him and Katherine even closer to each other. At Katherine's insistence, JR had even started to open up about his painful childhood to her. More than anything else, it felt good to have his best friend back.

A voice interrupted JR's thoughts. "JR, I wanna talk to you!" Bobby said.

JR silently groaned to himself. Of course Bobby would be the one to spoil his good mood.

"What is it, Bob? It's late." JR grumbled.

"I want to know just why you are spending so much time with Katherine. And don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about either. I've seen you with her a few times. And I know that you also talked her out of giving me the Tundra Torque!" Bobby said angrily.

"For a man that is happily married, you sure are jealous. Oh, wait. I forgot. Your marriage isn't exactly happy right now, is it?" JR taunted.

"Don't change the subject, JR! Katherine is my friend, so you better not just be trying to get closer to her just so that you can use her to help you win this contest!" Bobby threatened.

"You mean like you just did? No, I'm not." JR replied coldly.

Bobby looked even more furious now. "How dare you put me on your level! I'll admit that I have done some things that I'm not proud of during this fight, but I would never hurt anyone! And besides, Katherine offered to help me on her own!" Bobby said furiously.

"And I didn't try to pressure her into ending the deal! I only told her that it hurt me! Despite what you believe Bobby, I really do care about Katherine. So you better stop playing games with her like this! And I'm sure Pamela would feel the same way, too. Somehow I don't think that she would be too happy to know that her husband is spending so much time with her sister!" JR said angrily.

"JR, please don't tell me that you are actually jealous!? I told you that Katherine is my friend! I don't have those kinds of feelings for her, and I never will! She's like a sister to me!" Bobby said.

"I'm not jealous!" JR lied.

"Look JR, I'm not trying to pry into your personal life here, and it's not like I believe that you are incapable of caring about someone else. I just don't want Katherine to get caught in the middle of our contest. I can tell that she cares about you a lot. So please, just be careful about what you do." Bobby said.

"I will. Now, do you mind leaving me alone?" JR asked.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning." Bobby said. He then turned around and left.

JR was furious with his brother. _How dare Bobby suggest that I would just use Katherine as a tool to win the contest like he tried to! He is such a hypocrite! I love her! He doesn't!_ JR thought to himself angrily. But at the same time, JR also felt hopeful because Bobby had admitted that he didn't have any feelings for Katherine. Maybe there was still hope for JR after all...

The next evening, JR was at Katherine's house again. It was starting to feel like his home-away-from-home. JR had just finished telling Katherine more about his childhood.

"I still can't believe that I had never even known about Gary in the first place. As a former journalist, it's quite embarrassing." Katherine said.

"Well, he does try to keep a low profile." JR said. For a moment, he wondered what his first younger brother was doing right now, all the way out in California.

"Do you think that I'll ever get to meet him?' Katherine asked curiously.

"I don't know. Gary doesn't like to come here unless he feels like he absolutely has to. You would probably only get to see him if one of us died or... got married." JR said. His voice had faltered a bit on the last part of his sentence. For a moment, JR had imagined himself and Katherine getting married.

Katherine gave JR a curious look. She then changed the subject. "I can certainly see how hard everything was for you now. No matter what the reasons they had, your parents should never have openly expressed who their favorite children were! It's cruel! Especially for you JR, because you were the one that got left out! Sure, I was hurt when mama started to spend almost all of her time with Cliff and Pam instead of me. But at least she never said that anyone was her favorite! And she didn't label us, either. I mean, what are children supposed to think after hearing their parents always saying who they thought loved the land the most, or whatever? It's ridiculous!" Katherine said angrily.

"Thank you, Katherine. It's nice of you to say that. I just hope that it doesn't sound like I'm trying to get you to feel sorry for me. Because I'm not." JR said.

"It's alright, JR. I know that you're not trying to do that. I'm just happy to learn more about you. Ever since I've come back, I knew that there was a lot more to you than what other people believe." Katherine admitted shyly.

Whenever Katherine made comments like this with a soft tone in her voice, JR couldn't help wondering if he was possibly having an effect on her. JR had never had such a hard time trying to get a read on a woman's possible affections for him.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way. Because despite what other people like to believe, there is a lot more to me. And I'm sure that there is to you as well." JR said quietly.

Katherine looked lost for words. She couldn't seem to find a response to what JR had just said. For a few minutes, they both just looked into each other's eyes, caught in the moment.

Katherine finally broke the silence. "It's pretty late." She said awkwardly.

"You're right. I guess I'll head home now. I had a nice time. Goodnight, Katherine." JR said. He headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I had a nice time, too. Goodnight, JR." Katherine said.

On the drive back to Southfork, JR couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in Katherine's house. It was as if they had both been frozen in a moment together; with neither of them being able to speak. Now more than ever, JR knew that he had to tell Katherine how he felt about her. But the truth was that he was terrified that Katherine wouldn't feel the same way. JR wasn't just afraid of Bobby being the reason. JR knew that Katherine had a vulnerable side to her. He had a feeling that were secrets that Katherine didn't feel like telling him, or anyone else. If JR told Katherine the truth, and she just ended up rejecting him, then what would happen to their friendship? But JR also knew that he had to try. He didn't want to pass up a chance on something this special. _I'll tell her after the contest is over._ JR decided to himself.

JR noticed that there was a car driving rapidly towards him. Terrified, he tried desperately to swerve around it, but the driver seemed intent on ramming right into JR's car. Before JR could even try to do anything else, the other car crashed into his. Then, everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Katherine was lounging on the couch in her living room, deep in thought. It had only been a few hours since JR had left. Katherine couldn't help thinking how different things seemed to be between them. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but it seemed like the atmosphere between them had somehow become more...intense. Not in a bad way, but definitely more emotional. It was as if JR was trying to tell her something, but without words. Katherine couldn't stop thinking about how they had just stared at each other for what had seemed like hours, even though it was really only minutes. In that moment, it was as if they had both been trying to see into each other's souls. Katherine wasn't sure what was happening, but somehow her friendship with JR didn't seem like a normal one anymore.

Deciding not to dwell on her feelings anymore tonight, Katherine turned on the television set. After flipping through the channels for a while, Katherine grew bored. She was just about to call it quits when suddenly, she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"-deadly car crash just a few hours earlier. One of the drivers is Dallas' own JR Ewing, a prominent oilman and heir to the Ewing Oil company. He has been taken to Dallas Memorial Hospital. The other driver, who was killed on impact by the crash, has yet to be identified. We will keep you updated on this breaking news story as we receive more information." The reporter said.

Katherine dropped the remote control. Her whole body started trembling in fear. "No..." She whispered to herself in a terrified tone.

Why was this happening!? Just when Katherine was finally starting to build a new life for herself, this had happened. It was bad enough that she had already lost her parents. Would fate also decide to destroy what little peace Katherine had left in her life by taking away the last person that she truly cared for? It would be too cruel.

Katherine didn't think that she would be able to handle losing JR. Even though there would still be Bobby and her siblings, it just wouldn't be the same. Bobby would probably never want to spend any more time with Katherine than he already did, and she still didn't feel like she had any real connection with Pam and Cliff. But more than anything else, they weren't JR. He was the one person who understood Katherine the most. Katherine felt like she could only truly be herself around JR. She couldn't lose him.

 _Maybe it was a mistake for me to come back here again. I wouldn't have had to feel like this if I had just gone back to New York! It is just too risky to get close to someone like this!_ Katherine thought to herself in agony.

Katherine knew that she couldn't just wait around here to see what would happen on the news. She had to try to get to the hospital so that she could find out if JR was okay or not. The problem was that her body did not seem to want to cooperate. Katherine wasn't sure if she could even drive herself to the hospital without losing her grip on the steering wheel. Katherine was experiencing that same horrible panic that she had felt after she had first heard about her mother's accident.

Even though it made Katherine feel horribly weak and needy, she decided to call Bobby. She dialed his office number, hoping against hope that he would still be there, trying to win a contest that might not even be necessary anymore.

After three rings, Bobby answered the phone. His secretary must have already gone home for the night if he was taking calls by himself. "Hello?" Bobby asked. Judging by the tone of his voice, it was pretty obvious that he hadn't heard about JR yet.

"Bobby, it's Katherine! JR was in a car accident and was taken to the hospital! I don't know if he's alright or not! The news didn't say anything! But I need to go there so that-" Katherine babbled frantically before Bobby interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, Katherine! Slow down! What are you talking about!? What do mean about JR being in a car accident!?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"It's on the news right now! They said it was him and showed his car and everything! See for yourself if you don't believe me!" Katherine said hysterically.

There was a pause on Bobby's end of the line. He must have turned on the TV in his office. "Oh, my God..." Bobby said shakily. Katherine had never heard his voice sound like that before. It only terrified her more.

"I have to go and find out if JR's alright! I'm going to the hospital!" Katherine said before she even remembered her reason for calling Bobby in the first place.

"Wait, Katherine! Just hold on for a minute and I'll come and pick you up so that we can both go together, okay!? I promise that I'll be there as soon as I can! Can you wait until then?" Bobby asked.

"Okay... Please hurry!" Katherine said tearfully.

"I will. I'll see you in a few minutes!" Bobby promised before hanging up.

After about ten minutes that really felt more like ten hours to Katherine, Bobby pulled up in front of the gate to her house. Katherine had already been waiting in front of the gate for him. She hurried into the front seat of the car next to Bobby. Then, they drove off.

"God, I can't believe this is happening! This is all my fault!" Katherine said in despair. She was so upset that she hadn't even bothered to thank Bobby for driving her to the hospital.

Bobby looked confused. "How can this be your fault?" He asked.

"JR was at my house before he left and got caught in the crash. If I hadn't invited him over tonight, then none of this would have happened!" Katherine explained. At this point, she didn't even care about what Bobby might think about JR being in her house. Especially when JR might not be able to come over to her house ever again.

"Katherine, that doesn't make it your fault. Accidents can happen anytime. You can't blame yourself for this." Bobby said calmly.

Katherine couldn't help thinking how similar this conversation was to the one she had had with JR when he had felt responsible for Rebecca's plane crash.

"But if JR...dies, I won't be able to forgive myself for this! I can't lose him! I just can't..." Katherine said miserably.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Bobby said reassuringly.

Something inside of Katherine snapped. "What do you mean "everything will be fine"!? How do you even know that!? And how can you just say that so calmly!? For God's sake, he's your brother, Bobby! Don't you care about him at all!?" Katherine yelled furiously.

Bobby looked a bit taken aback. "Of course I care! We may not always get along, but JR is still my brother!" Bobby said in a slightly offended tone.

Katherine felt a bit guilty about her outburst. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know that you really care about JR." Katherine said quietly.

"It's alright. I understand. But if it seems like I'm too calm about this, it's because that we've all been through this before with JR." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked curiously.

"A few years ago, JR was shot. The bullet only just missed reaching something that would have been irreparable. The doctors were able to save him, but even after he woke up, JR couldn't walk. The surgery that he had to have was very risky. JR could've died from it, and he knew that. But he still went through with it, anyway. It was a miracle that he survived all of that. I guess that's why it's hard for me to believe that he won't make it through this, too." Bobby explained.

Katherine was silent. She had already known about JR getting shot since that news had even reached Houston. But it was weird to hear about from someone who had actually been affected by it personally.

"I hope that JR will be lucky this time, too." Katherine said quietly.

As soon as they were in the hospital, Katherine ran to the front desk. "Excuse me! I heard that JR Ewing was brought here after a car crash, and I need to know if he's alright! Please, can you tell me what happened to him!?" Katherine asked desperately.

The attendant behind the desk looked bored. "Are you a family member?" She asked.

"No, but I-" Katherine started to say before the attendant cut her off.

"Then I can't tell you anything. I'm only allowed to give information to family members of the patient." She said firmly.

"Patient!? So, does that mean that he's alive!? Please, I have to know!" Katherine begged. She realized that she was making a scene. A few people were staring at her curiously. But she didn't care.

The attendant looked slightly annoyed. She probably thought that Katherine was just one of JR's flings who had become hung up on him. "Look lady, I already told you that-" She started to say before Bobby finally had a chance to interrupt.

"If you're looking for a family member, then you have one right here! I'm Bobby Ewing, and I'd like to know just what happened to my brother!" Bobby demanded angrily while waving his driver's license in front of the attendant.

"Alright, I get it already!" The attendant said in irritation. She then proceeded to leaf through some papers. Katherine and Bobby waited anxiously.

After what seemed like forever, the attendant looked up from the papers and spoke to them. "Mr. Ewing has a few minor injuries. Some bruises and a broken wrist. He still needs a few more tests. But he should be able to go home soon. He's very lucky." She explained.

"Thank God! Can we see him!?" Katherine asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, and even if they weren't, I would still have to say no since Mr. Ewing is most likely asleep right now from the pain medication that the doctor gave him." The attendant explained.

"I won't try to talk to him or anything! I promise! I just need to see him for a minute! Please!?" Katherine begged.

Before the attendant could get any more annoyed with Katherine, Bobby stepped in again. "Come on, just give us two minutes, and then we'll leave." He said quietly. Katherine couldn't be sure, but she thought that she saw Bobby quickly slide some money over the counter.

The attendant sighed. "Alright. He's in room 402. First hallway from the left. But only for a couple of minutes." She said.

"Thank you." Katherine said.

After they had reached room 402, Katherine turned around to face Bobby. "Thank you for everything, Bobby. Waiting to find out about everything first would have been a nightmare for me!" Katherine said gratefully.

"I can certainly believe that. But it looks like everything will be fine now, so don't worry about it. Now, come on. Let's look in on him." Bobby said.

Katherine carefully opened the door to JR's room. Just as the attendant had said, JR was fast asleep in the hospital bed. Katherine had to stifle a sob when she saw him. There were bruises on his neck and face, as well as a nasty looking cut near his eyebrow. Katherine also noticed that JR had a cast on his left arm. But she was relieved to see that he wasn't hooked up to any creepy looking machines. For a moment Katherine just watched JR sleep, his breathing deep and even. Even though he looked peaceful, it still hurt Katherine that he had gotten injured like this. JR must have been terrified when the crash had happened. To be all alone and in pain like that. It was terrible. Katherine was fervently happy that the bastard who did this to JR was dead.

Bobby interrupted Katherine from her thoughts. "Katherine, we should go now. JR needs to rest." Bobby said gently.

"Yeah, you're right." Katherine agreed.

Before she left the room, Katherine looked at JR one more time. "I'll come back tomorrow, JR. Sweet dreams." She said softly before quietly shutting the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

JR was sitting in his hospital bed; hoping and waiting for a visitor to come and see him. Since he had only suffered minor injuries, JR would be free to go home the next day. That would probably be the excuse that his family would use for not coming to see him if they didn't turn up at all today. But JR knew what the real reason for their absence was. The driver of the vehicle that had crashed into JR's car had been identified as Walt Driscoll. Even though he had died in the crash, it was pretty clear to JR and anyone else who had an idea of what had been going on that Walt had been out for revenge against JR for ruining his life. Because of this, Bobby and the rest of the family saw the crash as something that JR had brought upon himself. _But they should at least want to see me while I'm here! It's like this is their way of punishing me or something!_ JR thought to himself in frustration.

All of the sudden, a nurse stopped in front of the door to JR's room. "Mr. Ewing, you have a visitor." She announced.

JR looked up in surprise. Perhaps his family hadn't abandoned him after all. "Great! They can come right in!" JR said excitedly.

"Okay, you can come in now." The nurse said to someone behind her.

JR's breath caught in his throat when he saw who his visitor was. Katherine was standing in the doorway with an expression on her face that was a mixture of both relief and sadness. JR noticed that she had brought a small potted plant and some balloons with her. He felt horribly guilty. Katherine must have been so worried about him after she found out about the crash.

"JR, I'm so glad that you're alright! When I heard about the crash, I was so afraid that you might have died! It was like reliving mama's accident all over again! I thought that I had lost you!" Katherine said with tears in her eyes.

JR felt even worse now. He had made the woman he loved cry. JR couldn't stand to see Katherine like this.

"I'm so sorry that I worried you, Katherine. But I'm fine now and everything is alright. So, please don't cry..." JR said softly.

Katherine managed to calm herself down. "Sorry about that. You've been through enough already without me bringing you down. And I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up right now!" She apologized.

"Believe me, you've already made my day just by coming here to see me! And I see that you've brought me some gifts as well! It's not everyday that I get this kind of attention from a lady!" JR said with a smile.

Katherine blushed. "It's nothing special. Just a few things from the gift shop here." She said in embarrassment.

"Well, I still like them. And it's the thought that counts. Thank you." JR said.

Katherine placed the flowers and balloons on the table next to the bed. "There! Now it looks a little brighter in here!" She said.

"Although it already became brighter in here as soon as you came in!" JR said. This caused Katherine to blush again. JR loved to make this happen. Katherine was so adorable whenever she got nervous like this.

"How are your injuries doing? It certainly can't be any fun to have a broken wrist!" Katherine said.

"Thankfully, I was out of it while they set it. And of course I have medication for the pain. I only have to wear the cast for six weeks. I'm just glad that it wasn't my writing arm!" JR explained.

"I still can't get over how lucky you are. Especially considering what happened to the other driver..." Katherine said.

JR winced. He didn't feel any sympathy for the man who had tried to end his life. But he couldn't help thinking how their outcomes could have easily been reversed. Walt had tried to kill JR, yet he was the one who had ended up losing his life; while JR had once again managed to escape death.

"JR, we both know why this happened. I've never had a problem with how you deal with business. But after this; and knowing everything about what happened with Walt Driscoll, I've come to a realization. I don't think it is a good idea for you to push someone too far over the edge. Once someone's lost everything that's ever mattered to them, they don't care about the consequences of their actions anymore." Katherine said seriously.

"It's not like I left the guy with nothing! I offered to get rid of the charges against him and pay him so that he could start over again! But he refused everything!" JR argued.

"My point is that I don't want you to go that far ever again. It's too dangerous! And since I can help you with anything, there really is no need for you to have to go to such lengths for Ewing Oil! Can you please just promise me that you won't do anything to put yourself in danger like that ever again? I don't want to lose anymore people that I care about..." Katherine pleaded. She took JR's hand in hers as she spoke.

JR was momentarily distracted by the feeling of Katherine's hand holding his own. Her skin felt incredibly soft and warm. Just as he had imagined it. JR knew that he could not risk losing Katherine ever again.

"Okay, I promise." JR said softly.

"Thank you, JR. That means a lot to me." Katherine said.

JR had expected Katherine to let go of his hand after their exchange, but she didn't. They both just continued to hold hands and stare into each others' eyes. JR was completely content to just look into Katherine's eyes for as long as he could. They were so beautiful. A bright blue that matched the beauty of the ocean itself. Even though he had told himself that he would wait until the contest was over, JR felt like this moment was too perfect to pass up. He had to tell her now.

"Katherine, I..." JR started to say. Just then, the nurse from before came back. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Ewing, but you have another visitor. Do you want to see them now, or should I tell them to come back later?" She asked.

 _Dammit!_ JR thought to himself in frustration.

"If someone else is waiting to see you, then I should definitely be going now. I've pretty much said everything that I wanted to, anyway. So, I guess I'll see you again once you're out of here, JR." Katherine said.

"Oh, okay. I'll call you once I get back tomorrow. Thanks for coming today, Katherine. It meant a lot to me." JR said.

"And it means a lot to me that you are alright now. Just be sure to rest up while you're still in here. I'll talk to you later, JR. Bye!" Katherine said. She then smiled at JR one more time before leaving the room.

A few minutes after Katherine had left, Sue Ellen and John Ross entered JR's room.

"Daddy!" John Ross said excitedly before running to JR.

JR was delighted. He gave John Ross a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair. "Well, this is a nice surprise! I didn't think anyone else would come today!" JR said.

"After John Ross heard that you were here, he demanded to come and see you so that he could see that you're alright. And he's quite fascinated with the idea of visiting someone in the hospital!" Sue Ellen explained with a smile.

"And we got you some presents!" John Ross said. He handed JR a card and some more of those same smiley-faced balloons that Katherine had brought him earlier.

"Thank you, John Ross! I'll be able to get better a lot sooner now!" JR said.

"I made the card myself! Look at it!" John Ross said proudly.

JR looked at the card. On the front was a scribbled picture that JR couldn't identify. He then opened the card to find the words "Get well soon, daddy! Love, John Ross." in Sue Ellen's handwriting next to another picture. JR had learned from Sue Ellen that it was usually not a good idea to ask a child "What is it?" when he didn't know what their drawing was supposed to be of. It might hurt their feelings. So, Sue Ellen had taught him to use a slightly different approach.

"These are great pictures! Can you tell me about them?" JR asked.

"This one is you in the 'opstal. You're getting a shot. And that one is you and me after you are all better again! Mommy helped me with the rest!" John Ross explained.

"Well, thank you very much! I can tell you worked really hard! Once I get out of here, I promise that we will do something special! Just the two of us!" JR promised.

"Yay! Can we go to the park and have ice cream again!?" John Ross asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see! But for now, can you be a big helper for daddy and put your presents on the table over there?" JR asked.

"Okay!" John Ross agreed. He then added his gifts to the ones that Katherine had brought.

"Wow! More balloons! Can I play wif them!?" John Ross asked.

"Sure! But please don't touch the flowers." JR said.

"Yuck! Flowers are for girls!" John Ross said disgustedly. He then took the balloons to another corner of the room.

Sue Ellen eyed the flowers with a smile. "Since I'm guessing that these weren't from Miss Ellie, I would say that it looks like you have an admirer, JR! Am I right?" Sue Ellen teased.

JR couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah, something like that." He admitted.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me who it is, but I must admit that I am curious to know who this mystery woman is!" Sue Ellen said with a laugh.

"No, it's fine. And I know that you would never tell anyone. It was Katherine." JR admitted.

"I see. I thought that this might happen! After all, I still remember how you were so concerned about her after Rebecca's death. I know that our marriage was not exactly a great one. But I still think that it's really great that you've met someone else too, JR. You've changed a lot and I know that you are ready for this. You deserve another chance at happiness." Sue Ellen said.

"Thank you, Sue Ellen. After everything I put you through, it means a lot to me to hear you say that." JR said gratefully. Even though he loved Katherine now, JR would never forget the years that he had spent with Sue Ellen. He wouldn't be the man he was now if it hadn't been for her.

"I hope that things will go well for you both." Sue Ellen said.

"I wish that I could say the same thing, but I don't even know how she would react if I told her the truth." JR said.

Sue Ellen looked surprised. "Oh. So does this mean that you aren't seeing each other yet?" She asked.

"No, we're not. We're best friends, but Katherine hasn't said anything about wanting to take things further. It's...complicated." JR explained carefully. Sue Ellen didn't need to know about the whole problem with Bobby.

"I see. But has she ever actually told you that she doesn't want to be anything more than friends?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Well...no. But I'm still scared." JR admitted.

"I understand how you feel, JR. But I think that you should tell Katherine the truth soon. If you don't tell someone that you love them while you still can, you might end up missing your chance to be with them..." Sue Ellen said.

"I know. But I still need a little more time..." JR said.

"Well, that's up to you. But I wouldn't wait too much longer if I were you, JR." Sue Ellen said.

Later that night, JR found himself staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sue Ellen had said. _She's right. I shouldn't put this off any longer. I need to tell Katherine the truth as soon as I can. No matter how scared I am. I'll tell her the next time I come over to her house, and that's that._ JR decided. Now, all he could do was hope for the best...


	18. Chapter 18

"It's funny how I feel like it's been forever since you were last here; even though you were here just a couple of days ago before the accident." Katherine said to JR. JR was at Katherine's house for one of their usual visits for the first time since he had been released from the hospital.

"It does seem that way. I guess that having an experience like that can make even one day feel like a long time." JR said.

"I'm just glad that you're here and that everything is back to normal again. I don't ever want to go through something like that again." Katherine said.

"Me neither! I've had enough hospital visits for a lifetime!" JR said wearily.

"Well, now we can finally relax again. Would you like some more tea?" Katherine asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. But, well... There is something that I need to tell you, Katherine. That's part of the reason why I came here tonight." JR admitted. Katherine noticed that JR seemed incredibly nervous. This wasn't like him, and it worried Katherine. It sounded like he was about to tell her something that she wouldn't like to hear at all. Was it possible that JR had suffered more from his injuries than he had let on?

"What is it, JR? Did something happen?" Katherine asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. Don't worry. And it's not a bad thing. It's just sort of...hard to explain." JR said.

"JR, whatever it is, you can tell me about it. I promise that I won't get angry with you. I'm your best friend, and I'll always listen to you and try to help you." Katherine said reassuringly.

JR hesitated for a moment before answering. "Alright, then. How should I start?" JR said to almost to himself. Katherine had never seen him struggle like this before.

"How about at the beginning?" Katherine said encouragingly.

"The beginning. Okay. Well, I guess I can start with last year. I remember what a mess things were in my life during the time when we first met. I had just gotten divorced, and then there was daddy... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was feeling pretty low then and because of that I didn't even bother to try to see you as a real person. More than anything else, you were just another woman that I hoped to charm and conquer. I'm really sorry that I treated you like that, Katherine." JR explained.

"While it's true that your intentions weren't what I would call pure, it's not like you openly asked me for any favors or harassed me. And you helped me save Wentworth without asking for or expecting anything in return. So I don't really think that you have anything to feel guilty about, JR. Compared to other guys that I've met, you were quite the gentleman. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry. I simply expected you to help me without even trying to get to know you as a person. You were just someone I could use. Just because I was afraid that you were just another womanizer doesn't make what I did okay." Katherine said.

"Well, I was a womanizer, and you were smart to not get involved with me then. But anyway, after that, you left and I completely forgot about you. And then suddenly, you were back again and everything was different. I don't know exactly what it was, but something changed for me. I was finally able to see you as a real person. A real friend. I remember when I heard that you were about to go back to New York again. I was in the hallway and I could hear you on the phone with the airline. I don't know if that's when it started exactly, but all I knew then was that I had to try to get you to stay. Somehow, I knew that if you left again, I would lose a chance for something very special in my life. And after all of the time we've spent together now, I know that I was right. I've been afraid to tell you this for a while now. But after the car crash, I realized how close I came to losing everything again. Life is too precious to waste, and I know now how important it is for people to tell someone something while they still can." JR explained.

Katherine still didn't know where JR was going with all of this, so she simply waited for him to continue.

JR took a deep breath, and then finally started to speak again. "Katherine...I love you." He said quietly.

 _What?_ Katherine thought to herself. Out of all of the things that she had guessed that JR would say, Katherine had never imagined that it would be this. She was stunned. Somehow, this whole situation felt unreal to her. Katherine knew that she had to say something, but her brain couldn't seem to form any words.

"I know that this is all very sudden, but I've felt this way for a while now. You are the one person that I feel like I can tell anything to. You understand me better than anyone and have been more kind and caring than anyone I've ever known. You don't see me as "JR Ewing" like so many other women do. When I'm with you, I feel like I am really at home. It's been so long since I've felt this way, but this time I know that it's even more true than before. I want to be with you forever, Katherine. To marry you and and have our own family one day. Even though you never talk about it, I have a feeling that you have been hurt in the past. But I swear on my life that I would never do anything to hurt you, Katherine. I know that it is probably hard for you to believe after hearing about the things that I have done, but I have changed. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have even considered being with you. I hate to admit it, but the old me would've been too afraid of what a woman as wealthy as you are could do to me if she found out that I had been cheating on her! I would have been so caught up in trying to do whatever it took to keep up the false image of myself as a good husband to ever try being with someone who was financially independent and could leave me anytime. Even though those reasons had nothing to do with why I wanted to be with Sue Ellen back then, they did end up being important to me for a long time. But I'm not like that anymore. I have no desire to cheat and control anymore in a relationship. I love you more than anything Katherine, and I believe that we could both be happier together than we've ever been before. Because more than anything else, I believe in us." JR said.

Katherine still couldn't believe it. To think that JR had been hiding his feelings from her all of this time. Suddenly, a lot of things that he had been doing now made a lot more sense. Like his reaction when he had found out that Katherine had been trying to help Bobby with his Canadian deal. JR had been jealous. There was also all of those moments when Katherine thought that JR had seemed to be subtly flirting with her. She now knew that he actually had been flirting with her!

But despite knowing all of this, Katherine knew that she couldn't say yes to JR. The memory of the one other man who had claimed to love her still tortured Katherine. Katherine was terrified that the very same situation could be playing out right now. But it wasn't just that. Katherine was not even sure how she felt about JR. It was true that he seemed to be having some sort of effect on her lately. There were moments when Katherine had felt completely lost in JR's eyes when they looked at each other. The car crash had left her shaken to the core. Katherine wasn't even sure if the intensity of these feelings could be considered as purely platonic anymore. But she also didn't know if she was really in love with JR, either. There was also Bobby to consider. No matter what she might be feeling for JR, Katherine knew that she did still have feelings for Bobby.

 _JR isn't a good choice for me, anyway. Despite what he says, there is no way that he has really changed. It's just not possible for him or any other man who has cheated as much as he has to change. JR's my friend, but he can't be anything more than that. Bobby is much safer._ Katherine rationalized to herself.

Katherine hated herself for it, but she knew that she would have to tell JR the truth. There was no way other way around it. She steeled herself for what was going to happen before she finally answered JR. "I had no idea that you felt that way, JR. That makes what I'm about to tell you ten times harder. I've never told anyone about this, not even you. But I'm in love with Bobby. I've felt this way ever since I first met him at the barbecue last year. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, JR. Please believe me when I say that you are the last person that I would ever want to hurt. You are still my best friend, and no one can ever take your place when it comes to that. Not even Bobby. Don't get me wrong! You're very special. And you are a very attractive man. But anything beyond friendship just can't happen between us. I'm sorry, JR." Katherine explained.

JR looked crushed. His eyes seemed to pleading with Katherine; willing her to change her mind. _Oh, God! I've hurt him! Why did this have to happen!?_ Katherine thought to herself in agony.

After what seemed like forever, JR finally managed to form a response. "I see." He said in a flat, emotionless tone. He then started heading towards the front door.

Before JR could leave the house, Katherine stopped him. "JR, I really am sorry!" She apologized again.

JR turned around to face her again. "I know that you are. But I want you to think long and hard about what I said. I want you to realize that you could have so much more with me than this schoolgirl fantasy that you seem to think my brother can give you. So, when you're ready for something real, come find me. I'll always be waiting for you, Katherine..." JR said. He then turned away and disappeared into the night.

After JR had driven away, Katherine let out a sob that she hadn't even been aware that she was holding in. She then sank down onto the sofa and cried.

Two hours later, Katherine was in Pam's hotel suite. Even though she still didn't feel very close to her sister, Katherine felt like she needed to be with someone right now.

"Katherine, what happened to you!? You look awful!" Pam exclaimed after she had let Katherine inside.

"Nothing happened. I just...felt like hanging out for a while." Katherine said glumly. She doubted that she sounded very convincing to Pam.

Pam looked at Katherine for moment. "Is it mama?" Pam asked quietly.

"Yes..." Katherine said through her tears. Even though it was the incident with JR that had made Katherine feel sad in the first place, she couldn't help crying once she started thinking of Rebecca. Katherine still missed her parents more than ever. If only she could talk to her mother about what had happened. _She would probably be angry with me for getting so close to JR, though._ Katherine thought to herself.

Pam led Katherine over to the sofa. She then put her arm around Katherine. "I know. I miss her, too." Pam said tearfully.

After they had both stopped crying, Pam and Katherine went into the kitchen to have some tea.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to depress you like that when I came over." Katherine apologized.

"Katherine, it's alright. I'm glad that you came. This is what sisters are for!" Pam said.

"Well, then thanks for letting me bum you out...I guess?" Katherine joked lamely.

"Yes, we definitely need to do this more! Especially now that my regular hairdresser is lost, and most certainly does not want to be found!" Pam joked. Katherine and Pam then burst into laughter.

After they had calmed down, Katherine decided to take another try at being a good sister. Pam had provided a shoulder for her to cry on, and Katherine couldn't help feeling that it was only fair that she put in some effort herself. "So, what's been going on with you?" Katherine asked.

Pam sighed. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that things were going good. I didn't want to say anything about this to you or anyone else yet, but I just can't keep this secret anymore. The sad truth of the matter is that things with Bobby just aren't getting any better. Quite the opposite, actually. So...I've decided that I want a divorce." Pam said firmly.

Katherine was shocked. She had been so focused on everything that had been going on between her and JR that she had actually sort of forgotten about the state of her sister's marriage. Katherine knew that she should feel thrilled. After all of this time, she might finally have a chance to be with Bobby! But somehow, it didn't make Katherine feel excited at all. Especially after realizing that she might have feelings for JR. Katherine couldn't help wondering if she had possibly been chasing after the wrong brother all of this time...


	19. Chapter 19

It was a regular day at the office for JR. But after last night's events, he found himself having a difficult time concentrating on his work. Even though JR had thought that he had prepared himself for it, Katherine's rejection had still managed to leave him completely heartbroken. There was also the fact that he wasn't used to women turning him down. JR mostly blamed Bobby for this situation. His brother always had to pull his stupid Prince Charming routine on women and lead them on into thinking that he was the only man in the world who was capable of giving them a happy fairy tale life. The worst part was that Bobby didn't even need to try. It made JR sick. _Well, this time he pulled his act on the wrong woman!_ JR thought to himself furiously.

JR knew that Bobby wasn't the only reason for Katherine's rejection. After all of the time he had spent with her, JR could tell from the way that Katherine reacted to some topics that she had probably been hurt badly by someone before. She also had probably had to deal with more than enough losers who just wanted to sleep with her or use her for her money. It made JR cringe to remember that he himself had once been one of those losers. But now, after falling in love with her, JR could not fathom how all of those other men hadn't felt the same way that he did about Katherine. Or how they hadn't even had any interest in having a normal relationship with her. JR supposed that he should feel grateful that they hadn't, since that would have meant that he probably never would have even met Katherine. But it still made him angry. Katherine was sweet, kind, intelligent, and amazingly beautiful. She was also incredibly talented. Katherine ran a successful business and had also been a successful journalist in Dallas. JR didn't see how any man could NOT fall for her. After so many unpleasant situations, Katherine had most likely become too afraid of trusting any man that didn't have a record that was completely perfect. That was most likely why she was so drawn to Bobby. His reputation spoke for him.

JR wasn't ready to give up on Katherine, though. After he had spent hours feeling sorry for himself while having a few drinks, JR had finally been able to really analyze the whole situation. After all, JR liked to solve his problems; not give in to them. He believed that there was a possibility that Katherine felt the same way as he did about her. The way she reacted to his subtle flirtation spoke volumes. JR had been around enough women to recognize the signs of a woman in love. While it was true that JR had a harder time deciphering Katherine than any other woman he had met, he still believed that he was probably right about her. When push came to shove, Katherine had ultimately chosen to help him over Bobby. But more than anything else, JR had never experienced this level of kindness and concern from a woman since the early part of his marriage with Sue Ellen. Every other woman that had been interested in JR had only wanted him for sex or money. Even though he wasn't broken like Katherine, he could still understand how frustrating it was to be valued for all of the wrong things.

The real problem for JR would be convincing Katherine to give him a chance to show her that they really did belong together. This whole situation was completely different from when he had been trying to win Sue Ellen over all of those years ago. Back then, it had been easy. They had both had an immediate attraction to each other as soon as they had first seen each other. Things with him and Katherine were different. It hadn't been love at first sight for either of them. It had taken some time for JR to fall in love with her, and he wasn't completely sure if Katherine ever could feel the same way that he did. She was afraid to trust him. There was also the fact that JR had no real experience in this area when it came to dealing with wealthy women. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to charm Katherine with flowers, gifts, and a few trips to some fancy restaurants. This was a woman who had grown up having the best of everything and still had all of it now as well. JR would have to get creative. It would be challenging, but JR believed that he could have a chance with Katherine. Because more than anything else, he believed that they could be happy together.

The intercom buzzed; interrupting JR from his thoughts. "JR, Katherine Wentworth is here to see you." Sly said.

JR immediately became more alert. Maybe Katherine had changed her mind and was ready to give him a chance! Before JR could indulge too much into the fantasy that was playing out in his mind, he answered Sly. "Alright, tell her that she can come in." He said.

Katherine tentatively stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. JR noticed that once again, Katherine looked as if she had barely slept at all. It didn't matter how much she tried to conceal it with make-up; JR could tell whenever Katherine had been upset. It made him feel guilty this time, though. JR loved her and didn't want to cause her any pain. But he hadn't known that his confession would have affected her like this.

For a moment, it seemed like neither of them knew what to say. After about a minute had passed, JR decided to speak first. "Hi. I guess I didn't expect to see you again so soon after last night. But I'm glad that you're here." JR said carefully.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy after the way we left things last night. But it's important that we talk now, JR." Katherine said.

"Okay. Why don't we sit down?" JR asked.

Katherine nodded briefly and then sat down on the sofa on the other side of the room. She looked a bit apprehensive when JR sat down next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Katherine?" JR asked.

"First of all, I want apologize again for what I told you last night. I know that I hurt you, and even though I still stand by my decision, I feel bad about how it made you feel." Katherine said.

"Katherine, I'm not mad at you. Even though I don't agree with your decision, I do understand that this is not easy for you." JR said.

"I never thought that you would ever tell me what you said last night. I thought that you only saw me as your friend. So I was completely shocked." Katherine explained. She paused for a moment before continuing. "But the thing is...despite how awkward things have become between us, I still want us to be able to go on being friends. I don't expect it to happen immediately because I know that this is hard for you, JR. But I don't want us to stop being friends just because we don't agree with each other about having a relationship. We can still support and be there for each other just like we did before. Because you are still a very important person in my life, JR. And I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Katherine said.

JR mentally cursed to himself. He should have known that Katherine would say something like this. But he wouldn't let this get to him.

"Katherine, you don't need to worry about this affecting our friendship. I promise you that I will always be there for you." JR said.

Katherine looked relieved. "Thank you so much, JR! I was so worried that you wouldn't understand! Now we can go back to the way things were before!" Katherine said.

JR was a little hurt by the last part of Katherine's speech; but he tried not to show it. After all, he had been expecting something like this. But now, it was time for him to go on the offensive.

"Well, don't think that I'm going to give up that easily!" JR said with a smile.

Katherine looked surprised. "What!? But you just said that-" She started to say.

JR cut Katherine off before she could finish. "I said that I will always be your friend. But that doesn't mean that I can't still try to convince you that we can be something more than that as well." JR said.

"JR, please don't do this. I already told you why we can't be anything more than friends. I don't want to hurt you." Katherine said quietly.

"Well, I don't buy your explanation for not wanting to be with me. I think that you just believe that you are in love with my little brother because he is one man whose record is completely clean." JR said.

"That is not true! I really am in love with Bobby!" Katherine exclaimed nervously. She almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"And yet you have done everything you can to help me instead of him. If you really loved him, you would be doing everything you could to help him win this contest between us." JR said.

Katherine hesitated a bit before responding. "That's different. I know that winning the contest is not good for Bobby. He would just end up overworking himself more and more. Looking out for his best interests like this just proves that I do love him." Katherine rationalized. But JR noticed that she didn't exactly sound confident about her explanation.

"You can try to rationalize it however you want to, but I still believe that you would be happier with me if you gave yourself the chance. After all, I know that there are things that you could never expect Bobby to understand. Things that you have only felt comfortable telling me about. Because when it comes down to it, you're my kind of lady. And you never said that you don't have any feelings for me. Can you honestly tell me that you don't?" JR asked softly. As he looked straight at Katherine, he slowly stroked a few strands of her hair; the tips of his fingers just barely touching her face. Katherine blushed furiously, but she didn't even attempt to pull away from him.

Satisfied with Katherine's reaction, JR lowered his hand back down to his side. "That's what I thought." He said smugly.

"I can't give you what you want, JR. Especially now that Pam is going to divorce Bobby. I'm sure that you've already heard about that." Katherine said.

JR was surprised for a moment. He actually didn't think that his annoying sister-in-law would actually end up making this decision. While it was true that JR was worried how this turn of events could affect his chances with Katherine, he was still excited about not having to live with the Barnes woman anymore. He had gotten quite used to life at Southfork without her.

"So, you think that you will just be able to live happily ever after with my naive little brother now?" JR asked.

"I'm not holding my breath about anything happening between me and Bobby. But I have to at least try if an opportunity for me comes out of this. But you need to understand that whether there is a chance for me to be with him or not does not change the fact that I still can't be with you, JR." Katherine said.

"That's not what you said last night." JR pointed out.

"I know that, but you are intentionally making things difficult now." Katherine said.

"Then what exactly is the issue here?" JR asked, even though he felt like he already knew what it was.

"I can't tell you that. I know that you don't like hearing that, but that's just the way it is." Katherine said.

"Despite that we're best friends, I don't expect us to feel like we have to tell each other everything about ourselves. I respect your need for some privacy, and I know that you would do the same for me. But please let me know if you ever do want to talk about it." JR said.

"If I do, I will. I have to get back to the office now. My break is almost is almost over. I'm glad that we had this talk, but I still wish that you wouldn't get your hopes up like this, JR. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have." Katherine said.

"You don't need to worry about hurting me. After all of this time you should know that I always get what I want. And you are no exception, Katherine. I'll call you later." JR said.

"Later." Katherine said dazedly before she quickly exited the room.

Even though JR knew that he probably still had a long way to go yet, he couldn't help smiling to himself. He had a feeling that everything would work out just the way he wanted it to.

 **Author's note: Some of this chapter was based off of the season 7 episode "The Road Back". I'm sure that at least some of you are probably wondering what the heck is wrong with Katherine. Just know that even though she is not crazy in this story, she is still kind of screwed up. You'll just have to wait and see what happens! Unfortunately, there will be no chapter next week due to the fact that I have some exams coming up. I'll try to make up for it by writing more when I have a break during vacations. Until then, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. You guys are awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what's on the agenda after this? There must be something special going on when you get dressed up like this! Let me guess! Is Mark coming over?" Katherine teased her sister.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Pam had invited Katherine over to her hotel suite for a couple of hours to talk. Katherine was curious because her sister had sounded more serious than normal when she had called her and asked her to come over. At first, Katherine had assumed that it was because of Pam's recent decision to pursue a divorce. But now, after seeing how happy Pam looked, Katherine was more than a little confused. Even if things were going good with Mark, there was no way that Pam could actually be this happy about ending things with Bobby. Was there?

"Actually, I'm going out to dinner with Bobby!" Pam said excitedly.

Katherine's heart sank. She should have known better than to get her hopes up about Pam and Bobby splitting up. Now, there really was no chance for Katherine to be with Bobby. But even more than that, Katherine realized that she had been using Bobby as a sort of shield against JR. If Bobby was single, or even just having problems with his marriage, it gave Katherine an excuse to not have to deal with her feelings for JR. It didn't even actually matter whether Bobby ever decided to give her a chance to be with him or not. But if Bobby and Pam reconciled again, Katherine was afraid that she might end up being tempted to take things further with JR. After all, Katherine couldn't deny that JR did have an effect on her. But no matter how she might feel about JR, Katherine still firmly believed that a relationship between them would end up being disastrous. The question was whether she would be able to stop herself from giving in to her own loneliness.

"I'm confused. I thought you told me that you were going to ask Bobby for a divorce." Katherine said.

"Well, that was I thought, too. But after talking about everything for a while, Bobby and I decided that we want to try to give ourselves a second chance. We realized that everything between us got so bad because of everything that's been happening at Ewing Oil. But now that the contest will be ending soon, things will actually end up being easier for us. Plus, Bobby has promised that no matter how it turns out, he's going to decrease his work hours. He's even talked about quitting if JR wins!" Pam explained.

Katherine found herself bristling a bit at the "if" part of Pam's last sentence. _Who does she think she's kidding!? Bobby has no chance of beating JR now!_ Katherine thought to herself in annoyance.

"I tried to tell you forever that it was just the contest that was making things difficult! If you had realized that sooner, it would've made things a lot less painful for Mark than they are probably going to end up being now! What are you going to tell him now!?" Katherine asked in frustration.

Besides everything else that this would mean for her, Katherine felt sorry for Mark. He really seemed to love Pam, and she had been getting his hopes up for nothing! Katherine had gotten used to having Mark around. He was like family to her now. But now, Mark could never come by for a visit again.

Pam looked a bit surprised at Katherine's outburst. "I have always made it clear to Mark that we are just friends and that I could end up going back to Bobby at anytime. Of course I feel bad for him, but he has not exactly chosen to make things easier for himself!" Pam said.

"I know. I'm sorry that I got upset. I guess it's just sad because I kind of got used to having him around with all of us. It felt like he was a part of the family..." Katherine admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. If I had known that you felt that way I wouldn't have invited him over so much when we were all together." Pam apologized.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I should be happy that you and Bobby are finally getting back together again! So...congratulations!" Katherine said with forced enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Katherine! That means a lot to me. But to be honest, there is something else that I want to talk to you about before I leave." Pam admitted. She sat down on the sofa next to Katherine.

"What is it?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well, this is sort of hard for me to ask, but I don't know else to bring it up. I know that you don't tell me about everything that goes on in your life Katherine, so please forgive me if it sounds like I'm being too intrusive here. You see, I was on my way to see Bobby at his office yesterday when I just happened to see you leave with JR. Is there something going on between you and him?" Pam asked suspiciously.

Katherine panicked for a moment. She knew that her face was probably bright red. _Just_ _great! She caught me! Why did this have to happen!?_ Katherine thought angrily to herself.

"If you are asking if JR and I are seeing each other, then the answer is no. But it is true that we are very good friends." Katherine answered.

Despite the fact that Katherine had said that there was no real relationship between her and JR, Pam still looked angry. "How long has this been going on for?" She asked Katherine carefully.

"Pretty much right after I came back from New York. We've spoken to each other briefly a few times the first time I came here, but we weren't friends then." Katherine explained.

Pam groaned. "How could I not have seen this coming!? I should have known that JR would come after you like this! Especially after how he acted towards you when you were staying at Southfork for mama's funeral! Why didn't you tell me about this before!?" She asked Katherine furiously.

"Because of the way you're reacting right now." Katherine answered coldly.

"Look, I know that this not my business, but you have to understand just how terrible things will be for you if you get involved with JR like this! Women don't mean anything to him. JR had a wonderful wife who did everything she could to make him and his family happy and gave him more than enough second chances for all of the hell that he put her through! But nothing is ever good enough for that man! That's why you need to get out of this while you still can! JR will only end up hurting you if you continue this, Katherine!" Pam said emotionally.

"I already told you that I'm not seeing JR! Believe me, I've heard enough about him to know that he can't handle being in a relationship. But I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about him like that. Because he is my best friend. And despite what you believe, he is a good person." Katherine said.

Pam looked like she thought Katherine was crazy. "I'm glad that you at least seem to realize that getting too involved with JR is dangerous. But since he's spending this much time with you, you should know that friendship isn't the only thing that he wants from you." Pam warned.

"Men and women are perfectly capable of just being friends." Katherine said. If anything, Bobby was at least capable of doing that.

"Not when that man is JR Ewing. Katherine, can you honestly tell me that he hasn't told you that he wishes for something else as well?" Pam asked.

Katherine couldn't tell if Pam was referring to a romantic relationship or just plain sex. Either way, she was more than annoyed by Pam's prying and lecturing. Katherine knew that getting too involved with JR was a bad idea. But Pam made it sound like he was a monster who liked to rip a woman's heart out just for fun.

"He has...expressed an interest in me. But I told him that we can't ever be more than just friends." Katherine explained. There was no need for Pam to know just how much interest JR actually had. Katherine did not even want to think about how Pam would react if she knew about JR's love confession.

"And you think that JR will just accept that!?" Pam scoffed.

"He doesn't have a choice! And all of this is really none of your business, Pamela! You're not my mother!" Katherine practically shouted. She then realized just how awful the very last part of her tirade sounded. _I forgot to refer to her as "our" mother!_ Katherine thought to herself miserably.

"I'm sorry... I'm still not used to this yet." Katherine apologized helplessly.

Pam softened a bit. "No, you're right. I have to realize that as much as I don't like JR, this really isn't any of my business. I won't tell anyone else about it. And I shouldn't be trying to be...her, either. I'm really sorry about how I reacted to all of that. I think that it's probably better if we just don't talk about JR anymore." Pam said quietly.

"Yeah... I think that sounds like a good idea. I guess I'll be going now. I'm sure that you and Bobby will have a great time today." Katherine said.

"Well, the decision's not exactly final yet. We still have some more things to discuss. But I have a feeling that it will all work out in the end. I'll see you later, Katherine." Pam said.

"Yeah. Later." Katherine said before leaving the hotel.

The next day, Katherine met JR at his office during the lunch hour so that they could both go out for coffee like they usually did. After JR had told Katherine that he would not give up on trying to convince her to be more than friends with him, Katherine had expected things to become difficult between them. However, the past few days had been the complete opposite of that. JR had not pushed the issue any further. Surprisingly, JR was acting the same way that he had before he had told Katherine that he loved her. Katherine didn't know what exactly she had expected JR to do, but it certainly wasn't this. Katherine was mostly relieved because she had been afraid that JR had been ready to ruin their friendship by turning into one of those arrogant womanizer types who believed that they could get whatever they wanted from her. But a small part of Katherine was actually sad that the chase seemed to have ended already for JR. Katherine hated to admit it, but she had found JR incredibly attractive when he had flirted with her and vowed to have her for himself that day in his office. Even now, she could still remember how good the touch of his fingers had felt on her face and hair. She could also still remember the low, seductive tone in his voice. Despite her attempts not to, Katherine found herself replaying that moment over and over again in her head.

"I still can't believe that I actually thought that your sister would do something right for a change and leave! I really got used to not having her around. And now she pulls this!" JR said in exasperation as they walked to the parking lot.

"I was surprised, too. It was the complete opposite of what she told me before." Katherine said.

"Although I guess I can't be too angry with Pam. After all, if she hadn't tracked down your mother back then, you probably wouldn't be here with me right now..." JR said thoughtfully.

Katherine didn't know what to say to that. Even though she didn't blame her sister for what she did, Katherine had always found herself thinking about how things could have been if Pam had never found Rebecca. For Katherine, it probably would have meant still having a future with her mother. But now, after realizing that it also would have meant having a future without JR, Katherine wasn't sure what to think anymore.

JR seemed to have realized just what his comment had implied. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. It was selfish." JR apologized.

"No, it's fine. It's not wrong for you to feel that way. Either way, we have no way of knowing what every action will cause." Katherine said.

"Hmm... really? I have to disagree with you there." JR said quietly. Katherine realized too late just how close he was to her. His hands rested on her shoulders. Katherine could barely breath as JR leaned towards her; his face mere inches away from her own. _Oh no! He's doing it again!_ _Is he really going to do this now!? And why am I not doing anything to stop this!?_ Katherine thought frantically.

Before things could go any further, the sound of footsteps snapped her out of her trance. Katherine pulled away from JR so that she could see who was walking through the parking lot. Her stomach dropped when she saw that it was Pam.

 _Dammit! The last thing I need is another big sister talk!_ Katherine thought to herself angrily. Without a word to JR, she quickly hid behind a car before her sister could spot her. JR looked surprised, but made no move to hide himself.

Pam abruptly stopped walking when she saw JR. Her eyes narrowed.

"Fancy seeing you here, Pamela. Please don't tell me that you're hoping for a job here! Because I'm afraid that you don't exactly have the qualities that we look for!" JR joked.

"Spare me the pleasantries, JR! I didn't come here to see you. But since we've already had the misfortune of running into each other, I may as well ask you some things." Pam said coldly.

"By all means, ask away." JR said.

"Why are you so intent on making Cliff believe that off-shore drilling is a great idea? Even I know just how much of a gamble it is! I don't know what exactly you're trying to do, but this had better not be some trick to get Cliff in over his head!" Pam said.

"It's always so amusing whenever you and that loser brother of yours pretend to be real business experts like myself!" JR said in amusement.

"It's not just that, JR! I know that you've been spending a lot of time with Katherine, and I want you to stop it. She is still grieving for our mother and does not need you harassing her! I told you to stay away from her and I meant it!" Pam said furiously.

"First of all, I'm not harassing Katherine. We're friends. And whether we end up being something more is completely up to her. But none of that is your damn business, Pamela." JR said coldly.

"It is if she ends up getting hurt! Because we both know that she can do a lot better than a scumbag like you! So don't get her hopes up anymore, JR!" Pam said.

"You've wasted enough of my time. So why don't you make this easier for both of us and leave already?" JR asked in a bored tone.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. I just want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to help Bobby beat you in this contest while there is still time left! And I'll make sure that Cliff and I will be in a position to fight you as well! Don't forget that we're not the poor Barnes family, anymore! So you better be ready, JR!" Pam threatened. She then quickly walked away towards the Ewing Oil building.

Katherine was incensed with rage. It was bad enough that her sister was meddling in her private business. But threatening JR like that was going too far.

"I don't believe her! Who I spend time with is my business! And where does she get off with threatening you like that!? You haven't done anything to her! It's funny how Pam forgot that the only reason she and Cliff are rich is because they profited off of my father's death! Well, let me tell you that she has another thing coming if she thinks that I'll let her use his money to hurt you!" Katherine said fiercely.

"I think it's high time that I make sure that this little separation between our siblings is...permanent." JR said with quiet fury in his voice.

"Count me in, JR." Katherine said in the same tone as his. She had to do what she could to prevent her sister from hurting JR.


	21. Chapter 21

"I still can't believe that Pam did that! I don't know why she wants to cause trouble for you when you haven't even done anything to her!" Katherine complained.

"You may have trouble believing it now, but trust me when I say that this is nothing unusual for your sister." JR said.

JR and Katherine were at the small coffee shop across the street from Wentworth Tool and Dye. It had only been one day since JR and Katherine had agreed to work together to find a way to end Pam's marriage after she threatened JR in the Ewing Oil parking lot. JR was still fuming over his sister in-law's interference. He was especially angry that Pam's appearance yesterday had interrupted him from kissing Katherine. It had been the perfect moment. JR had no doubt that Katherine would have let it happen, too. But now, thanks to Pam, it looked like he wouldn't get another opportunity like this anytime soon. It was high time that JR put the Barnes woman in her place. Outside of the Ewing family.

"I'm glad that we are in agreement about what needs to be done, but I am a little surprised that you want to go through with this, JR." Katherine said thoughtfully.

"What is there to be surprised about? You know that I can't stand that woman." JR said.

"Oh, I know that. It's just that if this works and Pam and Bobby end up getting divorced, that would leave Bobby a free man. Considering how you feel about me, wouldn't you worry about me possibly getting a chance to be with him?" Katherine asked carefully.

JR stiffened at Katherine's question. He had considered this as a potential problem for him more than once already. But ultimately, JR had decided that he did not need to worry about that scenario ever playing out. He knew that Bobby had strict morals when it came to relationships. Becoming romantically involved with his ex-wife's sister would certainly be one of them. Bobby would probably worry about how hard it would be for Pam to see him with her sister. But more than that, JR still remembered when Bobby had told him that he only thought of Katherine as a sister. As much as he wanted to, JR couldn't tell Katherine what his brother had told him about her. It would hurt her feelings. It was up to Bobby himself to make that point clear to her.

"I'm not worried about that in the slightest. You may not know this, but my little brother has quite the jealous streak. If you did end up with him, there is no way that he would accept you being such good friends with me. And I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't be able to handle staying away from me so much. But more than anything else, I believe that you really do have feelings for me. You just don't realize it yet." JR said.

"JR, I really wish you wouldn't get your hopes up like this. I don't want you to get hurt." Katherine said quietly.

"After what almost happened between us right before Pam showed up yesterday, I'm finding that even harder to believe." JR said.

Katherine blushed furiously. "Look JR, we're not here to talk about that. We need to focus on the business at hand." She said.

"Okay. But don't think that I'll forget about that. Now, how should we go about ending things between our dear siblings?" JR asked mischievously.

"I'm not really sure, but I think we should start with something simple. I could try talking to Bobby..." Katherine said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute. I don't like that idea. We should think of something else." JR said.

"I thought you just said that you weren't worried about Bobby, and now you can't even handle me having a conversation with him! It looks like you're the one with a jealous streak, JR! I'm just going to try to convince him that Pam is having second thoughts!" Katherine said in exasperation.

JR sighed in frustration. He didn't like this idea, but he knew that acting jealous wouldn't do him any good in the long run.

"Fine. But I admit that despite everything I've said, I can't help getting a little worried about this. You are a very special woman, Katherine. And a damn good-looking one as well. You can't blame me for worrying about Bobby noticing that." JR said.

Katherine turned bright red at JR's compliment. "Um, thanks. I think." She replied awkwardly.

"You're quite welcome. Now, I think that it would also help if I had a little talk with Pamela." JR said.

"No offense JR, but I don't see how you of all people could convince her to end things with Bobby." Katherine said skeptically.

"Oh, I'm not going to try to convince her. I'm just going to tell her exactly what the consequences will be if she doesn't divorce Bobby." JR said evilly.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Katherine trailed off slyly.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us. So, let's hope for the best." JR said.

"I need to get back to work now. But I'll let you know how things work out on my end." Katherine promised.

"So will I. I'll call you tonight." JR said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I love you, Katherine." JR said softly.

"I'll talk to you later." Katherine said hurriedly.

JR knew that those words were affecting Katherine more than she let on. He just hoped that she would see that soon, too.

Later that day, JR went to the Fairview hotel to issue his warning to Pam. Standing in the hallway, he knocked on the door to Pam's room. About a minute later, Pam opened the door with an expression of both surprise and annoyance on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you here. What do you want, JR?" Pam asked shortly.

"After our little confrontation yesterday, I decided that I needed to make something clear to you. Mind if I come in?" JR asked. He then went into the room without even waiting for Pam's response.

"Whatever threat you're going to make won't make me change my mind, JR." Pam said.

"Oh, but this isn't a threat, it's a promise. I'm going to tell you exactly what will happen if you don't divorce Bobby. Now, as I'm sure you already know, I'm well on my way to owning Ewing Oil. I've checked the totals already. In the short time that we have left, there is no way for Bobby to win, with or without any feeble amount of help that you could provide to him. If you don't end things with Bobby by then, I will have him working around the clock so much that all of the extra time he spent at work during the contest will seem like nothing. And don't think for a moment that he wouldn't do it, either. He'll do it because he is and always has been obsessed with trying to make himself look better than me. Putting it simply, you won't have a real marriage anymore." JR explained.

"Bobby would never do that to me!" Pam said.

"I wouldn't test that if I were you. Would you like to see Bobby work every morning? Afternoon? Night? How about I start sending him on some long road trips as our goodwill ambassador for Ewing Oil again?" JR questioned in delight.

"You're despicable, JR!" Pam said furiously.

"Well, I wouldn't being saying all of this if you hadn't started all of this trouble in the first place. But that is what you always do. Nothing is ever good enough for you. You always have to start trouble with me and my family. Just like that loser brother of yours. I've hated you ever since I've first met you and it's time for you to learn your place." JR said.

"I think we both know that you are really the one who is always causing problems for everyone. You just don't care how your actions affect other people. I don't know what Katherine sees in you, but she will leave you once she finds out what a monster you really are, JR." Pam said.

"You may not believe me when I say this, but I really do have only the best of intentions when it comes to your sister. I love her and will spend the rest of my life making her happy." JR said confidently.

"You love her!? Don't joke around, JR! You don't even know the real meaning of the word!" Pam said.

"You can believe whatever you want to, but you'll see just how wrong you are, eventually." JR said quietly.

"I've heard enough from you. Now get out." Pam said coldly.

JR started to walk towards the door. He turned around just as he was about to leave. "You really should take my warning seriously, Pamela. You'll make things a lot easier for yourself and everyone else if you do. The choice is yours." JR said. Satisfied with himself, JR then turned around and left.

 **Author's note: A lot of this chapter was based off of the episode "The Long Goodbye."**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been about one week since Katherine and JR had started working together to end Pam and Bobby's marriage. Despite their attempts, things were not going well. Both Katherine and JR had tried coaxing, lying, and even threatening (in JR's case) their siblings. But none of it had worked. If anything, Pam and Bobby seemed to be heading in the opposite direction from where Katherine and JR were trying to lead them. Now, with time running out for them to succeed, a very frustrated Katherine and JR had met up at a coffee shop in an effort to come up with a new plan.

"At this point, there is really not much else that I can do about this. Eventually, Bobby and Pam will get suspicious if it looks like I'm talking to them about it too much. They already know that I'm close to you, and I doubt that it would take them too long to start putting things together. I want to help you JR, but this is starting to look hopeless." Katherine said wearily.

JR looked concerned. "As much as I want to break them up, I really don't want you to stress yourself out like this, Katherine. You have done more than enough for me, and I am grateful for that. It's okay if you don't feel like you can do this anymore. I can take care of it myself." He said reassuringly.

Katherine was touched by JR's concern for her. "Thanks, JR. But don't worry, I'm fine. Just frustrated. I know that once Pam isn't married to Bobby anymore; both she and maybe even Cliff won't be so hell-bent with finding things to blame you for and always trying to fight you. They might not see it now, but I'm sure that their lives will be a lot less stressful once they stop obsessing over this ridiculous "Barnes-Ewing feud" that they seem to think exists!" Katherine said.

"I couldn't agree with you more! Although honestly, I'm not so sure that anything will stop your brother from trying to ruin my life. But either way, I don't want a repeat of what happened last year!" JR said.

"What happened?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Ah, that's right. You were still gone then. Anyway, this was right after daddy's will was read; which as you know was how all of this contest nonsense got started. Mama tried to legally change the terms of his will so that she could sell Ewing Oil. And your dear sister did everything she could to help her. It was nightmare. We ended up having to go to court and everything. Except for Bobby, the whole family was against me. We almost lost everything." JR explained.

Katherine was shocked. She had known nothing about this. This made what her own mother had done with her will seem like nothing. It also made Katherine angry to think that Miss Ellie would go that far just to make sure that her eldest son didn't receive the legacy that he had worked for for years. Especially after all of the time she had neglected JR when he was a child! It also infuriated Katherine that Pam would go right along with it without even caring how much it would hurt Bobby. Just where did they get off thinking that they had a right to do that!?

"I don't believe this! How could they do that to you and Bobby!? And what about your father!? He worked for years to support everyone and pass something down to his sons, and this is how he got repaid!? I don't mean to say anything bad about your mother, JR, but she had no right to try to do that! She never worked at Ewing Oil! And Pam had no right to get involved in that either! I mean, that's her husband's job! And it's none of her damn business! Just what was it with our mothers' trying to mess with these wills by going against everything our fathers' wanted for us!?" Katherine said fiercely.

JR looked at Katherine for a moment after her outburst. He then smiled. "This is exactly why I love you so much..." He said softly.

Katherine looked away uncomfortably. Whenever JR said things like this, she didn't know what she was supposed to say. Katherine had made it perfectly clear to JR where she stood on this issue. But he just wasn't getting the message. Katherine wasn't even sure how she felt about JR anymore. It was awkward, and despite JR's reassurance that he would always be her friend, Katherine was still afraid that it would hurt their friendship if he got too frustrated by her constant rejections.

"I do have one other idea..." Katherine spoke up hesitantly. She had been about to give up, but when JR had said the word "legally", an idea had started to form in Katherine's mind.

"Well, I'm all for new ideas. What is it?" JR asked curiously.

"It's risky. If one thing goes wrong with it, I would be in a lot of trouble. Not to mention that Pam and Bobby would most likely never want anything to do with me again if they found out about it. But if I managed to show Bobby a fake letter from Pam's lawyer about wanting to end her marriage with her signature on it, he might just believe it." Katherine explained carefully.

"That is absolutely diabolical. And I love it!" JR said excitedly.

"Easy for you to say! You wouldn't be the one doing it! I would be committing forgery, JR. If Pam looks at what she's signing or Bobby asks her where the letter came from, the whole plan fails and I'll get in trouble!" Katherine said nervously.

"First of all, Bobby will be way too devastated to even mention the letter to Pam. Trust me, I know my little brother; and he is not exactly good at knowing how important details can be. And second of all, you can't get in trouble for forgery if you've left no evidence of it. Especially if there's no real proof that you did it. Just make sure to get rid of it after Bobby sees it or even if Pam sees it by accident when you give it to her to sign. Just know that even though I want us to go through with this plan, I won't push you to do it if it makes you too nervous, honey." JR said reassuringly.

"No, it's okay. After hearing about how Pam almost cost you Ewing Oil, I know that we need to do this. I won't let her do something like that to you again!" Katherine said confidently.

"Thank you, Katherine. For both this and everything you've done to help me win the contest. You're the only person who has ever done anything to help me keep Ewing Oil. I won't forget this, and I promise that I will repay you for all of your kindness." JR said quietly.

"You don't have to do anything to repay me, JR. Just being able to help you is enough for me." Katherine said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I know. But I'm still going to anyway." JR said with a smile.

The next day, Katherine paced nervously in Pam's hotel suite. Luckily, the first part of the plan had been executed easily enough. Earlier in the day, Katherine had somehow gotten Pam to sign the letter. Katherine had claimed that she had needed a family member to sign some boring medical documents, and Pam hadn't even bothered to actually look at what she was actually signing. Even though Katherine was still one hundred percent behind helping JR, she still couldn't help feeling a little guilty about what she was doing to Pam. Despite how angry Katherine was at Pam for trying to hurt JR and her accusations about their friendship, she was still her sister. Before all of this had started to happen, Katherine felt like they had finally started to develop a real, sisterly bond. They had shared some good moments, which was a lot more than Katherine could say when it came to Cliff. That made this whole plan just seem wrong. But in the end, JR had to come first.

The doorbell rang; interrupting Katherine's thoughts. It was time for part two of the plan. Earlier that day, Katherine had already lied to Bobby about arranging things so that he could have a heart-to-heart talk with Pam about their marriage. She had specifically arranged it for when Pam was out with Mark again. _It feels like all I ever do is lie to Bobby..._ Katherine thought sadly to herself. Would there ever come a time when she wouldn't have to do this anymore? With a sinking heart, Katherine realized that as long as she was friends with JR, the answer to that question would probably be no.

"Hi, Katherine. Where's Pam? I thought you said that she wanted to talk to me." Bobby said after Katherine had let him in.

"Bobby, I'm really sorry, but she went out with Mark again. I didn't know about it until the last minute. I was just as surprised as you. I really thought that she would want to talk to you. I'm sorry..." Katherine said.

"It's okay, Katherine. I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand what happened! We really seemed to be working things out these past few days. But now I feel like we are going backwards again!" Bobby said in frustration.

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as it seems and that Pam will come to her senses soon!" Katherine said in what she hoped was an encouraging tone.

"I hope so, too. I'm sorry that you keep getting caught in the middle of all of this, Katherine. You really have been a good friend to us during all of this." Bobby said.

"It's okay. I want to help. But before you leave, there is something important that I think you need to see, Bobby." Katherine said.

"What is it?" Bobby asked curiously.

Katherine walked over to the end table where she had left the letter. She had purposely crumpled it up a bit to make it look like she had found it in the trash.

"I found this in the trash by accident. It's a letter that Pam wrote to her lawyer. I wasn't trying to snoop, but once I got a look at it, I couldn't put it down. Maybe she decided not to send it, or maybe it was just a first draft. I don't know. But I still think that you need to read this, Bobby." Katherine said. She held out the letter to Bobby.

Bobby frowned. "I don't read Pam's mail, Katherine." Bobby said in a disapproving tone.

Katherine wondered if Bobby thought that she was starting to pick up bad habits from being around JR too much. But she was also starting to get annoyed with Bobby. Even though she was in love with him, Katherine did have to admit that Bobby's goody- two shoes routine became tiring sometimes. This was one of those times. She just wanted Bobby to hurry up and read the damn letter so that she could finally get this over with.

"Bobby, this is important. So if you won't read it, I'll read it to you." Katherine said.

"Mr, Garrity-" Katherine started to read.

"This is wrong." Bobby muttered to himself. But despite his disagreement about it, he was too curious to bring himself to stop listening.

Katherine continued reading out loud. "-when I came to see you I was sure I wanted a divorce from my husband. I am less sure now, mainly because I have seen that divorcing him would hurt him very deeply. Bobby and I have grown apart and my love for him has changed. I might never have known how much if it were not for a man I met recently. But I still care deeply for Bobby and would never want to hurt him. Six years of marriage can not be easily dismissed. Therefore, if that means remaining with my husband when it no longer makes me happy, in order to avoid causing him that pain, then perhaps that is what I'll have to do. Mr. Garrity, I know we would both be better off if Bobby would just let me go. But if he doesn't, I may have to give in and return to him. His happiness should be as important to me as my own is. Sincerely, Pamela Ewing." Katherine read.

After about a minute, Katherine dared to look at Bobby to see his reaction to all of this, and then wished that she hadn't. Bobby looked completely stunned. He didn't even seem to be capable of talking anymore. Katherine felt even more horrible about her actions now. She had been so caught up in doing this to protect JR that she had completely forgotten about how much it would hurt Bobby.

"I'm really sorry, Bobby!" Katherine said. She wasn't just apologizing for how the letter had affected him, either.

Bobby still couldn't bring himself to say anything. Then, after what seemed like forever to Katherine, Bobby reached out and pulled the letter out of Katherine's hands. He then proceeded to tear it up into tiny pieces. After that, Bobby turned around and silently left the hotel suite with his head hung low.

Later that night, Katherine was at home in her own room, explaining everything that had happened to JR over the phone. Even though it made her feel a bit better to hear how happy he was, Katherine just couldn't get her herself to match JR's level of enthusiasm. Katherine had been so fired up and eager to help JR after seeing Pam threaten him. But then, she had felt guilty after having to actually put everything into action. Katherine hadn't expected to feel so divided about everything. Hopefully, what she did today would stop situations like this from coming up again, though.

"Thank you for everything that you did today, Katherine. I knew that you would be able to do it." JR said.

"I don't think that we can relax just yet, JR. Bobby could still tell Pam about this letter. And you know what will probably happen then. And even if they do get divorced, a divorce isn't necessarily permanent." Katherine cautioned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will work out just fine. I have that feeling about a lot of things, lately." JR said confidently.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Goodnight, JR." Katherine said.

"Goodnight, my devious little lady. I love you." JR said in a tone that was both soft and seductive before hanging up the phone.

Katherine had to admit that a part of her was actually starting to enjoy hearing JR say those three little words to her. But at the same time, it terrified her.

 **Author's note: A lot of this chapter was based off of the episode "The Letter". Including the, um, letter. I don't know if a lot of people will really hate this part or not, but it's necessary for future developments in this story. And once again, no, I'm not going to pair Katherine up with Bobby. So that is not what I meant when I said future developments. To the guest reviewer: I can't say exactly when JR and Katherine will kiss because I don't want to give anything away here. But I will say that a... turning point of sorts will be reached in a few more chapters. You'll just have to wait and see! Oh, and one more thing: In regards to JR's comments about getting away with forgery. Please know that I have no idea how a person could get away with forgery, nor do I support it in any way. So, yeah. Writing fake letters is bad! And I don't own Dallas or the letter!**


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't know why I even bother to keep checking the totals. It's just not possible for him to catch up during what little time we have left in the contest." JR said to Katherine.

It was a weekday afternoon, and JR had stopped by for one of his regular visits to Katherine's office during his lunch break. Sometimes Katherine went to his office at Ewing Oil, but they usually met at her workplace because the coffee shop right across the street was a favorite of theirs. But today, JR couldn't help wondering if Katherine was even up for a trip across the street. She looked more tired than anything else. JR also couldn't help noticing that Katherine looked a bit pale. Granted, she did have a fairer complexion than a lot of other women he had seen. Especially compared to the tans that women usually developed from living in Texas. In JR's opinion, it was just another part of Katherine's physical appearance that put her in a class of her own above other women in terms of beauty. But now, she looked more like a ghost.

"I think we both know that you're going to win, JR. You're just nervous because there's so much at stake here. But I know that everything will be alright." Katherine said. She coughed a little.

"Are you alright? I never thought I'd say this, but you don't look so good right now. It looks like you have a cold." JR said worriedly.

"I'm fine, JR. I guess I'm just a bit under the weather. It's nothing I can't handle, and it's certainly not worth missing work for!" Katherine said reassuringly. But as soon as she said that, another cough came out.

JR walked over to Katherine behind her desk and put his hand on her forehead.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that! If I have a cold, then the last thing I want is for you to catch it, JR!" Katherine protested weakly.

"You're burning up. And I'm not referring to my usual opinion of you when I say that this time." JR said.

Despite her condition, Katherine laughed. "I swear, JR. You are going to end up giving me quite the ego one day!" She said before coughing lightly again.

"Okay, that's it. You're done with work today. I'm taking you home." JR said seriously.

"What? No! I said that I'm fine!" Katherine argued.

"Look, I'm worried about you. What with your job and everything you've been doing to help me lately, you've been doing too much. Today is Friday, so you'll have the whole weekend to rest up. Missing half a day of work is not going to kill you, Katherine." JR reasoned.

Katherine sighed. "Alright. You win, JR. But only because I'm too tired to argue with you right now." Katherine said wearily. She then smiled at JR, so he knew that she wasn't really upset with him.

After JR and Katherine left the office, Katherine stopped to say goodbye to Lara when they passed by her desk.

"I'll be going home early for the day, so you're free to go home whenever you want, Lara." Katherine said.

"I could tell that something was wrong when you came in today! I hope that you get well soon! Don't worry about anything here, Katherine. I'll make sure that everything is straight on my end before I leave today. Thanks for giving me the rest of the day off, though!" Lara said.

"It's nothing! Thanks for everything, Lara! I'll see you on Monday!" Katherine said.

"I'm sure you will!" Lara said. She paused when she saw JR standing next to Katherine and looked back and forth between the two of them with a knowing look on her face. "You take care of her for me, JR. Okay?" Lara said.

"Don't worry, Lara. She's safe with me!" JR said with a smile.

Katherine blushed furiously. "You guys never let up!" She said wearily.

Once they reached the parking lot, JR insisted on driving Katherine back to her house.

"But what about your car?" Katherine asked.

"I'll call a cab later so that I can come back and get it. It's no trouble. I'm not letting you drive back by yourself in this condition." JR said firmly.

"I expected as much." Katherine said.

Once they were inside Katherine's house, JR couldn't help gazing at everything around him. He hadn't been here since that fateful night when he had first confessed his true feelings to her. Just being back in the house again brought back the painful memory of Katherine's rejection. Ever since that night, it seemed like JR had been unofficially banned from Katherine's house. She never invited him over anymore; always asking to meet up with him at work or a restaurant instead.

"It's been so long since you've invited me here. I miss it." JR said sadly.

Katherine had a guilty look on her face. "It's not that I don't want you here, JR. It's just that I can't go back to pretending that things are normal between us. Because they aren't." Katherine said quietly.

"Look, I know that I said I wouldn't give up on you, and I still mean it. But I promise that I would be on my best behavior here." JR said. He knew that what Katherine was really afraid of was how far she would probably let things go between them here if he tried to do what he did in the parking lot at Ewing Oil that day. She was just too embarrassed to admit it. As much as he wanted for things to go farther between them, JR didn't want it to happen out of temptation. He would wait until Katherine decided that she was ready to have a real relationship with him.

"Okay. I've missed having you here, too. But if you go back on your word and try anything funny while you're here, you're not coming back. Just remember that, JR." Katherine said seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll be good. Whenever we're here, that is." JR said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, since you've promised to behave yourself, I'm going upstairs to change so that I can take a nap for awhile. You can come upstairs with me, but wait in the hallway until I'm done." Katherine said.

Even though he knew that nothing was going to happen, JR still couldn't help feeling a little excited. He had never been allowed to go anywhere near Katherine's bedroom before. Going upstairs with her sounded a lot like how a lot of the fantasies he had about her would start. But JR would stick to his promise and be a gentleman. He wanted to prove to Katherine that he was different.

"Okay, you can come in now." Katherine's voice came from the other side of the door to her room.

JR opened the door and walked in. Like the rest of the house, Katherine's room wasn't decorated very much except for the basic pieces of furniture that were normally used in bedrooms. When JR finally focused his gaze on Katherine, he couldn't help feeling amused when he saw what she had changed into. Katherine was wearing a long shirt with long sleeves and slacks. _She's really serious about being careful around me._ JR thought to himself in amusement.

"This is what you sleep in?" JR asked. Katherine simply raised an eyebrow at JR, so he let the question go.

"Well, anyway, I guess that I should say thank you for talking me into leaving work early. I honestly do feel like I could use a good rest now. Thanks for everything. You can go back to work now, JR. I'll be fine now." Katherine said. This was followed by another cough.

"Not so fast. There are things that people need when they are stuck in bed with a cold like this. Like medicine and a nice hot bowl of soup. I'm going to make sure you have all of that before I leave." JR said.

"JR, you really don't need to do anything else. I've caused you enough trouble today already. I can take care of myself." Katherine said in embarrassment.

"No, you need to rest. Trust me, you're not going to feel like doing anything once you get up. It's just for today. I'll run to the store and get everything that you'll need while you're taking your nap. And then, when I get back I'll make you lunch. After that, I'll leave you alone until you get better." JR said.

"Since this is obviously not a request, I guess I have no choice about playing the patient today. Just hold on and let me give you some money for all of this." Katherine said. She started to reach towards her purse.

JR waved his hand. "No, no. That won't be necessary. I'm paying." He said.

Katherine sighed in exasperation. "JR, this is ridiculous. I get that this is Texas and that you like to be a gentleman. But you already never even let me pay for anything when we go out to eat! You know I have the money." Katherine complained.

"Well, that's not the only reason why I always pay for everything for you. But, if you let me do this, then I will make an exception and let you pay for yourself the next couple of times we go out to eat. How does that sound?" JR asked in amusement.

"Well, if that's all I'm going to get, I guess I'll take it. Just let me give you the remote to the gate and the code for the door." Katherine said.

"Giving me the code to the front door, huh? That sounds like a big step in trust!" JR teased.

"Only for a month until the code changes again." Katherine teased back.

JR laughed. "Well said! I'll be back as soon as I can. Try to get some rest while I'm gone." JR said. He gently adjusted the blankets around Katherine before leaving the room.

About half an hour later, JR returned to Katherine's house. When he came upstairs to check on her, JR found that Katherine was fast asleep already. He didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to just wait until she woke up herself. JR sat down in an armchair and waited. He couldn't help watching Katherine while she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she was asleep; her breathing relaxed and even. JR was perfectly content to simply sit there and watch Katherine sleep all day. She was perfect, and he wanted to be able to do this every morning in the future. But JR knew that it would probably take a lot more patience and work to win Katherine over. It had taken a long time just to get this far. It would all be worth it in the end, though. JR was sure of that.

After another half hour had passed, Katherine woke up. She looked surprised when she saw JR sitting across from her in the armchair.

"Well, good afternoon, beautiful." JR said with a smile.

"JR? How long was I asleep?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Only a little over an hour. I got back not that long ago." JR answered.

"I'm really sorry. You didn't have to stay." Katherine said apologetically.

"Of course I did. You still haven't had lunch yet. And besides, you're cute when you're sleeping." JR said.

A warmth spread across Katherine's face that had nothing to do with her fever. "Well...thank you. For getting everything, I mean!" She said hastily.

"You're welcome. I got everything you'll need here. Let's see... A few cans of soup. Some medicine. But keep in mind that this is just over the counter stuff. If you get worse, you should call your doctor. Cough drops. You already have plenty of orange juice. What else was there? Oh, that's right! This will sort of brighten things up for you. You can put it in a vase if you want." JR said as he took a single red rose out of the bag and handed it to Katherine.

"Thank you, JR. That was really sweet of you..." Katherine said softly as she looked at the rose in her hands.

"Only for you, Katherine." JR said softly.

Katherine looked uncomfortable. "You're a sweet guy JR. But you're not making this any easier for me." She said almost to herself.

"Why can't it be easy?" JR asked quietly.

"You already know the reasons for that. Can we please not talk about this right now? I thought it was lunchtime." Katherine said.

"Okay. I'm sorry I brought it up. You're not feeling well. Why don't you wait here for a few minutes, and I'll bring everything up to you then?" JR asked.

"Okay. That would be great. Thanks!" Katherine said somewhat hastily. She seemed all too relieved to end that particular conversation.

Ten minutes later, JR brought up a tray with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, a glass of orange juice, and the rose in a small vase that he had found somewhere in the kitchen.

"Here you are." JR said. He carefully placed the tray on Katherine's lap.

"Wow! I can't believe I forgot that you would have to carry this upstairs! Thanks, JR! This looks great!" Katherine said enthusiastically.

"It was nothing. Everybody needs someone to do this for them when they get sick. I still remember how much I enjoyed it when I was a kid..." JR said fondly.

Katherine gave him an odd look. "You liked getting sick!?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes. I really did. It was the only way I could actually get mama to spend some time with me..." JR said somewhat sadly. He still remembered how much he enjoyed the whole process back then. JR remembered the anticipation and excitement that he used to feel whenever the school nurse would make the rescuing phone call to Southfork while he waited in the office for his mother to come pick him up and take him home for the day. How wonderful it felt to have her actually pay attention to him and take care of him like that. It was the only time that Miss Ellie did not leave JR's care to one of the maids. JR treasured that time so much that he would even try to find ways to intentionally make himself get sick sometimes.

Katherine looked at sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, JR. I honestly can't imagine what it must have been like to hope for something like that just to get some attention from your own mother. I don't know what her reasons for being like that to you are, but you need to know that it's wrong. It's never okay for a parent to neglect her own child like that, and it wasn't your fault." She said seriously. JR wondered if Katherine was thinking about how her own mother had left Cliff and Pam when they were still young.

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that." JR said.

"Of course. And if you ever do get sick again, just call me. I can promise you that I am one person who would be happy to help you get well again. Especially since I now know that you would do the same for me." Katherine said.

"Hmm... Maybe I should get sick more often then. Having you take care of me sounds like a lot of fun!" JR said mischievously.

Katherine sighed. "You're not supposed to do it intentionally." She said.

"Don't worry. It was just a joke. But I really do appreciate that. It means a lot to me." JR said.

"I know that it does. Just like everything you did today means a lot to me." Katherine said quietly.

"No matter what happens, I promise that I will always take care of you, Katherine." JR said seriously. Katherine didn't say anything in response. JR knew that it would probably take her a while to really trust him. But he had a feeling that it was events like this that would help Katherine to start building trust for him.

 **Author's note: There won't be a chapter next week. Well, technically I mean that there won't be a chapter on either Sunday or the Monday right after it since those are the days that I usually choose to use for my updating day. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Katherine felt a sense of nervous anticipation as the car drove down the busy downtown street. It was only a couple of days until her sister's divorce. Katherine, Pam, Afton, Cliff, and Mark were going out for dinner together. But only Katherine really knew the true significance of this outing. Things had been going along smoothly in JR and Katherine's plan to end Pam and Bobby's marriage. The forged letter had fooled Bobby into believing that Pam wanted a divorce. No questions had been asked about it, and they were now in the final stages of their divorce proceedings. But JR and Katherine had decided that they couldn't rest easy until it actually happened. That meant doing whatever they could to keep their siblings away from each other until after things were legally declared in court. Katherine had invited Bobby out to dinner and tried to convince him that it would be better for him to stay away from the courthouse on the date of the divorce. However, JR had decided that that might not be enough. That was what had led to Katherine's family outing today. JR had told Katherine that he would have a "special surprise" in place for Pam at the restaurant they were heading to. All Katherine had to do was to make sure that Pam saw it.

"It's certainly been a while since all five of us have been able to spend time together like this! No matter what, I'm glad that at least this is one thing that will always stay the same..." Pam said.

"I know that you're upset about what's happened with you and Bobby. But remember that we came here today so that you could relax for a while and not think about it right now." Mark said gently.

Pam smiled at Mark. "You're right. It won't do me any good to dwell on that while I'm here with all of you." She said.

"That's right! If anything, you should be focusing on the future!" Cliff said. He then gave a not so subtle glance from Pam to Mark.

Afton rolled her eyes at Cliff. "Cliff, that's enough already." She said wearily.

Pam turned towards Katherine. "Katherine, are you feeling alright? You've been awfully quiet since we first left." Pam said worriedly.

"I'm fine. I guess that I'm still recovering from that cold I had on Friday." Katherine said.

"I still wish you would have called me when that happened. You shouldn't have been alone like that. I would have come and taken care of you." Pam said.

"You're going through enough already. And besides, it was just a small cold. I was okay by myself." Katherine lied.

A slow warmth spread over Katherine as she remembered everything that had happened on Friday. JR had been so sweet and attentive to her; making sure that she had everything she needed to get better. Katherine still couldn't believe that she had actually let JR into her bedroom. Even though nothing had actually happened, Katherine knew that things were starting to get out of control between her and JR. But the frightening part about it was that she wasn't even sure if she still wanted to stop herself from giving in to him.

"Well...alright. But let me know if you ever do need my help, Katherine." Pam said seriously.

"Okay." Katherine lied. She didn't believe that she had any right to ask Pam for anything ever again after what she had done to her marriage.

After they had entered the restaurant, it didn't take long for Katherine to see exactly what JR had set up for Pam. All five of them had stopped in their tracks on the way to their booth. Bobby and JR were seated at a booth not far away from them. But they weren't the only ones there. Two curvy blonde women were sitting next to the two brothers. Bobby seemed completely oblivious to what was really going on here. He smiled in embarrassment as the woman next to him continued to babble away.

Katherine's heart sank when she saw the woman next to JR smile flirtatiously and lean in closer while she talked to him. _What is he doing with her_ _!?_ Katherine thought viciously. She then realized with a start just how much this was upsetting her.

 _Why am I letting this get to me!? This is all just part of the plan. And even if JR is with someone, I shouldn't be upset about it. We're not in a real relationship, and I don't even want to be with him! So why!?_ Katherine thought to herself in confusion.

Katherine snapped herself out of her thoughts to see that Pam was quickly heading towards the front door of the restaurant. Katherine was a little surprised at her sister's reaction. After everything she and Bobby had been through together, did she honestly have that little faith in him? Did she not have enough imagination to even consider that this might be JR's work? Especially since he was here right now. Nevertheless, Katherine couldn't help emphasizing with Pam. She herself was already upset enough to see JR like that.

Katherine followed Pam outside. "Hey, are you alright?" Katherine asked Pam.

"No, not really. And I don't think that I will be for a while. I just want to go home." Pam said firmly.

"I can't believe what I just saw! I didn't think that Bobby was that kind of man!" Katherine said with feigned disbelief in her voice.

"It's just like I told you. Bobby really has changed. And not for the better." Pam said. She looked at Katherine for a moment. "Are you alright, Katherine?" Pam asked meaningfully.

Katherine realized that Pam must have noticed her own reaction to the scene. Since they still had an unspoken agreement to not talk about JR, Pam couldn't really ask what she wanted to, but her question was enough to let Katherine know what she was really wondering about.

"I'm fine. I'm just sad that you happened to see all of that. After all, we all came here to have a good time." Katherine lied.

"It doesn't matter. It will all be over soon, anyway..." Pam said sadly.

A day later, Katherine and JR were in his office at Ewing Oil. Katherine visited the office so frequently that Sly never even bothered anymore to call JR on the intercom first to tell him that she was there. As long as JR wasn't meeting with someone else, Katherine was free to just walk right into his office.

"So, it looks like everything went well! I knew that Pam would fall for that trick!" JR said happily.

"It's true that it worked out easier than I thought it would. But I don't know why you needed those sluts for this!" Katherine blurted out angrily before she could stop herself.

JR raised his eyebrows in surprise at Katherine's remark. "It was a sure fire way to make Pam doubt Bobby. She's always had little patience when it comes to other women hanging around him. I just took advantage of that. But your reaction has led me to believe that this isn't really about that." JR said thoughtfully.

Katherine purposely looked away from JR. "I don't know what you're even talking about, JR." She said coldly.

"I think that you do, even though you don't want to admit it. Look, I'm sorry that I had to go that route in order to do this, but I want you to know that those women mean absolutely nothing to me. I only hired them to make it look like Bobby was having a good time. Nothing else happened." JR said firmly.

"I don't know why you feel the need to apologize to me. You're free to do whatever you want with other women, JR. Especially since we're not even seeing each other. It doesn't matter." Katherine lied.

JR placed his hands firmly on Katherine's shoulders. "Katherine, look at me. It does matter." JR said intently.

Startled by JR's sudden gesture, Katherine forced herself to look at JR. He had an intense look in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it was only making her heart pound faster.

"No matter what you're feeling right now, it's important to me that you understand that no one can ever replace you. You are the only woman that I love. And want. But whether we start to have any kind of real future together is all up to you..." JR said seriously. He then slowly withdrew his hands from Katherine's shoulders.

Katherine had to take a moment to recompose herself. These moments with JR always left her breathless.

"JR, please. I can't do this. It's...not easy for me." Katherine said softly.

"I know that it isn't. But I'm not going to stop believing that it will be, someday. I need to." JR said almost to himself.

There was silence between them for a few minutes.

JR glanced at his watch. "Well, it looks like it's about time for all of our hard work to pay off. I'm surprised that you didn't go with Pam to the courthouse today. This is what you wanted, after all. I would think that you would want to be there to see it happen. I know that I would want to go. I would just love to see the look on your sister's face right about now." JR said. His face broke into his signature, evil smile.

"Why should I have gone? My presence isn't required. And I'm not supposed to look like I'm happy about it. Either way, it's over and done with now." Katherine said carelessly.

Katherine would never admit to JR that she felt a bit guilty for her part in all of this. Pam had asked her to come with her to the courthouse for moral support, but Katherine just wasn't able to make herself come. It would be too much to actually see the results of her actions being put into place legally.

JR looked thoughtful for a moment, but quickly let it drop. "Well, I guess I should get back to work now. We have a meeting in an hour. I'll call you later." JR said.

"Yeah. I need to get back to work, too." Katherine said. She started towards the door; eager to escape the room.

"Katherine, wait." JR said suddenly. Katherine turned around.

"I just want you to know that I'm not trying to pressure you. I just felt that it was important for me to tell you what I did today." JR said.

"I know that." Katherine said quietly.

A few days passed. It was Friday evening, and Katherine was lounging around her house while trying to not feel depressed. On one hand, she was glad that things between her and JR had calmed down since her visit to his office. But a part of her couldn't help feeling sad about it. She hated hurting JR.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Katherine hurried to answer it. It was probably JR.

"Hello?" Katherine asked.

"Hello, Katherine? It's me, Bobby." The voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Oh. Um, hi." Katherine answered awkwardly. _Why is Bobby calling me right now?_ She wondered to herself.

"I know that this is kind of last minute and that you're busy with work a lot. But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have lunch with me tomorrow. I've been feeling depressed ever since the divorce hearing, and I feel like I could really use a good friend to talk to right now. And since you're Pam's sister, I thought that you would be the best person for me to talk to about it. But it's okay if you're too busy." Bobby explained.

"No, um, it's fine. I'm not doing anything tomorrow." Katherine said.

"Okay, great! Then how does one o' clock at the Oil Baron's Club sound?" Bobby asked.

"That sounds good. I... guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Katherine said hesitantly.

"Are you okay, Katherine? You sound a bit strange." Bobby said curiously.

"I'm fine, Bobby. I guess I'm just tired from work right now. Tomorrow will be a nice break." Katherine lied.

"I can certainly understand that! But thanks for taking time out to do this, Katherine. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Bobby said. After that, they hung up.

Katherine stared at the phone. She was surprised to realize that she had actually sort of forgotten about Bobby. Even though it was just a friendly invitation, Katherine still couldn't believe that Bobby had actually invited her out to lunch. Normally, she would have been ecstatic. But Katherine didn't feel any kind of enthusiasm at all.

 _Why aren't I happy about this? This is what I really want, isn't it?_ Katherine thought to herself.

Katherine's gaze wandered over to her nightstand. Her eyes landed on the small vase that contained the single red rose that JR had bought for her when she had gotten sick that day. Suddenly, it all became clear to her. Katherine had been trying to ignore her feelings for a while now, but she couldn't deny them any longer. Katherine knew that without even realizing it, she had fallen in love with JR. A part of her wanted to give him a chance. A chance for them to be truly happy together. It would be so easy to just give in to him. It had been a long time since Katherine had ever had such intense feelings for a man. JR made her feel like the only woman in the world. The only woman in his world. They had a true connection that came from emphasizing and understanding each other in ways that no one else could. But at the same time, Katherine was terrified to start a relationship with JR. Her heart had been broken before, and if JR ended up hurting her, Katherine didn't see how she could handle being around him anymore. If she took a chance and things went wrong, Katherine would end up losing JR's friendship forever. Then, she would truly be all alone in the world. It was that fear that kept holding Katherine back.

 _But what about Bobby? How can I be in love with two people at the same time? Because I'm pretty sure that I still_ _have feelings for him, too. Even though they aren't quite the same as my feelings for JR. I just haven't spent a lot of time with him lately, that's all. This could be a chance for me to be with someone who would never hurt me. Someone who makes me feel safe._ Katherine thought to herself. But when she thought of how JR made her feel, she couldn't help wondering if it might be worth the risk to have something better with him.

 _Either way, I don't have to make any kind of decision right now. Bobby called because he needs a friend right now. Nothing more. And it probably won't ever be anything more than that._ Katherine reassured herself.

The only thing Katherine was worried about right now was keeping tomorrow a secret from JR. Even if she didn't tell him about it, Katherine knew firsthand that JR had a way of finding things out. Even though it wasn't a date, JR wouldn't see it that way, and he would probably be hurt. More than anything else, hurting JR was the last thing that Katherine wanted to do.

 _I wish that I could go back to how it was before with JR... When we were just two friends who were always there for each other. Why did I have to end up falling in love with him!?_ Katherine thought to herself in agony.

 **Author's note: Some of this chapter was based off of the episode "My Brother's Keeper". There are only a few chapters left that will be based off of the TV show now. Especially since I've finished what I like to call "Breaking Pam and Bobby". There will be some... excitement after the next couple of chapters. I'll leave what that is up to your imagination, though. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

JR smiled to himself as he waited at the restaurant table. After a long hard battle, Ewing Oil was finally his. The results of the contest had been announced earlier during the day, with JR leading by a considerable amount of money. The look on Bobby's face had been so priceless that JR had almost wished that he had brought a camera with him when it had happened! Now, JR was company president, and everyone in the family would have to accept it whether they liked it or not.

After the results had been announced, JR had immediately called Katherine to tell her the good news. After all, it was mostly thanks to her that he had been able to secure his victory. Katherine had sounded just as ecstatic as JR himself was. To celebrate their victory, JR had invited Katherine to have dinner with him at one of the fanciest restaurants in Dallas.

"Sorry I'm late, JR. I had a little trouble finding this place." Katherine said as she took a seat across the table from JR.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I'm just glad that you came. You look beautiful." JR said.

Katherine was wearing a dress that was a lot fancier than the outfits that she normally wore. It was a long black strapless dress with gold designs stitched into the front. It looked like something a woman would wear on an actual date.

Katherine smiled and blushed at JR's compliment. "Thank you, JR. You look pretty good yourself." She replied.

"Well, this is a very special occasion that we're celebrating!" JR said with a smile.

"It certainly is! For a while I thought that the contest would never be over! But now you have finally won and we can stop worrying about it! Congratulations, JR!" Katherine said.

"Thank you, Katherine. But I couldn't have done this without you. The fact is that ever since you came back, everything has become a miracle. I have Ewing Oil. The Barnes woman is out of my life. I have almost everything I've ever wanted…" JR said. He then reached out and took Katherine's hand. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. For a moment, JR and Katherine simply smiled at each other; caressing each other's hands.

"Well! This is certainly a scene fit for a romance novel!" A new voice interrupted cheerfully.

JR and Katherine turned around with a start. Holly Harwood was standing next to their table with a big grin on her face.

"Get lost. We're busy." JR said coldly. He noticed that Katherine looked just as angry as he was.

"My! How rude! I only came here to congratulate you on winning Ewing oil, JR. You could be a little more polite." Holly said with mock innocence.

"Okay, so you congratulated me. Thank you. Now please leave." JR said shortly. He was not up for these games.

Holly didn't leave. Instead, she continued to talk as if she hadn't even heard what JR had said."I have to admit, I honestly didn't believe that you stood a chance against Bobby. But I guess it's all about what you know. Or maybe I should say who you know." Holly said. Her gaze landed not so subtly on Katherine.

"Holly, I'm warning you. Leave now." JR said with a quiet fury in his voice.

Holly laughed. "Okay, okay! I get it! I'm leaving now. I don't want to be the third wheel here!" She said in amusement.

Holly started to leave, but at the last moment she turned around again. "I guess I'll see you around, JR! Oh, and Katherine, I think you should know that Bobby won't be very happy if he finds out that you are two- timing him like this!" Holly said lightly. Then, after a quick wink at JR, she finally left.

For a moment, neither JR nor Katherine could even speak. They both just sat there in shock and anger.

At last, JR finally broke the silence. "So…Is it true that you've been seeing my brother?" He asked with a deadly calm in his voice.

Katherine looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Look, it's not what you think it is at all, JR. Bobby asked me to have lunch with him because he needed a friend to talk to. He's really depressed about the divorce and I think he was hoping that I would be able to tell him what Pam is doing. That's all. It was not a date!" Katherine said emotionally.

"If it wasn't a date, then why did you feel the need to hide it from me!?" JR asked angrily.

"Because it's not your business! I told you that I would take any chance I could to be with Bobby! If you didn't want something like this to happen, then you shouldn't have suggested that we break up his marriage in the first place!" Katherine said furiously.

"That's not fair! How can you expect me to not get upset after you come in here dressed like that and start groping my hand while looking at me like… I don't know!" JR said miserably.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of… I didn't want you to get hurt…" Katherine said almost to herself.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then stop seeing Bobby." JR said coolly.

Katherine's expression looked murderous. "Don't you dare try to guilt me into getting your way! These kinds of tactics might have worked for you with other women in the past, but they will NOT work on me! You don't own me, JR!" Katherine said furiously. Then, before JR could even form a response, she stalked out of the restaurant without another word.

JR felt absolutely miserable. Why did this have to happen!? Everything had been going so great until that stupid Holly Harwood had shown up! JR realized that this must have been Holly's plan all along. She had found JR's weak spot and used it against him. But even more frustrating than that was how Katherine's reaction to him constantly shifted. Sometimes it seemed like she wanted to be with him, only to quickly pull away again. While it was true that Katherine seemed a bit more open with him lately, JR still wasn't really getting anywhere with her. JR was both frustrated and sad. He didn't know what to do about Katherine anymore.

Later that night, JR furiously made his way to Bobby's office at the Ewing Oil building. When he reached the door, he simply threw it open without even bothering to knock first.

Bobby was on the phone and only looked at JR briefly before continuing his conversation. "But Travis, I'm not really sure about-" Bobby started to say before JR abruptly yanked the phone out of his hands and hung it up.

"Hey! HEY! What do you think you're doing!? That was a very important phone call!" Bobby yelled.

"Shut up. I'm president now, and you better damn well do as I say if you want to keep your job here!" JR said coldly.

"Just what is all of this about, JR!?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Just what are you doing with Katherine!? You told me that you weren't interested in her, and now you're taking her out behind my back before the ink is even dry on your divorce papers!" JR accused.

"How many times do I have to go through this with you!? Katherine is my friend, and yes, friends can meet each other for lunch! I only hope that you don't act like this around her! This kind of attitude won't help you at all!" Bobby said in exasperation.

"That's not the point here!" JR argued.

"Look, I'm on your side here! You have no reason to be jealous because I can tell that she really does love you." Bobby said.

JR's expression softened for a moment. "You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I really do. I don't know if you know about this already, but Katherine came to the hospital on the night that you first had your accident. After she heard about it on the news, she called me and begged me to drive her to the hospital to see you. She was in tears. And when we got there, she didn't leave until they let her see you. She loves you, JR." Bobby explained.

JR was stunned. He had no idea that Katherine had already felt that strongly about him back then. JR didn't know how to react to this.

"I believe what you are saying, but she still keeps pushing me away. Katherine doesn't really talk about it, but I know that something really bad happened to her in the past. Something that made it hard for her to trust people. Someone really hurt her…" JR said quietly. If he ever met the man who had done this to her, JR would make him pay dearly for it.

"Now you understand that getting angry won't help." Bobby said.

"But what should I do?" JR asked helplessly.

"Come on, JR. You know Katherine better than anyone. There must be something that you can do for her. Something that would mean a lot to her." Bobby said encouragingly.

JR looked thoughtful for a moment. Bobby was right. He had been going about this the wrong way. If JR wanted Katherine to believe that he really did love her, then he would have to get smarter.

Later that night after he had gotten home, JR tried calling Katherine. After their disastrous meeting earlier, he was afraid that she wouldn't even bother answering the phone. But after the third ring, Katherine finally picked up.

"Hello?" Katherine asked hesitantly.

"Hi, Katherine. It's me." JR said nervously.

"What do you want, JR?" Katherine asked carefully.

"I want to apologize for how I acted today. It was really stupid and immature, and you had every right to be angry with me. From now on, I won't say anything about Bobby or anyone else that you might spend time with. Like you said, it's not my business. I'm really sorry, Katherine. Do you think you could forgive me for being such a jerk?" JR asked.

Katherine was silent for a moment. "It's true that I thought you were a real jerk today, but I haven't exactly been fair to you either, JR. I'm hurting you and I hate myself for it. But you should know that you probably really don't have anything to worry about with Bobby. I really don't think that he would want to be more than friends with me, and even if he did, I don't even know if I would be able to go through with it because of what it would do to you. I don't know what I'm doing anymore…" She said.

JR's heart ached for Katherine. She really was a lot more vulnerable than most people knew. Hopefully, his idea would cheer her up.

"It's alright. I understand. I won't push you anymore, Katherine. Everything is up to you." JR said softly.

"Thank you for understanding, JR. It means a lot to me…" Katherine said softly.

"You're welcome. Now that we've worked that out, I should tell you that there is another reason why I called you." JR said.

"What is it?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well, I've been thinking that it's been awhile since you've been to Southfork. And when you were there last time, the circumstances weren't exactly pleasant. So, I was wondering if you would like to come out for a visit this Sunday. Everyone will be there, and they'd be really happy to see you again. And I would love to show you everything that you didn't get to see before. So, what do you think? Would you like to come over?" JR asked hopefully.

"Southfork, huh? That sounds nice. And it would be interesting to really see everything from where you grew up. I would love to come, JR. Thank you." Katherine said softly.

"Really!? Okay, great! How does four o' clock sound? You could have dinner with us." JR suggested.

"That sounds great!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Well, alright then! I guess I'll see you then! I guess I'll say goodnight now…" JR said hesitantly. He wanted to tell Katherine that he loved her, but he wasn't sure if that would make it sound like he was pushing things again.

"JR, it's okay if you still want to say it. As long as you're not pushing me, I won't get upset at you just for voicing your own feelings." Katherine said. It was as if she had read JR's mind.

"Okay, then. I love you, Katherine." JR said softly.

"Okay. I'll see you on Sunday. And thank you, JR. For everything…" Katherine said.

JR was happy that he had managed to make Katherine happy again. It seemed like Bobby had been right all along. After he thought about what sorts of things would mean a lot to Katherine, JR had come up with the most obvious answer of all. Katherine had lost the people that she truly considered her family; her parents. JR could tell just by looking around Katherine's big, empty house that she hadn't experienced a real family environment in a long time. He hoped that this visit to Southfork would help her to feel something like that again. Hopefully, she would also relax enough to start wanting to give him a chance. JR had a feeling that it would be a memorable day for both of them...


	26. Chapter 26

Katherine felt both excited and nervous as she drove to Southfork. After her fight with JR, Katherine really hadn't expected an apology from him. Even though she believed that she was right for refusing to put up with JR's jealousy, Katherine could understand JR's frustration with the state of their relationship. He had to be tired of playing this waiting game by now. Even though Katherine was still afraid of being with JR, another part of her was afraid of him deciding that he did not want to be with her anymore. Now that Katherine knew that she was in love with JR, it was becoming harder for her to keep turning him down. JR's promise to stop acting jealous and pressuring her meant a lot to Katherine. She wouldn't feel as rushed or guilty about things now. But it wasn't just that that was important to her. Katherine was genuinely touched by JR's invitation for her to visit Southfork today. Since JR wanted her to spend time with his family in his own home, that must mean that she was very important to him and that he was serious about having a real future with her.

As soon as Katherine had pulled into the driveway and gotten out of her car, she found JR waiting for her next to the front door.

"Hi, Katherine! I'm so glad you came!" JR said.

"I'm glad, too. I feel like I never even really got a chance to see this place when I was here before. So much has changed since then." Katherine said thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean. Back then, I never would have guessed that everything would change so much for me…" JR said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"But I'm glad that you convinced me to stay back then. If you hadn't, I would probably just be back in New York. All alone…" Katherine trailed off.

"Well, you don't know that for sure. But I'm glad you stayed, Katherine…" JR said softly. For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Then, JR finally broke the silence. "Why don't we go inside now? Everyone's anxious to see you again! He said cheerfully.

"Okay." Katherine replied somewhat nervously. Even though she had met everyone before, it still made Katherine feel a bit self-conscious to know that the whole family seemed to be awaiting her arrival.

"Hey, everyone! Look who's here!" JR said casually as he and Katherine entered the living room.

Everyone seated in the living room turned their gaze towards Katherine. There were seven people altogether. Katherine felt a bit overwhelmed for a moment. She hadn't expected to see so many people today.

"It's so nice to see you again, Katherine! It's been so long since you were here. You look wonderful!" Miss Ellie said warmly as she gave Katherine a brief hug.

Katherine couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable. While it was true that Miss Ellie had always been kind to her, Katherine sort of hated her. Behind the kind, motherly demeanor was the woman who had abandoned JR. Katherine could not understand how someone could be so nice to everyone else while she had neglected her own son so much over the years.

"Thank you, Miss Ellie. It's really nice of you to let me come for a visit today. I'm sorry that it was so last minute." Katherine said politely.

"Not at all! There's always room for one more at the dinner table! Make yourself at home." Miss Ellie said kindly.

"Thank you." Katherine replied.

"Katherine, it's good to see you again. I hear that you have done wonders for Wentworth Tool and Dye!" Clayton said.

"Oh, not at all! There are still tons of things that I need to work out yet! And it's not even time for my first board meeting in Houston yet!" Katherine said.

"Your parents would be very proud of you… I know that managing a company takes a lot of time; but don't forget to have some time for yourself, too." Clayton said seriously.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. But thank you for your concern, Clayton." Katherine said. She wondered vaguely if Clayton was worried that she would end up overworking herself as much as her father had.

"Hi, Katherine! I'm glad you came today! I know that you didn't get a chance to see much of Southfork last time given the circumstances. But wait till you see how great the grounds look! Especially around this time of year!" Bobby said excitedly.

Katherine smiled at Bobby. "That sounds nice. I'll have to take a look around later." She said.

"It's good to see you again, Katherine." Ray said with a friendly smile. Katherine was fervently glad that he chose not to say anything about the last time she had seen him. Ray and Bobby had been completely drunk, and it was not something that Katherine wanted to remember.

"It's good to see you too, Ray." Katherine said. She wasn't sure what else she could say since she didn't know anything about ranching and didn't really know anything else about what Ray did with his time.

"I don't believe you've met my wife yet. Katherine, I'd like you to meet Donna." Ray said proudly. Katherine could tell from the tone of his voice just how much he loved his wife.

"Hi, Katherine. It's nice to finally meet you. I've seen some of the stories you covered back when you were still a reporter here in Dallas. I was very impressed with the topics you chose and how you presented them." Donna complimented her seriously.

"Thank you, Donna. I tried my best to have stories that were out of the ordinary from what most viewers would typically expect. It wasn't always easy, though. But now that you've brought it up, I remember your name from before. One of my colleagues had told me how she interviewed you about your latest book. I remember how jealous I was because I've read it myself, and it was great! Your late husband's political career was fascinating!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Thank you so much! It's flattering to find out that I have a fan!" Donna said.

"Come on, Donna! You have tons of fans, and you know it!" Ray said with a smile.

"That's certainly more than I can say for myself! I didn't even know that I had any fans before this!" Katherine said.

JR looked slightly offended. "That's not true! I've always been your fan, too!" He insisted.

"Of her actual work, or her looks?" Donna teased JR.

"Both, of course." JR said with a smile that made Katherine's heart beat faster.

"I know you are, JR. I guess I just got excited to find that someone I didn't know was, too. Sorry about that." Katherine apologized sheepishly.

"I know. I was just teasing you." JR said gently.

"Katherine, I know we haven't really talked much, but I hope that we can be friends now." Lucy said kindly.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'd like that, too." Katherine said sincerely. She wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to keep up with Lucy's level of energy. But Katherine was touched by the gesture.

"I gotta admit, I'm kind of sad that you're out of the journalism business now. Since I'm a model, I know what it's like to be in front of a camera every day. It's exciting, but at the same time, it's also a lot for work, too!" Lucy said.

"I feel the same way. But more than anything else, I love my job now. My father's company is very close to my heart, and I know it's where I truly belong." Katherine said.

"Huh. You sound like JR. In a good way, though!" Lucy said. JR raised his eyebrows in suspicion at Lucy's comment.

"But putting JR aside, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Katherine, this is my boyfriend, Mickey Trotter!" Lucy said with a big smile as she gestured to the young man who was sitting on the couch.

Mickey got up from the couch and shook hands with Katherine. "It's nice to meet you, Katherine. Any friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine!" Mickey said with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mickey." Katherine said politely.

"I'm in the construction business. If you or a friend ever does need work done on a house, feel free to let me know!" Mickey said.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you. I know that I would never be able to do something that challenging! I've always been somewhat clumsy with my hands." Katherine admitted sheepishly.

"It's hard work, but it also feels rewarding in a way. But eventually, I'd like to be able to design and build houses myself. I would start with something like Ray's house. But with a bit more…class." Mickey said with a teasing grin in Ray and Donna's direction. They both rolled their eyes, but Katherine saw that they were smiling as well.

"That's very ambitious. I would love to see it once you're finished." Katherine said.

"Thanks! It always helps to have some feedback!" Mickey said gratefully.

After a few more minutes of conversation, everyone had gone their separate ways to wait until dinner was prepared. JR had taken Katherine on a short tour of the house, which she had enjoyed immensely. After that, there was still some time to kill before dinner, and Katherine had somehow gotten caught up in the hardest game of Monopoly that she had ever played.

"Jail!? Again!?" Katherine said in disbelief after landing on the same spot for what was probably the tenth time now.

When Katherine had agreed to a game of Monopoly, she had had no idea what she would really be getting herself into. JR was winning by a landslide. He had tons of properties with hotels built on them; as well as all four of the railroads. Bobby had been knocked out of the game earlier and was acting solely as the banker for them. Katherine thought that she might have an easier time against less competition, but apparently she had been wrong. The real problem was that every time she got close to Go so that she could start regaining some money, she almost always ended up right back in jail again. But being incarcerated didn't stop her from being included in deals, which was what JR was trying for right now.

"I don't know why you won't sell me St. James Place. It can't hurt you to lose one title. I mean, let's face it. You don't have a prayer of winning now, Katherine." JR taunted her.

"You don't know that. After all, everything in this game ultimately depends on a roll of the dice." Katherine said.

"Oh, come on! You're finished and you know it! All you have left are a few measly properties with nothing built on them. And some of them are already mortgaged! The only thing that has been keeping you from losing so far is how much time you've been stuck in jail!" JR said. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"I'm not selling St. James Place to you, JR." Katherine said seriously.

Bobby gave them an odd look. He probably couldn't believe how serious JR and Katherine were taking this silly game. They both seemed to be locked in some weird little showdown against each other.

"Okay. Suit yourself." JR said casually.

A few minutes later, Katherine knew that it was all over for her. She had just landed on the Boardwalk space with JR's hotel on it.

"Damn it!" Katherine said with frustration.

"Um, should we try to mortgage-" Bobby started to say hesitantly before Katherine interrupted him.

"No, it's fine. I know when I'm beat." Katherine said tiredly.

"You played a good game despite your bad luck, Katherine." JR said.

"Well, next time it won't be so easy for you, JR." Katherine said with a grin.

"I look forward to it." JR said with a grin that mirrored Katherine's.

"Remind me never to play with you guys again!" Bobby said jokingly.

Not long after the game had ended, it was finally time for dinner. Katherine couldn't help feeling delighted when JR pulled out her chair for her. He really knew how to be charming when he wanted to be. The conversation between everyone flowed easily. Katherine realized just how much she had missed this kind of warm and relaxed family environment.

It was during dessert when the trouble started. Katherine had just finished having a serious discussion with JR about the oil business, and things had hit a lull around the table.

"I just realized that this was probably the most peaceful dinner we've had in months! You really need to come here more often, Katherine! Although I'm sure that will happen a lot more now, with you being JR's girlfriend and all!" Lucy said casually.

 _What?_ Katherine thought nervously.

Eight pairs of eyes were staring at her. JR looked apologetic, but everyone else had an expectant smile on their face.

 _Uh-oh. What have I gotten myself into!?_ Katherine thought to herself helplessly.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I had to split it into two parts. It will still be from Katherine's point of view in the continuation. I REALLY wanted to finish it all at once, especially since part two is a favorite of mine! But it's just not possible. Everyone will have to wait until next Sunday/Monday. The next two chapters are what I call some of the "fun chapters"! You'll see why once they are here! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Katherine felt a growing sense of nervousness and dread as everyone at the dinner table continued to stare at her. Ever since she had arrived at Southfork a few hours earlier in the day, Katherine had found herself feeling slightly confused. The way the whole family had seemed to be waiting to greet her in the living room all at once. All of their greetings and questions had seemed a bit too…formal. Now, Katherine knew why. She felt stupid for overlooking the obvious. JR had been the one who had asked Miss Ellie if Katherine could come over. Since the Ewings were an old-fashioned family, it would be normal for them to jump to the conclusion that JR had invited Katherine over because he wanted everyone to meet his future bride to-be. While it was true that JR had made it clear to Katherine that he did want to marry her, she knew that he had only invited her to Southfork today with the intention of making her happy. But it looked like everyone else had a very different idea about things.

Before Katherine could find the courage to say anything, JR spoke up. "Lucy. We're friends. Okay?" He said in a quiet yet firm voice.

Lucy looked a bit surprised by JR's reaction. But when she saw the anxiety in Katherine's expression, Lucy seemed to realize what was going on. "Okay. Sorry about that, Katherine. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay, Lucy. I'm not mad." Katherine said somewhat awkwardly.

After dinner had ended, JR approached Katherine. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Oh, that's right! I still haven't seen all of Southfork yet!" Katherine said excitedly.

JR laughed softly at Katherine's reaction. "Well, I'm afraid that we don't have time to see everything. We do own quite a bit of land after all. But we still have enough time to see all of the best places." He said.

"Well, I'm all for that! Let's go!" Katherine said enthusiastically.

"Do you guys mind if go with you part of the way? I need to head over to the stables." Bobby said.

JR looked slightly annoyed, but he recovered quickly. "Sure thing, Bob!" He replied with a smile.

On the way to the stables, Bobby chattered excitedly about the horses. "Just wait till you see them! The horses are great with people! Even if they've never met them before!" He said.

"That sounds…nice." Katherine said somewhat apprehensively. She didn't want to admit it to Bobby, but Katherine hadn't particularly been excited about seeing the horses. Or any other animal, for that matter. This was the part of Southfork that she had been hoping to avoid. Katherine noticed that JR didn't seem very happy about this part of the walk, either. He kept checking the ground before each step that he took.

Once they arrived at the stables, Bobby wasted no time in showing his horse to Katherine. Katherine tried to appear interested, but her heart just wasn't in it. She was starting to see that she didn't really have that much in common with Bobby.

"JR, you should show Katherine your horse while we're here!" Bobby said.

"Oh. Is he still alive?" JR asked. Katherine couldn't help laughing at JR's question. He didn't seem overly thrilled. Bobby gave her an odd look.

"Yes, he is. But I'm not surprised that you would forget about him since you hardly ever come out here." Bobby said.

"You know me. I'll take the office any day over this!" JR said.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Katherine said.

Bobby looked a bit hurt by Katherine's response. "You don't like the horses?" He asked.

"It's not that I don't like them! I've always just been more of a city person, I guess. I've only been on a horse once, and I didn't really enjoy the experience." Katherine explained apologetically. She could still recall that awful sensation of being jolted upward as the horse trotted forward. Katherine did not understand how anyone could enjoy it.

"It's not for everybody, I guess. You really do have a lot in common with JR." Bobby said thoughtfully.

Katherine blushed. "I guess you're right." She said.

"Well, I have some work to do here, so why don't you show Katherine some of the more animal- free places around here, JR?" Bobby said with a grin. Katherine couldn't help feeling that Bobby was intentionally trying to set her up with JR.

"I won't say no to that! Shall we?" JR asked Katherine with his most charming smile.

"Um, sure." Katherine replied awkwardly.

Once they were a safe distance away from the stables, JR started to talk. "So, it looks like we have even more in common than I thought." He said with a smile.

"That's right. I don't like animals, JR." Katherine said firmly.

"And I assume that you're not just referring to your brother." JR said jokingly.

Katherine and JR walked in silence for a bit. But it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

After JR had finished showing Katherine the old treehouse were Bobby and Gary had played in during their childhood, he led her over to a large willow tree. Katherine couldn't help marveling at the beauty of the spot. It was the perfect place to spend some quiet time with a good book.

"This is beautiful…" Katherine said. She and JR both sat down under the tree.

"Well, since I already showed you the treehouse, I thought you might like to see my special place." JR said.

"I'm not surprised that you would like spending time here, but didn't you ever go to the treehouse?" Katherine asked curiously.

JR looked pained. "The treehouse wasn't built until after Gary was born. I guess I still could've gone there too, but…" He trailed off.

Katherine's heart ached. She knew enough about JR's painful past to get an idea about where this was going. "But what?" She pressed gently.

"I was never exactly included in that. I could tell by the way mama and daddy always brought it up. It was always, "Gary, why don't you and Bobby go play in your treehouse?" I knew that it wasn't for me. I've always got on Gary and Ray's case about being a Ewing. But the truth is that they have always fit in just fine. I've never told anyone this before, but I've always felt like the real outsider… is me." JR said sadly.

Katherine instinctively took JR's hand in hers. JR looked at her in surprise.

"JR, you have to understand that none of that is your fault. You can't help it that you are different from everyone else in your family. But for what it's worth I think that it just makes you more special…" Katherine said softly.

JR looked lost for words. Katherine continued to talk. "And even though we both had very different childhoods, I do know how you feel. When I first came here to be with mama again, everything was different. She was always so happy with Cliff and Pam. She would talk with them for hours about things I didn't even know that she liked. They all related to each other in a way I couldn't. I felt like I was just in the background. It just seemed like they were the kind of children that she had really wanted, and I hated it. I know what it's like to be the odd one out in the family, JR. It makes you feel just so damn… lonely!" She said. Before she could stop it, Katherine started to sob.

"Oh, no… Please don't cry, Katherine." JR said softly. He gently brushed Katherine's tears out of her eyes. Touched by this sudden act of tenderness, Katherine stopped crying and looked directly at JR.

"You are far more special than you could ever know, Katherine…" JR said quietly.

Before Katherine even realized what was happening, she found herself in JR's arms; wrapped in a tight embrace. "JR…" Katherine said softly.

"I love you…" JR whispered softly to Katherine. Then, without warning he started kissing her.

Katherine couldn't believe what was happening. What was even more surprising to her was that she was doing nothing to stop JR. In fact, she was kissing him back. It was more amazing than anything she had ever experienced before. JR was gentle, yet passionate, all at once. In this moment, it seemed impossible that JR could ever hurt her. The softness of his lips. The protective feeling of his arms around her. All of it made Katherine feel safer than she ever had with anyone else before.

Katherine wasn't sure how long she and JR kissed. It was as if time had frozen for them both. But eventually, they both broke apart; gasping for air.

"I'm sorry! I swear that I wasn't trying to push you into that!" JR said frantically.

"Believe me, I'm not complaining! I just don't know what to think right now…" Katherine said honestly.

"It's okay. You don't have to think about it right away if you don't want to. It's getting late. Why don't we head back?" JR said.

"Okay." Katherine answered. She was still feeling a bit dazed.

Later that night after saying goodbye to everyone, Katherine was sitting in the front seat of her car. She had the window rolled down so that she could say goodbye to JR before she drove back home.

"Thank you for inviting me over today, JR. I really did have a wonderful time." Katherine said sincerely.

"So did I. Today was special, and I'll never forget it." JR said softly.

"Neither will I…" Katherine agreed.

"You are free to come back whenever you want. Oh, and you should know that they all are crazy about you!" JR said with a brief glance towards the house.

Katherine laughed. "I'll keep that in mind! I'll talk to you tomorrow, JR. Good night…" She said quietly.

"Good night, Katherine. I love you…" JR said softly.

As Katherine drove away, she couldn't help feeling that it might be time for her to start really thinking about giving JR a chance…

 **Author's note: I did it! After twenty-seven chapters, JR and Katherine have finally kissed! I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be able to update for the next two weeks. I might be able to, but it depends on how far ahead I can get with my schoolwork. So you might have to wait a while to see anything new. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

JR stood in front of the window in his bedroom; smiling to himself. It was nighttime now, but he was still going over the day's events in his head. Katherine's visit to Southfork had been one of the happiest times of his life so far. JR now felt more connected to her than ever. JR had known that today would be special for him and Katherine. But he hadn't known that they would also end up sharing their first kiss together. It had been absolutely perfect and JR now had even more hope that he would be able to have a real future with Katherine.

JR was still lost in thought going through every detail of the kiss when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." JR said. He was somewhat irritated at being interrupted from his wonderful memory.

To JR's surprise, it was Miss Ellie who walked into his room after he had answered. He had expected it to be Bobby; bothering him with some business question. No one in the family ever came to JR's room to talk to him; especially his own mother.

"JR, are you busy?" Miss Ellie asked.

"No, I'm not. Is there something wrong, mama?" JR asked in confusion.

Miss Ellie smiled as she sat down on JR's bed. "Not at all. I wanted to talk to you about Katherine. Is that all right?" She asked.

"Well, sure. I guess." JR answered. He realized that he should have known that Miss Ellie would want to talk about Katherine after he'd invited her over. It had been the same thing when he had first started seeing Sue Ellen as well. Miss Ellie always became a lot more open with JR whenever he was seriously interested in a woman.

"It's so nice to see you as happy as you were today, JR. For a while I was starting to believe that you had given up on being with anyone else after your divorce. But now I know that I was wrong after seeing you with Katherine today. I haven't seen you smile like that in years, JR. So, how long has this been going on for?" Miss Ellie asked with a smile.

"Pretty much since after she came back after Rebecca's death. But we haven't actually been seeing each other. It's...complicated." JR admitted carefully.

"But you love her." Miss Ellie said. JR knew that it wasn't a guess. His mother had always been able to tell whenever he was in love with a woman.

"I do. But this isn't an easy situation for Katherine. You saw what happened at the dinner table. Even though I do believe that she wants to be with me, I'm still not sure if she will ever be ready for it. She's been through a lot. This is completely different from how things were with Sue Ellen." JR explained.

"The fact that you understand how hard it is for her just shows how much you've changed for the better, JR. But I do believe that this will work out for both of you in the end. Katherine already looks so much happier. I believe that you are responsible for that. You helped her smile again during a very difficult time in her life." Miss Ellie said.

JR didn't know what to say. He simply sat there in stunned silence.

"But I must admit that I am a bit surprised about this. I never would have guessed that you ever even consider being with Cliff Barnes' sister!" Miss Ellie said teasingly.

"Trust me; Katherine is nothing like those losers! And she's not a Barnes! But honestly, I didn't think it was possible for a woman like her to even exist…" JR said.

"Well, she must be special. I never thought I'd see the day where I would see you talk business with a woman that you were serious about being with!" Miss Ellie said thoughtfully.

"What can I say? Katherine is one hell of a woman." JR said.

"You are right about this situation being different than before, though. You are so much more open with Katherine than you ever were with Sue Ellen. And I thought that Katherine seemed very comfortable with you as well. I think that she is good for you." Miss Ellie said.

"Well, I've had plenty of time to learn from my mistakes." JR said.

"I know that. I'm very proud of you, JR. And I hope that things will work out for you and Katherine. She's a lovely girl." Miss Ellie said.

"Thank you, mama. It's still too soon to say, but I do believe that we're on the right track so far. So hopefully, you'll see a lot more of her soon." JR said hopefully.

The next day, JR sat behind the desk in his office; lost in thought. He was frustrated upon hearing that Katherine had agreed to another "date" with Bobby. JR had thought that Katherine had ended that whole charade after their day at Southfork together. Why was she still doing this after everything they had shared together!? Did their first kiss mean anything at all to her!? JR was also surprised at his brother's actions. He had thought that Bobby was on his side. Bobby had certainly been helpful when it came to getting him any time alone with Katherine lately. So why had this happened?

But if it was one thing that JR had learned from all of this, it was that he had to be one step ahead of everybody else in order to win. Katherine had made it clear that she wouldn't put up with any jealousy or interference on his part. But there was no way that she could accuse JR of anything if she had no actual proof. Either way, whether it was completely harmless or not, this thing with Bobby had to end.

JR's attention was diverted from his thoughts when the door to his office suddenly opened. He immediately brightened; knowing that there was only one person who was allowed to enter his office without permission: Katherine. However, JR smile faltered when he saw the murderous expression on her face.

"JR! Why are you forcing Bobby to work overtime all week!? No, wait. Don't answer that. I know exactly why you've done this! And I know that you were responsible for him not getting the message I left him the other day, too! You said that you wouldn't interfere, and yet you are still doing it! I told you that Bobby and I are friends, and if you keep doing this then don't expect to ever get any chance of being with me, JR!" Katherine said furiously.

JR couldn't help smiling at Katherine's reaction. It was true that he had arranged extra work hours for Bobby. But his brother had been perfectly fine with the arrangement. It was also true that JR had deleted Katherine's message on the answering machine in Bobby's room when he wasn't there. The message had explained that she had needed to reschedule their lunch for the next day. But since Katherine had no real proof that JR had done this, her accusations were futile.

"Katherine, you know that we have a lot going on at Ewing Oil at the moment. It's only natural that I would need Bobby to pull extra hours so that we can accomplish everything on time." JR said patiently.

"While that may be true, you can't pretend that you're not also doing it just so that he won't have any time to meet with me! And I know that you had something to do with why he never received my message yesterday!" Katherine countered.

JR smiled. "Do you even have any real proof to back up your accusations?" He asked.

Katherine faltered for a moment. "No. But I know what you're capable of, JR." She said stubbornly.

JR got up from his chair and deliberately walked over to Katherine until he was standing right in front of her.

"You have no idea of what I'm really capable of, honey. At least not yet, that is." JR said in a low seductive tone.

Then without warning, JR grabbed Katherine and started kissing her passionately. Just as he thought, she showed no signs of resistance. They were both kissing each other with a furious passion that was completely different from their first time.

The wastebasket next to the desk got knocked over with a clatter as JR pinned Katherine against the wall. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while they continued to kiss each other frantically. JR's hands got tangled in Katherine's hair; causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

JR was momentarily lost in a haze of pleasure. More than ever, he wanted to have all of Katherine. But at the same time, he knew that this wasn't exactly the right time or place for him to fulfill his desires.

As if confirming his beliefs, the intercom on JR's desk buzzed loudly, causing him and Katherine to finally break free from their embrace.

"JR, Mr. Caldwell is here for your 1:30 appointment." Sly's voice announced from the intercom.

"Tell him I'll be ready in a minute." JR said somewhat breathlessly.

"Yes sir." Sly replied automatically.

JR turned to Katherine. "As much as I'd like to continue what we were doing before that untimely interruption, I really can't miss this meeting. But I think that I've made my point pretty clear. Don't you?" JR asked mischievously.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't pull what you did with Bobby again, JR." Katherine said. She was trying to sound tough, but JR could tell that her resistance was crumbling.

As Katherine left the office, JR smiled to himself. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be much longer until he would have her all to himself…

 **Author's note: I apologize for not updating this for so long. I had a lot of homework to do. I will try to write two chapters next week to make up for it. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Katherine sat by herself at the restaurant table; lost in thought. It was a Sunday afternoon, and she was waiting for Bobby to show up. He had asked her to have lunch with him and then go with him to the theater afterwards. Katherine had been surprised by Bobby's offer. Before this, their meetings had only been for lunch or dinner. Not to mention that the only real thing they did was have seemingly endless conversations about Pam. In a way, it had been interesting because Katherine had learned a lot of things about her sister's life that she had never known about before. But after a while, it had become tiring. Bobby seemed to have no interest in getting to know Katherine better. Sometimes, Katherine even wondered if Bobby realized that she was a woman at all.

Katherine knew that she should be thrilled with Bobby's invitation. But she also knew that ever since she had fallen in love with JR, Katherine had really only been meeting Bobby out of politeness. Too much had been happening between her and JR. Ever since they had had their first kiss, Katherine's feelings for JR had only intensified even more. She had already been in love with him, but now she found herself fantasizing and having dreams about JR almost all of the time. In her dreams, their actions went far beyond kissing. Katherine had always found JR physically attractive, but now her attraction to him had reached a whole new level. The sound of his voice, the way he moved; everything about him mesmerized her. Katherine realized that she had never been attracted to Bobby in this way. Even when she had tried to make herself feel that way, nothing had happened.

 _I don't know why the hell I am even still doing this…_ Katherine thought to herself in frustration.

It was clear to her now that she was more in love with JR than she had ever been with Bobby. Deep down, Katherine knew that a part of her was still afraid of being in a real relationship with JR. It was as if she was still wondering if it might be better to try to hold out for something safer with Bobby instead of risking getting hurt by JR. But it was probably already too late to turn back. Katherine was in way too deep with JR now, and she didn't think that she would be able to handle seeing him hurt if she ended up with Bobby, or any other man, for that matter.

Katherine was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized just how much time had passed until she happened to inadvertently glance at her watch. It was already well past the time that Bobby had promised he would meet her at. Katherine was surprised. It wasn't like Bobby to be late for anything. What was he doing?

Katherine's first thought was that JR was somehow behind this. He had certainly had no problems with finding ways to keep Bobby from seeing her. Even though Katherine had been angry at JR's ridiculous jealousy and obvious interference, she also couldn't help feeling a bit flattered as well. Katherine wasn't used to a man fighting for her like this. Plus, she had to admire JR's cleverness. He was able to do what he wanted without actually exposing his actions in the process. But despite all of that, Katherine knew that JR probably had nothing to do with Bobby's absence this time. If Bobby really had been held up by work, then he would have at least called Katherine to cancel their plans.

The other explanations Katherine had for Bobby's absence weren't any better than the first one. Maybe he was tired of spending time with Katherine. Or maybe he felt like it was too hard for them to be friends with JR constantly breathing down his neck.

 _Or maybe he's with Pam and they are getting back together right now._ Katherine thought to herself. That had to be it. Katherine had to admit to herself that she wouldn't absolutely hate that scenario. JR would be angry, but at least Katherine would be able to stop feeling guilty for breaking them up with the letter.

The only other possible explanation Katherine had for Bobby's apparent no-show was that he had somehow gotten hurt and hadn't been able to make it to the restaurant. That was too horrible to think about, though.

Whatever the case was, somehow Katherine didn't think that Bobby was coming. But for some reason, she couldn't seem to make herself get up from the table and leave the restaurant. Katherine just continued to sit there and let her thoughts run wildly through her head.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" An all too familiar voice asked in confusion.

Katherine looked up and was surprised to see JR standing in front of her. She hadn't even noticed that he was there.

"Oh, hi JR. I was just…" Katherine trailed off; unsure of how to explain her situation.

"Are you here by yourself?" JR asked carefully.

"That certainly seems to be the case." Katherine said sadly.

"What do you mean? Were you supposed to meet someone?" JR asked suspiciously. Katherine could tell that what he really had meant to ask was whether she was supposed to be meeting Bobby.

"Well… Bobby was supposed to meet me here. We were going to have lunch and then go to the theater this afternoon. But he's really late now, and somehow I don't think he's coming…" Katherine explained.

To Katherine's surprise, JR didn't look angry. In fact, his reaction was the complete opposite of what she had been expecting.

"You mean he just left you here all by yourself?" JR asked Katherine gently.

"I'm not really sure what happened. Do you know where Bobby might be?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well, he did say something about going up to Fort Worth this morning." JR said.

"You don't think that anything bad happened to him? Do you?" Katherine asked worriedly.

JR thought for a moment. "I doubt it. Bobby probably just lost track of time. He always was fascinated by those cattle auctions. But personally, I don't know how he could forget the fact that the most amazing woman in the world is waiting for him right now. I know that I never could." He said.

Warmth spread through Katherine after hearing JR's compliment. "Thank you, JR… That was really sweet of you to say that. But it's not like this was a date or anything. So don't worry about it." Katherine said.

"Whether it's a date or not is irrelevant. Bobby was supposed to meet you, and he stood you up. It's rude to do that to anyone." JR insisted.

"Well, we don't know for sure what really happened." Katherine reasoned.

 _I deserve this anyway. It was stupid of me to expect to get rewarded for ruining Bobby's marriage…_ Katherine thought to herself miserably.

"So, do you have any other plans for today?" JR asked carefully.

"No, I don't. Why?" Katherine asked, even though she was pretty sure where JR was going with this.

"Well, just because Bobby isn't here doesn't mean that you should miss out on going to the theater. If you'd like, I'll go with you instead." JR suggested.

Katherine gave JR a radiant smile. He was just too sweet for words. It was at times like this that she truly believed that he deserved a real chance to be with her.

"Thank you, JR. That's really nice of you, and I'd love to go with you. But please understand that this would not be a date. I'm just…" Katherine said helplessly.

 _I'm just what? Too stupid to want to be with someone as wonderful as him?_ Katherine thought to herself in frustration.

JR seemed to have read Katherine's mind. "It's okay. I understand. You're still thinking about things. I just wanted to cheer you up." He said softly.

"Thank you… But we really should be leaving now if we want to make it in time for the show. The tickets are only good for this afternoon." Katherine said.

Hours later, Katherine was sitting in front of the vanity mirror in her room at home. As she took off her jewelry, Katherine couldn't help smiling to herself while she went over the day's previous events in her head. She had had an absolutely wonderful time with JR at the theater. True to his word, he hadn't pressured her or overstepped his boundaries in any way. Katherine decided not to count the times JR had "accidentally" brushed his hand against hers during the show. Or the way he looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. Katherine was still a bit sore over Bobby's no-show at the restaurant. If she wanted to enjoy the attention that JR was giving her, who could blame her? After all, it wasn't like she was in a real relationship with Bobby anyway.

Katherine was relieved that JR hadn't tried kissing her again. As much as she had enjoyed both of the times they had kissed, Katherine knew that it would not be good for her to feel any more temptation than she already did. She needed to think, and letting things get too physical between her and JR wouldn't help her do that at all. Somehow, JR had understood that today, and Katherine was all the more grateful for it. The fact of the matter was that JR was becoming more perfect by the day, and Katherine was falling for him harder than ever now.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Katherine quickly got up and went over to her nightstand to answer it.

"Hello?" Katherine asked as she answered the phone.

"Katherine? It's me, Bobby." The voice on the other end of the phone said somewhat nervously. Katherine had already known that Bobby had actually made it home safely since JR had called earlier to tell her. But he hadn't given Katherine any explanation for Bobby's actions. JR had insisted that it was up to Bobby to do that.

"Oh, um, hi." Katherine answered awkwardly. This had to be one of the most awkward phone calls she had ever had.

"I'm really sorry I didn't show up to meet you today. It was really rude of me. I should've at least called you to tell you that I wasn't coming, but I didn't even do that. I feel really horrible about it. I'm sure there were probably plenty of other things you could've been doing today. It was wrong, and you don't deserve that. Especially since you've been such a good friend to me. I'm really sorry, Katherine." Bobby apologized sincerely.

Katherine couldn't help feeling guilty. She had ruined Bobby's marriage, so she certainly wasn't the great friend that Bobby believed her to be. This was most likely a punishment for her actions, and she knew that she deserved it.

"Don't worry about it. I know that things happen." Katherine said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry that you had to miss the theater because of me. I know that you really wanted to see that play." Bobby said.

"Oh. Well, actually, I didn't miss it. I ran into JR at the restaurant, and we decided to go together. I hope you don't mind. I didn't want the tickets to go to waste." Katherine explained.

"No, I'm glad that you were able to go with JR. I'm sure that it was a lot more fun than hanging out with me!" Bobby said teasingly.

Katherine couldn't help laughing. "It's certainly a different experience with him! I won't deny that!" Katherine said lightly as she remembered what a great time she had had with JR.

"I'm really glad that you guys are getting along so well. I really think that you're just what JR needs." Bobby said thoughtfully.

"Thank you…" Katherine said in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about today. I would've come, but I ran into an old friend over in Fort Worth this morning. And by the time I realized that I was supposed to meet you, it was too late to call you. And the payphones at the restaurant there are pretty bad." Bobby explained.

"I see. Well, I understand how easy it can be to lose track of time when you run into someone you haven't seen in a while. Was it a friend from high school or college?" Katherine asked.

"Actually, it goes even further back than that. Her name is Jenna Wade, and believe it or not, she used to live not too far from Southfork. We were really good friends for a long time before she moved away. Since then, we've run into each other a few times, but I haven't seen her in a few years now!" Bobby explained excitedly.

Katherine could tell from the way Bobby spoke that this Jenna Wade was a lot more than just an old friend.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do. After all, a lot of things can happen in just a few years." Katherine said.

"Yeah. A lot has changed for Jenna already. Her daughter's a great kid, and I'm hoping I'll get a chance to see her again. I think she's almost a teenager now." Bobby said thoughtfully.

 _Yikes. A daughter? That sounds like a lot of baggage to take on!_ Katherine thought to herself. She then remembered that JR had a son of his own. The idea of getting into that territory made Katherine feel more than a little nervous.

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to run into Jenna again. It's funny how this led to a good thing for both of us." Katherine said.

"You mean with you and JR, right?" Bobby teased.

Katherine laughed. "Okay, you got me there! Just don't say anything about this to anyone else, okay? Your brother is great, but he does take some getting used to!" Katherine said.

"Trust me; I know that better than anyone! But anyway, I should go now. Thank you for being so understanding today, Katherine. I guess I'll talk to you again soon. Good night!" Bobby said.

"Okay. Good night, Bobby." Katherine said.

After she had hung up the phone, Katherine let out a long sigh. She now knew that it was all over between her and Bobby. Now that Jenna was back in his life, Katherine was pretty sure that Bobby wouldn't want to keep hanging out with her anymore. Katherine had lost any chance that she might have had to be with Bobby. Not that there ever was any chance for her to begin with. In a way, it was a relief, because it meant that she could finally stop torturing herself and JR. But it also made Katherine feel nervous. She had been using Bobby as an excuse to not get in any further than she already was with JR. But that was all over now. Katherine knew that she had to start facing her feelings for JR and to decide whether she really wanted to be with him or not.

What was really sad for Katherine was the realization that she no longer had any real feelings for Bobby. It seemed like not that long ago that Bobby was the most perfect man in the world, and yet now those feelings had all disappeared. What had happened? Even though she asked herself the question, Katherine already knew the answer. JR had happened. During all of the time she had spent with JR, Katherine had found a love that was much deeper than anything she had ever felt for Bobby. All she had to do now was to find the courage to tell JR how she really felt about him…

 **Author's note: This is the end of Katherine trying to be with Bobby and all of those fake dates, too! I swear! Now, Katherine is going to focus completely on JR. I have to admit that when I first started writing this, I was eager to find all sorts of ways to torture Bobby since I don't really like him. But I have found that I actually enjoy making him be a good guy here. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm surprised that you chose to spend your lunch hour here, JR." Katherine said with an amused smile on her face.

JR and Katherine were both in Katherine's office at the Wentworth Tool and Dye building. They were both seated on the small sofa near the back of the room. Across from them was the large oak cabinet that had once belonged to Katherine's father when he still ran the company. When Cliff had taken over, he had moved it to the store room. But now that Katherine was running things again, the cabinet had been returned to its rightful place in the office. Sadly, it had gotten some scratches from how roughly Cliff had handled it when he had carelessly shoved it in the storage room. But Katherine had told JR that she didn't care how it looked. It was here for sentimental value.

"Well, I thought that this might be easier for you than coming to my office. I didn't think that you would want to run into Bobby so soon after what happened last weekend." JR said.

JR couldn't help thinking just how hard this was for Katherine. Even though he was confident that Katherine had feelings for him, JR didn't know if she also still felt something for his brother. If she did, then it was easy to understand how hard it was for her to see Bobby openly choosing to be with another woman like this.

"That's really considerate of you, JR. But you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. And I honestly believe that this is a good thing for both of us. All of that time I was spending with Bobby really hurt you, and that was something that I promised that I would never do to you again…" Katherine explained.

"But what about you? I mean do you still… love him?" JR asked hesitatingly.

Katherine looked thoughtful. "I've had time to think about a lot of things, and I've come to realize that I haven't felt anything like that for Bobby in quite a while. But it took me a while to realize that because a part of me was using him as an excuse to not have to think about you. But I'm through with that now. I've decided that even if Bobby does want to spend time with me again, then I just won't do it anymore. I can't keep running away from my feelings forever." Katherine said.

JR could hardly believe what he was hearing. It sounded too good to be true. After all of this time, could he finally be getting a real chance with Katherine!?

"So, does this mean that there is a chance for us now?" JR asked hopefully.

"I can't say for sure yet. But it is something that I am considering. I'm sorry that I can't give you a better answer than that, JR." Katherine paused for a moment before continuing. "You must be so sick of this by now…" She said almost to herself.

"Katherine, I know how hard all of this is for you. Even without your fears, it would be a big change in your life if you decided to start a relationship with me. It's not an easy decision to make. Besides, this is the farthest that I've gotten with you now. It means a lot to me that you are actually considering this." JR said softly.

"Thank you for being so understanding, JR. I promise that it won't take me too much longer to make a decision." Katherine said.

Katherine took JR's hand in hers and leaned against him. JR could tell that she wasn't trying to be seductive. Katherine was just enjoying being close to him. Ever since they had kissed, it was as if some kind of physical barrier between them had been broken.

"Well, now that we're done with the more serious talk, I do have some news that I think you will be very pleased to hear." JR said with a smile. He started to casually stroke Katherine's hair.

"Oh? And what exactly is that?" Katherine asked in interest. She seemed to be enjoying JR's casual gesture of affection just as much as he was.

"It was a while ago, but I haven't forgotten my promise to make sure that all of the shares in your company belong to you. You'll be happy to know that I am now currently working on a little project that will guarantee that that loser brother of yours will give back those shares to you." JR said with a devilish a smile.

"Do go on." Katherine said with a seductive edge in her voice.

JR couldn't help grinning. This was what was so great about Katherine. She loved hearing about all of the devious plans that he had and was even able to offer ideas for them when she could. JR had never really been able to share this part of his life with Sue Ellen. While it was true that his ex-wife had found JR's devious side a turn-on, he had always known that there was no way that she would have been comfortable with even half of the things that he did to get ahead. But Katherine had no problem with giving JR's worst deeds a seal of approval. He loved being able to tell Katherine everything like this.

"-so he will have no idea that all of that oil had been right under his nose the whole time! And by then it will be too late. That weasel will have to say goodbye to that so-called Barnes-Wentworth that he is just barely managing to keep open as it is!" JR finished gleefully after explaining the plan to Katherine.

"You know that Cliff has no idea how to run a company when he starts using Pam as a poster girl to soften up other businessmen! It's disgusting, and I'll be glad when he loses everything! "Barnes-Wentworth", my foot! I have nothing to do with it! Your idea is fantastic, JR!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Why thank you, my dear! And the best part about it is that he will be so desperate to keep things running that he will most definitely be willing to sell your shares back to you! Of course, I will provide for the costs of it." JR said.

"JR, we've been through this already. I can pay for things myself!" Katherine said in exasperation.

"No, I insist this time. You shouldn't have to buy back the shares of your own company, Katherine! It's ridiculous!" JR said bitterly.

"Well, when you put it like that, I understand where you're coming from. Thank you, JR. You really are good to me…" Katherine said quietly.

"You deserve only the best, Katherine. Which brings me to the other reason for my visit…" JR said.

"What is it?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that it's almost time for the annual Oil Baron's Ball. After all, you're an important member of the oil community yourself. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. I just thought it would be something fun for us to do together. Will you go with me?" JR asked. He was nervous. The last thing JR wanted was a rejection, but he knew that he had to try asking Katherine.

To JR's surprise Katherine smiled radiantly at him. "I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to asking me that! I was starting to think that I would have to ask you myself! Yes, I'll go with you, JR!" Katherine said happily. JR couldn't believe it. This was working out better than he had thought.

"I waited for a while because I thought you might want some time to yourself after hearing about Bobby and Jenna. I didn't want it to look like I thought I could just automatically win you over with Bobby out of the picture." JR admitted.

"That was very thoughtful of you, JR. I really appreciate it." Katherine said gratefully.

"Well, it was risky too. I'm sure you've had plenty of other men asking you to go with them!" JR said.

Katherine made a face. "Some. But they don't really want me. They want Katherine Wentworth. But you're not like that, JR. And that's why I want to go with you. I know that it will be different with you…" She said.

"That's right. I just want us to have a good time." JR said.

"I know that we will. After all, I'm sure you're quite a dancer!" Katherine said flirtatiously.

JR chuckled. "You'll see soon enough!" He said.

Later that day, JR couldn't stop smiling as he worked on some papers at his desk in his office. Everything was working out perfectly. He still couldn't believe his good luck at having Jenna Wade show up. Thanks to her, Katherine had finally given up on Bobby. Not to mention that Jenna was also keeping Bobby away from a possible reconciliation with the Barnes woman. JR was finally making some real progress with Katherine. Based on her behavior today, JR had a feeling that it wouldn't be much longer until Katherine said yes to him. But in the meantime, JR couldn't wait to go to the Oil Baron's Ball with her. They would show everyone there that they were the real winners.


	31. Chapter 31

Katherine stood in front of her full-length mirror; looking herself over for the final time. In a few minutes, JR would be coming over to pick her up so that they could both go to the Oil Baron's Ball together. The scariest part about this was that everyone in Dallas would see them together tonight. People were going to assume that they were a couple, especially since it had been a few years since JR had taken a date with him to the ball. Katherine didn't mind what other people would think. Not even the press, since she knew all too well how they operated after her time as a reporter. Katherine was just about ready to start having a real relationship with JR, so their belief about them being a couple would be pretty accurate. It was the fact that this was such a huge step for them. Right now, very few people knew how close they were. But after tonight, that would all change. Everyone would see that two of Dallas' most wealthy and important citizens were dating each other. It would be sure to cause a storm of gossip.

 _But the worst part is that Cliff will see us together. And he's not going to be happy about it…_ Katherine thought to herself grimly.

There was a knock at the front door. Since JR was the only person that Katherine had given the code for the gate to, she knew that it was most likely him at the door.

After Katherine had opened the front door for JR, both of them stood there staring at each other. JR looked even more handsome than usual in the tuxedo he was wearing. But it was the way that he was staring at her that Katherine couldn't believe. JR had a look of absolute awe and amazement on his face that made Katherine blush. He was looking at her in a way that no other man had before.

"Hi." Katherine said somewhat awkwardly.

JR finally snapped out of his trance. "Hello, Katherine. You look even more amazing than you usually do. I have a feeling that all of the men at the ball are going to be even more jealous of me than they usually are once we get there! After all, they aren't the ones who get to take a goddess with them to the ball!" JR said.

Katherine laughed lightly. "Thank you! But be careful about what you say there, JR! If I'm a goddess, then I might just have to make you do my bidding for the rest of your life!" She teased.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me! But really, you do look incredible, Katherine. And I'm not just talking about your looks, either. You look so much happier than you did since you came back to Dallas again. It makes me so happy to see you like this." JR said.

"I'm happy because of you, JR…" Katherine said quietly.

Before they could get lost in each other's eyes for a second time, JR spoke up. "We should go now if we want to get there in time." He said.

"Oh. Yes, of course." Katherine said somewhat dazedly.

After a short ride, Katherine and JR were both in the main room at the Oil Baron's Ball. Katherine couldn't help noticing that it seemed like almost everyone kept stopping to stare at them. It was a bit unnerving, especially considering the fact that more than a few cameras from the reporters present kept clicking and flashing away near them.

The worst part of all was how a lot of the men were reacting to Katherine. She hadn't exactly told JR just how many men had asked her to be their date for this. Last week, about ten different men had come to her office not only to ask her to go to the ball with them, but also if she had been interested in some kind of business deal with them. It had infuriated Katherine that they were using the ball as an excuse to get a possible deal with Wentworth Tool and Dye. Now, a lot of those very same the men looked irritated to see her with JR. One of them even muttered angrily to himself as he walked away: "That damn JR gets all of the good women!" JR seemed to be enjoying their frustration immensely. But what he didn't tolerate were the men who stopped to slowly stare at Katherine, their gaze traveling slowly down the length of her whole body. It was a look that had been directed at Katherine all too often in her life and she hated it. JR glared at them so ferociously that they quickly backed off. Katherine was eternally grateful for JR's reaction. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Katherine and JR both stopped short when they saw Bobby and a woman that Katherine guessed was probably Jenna Wade approaching them.

"Hey, guys! It's good to see you two here together!" Bobby said.

"I can say the same to you as well, Bob! And Jenna! It's been forever since I last saw you! I see that it hasn't taken long for you and Bobby to find your way back to each other again! I always knew that you two were made for each other!" JR said happily.

"It's good to see you too, JR! I wasn't sure if I'd be up for this tonight, but your brother has a way of convincing me to do things sometimes!" Jenna said.

"Heh, I won't disagree with you there!" JR said.

"Are you going to introduce me to your date?" Jenna asked JR with a slightly teasing tone.

"Oh. My apologies! Jenna, this is my good friend, Katherine Wentworth. She's the loveliest lady here! Well, anywhere, actually! No offense to you, though!" JR said.

"Hi, Jenna. It's nice to meet you. Bobby has been so excited since you came back! I'm glad that you two were able to run into each other again. You must've had quite a history together for him to be this happy!" Katherine said as she and Jenna shook hands.

Katherine hadn't been able to resist adding the last remark in her greeting. She still felt guilty about causing Pam and Bobby's divorce, and Katherine couldn't help feeling worried that seeing Bobby with Jenna would hurt Pam's feelings. Jenna and Bobby's relationship clearly wasn't as perfect as JR had made it sound. Why else would Jenna have left in the first place?

Katherine was also a little bit angry with Bobby. Didn't he even care how Pam would feel to see him going out with another woman so quickly after their divorce!? He could have been a bit more discreet than this, especially after all of his agonizing conversations with Katherine about his divorce. Had all of that been an act? Katherine was starting to wonder if maybe Bobby wasn't as wholesome and clean as she had believed him to be.

"It's nice to meet you too, Katherine. Bobby told me that you have become quite famous in the tool and dye business!" Jenna said.

"Thank you. I only recently started running my father's company. I hope that I can become as successful as he was someday." Katherine said.

"So, is it really true that you are Pam and Cliff's sister? I didn't even know that they even had any other siblings!" Jenna said.

"Well, technically I'm only their half-sister. We all had the same mother. And believe me, I was even more surprised than you!" Katherine said.

"I have to admit that I was quite surprised to hear that you are dating JR now! I didn't think that he and Sue Ellen would ever end up getting divorced!" Jenna said with false innocence in her voice. Katherine could tell that Jenna was responding to her earlier jab.

Before Katherine could respond to Jenna, a group of people approached the four of them. With a growing sense of dread, Katherine saw that it was Cliff, Afton, Pam, and Mark.

 _Oh, well. Might as well get this over with. It was bound to happen anyway._ Katherine thought to herself miserably.

JR's face broke into a delighted smile. "Well, if it isn't the Barnes family!" He said.

Cliff was staring at Katherine and JR with a look of absolute outrage on his face. While Pam did not look at all surprised to see Katherine with JR, she was staring at Bobby and Jenna with a crestfallen expression. Katherine couldn't really read Mark and Afton's expressions, but she could tell that they weren't exactly pleased, either.

"For those of you who haven't met her, this is Jenna Wade. She's Bobby's date tonight. But I'm sure that you remember Jenna, Pam. Am I right?" JR taunted. He was thoroughly enjoying Pam's reaction to all of this.

Katherine felt uncomfortable. Did JR have to rub it in so much? This wasn't easy for Pam even without his taunting.

"Of course I remember, JR. Jenna, it's nice to see you again. You look well." Pam said with a forced smile.

"It's nice to see you again too; Pam." Jenna said with the same forced smile that Pam was wearing.

"Enough about that! What are you doing here with my sister, JR!?" Cliff demanded furiously while he pointed to Katherine.

"Simple. I asked her to come with me, and she said yes. You can't blame Katherine for being the only one in your family who is actually pleasant to be around!" JR said. He flashed Katherine a dazzling smile.

"And you! I thought that you had more sense than this! JR is NOT a man that you want to get involved with!" Cliff practically shouted at Katherine.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you like it or not. I'll see whoever I please, thank you very much." She said coldly.

"That may be true, but we will be talking about this later! You can count on that!" Cliff warned Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes at Cliff's response.

"As amusing as all of this is, I did promise to show Katherine a good time, and I intend to do just that! So, we will have to leave it at that." JR said.

JR turned to face Katherine. "Would you like to dance now?" He asked softly.

Katherine smiled at JR. "I would love to." She said just as softly as JR had. Cliff looked like he wanted to throw up.

After one last satisfied glance at everybody, JR took Katherine's hand in his and led her towards the dance floor.

Once they were both a good distance away from Cliff and the others, JR turned to face Katherine. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

Katherine's face flushed with pleasure. JR really was a perfect gentleman in situations like this. "Of course." She answered with a smile.

JR put one hand on Katherine's shoulder while he placed the other one on her back. The heat of his touch made her feel dizzy with pleasure.

Once they started dancing, JR pulled Katherine a bit closer to him. "How is this?" He whispered to her.

"Very nice. You're just as good at this as I thought you would be." Katherine said.

JR laughed softly. "Well, it helps when I'm with a special lady." He said.

"Thanks, JR. Although I have to admit that I really didn't feel all that special back there." Katherine said ruefully.

"Don't let all of them get you down. These things tend to make everybody get a bit dramatic." JR said.

"Yeah, but Cliff's not going to let me hear the end about this." Katherine said tiredly.

"Well, he was bound to find out about us sooner or later. And it's not his decision." JR said.

"You're right, JR. And it is a relief to finally be able to stop worrying about everyone's reactions. But speaking of decisions… I have a feeling who the judges have decided on for this year's Oil Baron of the year award…" Katherine said as she gave JR a sly smile.

"You flatter me too much, Katherine!" JR said with an amused grin.

"What do you mean? You're amazing at your job and everyone knows it!" Katherine said.

"True, but that's never been enough to get me a nomination." JR said.

"You've never won!? But that's insane! I've researched your work in the oil business, and they are just fools if they honestly believe that you never deserved to win!" Katherine said angrily.

"You've researched me? Wow. You really know how to make a man feel special! I'm honored." JR said teasingly.

"But why wouldn't they pick you?" Katherine asked curiously.

"It's simple. I may be successful, but don't forget how many people I usually step on to get what I need!" JR said.

"Well, that's hypocritical of them! Everyone in this business has to get dirty at some point." Katherine said.

"Exactly right." JR agreed.

"Well, maybe this year will be different. You did win your rightful place as president of Ewing Oil after all!" Katherine said.

"Only with your help, Katherine…" JR said.

"Then it will be a victory for both of us." Katherine said.

For a few moments, JR and Katherine didn't say anything to each other as they danced. They just continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful…" JR said softly. His hand caught a stray lock of Katherine's hair and gently tucked it back behind her ear.

Katherine seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment. Everything about JR seemed to be conveying how much love he felt for her.

"What's gotten into you tonight!?" Katherine asked. She was trying to sound light, but at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from sounding a bit breathless.

"It's just that I've dreamed of dancing with you like this for so long now. And I love you. I know that you are used to hearing other men tell you how beautiful you are, but I really mean it. You are beautiful in everything you do. You've made me happier than I've ever been before. I just don't know how it is possible that some other guy has never realized how special you are, and hasn't ever even tried to give you the happily ever after that you deserve so much..." JR said seriously.

Katherine was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond to JR, so she remained silent.

"Well, I'm ready to give you all of that and more. Just say the word and I'm all yours, Katherine." JR said softly; his face only a few inches away from Katherine's.

"Let's just focus on tonight for now. But I will admit that I'm enjoying myself with you more than I've ever had with anyone else, JR." Katherine said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that." JR said with a smile.

Katherine danced with JR for a while longer. She couldn't tell how long it was for. Time didn't seem to matter. Katherine didn't want the evening to end. The way JR held her. How he looked at her. Everything was perfect.

"There's not much more time left before they make the announcement. Would you like to get something to drink and sit down for a while?" JR asked; breaking Katherine out of her trance.

"Oh, is it already that late? I guess I do need a quick break. I'll head to the restroom for a minute." Katherine said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at our table. Don't take too long now!" JR teased.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry! I'll be back before you can even start to miss me!" She said.

As Katherine headed toward the restroom, she couldn't help feeling that the music sounded ten times louder than it had when she had been dancing with JR. She had been caught up in her own little world with him. More than anything else, Katherine had needed a few minutes to herself to recover from how she was feeling right now. Her feelings for JR seemed about ready to burst out of her at any moment.

 _I love him, and I don't want to wait any longer to show him that._ Katherine thought to herself.

Still lost in her own thoughts, Katherine suddenly stopped short after entering the restroom. Standing in front of one of the mirrors was JR's ex-wife, Sue Ellen.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: This chapter and the next one are based off of the episode, "The Oil Baron's Ball." I apologize for the delay in getting this done. I just started school again, and the classes are really hard and boring. I've also had a really hard time writing this whole Oil Baron's Ball thing. It was super long, so I had to break it into two chapters. And it's been hard deciding exactly how I want the scenes to go. The next chapter will still be from Katherine's point of view. I will try to keep adding a new chapter every week, but it might not be possible for me to have regular updating schedule from now on. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this!**


	32. Chapter 32

Katherine stood awkwardly in the doorway to the ladies room of the Oil Baron's Club; lost for words. She hadn't expected to run into JR's ex-wife. Sue Ellen looked both beautiful and graceful in the dress she was wearing. Next to her, Katherine couldn't help feeling clumsy and awkward in her gold dress that seemed to try too hard. Not to mention the fact that she was displeased with how difficult her hair had been to manage. But more than anything else, Katherine had no idea what she was supposed to say. Even though she was well aware that Sue Ellen was remarried and that she and JR had a friendly divorce, Katherine was still nervous. Sue Ellen most likely knew about Katherine from her conversations with JR.

 _What if she still has feelings for JR? She must've seen us dancing together tonight. Is she really okay with all of this?_ Katherine thought to herself nervously.

Bracing herself for whatever might happen, Katherine started to speak. "Um, hi. I'm sorry about barging in like this. I didn't think that there would be anyone in here." She said nervously.

Sue Ellen smiled warmly at Katherine. "It's quite all right. I always thought that it would've been easier for there to be a small waiting area instead of the bathroom just abruptly beginning right here." Sue Ellen said jokingly. She seemed to be trying to put Katherine at ease.

"You're Katherine Wentworth, correct?" Sue Ellen asked politely.

"Yes, I am." Katherine answered with a smile.

"Oh, good. It would've been embarrassing to make a mistake like that! I'm Sue Ellen Farlow. It's nice to meet you." Sue Ellen said with genuine happiness.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sue Ellen." Katherine replied. She was relieved that Sue Ellen actually seemed happy to meet her.

"I know that given the circumstances, this meeting might feel a bit awkward, but I want you to know that I'm perfectly all right about you and JR." Sue Ellen said reassuringly.

"Really?" Katherine asked shyly.

"I really am. It's true that our marriage was not easy, but ultimately I feel very fortunate that JR and I were able to end things peacefully and even become friends." Sue Ellen said.

Katherine nodded. JR had told her that he valued Sue Ellen's friendship and still spoke with her casually, and that he even asked her for advice about things whenever they saw each other to pick up John Ross for visits.

"JR has always told me that you played a big part in helping him to deal with his problems and start growing into a better man. I want to say thank you for that. Without your help, I honestly don't know if JR would have ever been as kind to me as he is now. He is so different from how he was when I first met him..." Katherine said.

"I'm glad that I was able to help him to start rethinking his ways and changing into a more sensitive person, but ultimately JR was the one who made the decision." Sue Ellen said.

"But what made him want to change in the first place?" Katherine asked curiously.

Sue Ellen looked thoughtful. "I think it was the fact that for once in his life, he actually lost. He couldn't get me to come back to Southfork after I decided that I was ready for a divorce. JR and I hadn't been truly happy in our marriage in years. But despite that, for the longest time we were too afraid to end things. More than anything else, JR was afraid of how it would reflect on him if we were to divorce. He was desperate to win everyone's approval, especially his father's. He might not always seem like it, but JR has always been very sensitive to other people's opinions of him." Sue Ellen explained.

"Who wouldn't be after how his own family treats him, especially his mother. It's only natural that he does things in business on such a large scale. People would have to start noticing him then." Katherine said.

Sue Ellen looked a bit surprised. "You already seem to understand him a lot more than I thought that you would at this point…" She said thoughtfully.

"Really? I wonder if it's because we started out as friends?" Katherine wondered to herself thoughtfully.

"That's certainly different from how we were. But it sounds like that has served you two better in the long run for starting an honest relationship." Sue Ellen said.

"I hope you're right. I love JR, but he is also my best friend. I've never had an easier time talking to anyone else in my life, and it seems like it is been easy for him as well. Sometimes it feels like we are twins! He has helped me so much. Without him, I honestly don't know if I ever would have been this happy again…" Katherine said.

"JR needs you, too. I can tell that he loves you just from how he talks about you. I still remember how worried he was about you after your mother's death. That was when I thought that you two might eventually grow closer." Sue Ellen said.

"Do you… really think that he has changed? It's just that I've been in a situation with someone that I thought I could trust not to hurt me, and it ended pretty badly. I don't want anything like that to happen ever again." Katherine said.

"I can't say that I know for sure that things will work out between you and JR, but I do believe that it is possible. JR has changed. Besides being more open with his feelings, he has started doing things differently in his life. Things that he used to consider beneath him. He's a much better father to our son now, and he's not too proud to ask for advice when he feels like he needs it. He needs someone like you, Katherine. For years, I never communicated with him properly, and by the time I did, we both no longer had those feelings for each other. And you have something very important in common with him. JR may not place Ewing Oil above the people he cares about anymore, but it is still a very important part of his life. I know that you have that same kind of drive when it comes to business as well. JR never let me into that part of this life, and it didn't help that I wasn't very interested in those things myself. But you are able to understand that part of him. I really don't think that you have anything to worry about, Katherine." Sue Ellen said.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about all of this, Sue Ellen. You've been very kind." Katherine said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. Even though I've moved on now, I still want JR to be happy. So feel free to talk to me again whenever you like." Sue Ellen said kindly.

"Thanks, Sue Ellen. I will." Katherine said gratefully.

 _She was so much nicer about this than I thought that she would be. How could JR have ever wanted to cheat on someone like her?_ Katherine thought to herself.

At that moment, the door to the restroom swung open, and Jenna walked in. Katherine groaned silently to herself.

"Sue Ellen, it's been so long since I've seen you! You look wonderful!" Jenna said, purposely ignoring Katherine.

"It's nice to see you again too, Jenna! It really has been a long time." Sue Ellen said.

"I heard that you got married again. Congratulations!" Jenna said.

"Thank you, Jenna." Sue Ellen said politely.

"What is your husband's name again? I heard from Bobby, but I forgot." Jenna said.

"Dusty Farlow. He's a famous rodeo rider. Although now I would say that he's happier with a less turbulent lifestyle these days." Sue Ellen said thoughtfully.

"Well, I would imagine that spending time with you is ultimately more favorable than that!" Jenna said.

"He only goes to the rodeos a couple of times a year now. It was hard at first, but we worked it out. Dusty likes to joke that in the end, I helped him to finally grow up!" Sue Ellen said warmly.

"I guess it's just hard for me to imagine you without JR. I always thought that you two looked perfect together." Jenna said. She cast a quick glance at Katherine.

"Well, "looked" was the keyword. We were able to deceive a lot of people into believing that we were happy together. But JR has been very happy these days, thanks to Katherine." Sue Ellen said.

"So I've noticed. He hasn't let go of you for almost the whole time since we've been here! I'm amazed that he even let you come in here!" Jenna joked to Katherine.

"Yes, well even JR has to wait for me to solve this emergency!" Katherine joked as she pointed to her hair. As usual, Katherine's naturally thick hair had been giving her problems. It hadn't helped that the one salon in Dallas that had been a favorite of hers had decided to close up shop. Mr. David's had been shut down, and the owner had left town without any explanation.

"So, what about you, Jenna? I heard you were in Europe for a while. How was it?" Sue Ellen asked.

"It was great. While it lasted, that is. I'm glad to be back, but it's hard to get use to the change of lifestyles. I guess I still think that I'm an heiress sometimes!" Jenna said.

Katherine couldn't help letting out a snort of laughter, which earned her a dirty look from Jenna.

All of the sudden, the door to the restroom opened again, and Pam and Afton walked in. Pam stopped short when she saw Jenna.

"Hello again, Jenna." Pam greeted Jenna with the same slightly forced tone she had used earlier. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well, it's good to see that we are all being so civilized about this!" Jenna said.

"Really? I would say that this actually seems pretty awkward." Katherine commented with false innocence in her voice.

Jenna turned around to face Katherine. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked Katherine.

"Oh, come on! It doesn't take a genius to see how much you're enjoying gloating to yourself about being here with Bobby. It's written all over your face! So you got Bobby to be your date for tonight. Big deal. In case you haven't noticed, Pam has moved on." Katherine said. Even though she knew that Pam had not really moved on at all, Katherine didn't want her sister to have to deal with these kinds of games.

"I've had just about enough out of you! Just what is your-" Jenna started to say furiously.

"You guys! That's enough already!" Afton interrupted.

"Katherine's right. I have moved on. So there really is nothing else to discuss." Pam lied.

"Well, then I guess that's that. So why don't we all head back to our tables now?" Jenna said. She then left through the door before anybody else could.

Pam turned to Katherine. "I appreciate you trying to stick up for me, Katherine. But you really went too far. It probably would have been better if you hadn't said anything at all." She said.

"Yeah, I think you've been hanging around JR too much!" Afton half joked.

"Maybe. But she was just so annoying that I couldn't take it anymore." Katherine said.

As Katherine exited the bathroom along with the others, Sue Ellen stopped her with a touch on the arm.

"I can tell that you and JR are going to be just fine!" She said with a knowing smile.

When Katherine finally found her way back to the table she shared with JR, he gave her an amused smile.

"Back in a minute, huh? If you weren't a woman, I would have actually started to wonder why you were taking so long!" JR joked.

"I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I want to see who's going to win!" Katherine said with nervous excitement.

Katherine had already heard more than enough from Cliff about the nomination. He seemed convinced that he would win, going on and on about how this would be "their" year. Katherine fervently hoped that he was wrong. More than anyone else, she believed that JR deserved a victory.

"It looks like they are about ready. Here comes Punk!" JR said.

"Punk!?" Katherine asked skeptically.

"Punk Anderson. He was a good friend of daddy's. Of course, that's not his real name." JR explained.

"I should hope not!" Katherine said. She had heard more than enough weird names since she first came to Dallas. JR laughed lightly at her response.

"I'd like to thank everyone here for coming tonight. I know that Jock would have been happy too. This event was always a favorite of his, as I'm sure you all know. So without further delay, it is now time for me to announce this year's Oil Baron of the Year!" Punk said. He started to open the envelope he was holding.

 _Please, let it be JR!_ Katherine thought to herself.

When Punk looked at the piece of paper, his expression turned to surprise.

"Well, this is a first!" Punk said with an expression that almost looked amused.

 _It might be JR then!_ Katherine thought excitedly.

"For the testing of the Tundra Torque, as well as the overall recent success in production at Wentworth Tool and Dye, I am proud to announce our first ever Oil "Baroness" of the Year! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the winner of this year's award goes to Miss Katherine Wentworth!" Punk announced.

The audience burst into applause. Katherine couldn't believe it. How was this even possible?

JR turned to Katherine. "Go on up there! Hurry!" He urged her excitedly.

Still feeling like she was in a dream, Katherine made her way to the stage. After Punk had congratulated her and handed her a trophy, Katherine faced the audience and started to speak.

"Thank you, everyone. I can't even begin to tell you how honored I am to receive this award. As I'm sure many of you are already aware, Wentworth Tool and Dye was just the starting point in business for my late father, Herbert Wentworth. Eventually his success led to the formation of Wentworth Industries, and we've continued to thrive ever since. I wish he could be here to see me tonight, because more than anything else this victory is for him. I wouldn't be up here right now if it hadn't been for everything that he has given to me over the years. So, wherever you are, thank you daddy." Katherine said emotionally. She had to pause for a moment because tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I would also like to say thank you to Mr. JR Ewing for helping us test the Tundra Torque by letting us use his oil field in Alaska." Katherine said. She looked at JR to see him smiling radiantly at her.

"Once again, thank you everyone." Katherine said. She bowed to the audience before thanking Punk again and heading back to her seat with her trophy.

"You did it! I'm so happy for you, Katherine! Congratulations!" JR said as he pulled Katherine to him in a tight embrace.

"Are really okay with this? I feel like I've kind of ruined your chance at winning! You should've been up there, JR. Not me." Katherine said.

"That's not true. You have worked hard, and you deserve this more than anyone else here, Katherine. As much as I would've enjoying winning, I still would rather have this outcome." JR said seriously.

"Thank you, JR. But you're wrong about not winning. I never would've gotten this far without you, so we both won tonight." Katherine said softly.

Just when it looked like they were about to kiss, a small crowd of people came up to Katherine and JR. Both of their families had come to congratulate Katherine.

Eventually, Cliff started to speak. "Well, I gotta say that even though this wasn't how I expected things to turn out, it's nice to see that someone else in this family won! Congratulations, sis. I know I haven't really said it, but I am proud of you." Cliff said. To Katherine's surprise, he actually sounded like he meant it.

"Thank you, Cliff. That was really nice of you." Katherine said sincerely.

"I bet you are sad that it wasn't you! Huh, JR!?" Cliff taunted.

"Not at all. Katherine has worked hard for this, and I'm happy for her. She preserved her father's legacy, and that means everything to her." JR replied calmly.

Cliff narrowed his eyes. "That's more than you can say for yourself, JR. Because you can believe that if I had won tonight, I would've told everyone here the real story about Jock Ewing and Digger Barnes! How Jock was nothing but a thief and a liar who stole-" Cliff started to say loudly.

Before Cliff could finish talking, JR leapt from his chair and punched Cliff in the face. Cliff countered with a punch of his own, and the two men were soon fighting.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Katherine started to yell furiously at Cliff before Pam quickly pulled her away from the fight.

Before Katherine could even make sense of what was happening, a small crowd of men joined in the brawl. Some of them were attempting to help JR, while others simply started fighting each other. It was total pandemonium.

When Mark joined in to try to help restore some order, Bobby punched him in the face furiously. "Stay out of this, Graison!" Bobby yelled at Mark. Katherine was confused and appalled by Bobby's reaction. He had moved on to Jenna, so why should he have any reason to be angry with Mark? One thing was for sure, Katherine knew that Mark certainly did not deserve to be hit like that.

After a few more moments of chaos, an angry voice rang out. "Knock it off, boys!" Punk yelled angrily as he pulled JR away from Cliff. The fighting finally stopped after that.

"Just what is the meaning of this!?" Punk demanded furiously.

"JR was provoked, Punk. Cliff insulted our father." Bobby explained.

"Be that as it may, I don't want to see any more of this foolish roughhousing! Your daddy would've been ashamed to see you brawling like this in public! You can believe that!" Punk said in irritation. He then stalked off, muttering to himself angrily.

Katherine rushed over to JR. "Are you alright?" She asked him gently.

"I'm fine. Trust me, this is nothing unusual!" JR said with a wry laugh.

Katherine practically stomped over to Cliff and gave him a hard slap across the face. She didn't care if it was unladylike. Cliff had hurt JR, and no one got away with that on her watch.

"Oww! What was that for!?" Cliff complained.

"How dare you go after JR like that! He was trying to be polite to you, but you just had to provoke him like that!" Katherine said furiously.

"Oh, sure! Go ahead and side with your boyfriend over your own family!" Cliff shot back.

"You're damn right I am, Cliff! And you better not pull anything like that again!" Katherine warned.

Without another word, Katherine turned around and walked towards JR.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I've had all I can take of him." Katherine said to JR.

"I couldn't agree with you more! JR said. He seemed to understand that Katherine was just as eager as him to escape any lecturing from their families about the fight. People were already starting to leave the ball, and Katherine didn't want to get caught in the crowd. Not to mention the fact that a ton of reporters were swarming around them.

After the short drive back to her house, Katherine stood in the driveway with JR so that she could say goodnight to him before he left.

"Despite all of the excitement, I really had a wonderful time, JR." Katherine said quietly.

JR laughed softly. "Trust me, that kind of excitement is nothing out of the ordinary here! I had a great time, too. More than I've had in years. It was a special night for us both, and that was what I had hoped for. Thank you for coming with me tonight, Katherine." JR said.

For a moment, neither of them said anything to each other. Then, Katherine kissed JR gently on the cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Katherine whispered.

"Okay. Good night, Katherine. I love you." JR said meaningfully.

After JR had left, Katherine still stood in the driveway; thinking to herself. The night's events had left her completely exhausted, but tomorrow she decided that she would finally confess her true feelings to JR. Even though a part of Katherine was still afraid of being in a relationship again, she now knew that the only way to start getting over her fear would be to actually start moving things forward more. More than anything, she knew that she loved JR, and that she was finally ready to start a new chapter in her life with him.

 **Author's note: This chapter was also based off of the episode, "The Oil Baron's Ball." And now, I am finally done with this whole Oil Baron's thing! Thank God! I don't why, but this was the hardest part of the story for me to write so far! If Katherine seemed a bit too mean in this chapter with the whole powder room scene and slapping Cliff, it's mostly because I'm trying to keep her in character, and also to show that she is a different kind of woman than JR is used to being with. And like JR, her mouth can sometimes get her into trouble! Things should be easier for me to write from here on out now that I've gotten past the hard part of writing this story. Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

JR sat behind the desk in his office at Ewing Oil as he read the latest front-page article in the newspaper. It was only the day after the Oil Baron's Ball, but the media hadn't wasted any time in writing a big story about JR and Katherine's first major outing together. The headline on the front page screamed: "JR Ewing's New Love!" Under it was a picture of JR and Katherine dancing together at the ball in what was clearly one of their more intimate moments from that night. The article then went on to describe Katherine and to speculate on the reasons as to why JR had chosen her as a possible future wife. JR hated how the article always pointed out the financial advantages their relationship could have for Wentworth Industries and Ewing Oil. While there were some interviews from people at the ball who genuinely believed that JR and Katherine were in love, a lot of the article just made it sound like Katherine was nothing more than a pretty little business deal for JR.

JR was interrupted from his thoughts when Katherine walked into his office; quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Hi! I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. Are you busy?" Katherine asked.

"I'm never too busy for you, Katherine. What can I do for you, darlin'?" JR asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you about something important. And don't worry, it's nothing bad." Katherine said.

"Okay. Why don't we sit over here?" JR suggested as he gestured towards the sofa in the corner.

Once they were both comfortably seated next to each other, JR looked at Katherine expectantly. He wasn't afraid, but at the same time, JR also didn't want to get his hopes up about whatever Katherine had to say.

"I've only been in a serious relationship once in my life. It was a few years ago, before I had even came to Dallas for the first time. We were together for a while, and I really loved him. It was the first time I ever felt that way about someone in my life. But it was never meant to be…" Katherine said. She paused for a moment. JR could tell that whatever she was remembering still upset her to some degree.

"Let's just say that I found out that he was a very…different kind of man than he had made me believe he was during all of the time before that." Katherine said carefully.

"I'm sorry…" JR said helplessly. Even though he could tell that there was more to the story than that, JR knew that just telling him that much had been hard enough for Katherine.

"I was devastated. For a while, I believed that I'd lost my only chance for true love in my life. My parents helped me get through it. Because of them, I was able to get back to my life and finish school. Eventually, I was even able to start dating again, although I was really only doing it because men had asked me first. It never worked out, but I was okay with that. I decided that I was happy enough just to have my family. I wasn't lonely. But then, the nightmare started. Daddy died, and things changed more than I ever thought they could. I followed mama here, met Pam and Cliff, and then went back to New York when I couldn't find work. Then I came back after mama got me in the TV studio here. Just in time for the annual Ewing barbecue, too." Katherine said.

"And that was when you first met me." JR said with a smile.

Katherine laughed. "I remember! But back then, I never would've guessed just how important you would become to me. When I met Bobby that day, I had believed that I found the perfect man for me…" Katherine said thoughtfully.

JR felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want to hear about Katherine's past feelings for his brother anymore.

"I've realized something important about that. I thought that I had been in love with Bobby, but I wasn't. It was his honesty and kindness that I valued. Because of what had happened to me before, I was too impressed with the fact that Bobby was a good guy to see that I wasn't in love with him for who he really was as a person. And how could I be when I never even really got to know him at all?" Katherine said.

JR was surprised. Even though he knew that Katherine had moved on from his brother, he hadn't expected to find out that she had never truly been in love with Bobby to begin with.

"But then you were there, and everything changed. When I realized that I was starting to have feelings for you, I was able to start putting things in perspective. But I was still afraid. At first, I tried to convince myself that I was still in love with Bobby. But when that didn't work, I told myself that I should still choose him anyway since he was much less likely to hurt me because of his reputation. I was trying to base it on logic." Katherine explained.

After a brief silence, Katherine took a deep breath and continued again. "But love doesn't work that way. And I know that now more than ever because I know that I love you, JR." Katherine said softly.

JR looked at Katherine in amazement. He could hardly believe that he was actually hearing this. JR had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it was finally here…

"From the moment we met again in the living room at Southfork after mama died, you have never stopped giving all of your heart to me. You were there whenever I needed you, and the more we got to know each other, the more I realized that I wanted to be there for you just the same. When I'm with you, I feel like we are almost one person. You're the first person who always comes into my mind whenever I think of anything. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, JR. I love you more than anything JR, and I want to start showing you that. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't still a little afraid, but the fact is that you make me happy, and I want to be with you forever." Katherine said with tears in her eyes.

"This is really real, isn't it!? You're sure!?" JR asked excitedly.

Katherine smiled and nodded gently; tears streaming down her face.

"I never stopped hoping that this day would come. Katherine…" JR said quietly.

JR leaned in closer towards Katherine and took her in his arms.

"I love you more than anything, and I promise that I will never hurt you Katherine. I'm going to make you happier than you have ever been before. Everything will be fine now…" JR promised.

"JR..." Katherine whispered softly as she put her arms around JR.

JR and Katherine started kissing. It was the same kind of slow, gentle kiss as their first one under the willow tree at Southfork had been, except that this time it was filled with absolute joy and certainty.

After the kiss had finally ended, JR and Katherine still remained in their embrace; smiling serenely at each other.

"That just gets better every time!" JR said.

Katherine laughed. "I agree!" She said.

"So, now that we're finally together, I think it's high time we started planning for our first date! What do you say!?" JR asked happily.

"That sounds wonderful! I think we should plan it for a weekend day, though. Work is crazy right now, and I want us to be able to have as much time as we can for it. Is that okay with you?" Katherine asked.

"I couldn't agree with you more! I think Saturday would be good. Where would you like to go?" JR asked.

"Surprise me!" Katherine said with a grin.

JR laughed. "In that case, I'm glad I have some time to plan this!" He said.

"I know that I'll like anything you decide, JR!" Katherine said.

JR was just about to lean in for another kiss when he noticed the clock on the wall.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like our break is over. Do you want me to come over after work?" JR asked.

Katherine looked a bit apprehensive. "Normally, I'd say yes, but... How should I put this?" Katherine said almost to herself.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" JR asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong. But I should explain this before I forget. JR, I love you, and I do want everything for us eventually, but I want us to take things slowly. I know that's your intention since you've planned for our first date and not something as big as an um, marriage. But what I'm trying to say is that we should just be mindful of the fact that we are starting out small, especially in certain, um, situations." Katherine said somewhat nervously. She was blushing bright red.

JR laughed to himself silently when he realized just what Katherine was implying. He had every intention of taking things slowly and enjoying the dating period of their new relationship. But Katherine wanted to be sure that the obvious physical chemistry between them didn't have a chance to get too out of hand before the time was right for them. Clearly, she hadn't missed the fact that being alone in her house together while their euphoria from her love confession was still so strong just might be too much temptation for them.

"Don't worry, Katherine. I understand what you mean, and you are right. Believe me, I want us to do things right just as much as you do. We can take our time and relax. That's part of the fun. And when you are ready for other steps, just let me know. It's okay. Especially now that the hard part is over!" JR said.

Katherine looked relieved. "Thanks, JR. I was sure that we already were on the same page there, but I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"I'm glad you did. I have to get to work now, though. I'll call you later, okay?" JR said.

"Okay. I love you, JR…" Katherine said softly.

"I love you too, Katherine…" JR said in a tone that mirrored Katherine's. He then pulled her close to him for another long kiss.

"Okay, now I really need to get back to work!" JR joked after he finally pulled away from Katherine.

A few minutes later after Katherine had left; JR still couldn't stop smiling to himself. He could finally start a new life with the woman he loved, and nothing could make him happier. As JR's eyes wandered across his desk, he realized that he would soon be able to add the one thing that was missing in his office: A framed picture of Katherine.


	34. Chapter 34

It was Friday afternoon, and Katherine was at Pam's house for coffee. As usual, Mark, Cliff, and Afton were also there. Katherine never really knew what to think about the house Pam had only recently moved into. It had originally been their mother's house from when she had still been living in Dallas. After Rebecca had died, Pam had discovered that the house had been left in her name. At first, this had made Katherine feel extremely hurt and jealous. After all, Rebecca hadn't left their old house in Houston to Katherine. Instead, she had sold it almost immediately after her husband's death, without even asking Katherine if she had wanted it. But after her first visit to the house, Katherine realized that it really just felt more alien to her than anything else. Rebecca had only started living in the house after Katherine's second return to New York. Katherine had never even visited her mother while she had still been living there. There was no sense of Rebecca's presence anywhere in the house. It might as well have belonged to a stranger before Pam had moved in. Also, it wasn't as if Katherine was the only one who hadn't been left a house in her mother's will. Nothing like that had been left to Cliff, either. However, Katherine thought that this was due more to the fact that Cliff was all too content to remain living in what Afton referred to as his "blue cave" of a condominium that he had purchased last year. But what had surprised Katherine more than anything else was seeing Pam's reaction to receiving the house the first time she'd come over for a visit.

" _It's like she just assumed that my marriage to Bobby was going to end! When you consider the fact that I was still living at Southfork when she died, this almost seems insulting."_ Pam had said.

Katherine could empathize with her sister, especially when she considered just how Rebecca would have taken it if she had had the chance to know that she was in a serious relationship with JR now.

"-and that was all there was to it. But there are still a few minor details to work out. So, how about it?" Pam asked Katherine with a smile after she had finished talking.

Katherine didn't know how to respond to her sister. But that was due to the fact that she hadn't been giving her full attention to the conversation. Her mind kept drifting to her much anticipated date with JR that would take place the next day.

"I'm sorry. What?" Katherine asked Pam in embarrassment.

"I was asking if you'd like to come with Cliff, Mark and I to help start redecorating my office over at Barnes-Wentworth. There is this lovely new café that just opened up around there that we thought you might like to go to afterwards, Katherine." Pam explained.

"I'm sorry, Pam. It does sound fun, but I can't go because I already have something planned for tomorrow." Katherine said apologetically.

"Oh? What's that?" Pam asked casually.

"I have a date with JR. It's actually our first date, and we're both really excited!" Katherine explained happily.

Cliff immediately snapped to attention after hearing JR's name. "I don't think so. No more Ewings. They are nothing but trouble! Just look how well things ended up turning out between Pam and Bobby! And now, after she's finally away from that mess and starting over again in a good relationship, you pull this with JR, who actually makes Bobby look like a pretty decent guy!" Cliff said firmly.

Pam's eyes looked like they could have shot lasers at Cliff. But before she could say anything, Katherine spoke up.

"You think that you can tell ME what to do!? Now that is too funny! And just how does a last name have any impact on how a person will act? I am so tired of hearing everyone go on about who is a Ewing or a Barnes! You don't see me always bringing up my last name. It makes no difference whatsoever. I love JR because he is JR, not JR Ewing!" Katherine said.

Cliff looked tired. "I don't want to go through this again..." He said almost to himself. When he started to speak to Katherine again, it was in a much calmer tone.

"Look, I understand that it can be easy for women to find JR charming. But there are a lot of things that you don't know about him. I'm only trying to look out for you." Cliff said.

"I appreciate your concern, but things are different this time." Katherine said. She was actually touched by Cliff's concern, even though he was wrong about JR. Cliff hardly ever seemed to try to be an older brother to Katherine.

Cliff looked desperate. He looked at Pam, Mark, and Afton. "Come on, guys! Back me up here!" He pleaded them.

"I've already told Katherine my opinion on this matter. There's nothing more I can say." Pam said.

"Wait. You knew about this!?" Cliff asked in disbelief. He turned to Afton and Mark.

To Katherine's surprise, Afton looked uncomfortable. She had expected her to immediately voice her opposition. Instead it took her a few seconds to reply.

"Well… I agree that it is probably a bad idea, but I don't think there's much that we can say to change her mind." Afton said awkwardly. Her gaze immediately fell to the floor after that.

Katherine turned to Mark; desperate to find an ally.

"Honestly, I think that you can do a lot better for yourself." Mark said almost coldly.

As Katherine looked at everyone's disapproving gazes towards her, she began to get angry. Who were they to judge her like this!?

"What is this!? Why are you all looking at me like that!? You don't see me criticizing you guys about who you have chosen to be with! And none of you even really know JR!" Katherine said in frustration.

"Oh, don't we!? Either way, like I said, he's a Ewing, and they can't be trusted! Just look how JR and Bobby flew off the handle at the ball!" Cliff complained.

"Cliff, I really wish that you would stop bringing Bobby into this. He was only trying to help defend his own brother." Pam said.

"Oh, was punching me in the face a part of that?" Mark asked sarcastically. Katherine was surprised. Usually, Mark was so easy going.

"Well, you hit Bobby yourself!" Pam accused Mark.

"Well of course I did! I wasn't going to just take that without fighting back!" Mark said bitterly.

Katherine interrupted before things could get too out of hand. "Look, your opinions aren't going to change anything, so we might as well not discuss it anymore." She said firmly.

It wasn't long after Katherine had ended the argument that she left Pam's house.

 _It doesn't matter if they don't like JR. Eventually, they will see just how much he loves me. Then they will change their minds._ Katherine tried to convince herself mentally. Truthfully though, she knew it would be a lot harder than that.

The next day, Katherine stood in front of her house, eagerly awaiting JR's arrival. It had taken her hours to get ready for today. While it wasn't unusual for Katherine to take a long time getting ready every morning, what with her impossible hair and extensive makeup routine, this was different. It was her first date with JR and she wanted to make sure he noticed all of the extra effort that she had put in for him. This had included buying a brand-new dress and shoes yesterday. The dress made Katherine feel a bit uncomfortable. It was a sleeveless sundress that came down a bit shorter compared to the ones she usually bought. Katherine didn't normally like to wear clothes that didn't cover her skin more because she had a fair complexion that sunburned far too easily. She also purposely dressed like that just so that there would be less for men to leer at. Not that it really seemed to stop them, though. Since this was JR, Katherine decided that it would be nice to wear something a little more light this time. She had resorted to wearing even more sunscreen than usual and bringing a bottle of it in her purse. She only hoped that JR hadn't planned for their date to be outdoors.

A moment later, all of Katherine's worries vanished from her mind when she saw JR arrive. After his car had pulled up to the side of the road in front of her, JR got out and came to a stop in front of Katherine. He was wearing that same astonished expression that he had had when he first saw Katherine in her dress for the Oil Baron's Ball. His face then broke into a gentle smile.

"You are beyond gorgeous, Katherine. That dress especially looks great on you because you have the most beautiful skin. Did I ever tell you that?" JR complimented Katherine as he slowly traced his hand down her arm; leaving a trail of heat on her skin.

"Thank you, JR. But since the sun isn't very kind to it, I don't wear things like this very often." Katherine admitted ruefully.

"And yet you went all out for me!" JR joked.

Katherine laughed. "Well, you're a special case!" She said.

"Don't I know it!" JR said with a grin.

 _Just you wait, JR. Eventually, you will get to see a lot more skin than just this!_ Katherine thought to herself slyly.

After a short drive, JR pulled up in front of what looked like a small café. But what struck Katherine was that there was a small flower garden directly outside of it complete with an outdoor eating area with small tables and chairs. Katherine saw a sign reading "Floria" next to the entrance.

"This place opened up not too long ago and I thought that you might like it. What do you think?" JR asked somewhat nervously.

"It looks wonderful… Thank you, JR." Katherine said softly. This had been just the sort of place that Katherine had been dreaming of going to on their first date. Nothing too fancy, but thoughtful all the same.

JR looked relieved. "Good. I didn't think that you would want anything too extravagant for our first date because I know you wouldn't like it if it looked like I was trying too hard to impress you. Not that I don't plan on spoiling you more at all, but I also know that you have already seen quite a lot in your life. A bit of ordinary is always nice, too." He said.

"Well, you always seem to have me completely figured out before I even say anything! What more can I ask for?" Katherine asked.

After they had both taken their seats at a booth inside, Katherine searched through the menu. All of the choices were foods and drinks that were sweet. Cake, sundaes, even flavored coffee and tea… Floria was a dream come true for someone with a sweet tooth, and Katherine loved it. But she couldn't help worrying that JR might be a little embarrassed to be in a place like this. He was sensitive to how others viewed him, and there was something very feminine about the restaurant.

Katherine's worries were eased when they ordered. JR seemed quite happy with asking for a slice of chocolate cake and some cinnamon flavored coffee. Katherine ordered a fruit parfait and a cream soda.

"I guess that we both have a sweet tooth!" Katherine joked.

"I will admit that I do enjoy something like this once in a while!" JR admitted.

"The way I see it, we've talked about a lot of things, but we haven't really gone through all of the fun little facts about each other like the one we just found out. And that is what these dates are for! So, are you ready for a lot of question and answer sessions for us?" Katherine asked happily.

"I most certainly am. I guess I'll get the ball rolling first here. And don't laugh at how basic this question is! I feel like it's almost traditional to start with this one. So, what's your favorite color?" JR asked.

Katherine laughed. "I see that someone is serious about covering the basics! As for your answer, it's blue. And yours?" Katherine asked.

JR smiled in embarrassment. "Well, I honestly never really had one before, and you are probably going to laugh or just think that I'm trying to flatter you when I say that it has been blue for a while now. Ever since I started getting lost in those amazingly beautiful eyes of yours, that is." He admitted.

"While I wish I could say I chose blue for the same reason, only with your eyes of course, I'm afraid to say that that particular preference of mine was made long before I met you, JR. But thank you. You really are the sweetest guy I've ever met. No pun intended, considering where we are right now!" Katherine said.

"Okay, it's your turn this time. Let's see if you can come up with a question that's a little less clichéd and embarrassing than mine was!" JR joked.

"You might want to prepare yourself for disappointment then, JR! What's your zodiac sign?" Katherine asked.

JR looked highly amused. "While I don't tend to think much of astrology, I would say that the moon is in Ewing, with JR ascending. Or something like that. And I'm a Leo." He said.

Katherine laughed at JR's joke. "As fitting as all of that is, I'm afraid that you're going to think even less of astrology when I tell you that Leos aren't supposed to be compatible with Scorpios like myself!" Katherine joked.

"But you and I are both extraordinary enough to go against the rules of the planets, my dear!" JR said teasingly.

"Of course we are." Katherine said with the same sly smile that JR wore.

The rest of the date proceeded in much of the same fashion. Katherine and JR both took turns asking and answering random questions, and they both took every chance they could to stroke each other's egos. Katherine loved how JR made her feel that she was the center of the world. Before she even realized it, hours had already passed by.

A waitress came up to the table. "Umm… We have to get ready to close soon, so…" She said awkwardly.

"Oh! It's that late already!? We're sorry! We'll be out of your way in a minute!" Katherine apologized. She was a little flustered that she hadn't been paying attention to the time.

"Yes, we're sorry about that. Thanks for waiting on us today. Everything was perfect." JR said politely.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm going to have to tell my friends about this place!" Katherine said.

"Thank you very much. You can take your check up to the counter. Please come again soon!" The waitress said with a smile.

When they reached the counter, JR turned to Katherine. "This place lets you buy candy and flowers from the garden out back to take home. Both of which you will be getting for me, of course!" He said.

"Wow. I can see that they know what they're doing here! Thank you, JR. This is all wonderful." Katherine said.

"You're welcome." JR said softly.

Usually, Katherine hated it when JR paid the bill for her when they went out to eat. But now that they were actually dating, Katherine expected JR to pay. Since he was trying to win her over completely, Katherine believed that JR should spare no expense if he wanted her to feel like a lady.

After paying their bill, JR bought Katherine some chocolate that came in a small lace bag tied with a ribbon and some lilacs in a small beautifully made glass vase.

"A lovely lady deserves equally lovely presents. Although there isn't anything that actually is equal to you!" JR said.

Katherine was too flustered to speak. When JR turned on his romantic side, it was all she could do not to get lost in his eyes all day.

Not long after they had left Floria, JR parked his car in front of Katherine's house so that he could say goodbye to her before he left.

"So, how did I do?" JR asked.

"You outdid yourself, JR. That was the most wonderful date I've ever been on. Thank you…" Katherine said quietly.

"I feel the same way..." JR said.

Without another word, JR and Katherine started kissing each other. Katherine moved over to the driver's seat so that she was straddling JR's lap. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other as they kissed passionately. JR's hands stroked Katherine's arms and back. Katherine was suddenly very glad that she had chosen to wear her sundress. The touch of JR's hands on her bare skin was electric, and it was all Katherine could do to remember the boundaries that she intended to stick to during the early stage of their relationship.

Before things could get too far out of hand, Katherine gently pulled away from JR; ending their heated kiss.

"And here I thought that you wanted us to take things slowly! Is that still the plan?" JR asked in a seductive tone that was just barely above a whisper.

It took every ounce of willpower Katherine had to resist the temptation that she was feeling. A part of her was more than ready to invite JR inside, or to even start having her way with him right there in his car. And she knew that he would go right along with it. But at the same time, Katherine was afraid that venturing into that territory this early on would make it harder for them to focus on learning more about each other and sharing more experiences together. Plus, she didn't even have any kind of protection against what might happen if they decided to take things further. After all, Katherine had only planned for them to have a nice first date, not a baby.

"Sorry. But not tonight, JR. I wasn't trying to tease you. I just got a little too caught up in the moment." Katherine apologized in embarrassment.

JR laughed lightly. "Don't worry. I enjoyed that very much! So feel free to do that either way." He said.

"I should head inside now, though. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, JR." Katherine said.

"Okay. I love you, Katherine." JR said.

"I love you too, JR." Katherine said.

After a short kiss, Katherine got out of the car and watched as JR drove off. Katherine felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Not only did she have a career that she had always dreamed about having ever since she was a child, but now Katherine also had the man that she had once only believed existed in fairy tales.

 **Author's note: Sorry that it took so long for me to write this. This chapter was hard to write, but I also had a lot fun with it, too. I've been revising a lot of things in my head, and it can get a little exhausting to figure out exactly how and when some scenes should play out. Your reviews have helped me decide on what I should and should not do sometimes, so thanks to everyone who has been doing that! I think I may have overloaded on the fluff in this chapter, but I liked how it turned out so much that I don't care! I enjoy making JR and Katherine into a sort of arrogant couple who crave and expect compliments and attention from each other. And just for the record, I don't know what their actual birthdays were on the show, or if they were ever even mentioned. So the zodiac signs probably weren't accurate. But since this is an AU story, I don't think it matters that much. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't really think that you have anything to worry about, Katherine. We've already gone over how we are going to approach things this early with John Ross. And besides, how could he possibly end up not liking you?" JR asked Katherine as they drove to Southfork.

"No matter how we explain it, he's going to at least have an idea of what is going on between us, JR. I don't want him to think that I'm trying to take over the role of his mother. Because he's your son. And Sue Ellen's. Not mine. I'm just…worried that he won't like me." Katherine said.

JR gave Katherine's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll take this one step at a time. You're just meeting him today. That's all. Okay?" JR said.

Katherine gave JR a warm smile. "Okay. Thanks, JR. I know I'll be fine as long as you are with me." She said.

Yesterday, JR had decided that it would be a good idea for Katherine to come with him to Southfork sometime during the weekend so that she could meet his son. While it was true that they had only been dating for a week now, JR thought that it would make things easier in the long run if Katherine and John Ross got used to each other sooner rather than later. He didn't want to just drop things onto his son right before the wedding plans, whenever they might be. But JR was still nervous. He had discussed his worries with Sue Ellen about how John Ross might react to him being with another woman. Even though John Ross got along quite well with Sue Ellen's second husband, Dusty, the truth was that the transition had mostly worked out so well because John Ross said been too young to really understand what had been going on at the time. JR and Sue Ellen had agreed that it would be better to introduce Katherine as a friend, but also to not lie to him if he had any questions about the true nature of their relationship. They weren't sure if he was really old enough to understand the concept of what it meant to be "boyfriend and girlfriend" as opposed to being married. Sue Ellen had also suggested that it might be a good idea to mention that Katherine was Pam's sister. Even though Pam was divorced from Bobby (and JR fervently hoped that they would remain that way), it might help John Ross to trust Katherine more if he knew that she had some kind of family connection to him.

About half an hour later, JR and Katherine were seated comfortably in the kitchen at Southfork with some of the family. Even though JR had already told them last week that he and Katherine had started dating, there were still plenty of questions for them.

"I knew that you guys would end up together! So, when is the wedding?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"Um, well… We haven't really discussed that yet. We're just enjoying being together right now." Katherine said. She was blushing a bit from Lucy's question.

"And we're enjoying every moment! Isn't that right, sweetheart?" JR asked Katherine gently.

"More than anything…" Katherine answered softly. For a moment, both she and JR seemed to have forgotten that they were still in the kitchen with other people. They both just continued to stare into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces.

"Wow, Katherine! I don't know what you did to my uncle, but I sure hope that it is permanent!" Lucy joked.

"Oh, I assure you that it is!" Katherine said. She shot JR a playful grin that he couldn't help returning.

"So, how exactly did you two first meet? I'm interested in hearing about how you both got together, if you're okay with talking about it, that is." Jenna asked politely.

"That was-" JR and Katherine both started to speak at the same time and ended up laughing at each other.

"I'll let you take this one, Katherine!" JR joked.

"We first met at the Ewing barbecue about two years ago while I was visiting my mother. And that was when this guy right here decided to pretty much proposition me after about five minutes of conversation!" Katherine said with a laugh.

"Well, I knew that you would say no, but I just couldn't resist seeing your reaction!" JR teased. It was easy for them to joke about it now, but JR knew that he had been a different man then, and that it had been hurtful and frustrating for Katherine to have so many men only be interested in her sexually and not as a person.

"Oh, wow. Just how did JR manage to redeem himself after that!?" Jenna asked in amusement.

"I was just as surprised as you when it started happening. When I came back to Dallas again for my mother's funeral, JR was there for me. He made it clear that he didn't want me to go through it alone. He was genuinely worried about me. We started meeting each other whenever I needed to talk about how hard things were, and we became really good friends. And eventually, it became a lot more than that. I never would have guessed that the creepy guy I met at a barbecue would actually turn out to be a real sweetheart!" Katherine said.

"That's right! But it took someone like you to reveal my real charm!" JR joked.

"That's quite a story! I have to admit that I was a bit surprised at first, but you two make a really cute couple!" Jenna said.

"Thank you, Jenna. It took us a while to get there, but now I know that we have finally gotten things right." Katherine said.

JR was relieved to see that Katherine was being genuinely polite to Jenna, and that she had been happy to answer her questions. After Katherine had complained to him about some of Jenna's comments during the Oil Baron's Ball, JR had been worried that they were off to a bad start. She didn't ever talk about it, but JR suspected that Katherine's feelings of resentment towards Jenna were due to her developing bond with her sister. JR sometimes felt like Katherine really regretted helping him destroy Pam's marriage. But he was glad that she was making an effort to be nicer to Jenna.

 _After all, they are going to be sisters eventually. We might even be able to plan a double wedding!_ JR thought to himself with a smile.

As everyone in the room continued to talk, JR couldn't help comparing Katherine's interactions with his family to how Sue Ellen was back when he had introduced her as his new girlfriend years ago. Back then, Sue Ellen had been polite, but at the same time, almost painfully shy. Because of the strict upbringing from her mother, Sue Ellen had been desperate to please everyone she met. But Katherine was a different story. Sure, she had been a little nervous when she had met everyone for the first time before they had started dating. But Katherine seemed perfectly at ease now. In fact, she seemed to thrive on being the center of attention and was able to actively engage in conversations with everyone.

While JR was still marveling at how easily Katherine had adapted to his family, he saw John Ross, up from his afternoon nap, walk into the kitchen. Suddenly, Katherine didn't look so confident anymore. In fact, she seemed almost shy.

"John Ross, why don't you come over here? There's someone I'd like you to meet." JR said gently.

John Ross looked curiously at Katherine after he had taken a seat next to JR at the table.

"Who is that?" John Ross asked his father.

"This is Katherine. She's your Aunt Pam's sister and a good friend of ours. So why don't you say hello to her, John Ross?" JR asked.

John Ross turned to look at Katherine again. JR could tell that his son was suspicious. Despite his age, John Ross could be very perceptive about things when he wanted to.

"So you're my Aunt Katherine?" John Ross asked. Katherine cringed at the title.

"Yeah, I guess I am! It's nice to meet you, John Ross!" Katherine said with a nervous smile.

"If you're my aunt, then how come I never saw you before?" John Ross asked Katherine bluntly. JR knew that John Ross wasn't trying to be rude, he was just curious. But Katherine still looked nervous.

"Well… That is… Um…" Katherine trailed off helplessly.

"Katherine has been trying to get used to a lot of new things lately, and it's been hard for her. It's sort of like how you feel about getting ready to go to school right now. And she also runs a big company just like your daddy does with Ewing Oil!" JR explained.

John Ross nodded carefully at JR's explanation. JR could tell that this would take time, but was relieved that John Ross was being so calm about it right now.

A few minutes later, when John Ross was engaged in his favorite coloring book, Katherine took another stab at being friendly with him.

"You sure have a lot of different crayons! Is it all right if I color, too?" Katherine asked John Ross quietly.

John Ross stared at Katherine for a minute before replying. "Okay." He answered solemnly.

"Thank you. Wow. There weren't this many different colors for crayons when I was your age! Since there are so many, why don't we play a game? How about we both try to color one picture with all of the crayons here? That means we would have to use every color. What do you say?" Katherine suggested brightly.

John Ross looked intrigued by Katherine's idea. "Okay. That sounds fun." He said with a smile.

Katherine looked relieved. JR smiled at her to let her know that she was doing alright. He knew that this was just the start for the long road ahead of them, but he had hope that things would work out for them all.

It was about an hour later now. JR and Katherine were both sitting under the willow tree that was their favorite outdoor spot on Southfork.

"Do you feel a little better now?" JR asked Katherine gently.

"I do, now that I've gotten past the first step and he has actually met me. But I don't know how things will be in the future." Katherine said.

"We'll take things one step at a time, just like we did today. You were great with him." JR said.

"Really? I tried to not sound too much like an adult, but I don't know if that was good or bad. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I haven't really had much experience with children." Katherine admitted.

"Well, we could always do something about that!" JR teased. He pulled Katherine into his arms and started kissing her.

Katherine laughed and playfully swatted JR on the arm. "You never stop teasing me!" She said in amusement.

"Nope!" JR said mischievously. He then paused for a moment. "But aside from John Ross, how would you feel about that someday for us?" He asked seriously.

Katherine looked thoughtful. "It's hard to really say right now. I can't pretend that it's something I can afford not to think about. After all, I'm going to need someone to take over things at Wentworth for me eventually, and I would like to keep it in the family line. And having my own family is something I've always dreamed about ever since I was a little girl. I want to be just as happy as my parents were with me when I was still growing up. It's just hard to actually think about myself being a mother when I think of everything that's involved. But eventually, yes, I do want that for us." Katherine said.

JR couldn't help smiling in delight Katherine's answer. Just imagining everything in their future made him feel ecstatic.

"I'm so happy that you feel the same way that I do. I know that it is still way too early for anything like that to happen, and I wasn't trying to pressure you or rush into anything. But I'm glad that we talked about it." JR said.

Katherine leaned towards JR and kissed him softly on the cheek before answering him. "I'm glad that we talked about it, too. Now, how about we head back inside and have some of that great dessert that your mother made before I go home?" She suggested with a smile.

"Of course. One step at a time, right?" JR asked. He then helped Katherine up and they both headed back to Southfork, hand in hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Katherine smiled to herself as she looked over some papers in her office at Wentworth Tool and Dye. It had only been a couple of weeks since she and JR had started dating, but Katherine already felt as if everything in their relationship was perfect. JR was unquestionably the sweetest and most romantic man Katherine had ever been with. Katherine also loved how JR always asked her how she felt about things before they made any kind of decision about where they should go on a date or how she felt about situations in their future. Katherine could tell that JR was making an effort to ensure that he would not make any mistakes this time around so that they would both stay happy in the long run. Overall, she was comfortable with the pace that their relationship was moving at; not too fast, but not too slow either. JR was excited about their future, but at the same time, he wasn't trying to pressure Katherine into doing anything either. Even though she knew that they were still a ways away from it, Katherine couldn't stop herself fantasizing about a perfect wedding with JR.

The intercom buzzed, breaking Katherine out of her daydream.

"Katherine, there is a Miss Holly Harwood here to see you. Should I let her in?" Lara asked Katherine.

Katherine snapped to attention; immediately on guard. Judging from her and JR's past interaction with Holly, she knew that this could not be good. Holly had wanted revenge on JR for the way he had used her oil company in a business deal. This had led her to try to hit JR where she knew that it would hurt him the most: through Katherine. It had ultimately backfired, but Katherine was still wary of Holly.

 _I don't know why she even bothers. JR is mine now, and nothing can change that!_ Katherine thought to herself furiously.

"Send her in." Katherine said shortly. She wasn't going to let Holly play this game anymore.

"Hello, Katherine. I'm sorry for just showing up like this without making an appointment first. I guess you could just call it a snap decision!" Holly said breezily as she stepped into the office.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Holly. This friendly behavior was all just front, and they both knew it.

"I hear that things are really going good for you lately. Good business, dating JR." Holly continued casually.

"Yes, I'm very happy. But we both know that that is something you don't really want for me or JR. So why don't you stop this charade and tell me why you are really here." Katherine said coldly.

Holly gave Katherine a look of mock surprise. "Look, Katherine. I admit that we didn't get off to the best start, and I apologize for that. I was angry at JR for what he did to Harwood Oil, and I ended up taking it out on both of you. But the fact of the matter is that it is in your best interest to stay away from JR." Holly explained.

"Is that a threat?" Katherine asked with an edge to her voice.

"No. You might not believe me, but I'm only trying to help you, Katherine." Holly said.

"Help me? Or try to help yourself to JR!?" Katherine asked angrily. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Do you really think that I would want JR after what he did to me? No. I know all too well how he operates. He's doing the exact same thing to you that he has done to so many women before. He goes out with you for a while, makes you feel like the best thing in the world, when in reality, he's just playing a game. And the fact is, he is so good at it that he could make you overlook anything you've heard about his reputation with women. You start to think to yourself: "Maybe he only cheated before because they weren't what he really wanted." You believe that you are "the one". But it never works that way. It's all just a game. And you have made this his most exciting game ever. Judging from how happy I've heard you've been lately, I'm guessing that you haven't slept with JR yet. Have you?" Holly asked.

Katherine felt her face heat up. "That is none of your business!" She replied furiously.

"That's a no then. But once you do, everything will change. JR has slept with a lot of women, including me. And once that happens, he loses interest. Because for JR, it's all about the chase. Sure, he was married to Sue Ellen for a while. But that was most likely just to increase his image and produce an heir. Clearly, marriage isn't his thing. Although now it looks like he's trying to go down that path with you. JR is quite bold, I'll give him that. After all, if someone with your resources caught him cheating, there would be hell for him to pay in court! " Holly said.

"Enough of this! It's obvious that you are telling me all of this just so that you can get back at JR. It's not going to happen, Holly. So I suggest that you leave." Katherine warned Holly.

"Katherine, I'm only trying to help you. Take it from someone who knows. JR is not who he has led you to believe he is." Holly said.

"Look, I get that JR has made mistakes in the past. Who he has been with before we started seeing each other means nothing to me. But if you expect me to believe that JR has slept with you while he's been seeing me, you're going to have to show me some solid proof of that. But since we both know that you don't have any, get out of my office." Katherine said coolly.

"Well, I tried. I had a feeling you would react this way, though. But you really should think about what I told you, Katherine. You could have any man in Dallas. Hell, probably anywhere. You shouldn't waste yourself on JR." Holly said.

"Get out!" Katherine practically shouted.

Without another word, Holly turned around and left the office; shutting the door quietly behind her.

Katherine was outraged. How dare that woman have the nerve to come to her office and tell her lies about JR like that!? There was no way that JR would ever cheat on her! He loved Katherine, and was doing everything he could to make sure that their relationship was comfortable for both of them.

But even though Katherine told herself all of that, the weaker, more vulnerable part of her that she usually kept tightly locked away from others was starting to worry. What if she was wrong? What if JR really was too good to be true? How could Katherine really know what JR did when they weren't together? After all, he was a man, and men had needs. And JR's needs were certainly not being fulfilled by Katherine right now. If JR was cheating on her, then that would certainly explain why he was being so patient with Katherine when it came to the transition into their physical relationship.

But for Katherine, scariest thing of all would be if JR really didn't love her, and was just pretending to in order to get what he wanted. Whether it was just to complete a conquest, or to gain any social status or business opportunities from a marriage with her, Katherine didn't know. But she did know firsthand just how awful it was to find out that someone's love had never been real in the first place.

Before Katherine could stop herself, she thought back to what _he_ had said to her back then. Like a ghost from the past, his words echoed back in her mind: " _The fact that you were satisfied with just the illusion of love from me for all of that time should tell you that love really doesn't mean as much as you think it does, Katherine."_

 _No! You are wrong! JR really does love me! He is nothing like you! I will not let you torture me like this anymore!_ Katherine thought to herself fiercely.

Katherine couldn't believe that she had even considered doubting JR like that. Holly was just doing this to get back at him, and there was no real proof that JR had ever slept with Holly at all. But even though Katherine trusted JR, Holly's claims still left her feeling uncomfortable.

 _I'll talk to JR about this. I will probably feel better once I tell him what happened._ Katherine thought to herself.

The next day, Katherine and JR were on a date at the park. The night before, Katherine had made lunch for both of them and placed it in a large picnic basket so that she could bring it with her to surprise JR.

"That was the best lunch I've ever had! For some reason, I had never imagined you actually cooking, but I guess I should stop being surprised by how talented you are, Katherine!" JR complimented.

"Thank you, JR. But I really need to give my mother credit for that skill. We always had a lot of fun cooking dinner together. She made it seem more like a game than anything else." Katherine recalled fondly.

"Well, I am glad that you like cooking, because I will probably end up abusing privileges like this in the future!" JR joked.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Katherine was lying down on the grass; using JR's lap as a pillow. JR sat with his back against a wide tree. He smiled at Katherine as he slowly stroked her hair. A soft breeze blew the leaves in the trees around them, mixing with the sound of water bubbling from a nearby stream. Katherine hated to interrupt the peaceful moment they were in, but she knew that she had to if she ever wanted to put her uneasiness from yesterday behind her.

"There's something I want to talk about with you, JR." Katherine said.

"Something tells me this is serious. Did something happen to you?" JR asked gently.

"Holly Harwood paid me a visit yesterday. She was trying to convince me to break up with you. She even made up a ridiculous lie about how she slept with you." Katherine said bitterly.

JR looked just as angry as Katherine felt. "That woman doesn't know when to quit! If she has any issues with me, then she should take it out on me, not you!" He said furiously.

"I know. I also want you to know that I don't believe what she told me about you at all. I trust you JR, and I know that you would never cheat on me. Especially since I know that you know that I don't give second chances." Katherine said.

"Of course I know that. If I had ever wanted to do things that would lead me to hope for second chances, then I wouldn't be with you, Katherine. And it means a lot to me that you trust me. But even though you do, I can tell that you are still upset about all of this. Can you tell me what's wrong?" JR asked.

"Well, it was the fact that for a few minutes, I did feel worried. But you have to understand it wasn't because of you, specifically. I just wondered if all of this really is too good to be true..." Katherine trailed off quietly.

"Katherine, I know what you are thinking about, and it is normal for you to still feel a little nervous. But your past is over. I love you and I promise that I will never hurt you." JR said with conviction. He then took Katherine in his arms and held her close to him.

"Thank you, JR. I needed to hear that." Katherine whispered softly. They both then leaned in closely towards each other for a long, gentle kiss.

"I'm glad that you decided to talk to me about this, Katherine. I know it wasn't easy for you." JR said after they finally broke apart.

"Well, as nervous as it made me, I knew that I would feel better after we talked about it." Katherine said.

"That just leaves one thing." JR said.

Katherine was puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"The fact is that Holly is not going to let this go. She hurt you, and that is unforgivable. So we need to put a stop to her once and for all." JR said firmly.

Katherine's eyes lit up with excitement. "I like where this is going! So, what do you propose we do, JR?" She asked seductively.

With a devilish grin, JR proceeded to explain his plan for revenge to Katherine.

The next day, Katherine and JR went straight to Holly's office, which was conveniently located inside her house. The secretary had been about to protest after they had requested to see Holly without an appointment, but he seemed to change his mind after realizing who they were.

JR practically threw open the door to Holly's office without bothering to knock first. Holly looked more than a little surprised to see both JR and Katherine together. But she quickly recovered.

"Well, well. Looks like you failed to take my advice, Katherine. I thought you were smarter than this." Holly said.

"Shut up. We all know damn well that you did this just to get back at me, Holly. And it wasn't just because of Harwood Oil, either. You're angry because I have always turned you down, even before I was with Katherine. You thought that I would be an easy win compared to Bobby, who also never fell for your act. I hate to admit it, but there was a time when I actually would have done it. But I've been done with having that kind of relationship for years now. I love Katherine and I will never do anything to betray her, so you might as well stop this." JR said.

"JR's right. We're together now, and if you don't get used to that, we will make you pay even more than we've already had so far." Katherine warned.

"What are you talking about!? You haven't done anything!" Holly said in a slightly panicked tone.

JR smiled evilly. "But that's where you're wrong. Your one o'clock appointment with Mr. Ackerman? Gone." JR said.

Just as Holly was about to protest, the intercom on her desk buzzed. "Miss Harwood?" Her secretary asked.

"What is it!?" Holly snapped.

"Mr. Ackerman just called. He said to tell you that he decided to cancel your meeting with him this afternoon to discuss that deal." Holly's secretary answered.

"What!?" Holly said in disbelief. She looked at JR accusingly.

JR smiled. "Oh, but that's not all. Unfortunately for you, it gets much worse." He said in amusement.

As if on cue, Holly's secretary came on the intercom again to inform her of another meeting cancellation, this time with a different oil company. It then happened two more times before the calls finally stopped. Holly looked too outraged to even speak.

"Do you get it now, Holly? It's over. This was just a warning, but if you try to do anything else to me or my Katherine, then I can guarantee you that there will be no more Harwood Oil." JR threatened.

"And don't forget that Wentworth Industries is above the rest in the tool and dye business. I can personally make sure that no one will ever make parts for oil drilling for your company ever again if you don't stop your pathetic little games. I don't know how you ever believed you could defeat JR alone, but taking on both of us is just suicidal!" Katherine said with a smirk.

It took Holly a minute to reply. "All right, I get it! You two are a sappy, soft couple that just wants to be left alone to play house! So why don't you get the hell out of my office so that you can start doing that!?" Holly said in annoyance.

JR smiled. "That's the best idea you've had all day!" He said.

After giving Holly one last triumphant smile, JR and Katherine linked arms with each other and walked out of the office together.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to write this. I should have a little more time now that my winter semester is over, though. The park where Katherine and JR had lunch in during this chapter is the same one that Katherine and Bobby went to in the TV show. Holly is gone now, seriously! Lol.**


	37. Chapter 37

"So, where do you think it looks better? The living room, or the second floor hallway?" Katherine asked JR.

JR looked at the large rose-patterned rug that he and Katherine had bought earlier that day. It was one of the many items that they had purchased over the last week back when Katherine had announced that she was finally ready to start unpacking more of her belongings and decorating her house. On one hand, JR was thrilled that Katherine finally felt like she was emotionally stable enough to cope with seeing the things from her old life with her parents. But on the other hand, JR had a feeling that Katherine must have decided that they would both live in her house if she was taking the time to buy so many new things for it. JR had decided a long time ago that he was willing to move in with Katherine if that was what she really wanted. But even so, he couldn't help cringing a little when he saw a lot of the items that she had purchased so far. The rose-patterned rug, the small lamp shaped like flower petals, and the pink crystal wind chimes in the shape of hearts. JR would have to live among all of it. He had thought about asking Katherine if he could pick out some things as well. But after seeing how happy and excited she had been, JR just couldn't bring himself to suggest it. That and the fact that the house technically belonged to Katherine, made JR feel like he really didn't have a right to complain.

"I guess maybe…upstairs?" JR answered Katherine reluctantly.

Katherine looked at JR carefully. "Is something wrong, JR?" She asked.

"No. But I feel like I should ask this now. Katherine, you really like it here, right?" JR asked.

"Oh, wow. I am so sorry, JR! I didn't even think about it like that when I decided to do this! But I suppose we should discuss it before it all just gets dropped down on us at the last minute." Katherine said. She paused for a moment before continuing.

"JR, is it okay with you if we live here after…well…" Katherine trailed off in embarrassment.

JR couldn't help smiling at Katherine's reaction. She was simply too adorable for words when she got embarrassed like this.

"After what, Katherine? You mean after you become my bride?" JR whispered seductively; his face mere inches from hers as he slowly stroked her face with his hand.

Katherine smiled warmly at JR. "Yes, I was referring to that. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I would feel better if we have some space to ourselves. If it doesn't work out after a while, then I promise that I will move in with you at Southfork. But all I ask is that we at least try living here first. Is that all right?" Katherine explained nervously.

"Katherine, you don't need to worry about any of that. I had already planned to move in here with you." JR said gently.

Katherine looked surprised. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little nervous about it. But I thought about it a lot, and I know it is the right decision for us. It's hard to expect anyone you marry to move in with your family. It took me years to realize just how difficult it made things for me and Sue Ellen while we were still married. None of your business is private at Southfork, and I was selfish to ever expect anyone to live in that environment. I need a new start this time." JR explained.

"Thank you, JR. This really means a lot to me. And don't forget that this place is only about 10 minutes away from Southfork! We can visit any time." Katherine said.

"Very true. And there are things that are a lot easier for us to do here than they would be if we lived at Southfork." JR said mischievously.

Katherine blushed. "I see that you've recognized the silver lining in the arrangement!" She said slyly.

JR grinned deviously. He then pulled Katherine into his embrace and started kissing her. Eventually, he lifted her up and lowered her onto the sofa. JR was pretty much laying on top of Katherine as their heated make-out session continued. His lips traveled down her neck and collarbone, causing Katherine to sigh with pleasure. JR slid his hand under Katherine's shirt; slowly caressing every part of her silky-smooth skin without actually going under her bra. He knew what boundaries he was not allowed to cross until Katherine gave him her permission to take things farther. Ever since they had decided to start spending some time at Katherine's house after their dates, she had come up with the rule that both of them were not permitted to take their clothes off until further notice. While JR respected Katherine and was willing to wait until she was ready, it was still torture for him. He wanted her, plain and simple. Having Katherine in bed with him was something that JR fantasized about constantly now. He wanted Katherine to be his in every way, but he also knew that he had to play by her rules if he ever wanted to get anywhere with her. JR just hoped that it would not be too much longer. Ever since their first kiss, before they had even started dating, JR had not been having sex with anyone, period. Even though he could have still technically justified doing it with another woman during the in-between time before he and Katherine had truly become a couple, he hadn't been able to go through with it. Katherine deserved better than that, and JR knew that he could not do anything with another woman ever again. Even if it was just to fulfill his own needs while he was waiting for Katherine. If he did, it would all be over, and Katherine would not grant him a second chance.

 _I just have to wait, and that is all there is to it._ JR thought to himself determinedly.

After a few more minutes, Katherine finally decided to put the brakes on things. She gently pulled herself out of JR's embrace and into a sitting position on the sofa as they both caught their breath.

"You must think I'm the worst kind of monster by now…" Katherine said ruefully.

"That's not true. You have made it perfectly clear about how you want things to proceed for us, and I agreed to it. And it's not like I expect you to jump into bed with me after we have only been dating for a month." JR reasoned.

"True. But you are a man, and that makes it a bit more difficult for you. I want to do this right, though. But don't worry. It's not like you'll be waiting for a year or anything that crazy. Because you're not the only one who is having a hard time with waiting, JR." Katherine said with a sly smile.

"Good to know. But just don't push yourself into doing anything that you are not ready for yet just to please me, Katherine." JR said gently. He had no idea if Katherine had any experience at all when it came to sex, but he would be patient, and he wasn't going to judge her for whatever might have happened between her and other men in the past. That would make him the world's biggest hypocrite.

xxx

"Wow. I didn't know that you were the editor for your school paper in high school and college!" JR said.

They were back to unpacking boxes, and Katherine was showing JR a lot of the photos and other records from her school years. Going through everything was hard for her, but Katherine seemed to mostly be enjoying herself. She only got teary-eyed a couple of times when she found some old photo albums with pictures of her and her parents in them.

"Well, it looks good on your resume if you're serious about the journalism field. Not that it ever helped me that much." Katherine admitted.

"Those idiots just didn't appreciate you." JR said bitterly. He knew that trying to be a professional reporter was extremely difficult. But it still seemed ridiculous to JR that Katherine had only been able to get her job from two years back by having her mother take advantage of the Wentworth name in order to secure an interview for her. Katherine had more skill and beauty than all of those plastic looking nitwits that seemed to litter the news every time he watched it.

"Thank you, JR. But I'm just glad that I'm now doing something that I've wanted from the beginning." Katherine said.

JR smiled. It was nice to have someone who treasured their family business as much as he did.

"You are so beautiful in all of these. I wish I could have met you earlier..." JR said.

Katherine laughed. "JR, don't drift off again on me now! We still have a lot of work to do here!" She scolded him in amusement.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be good now!" JR joked as he started to pick up another box.

Suddenly, Katherine snatched the box that JR had been about to open out of his hands; a look of alarm on her face.

"What's wrong?" JR asked in confusion.

"Sorry, JR. But that's one that I would really prefer to open by myself." Katherine said tensely.

"Well…okay. But why?" JR pressed.

"I'll tell you eventually, I promise. I just don't want to see it right now, that's all." Katherine said.

JR was curious, but something about Katherine's expression made him decide to not press the issue further.

"It's okay. I understand." JR said softly.

"Thanks. Sorry for acting like that. I knew that going through everything in here would be hard for me. But it's a lot easier with you here, JR." Katherine said quietly.

JR knew that deep beneath the strong, independent woman who knew how to make deals with anyone in business, Katherine had a vulnerable side. At heart, she was a true romantic who dreamed of having a family with the man she loved. And JR was going to make that dream come true for her.

 **Author's Note: I guess Katherine has pretty much defeated JR now. She decides where they live, when they will have sex, and even gets him to live among all of her girly "princess" décor. Maybe it seems OOC for JR, but I just can't help doing this. Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

"I can't believe it is taking me so long to do this! This is ridiculous!" Katherine said in frustration.

"Don't get so stressed out about it. Trust me, the more you focus on winning, the harder it gets to actually do that!" JR advised Katherine.

When JR had suggested to Katherine that it might be fun for them to have their next date at an outdoor miniature golf course, she had thought that it would be something that she would enjoy. Was she ever wrong. It felt like it had taken hours just for Katherine to get past the first five holes, and anyone who had the misfortune of getting stuck in line behind her had started giving her dirty looks after she had taken about twenty swings with the golf club. What made it even worse was that JR was actually quite good at the game. It usually only took him about two or three tries to get the ball into the hole. Katherine was impressed, but at the same time, she was frustrated with her inability to match his skill level. She always liked to believe that they were perfect partners; equally matched at just about anything. Katherine knew that it was ridiculous to expect that she would be just as good as JR at everything and vice versa. But her pride could be easy to wound sometimes.

After coming out of her thoughts, Katherine turned her attention back to her current ordeal in this god forsaken obstacle course. In order to win, players had to wait for the big mechanized dragon to open its mouth at just the right moment so that they could attempt to get the ball through its mouth and into the hole directly under it. After about thirty swings, the dragon was not giving an inch, and Katherine found herself growing more irritated by the second. Every time its mouth opened, the dragon made an annoying roaring sound effect.

JR was starting to look like he thought that Katherine was going overboard with the game. "Honey? Maybe we should just-" He started to suggest nervously.

"Don't talk to me right now, JR! I need to concentrate!" Katherine said distractedly. She glared at the dragon, willing it to let her shoot the ball into his mouth.

JR chuckled. "You're much too tense for that! Here, let me help you." He said gently. JR placed his hands on Katherine's arms; guiding her swing.

Katherine laughed. "You're not exactly helping me right now, JR!" She said; distracted by the pleasant sensation of JR's arms around her.

"We'll see about that!" JR said confidently as he directed Katherine's swing so that the ball finally went into the dragon's mouth.

"We did it! Well, it was really you who did it, but still!" Katherine said happily.

"Ready to hit the next one?" JR asked.

"Actually, I think I could use a break. I feel like I need to sit down for a few minutes before I try the rest. Because god knows it will take me even longer!" Katherine said ruefully.

"Okay. Do you want me to get you a soda?" JR offered.

"Yeah, that would be perfect! I can always count on you to be so thoughtful!" Katherine said.

JR winked at Katherine. "If it's for you, it's easy! I'll be right back!" He said before heading off towards the vending machines.

Katherine smiled to herself as she watched JR leave. She couldn't even remember the last time in her life when she had been so happy. Besides being in love with him, Katherine knew that JR had brought a sense of peace to her life that she hadn't felt since before her parents had died. It was hard for her to believe that her life could get any more wonderful than this.

"Katherine, is that you?" An all too familiar male voice spoke from behind her.

Katherine's insides felt like they had frozen over. She slowly turned around and came face to face with the living nightmare that she had tried to forget for years now.

"Leon…" Katherine said somewhat shakily.

With his tall lean frame, perfectly trimmed short jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and flawless complexion, Leon Varriker had looks that any male model would kill for. But past the surface, Katherine knew that there was nothing remotely pleasant at all about this man.

"I can't believe it's really you! It's been years! How are you?" Leon asked in a tone that would have come off as kind to just about anyone else. But Katherine knew better.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine demanded in a voice that she tried to make sound forceful, but only came out sounding weak.

Leon laughed lightly. "Come on, Katherine! You know me. Work, what else? Real estate is great right now, after all! But I was amazed when I heard about you! You finally got your dream of running your father's company, and from what I heard you're as good as your old man himself! And by the way, I am sorry about your losses. Your parents always were great to me. So, how about we go out to eat somewhere? My treat. After all, we have a lot of catching up to do." Leon said.

"How can you act like everything is normal between us!? The way you talk… It's as if you've already forgotten about what you did to me! Two years, Leon! I was with you for two years and it all meant nothing to you! Hell, you even admitted that yourself after I found out that you had been cheating on me! I loved you, but you were just using me to further your own ambitions!" Katherine said emotionally.

"Look, that was years ago, and I was really stupid back then. But I've changed now. Why don't we just go and have a nice dinner together so that I can explain everything to you, okay?" Leon asked.

Katherine wasn't fooled for one minute. This was all part of how Leon operated. He had a way of convincing people to believe almost anything, and if she hadn't known better, Katherine would have thought that Leon's apology really was genuine.

"Just stop the act, Leon. We both know that that is really what this is. And besides, I can't go out with you, anyway. I'm seeing someone now." Katherine said firmly.

Leon's friendly demeanor evaporated on the spot. His eyes narrowed coldly as he sneered at Katherine.

"I see that you're just as high and mighty as ever! I was only hoping that we could have a friendly chat for old times' sake. Don't flatter yourself by thinking that I hoped for anything more. And I already know about your boyfriend. After all, word travels fast around here. I always knew that you were stupid, but to pick a guy who's probably slept around even more than I have! It's pretty obvious that you have learned nothing, Katherine. Still believing in your ridiculous pipe dreams of true love and a happily ever after. Sorry, but you are headed for an even bigger fall now! I swear, you never cease to amuse me!" Leon said with cruel delight. This was the real Leon Varriker. No one and nothing truly meant anything to him, and life was just one big road trip for him. Katherine had learned that the hard way.

"You're wrong, Leon. Because unlike you, JR really does love me." Katherine said.

"In the end, love is nothing but an illusion. A temporary comfort for naïve fools like yourself. If anything, your parents' deaths should have taught you that. Nothing lasts forever." Leon said coldly.

Katherine found herself unable to speak. Leon's words served as a cruel reminder to her about just how fast her life had fallen apart back then.

JR took that moment to finally return from his trip to the vending machines.

"Sorry I took so long! I couldn't get the-" JR started to say before he noticed Leon.

"Who is this?" JR asked Katherine carefully. He seemed to sense that something was very wrong here.

"Oh, um, this is Leon, JR. We dated for a while back in college." Katherine said in a voice that almost sounded mechanical.

Leon immediately turned on his faux-friendly charm; a bright smile plastered onto his face. "You must be JR Ewing! Katherine was just telling me about you! But I've already heard about you, of course! Dallas always has been a favorite stop of mine, and I know that your work in the oil business is revolutionary! Anyway, it's nice to meet you! Katherine and I go back a bit, but I don't want anything to feel awkward between all of us. You know, being the "ex" and all that! I'm just happy that she finally found someone she can settle down with, because god knows I was too much of a wanderer for her! But trust me, you're a very lucky man, JR. I hope that we can be good friends as well." Leon said with a smile. He extended his hand out to JR.

Instead of shaking Leon's hand, JR glanced at Katherine; taking in her blank expression. He then fixed a glare on Leon.

"It's you, isn't it? You're the bastard who hurt her. You made Katherine terrified to trust almost anyone! Why the hell are you tormenting her like this again!?" JR demanded fiercely.

"My, how rude. I was just saying hello to her. Isn't that right, Katherine?" Leon asked. Katherine did not respond. She felt completely numb.

JR roughly grabbed the collar of Leon's shirt so that his face was only inches away from his. "I am going to make you pay for everything you did to Katherine, you little smart ass!" JR threatened furiously.

Just as JR started to aim his fist towards Leon's face, Leon opened his mouth to shout. "HEY! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO ASSAULT ME!" He yelled loudly.

As everyone around them turned towards JR in alarm, he reluctantly released Leon from his grip.

Leon laughed hysterically. "Well, that was fun! Nice try, JR! But you might want to try that in a place that's just a tad more secluded than this!" He said gleefully.

"Believe me, I will! When I'm through with you, you'll wish that you had never even met Katherine! I will destroy you, Leon. That is a promise!" JR threatened.

Leon shrugged with boredom. "I thought that we could all have a conversation like civilized adults, but clearly, I was wrong. I know when I've worn out my welcome, though. So I guess I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you again, Katherine. And I enjoyed meeting you as well, JR." Leon said.

"Go. And stay the hell away from my girlfriend, or I just might change my mind about breaking your jaw right here!" JR said furiously.

"Okay, okay! Going. But knowing Katherine, I'm guessing that you guys are still in the early stage. So just as a heads up, you should know that she's a huge disappointment in bed!" Leon said conspiratorially to JR; his voice laced with fake sympathy.

"GET OUT!" JR shouted at Leon, causing more than a few people to stare at them again.

After one last smirk at Katherine, Leon walked away; his hand lifted up in a goodbye wave.

When Leon was finally out of sight, JR turned worriedly towards Katherine. She just stood there in a shocked daze as tears silently streamed down her face.

"Katherine?" JR asked softly.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: My first OC, and he's a total bastard. And once again, it looks like update day just keeps moving around. Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Katherine? Its okay now, sweetheart. He's gone." JR said gently; brushing Katherine's tears away with his hand.

JR couldn't believe just how awful Leon was. While it was true that he himself had been horrible in his own marriage, Leon actually seemed to enjoy watching Katherine suffer. It was beyond cruel. One way or another, JR was going to make sure that the bastard paid for what he had done to her. But right now, JR's main focus was on Katherine. He had to reassure her that he still loved her, and help her to try to feel better.

Katherine quickly regained her composure. "Don't worry about me, JR. I'm fine now. Seeing Leon again just brought up a lot of memories that I wish I could forget. But I know that I owe you an explanation about all of this. So why don't we leave and go back to my house so that I can tell you the whole story?" She suggested.

"Okay." JR agreed. He held Katherine's hand as they left the golf course together.

xxx

After they had arrived at Katherine's house, JR listened intently as she started talking about her past. She had first met Leon a few years ago back when she was still a college student in New York.

Begin Flashback:

Katherine strolled through the halls of Columbia University as she made her way to the library. While other students might have used their time in between classes to relax for a bit, Katherine felt like she had no such luxury. Double majoring in both journalism and business meant that she had little free time between her studies. But Katherine had to admit to herself that the business major was probably just wishful thinking on her part. Her mother had pretty much shot down the idea of Katherine running Wentworth Tool and Dye, and it didn't matter what her father thought. After all, Rebecca always seemed to get what she wanted. But Katherine thought that maybe if she went the extra mile to show that she was serious about running the family business, her mother might change her mind.

Deciding to move to New York to attend college had been one of the hardest decisions that Katherine had ever made. She had always been very close to her parents, and it would have been so easy to just commute to a college in Houston instead. But Katherine had ultimately decided that going a bit further away from home would benefit her in the long run. She loved New York, and being here on her own seemed like an adventure in itself. But despite her career ambitions, Katherine had always been a true romantic at heart. To meet and marry her true love and live together in a beautiful house with children sounded perfect. One of the best parts about going to college in New York was that no one paid any attention to her last name. Here, she was just another aspiring student, not the heiress to a multimillion dollar empire. Katherine doubted that anyone here even cared about the tool and dye business or oil.

Katherine had made sure that she had earned top grades while she was still in high school so that she could earn as many scholarships as she could. Even though her parents were more than wealthy enough to pay for her tuition, Katherine didn't want them to have to do that. She was tired of being viewed as the spoiled rich girl who did not have to do anything to get through life. But at the same time, Katherine felt a sense of superiority over a lot of people her age due to her advantages in life and her belief that she already had a lot of things figured out compared to her peers. Unfortunately, that and her heavy schedule had made it difficult for Katherine to make any true friends. Sure, she enjoyed talking with the other students who worked with her on the school paper. But it wasn't the same as having real friends. Also, Katherine would never admit it to anyone, but she had always been vulnerable when it came to talking about her own feelings. However, things were different now.

As Katherine entered the student library, she couldn't help smiling when she saw that Leon was waiting for her at their favorite table. She had met him two years ago, and they had been dating ever since. Even though Katherine had been initially wary about the gossip around campus that had painted Leon in a less than favorable image when it came to relationship commitments, she hadn't been able to stop herself from falling in love with him. Leon had a sort of dry, practical humor that Katherine found both funny and attractive. Like her, Leon was also double majoring in both journalism and business. He was very well-read and perceptive when it came to current events and world history, and Katherine loved staying up late and talking with him for hours about all sorts of topics whenever she could make the time. It had been Leon who had helped to renew Katherine's interest in journalism whenever she became depressed about her lack of a future with Wentworth Tool and Dye.

"Hey! How's my ace reporter doing? Getting any experience with the cameras being on you yet? Because once they see you, they won't want to be aimed anywhere else besides your beautiful face!" Leon joked as he ruffled Katherine's hair.

Katherine laughed as she sat down next to Leon. "You know that's not what I'm really going to be there for, right!?" She said.

"I know. And people are going to listen to you. I just can't help thinking how much I'll love seeing you all of the time once you get started! How's your article for this week coming?" Leon asked.

Katherine took out a notebook and leafed through it. She was the editor for the school newspaper, which also meant that she had to write stories about any topics of interest that she believed could be important to the student body. Katherine was proud of her work. She believed that she was involved in an activity that actually made a difference and challenged other students to think critically about various topics. In Katherine's opinion, it was much more worthwhile than the extracurricular activities that a lot of the other women in her age group usually enjoyed. She and Leon always referred to things like cheerleading and modeling as "mindless endeavors". Katherine was using her intellect, and she had always wanted to find a way for people to really appreciate her mind, not her looks. The great thing about Leon was that he appreciated her when it came to both of those things.

"I'm trying to make it look informative, but at the same time, I don't want it to look like it's from a feminist's perspective." Katherine explained as she showed her work to Leon.

Leon carefully read through the pages that Katherine had showed him. "Hmm. Well, from how I see it, that might be unavoidable with everything that has to be explained here. However, around this part, it might help if you didn't write "we". That sounds like you are just assuming that the readers are all for it. And while I'm pretty sure that they are, someone could call you out on that." He advised.

"You're probably right, as usual. And this is one of the many reasons that I love you!" Katherine said as she leaned against Leon.

"And how can I not love the woman who always appreciates my piercing insight?" Leon joked. He then kissed Katherine gently on the lips.

"We are quite the team, aren't we!? I can just see you critiquing my work for the last-minute changes before I go on the air every night at a TV station!" Katherine said.

"That's all well and good, Katherine. But lately I've been thinking that you might want to set your sights higher." Leon said.

"What do you mean? I thought I already told you that I didn't want to settle for just being a field reporter." Katherine said in confusion.

"No, I don't mean that. I'm talking about world news! Just imagine it! All of the different places that we could travel to! There are stories all over the world that are much bigger than most of the things you would be covering if you were just stuck in one TV station all of the time! Don't you want some real adventures!?" Leon said excitedly.

"It does sound amazing when you put it that way. But what about running my company?" Katherine asked.

"Look, I know it's not fair to you. But unfortunately, your mother seems to believe that she has to follow the rules of a patriarchal society. But this would be a whole new world for us!" Leon insisted.

"Wait. When you say "us", do you really mean that you would go anywhere with me, Leon?" Katherine asked softly.

"Well, since we've been together this long, I figured that you would want the same thing that I do. For a long time now, I've always imagined us getting married and living together after we graduate." Leon said.

"Are you…proposing to me!?" Katherine asked in amazement. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's not officially a proposal since I haven't been able to plunk down enough cash for a decent enough ring for you yet. But yes, that is pretty much what this is. I love you more than anything Katherine, and I want to marry you. If you'll have me, that is." Leon said.

Katherine was so happy that she could hardly speak. This was everything she had dreamed of.

"Yes, I do want to marry you, Leon! More than anything… I love you!" Katherine said as tears of joy flowed down her face.

"I love you too, Katherine." Leon said softly. They both then leaned in close for a long kiss.

xxx

"-and after we get married, we'll have the whole world ahead of us! Literally!" Katherine told her parents excitedly. It was the weekend, and Katherine had flown out to Texas just so that she could tell her parents about Leon's almost-proposal and their plans for the future.

Rebecca looked a bit conflicted about her daughter's news. "You know how much we like Leon, Katherine. But are you positive that this is the career that you really want for yourself? You would be traveling around the world nonstop with barely any rest." She said.

Katherine narrowed her eyes slightly at her mother. "Well, since we all know that I can't ever have my first choice for a career, I would say that this is a pretty good alternative. It will be fun, and more importantly, I'll always be with Leon." Katherine said.

"While it may be easy to think of it that way right now, I think that you should at least consider the fact that you and Leon won't have a permanent home. And I know that has always been a dream of yours after marriage. It's hard to raise a family when your work requires that you always have to resettle somewhere at the drop of a hat." Herbert said sensibly.

"The whole world will be our home, though! We'll always be having new adventures, so everything will always be fresh and exciting in our relationship. What can be more romantic than that? And we can always bring our children with us!" Katherine insisted. However, a more sensible voice in the back of her mind wondered if she was getting a little too overexcited about this without really thinking things through first.

"Look, dear. Your father and I are very happy for you and Leon. We just want you to make sure that you really want this lifestyle for yourself. It's a big decision." Rebecca said seriously.

It took Katherine a few moments to reply. She had been idly flipping through the pages of the Dallas newspaper while they talked. Rebecca always liked to buy a copy of it alongside the Houston paper, and Katherine enjoyed reading it as well. She rolled her eyes as she read the headline titled: "Who's Your Daddy!? Ewing Birth Scandal Continues!" Katherine was fervently happy that she wasn't going to marry a loser like this who was obviously cheating on his own wife. Leon was a real man, and Katherine loved him for it.

"I know that it's a big change. But Leon and I love each other, and that is what matters more than anything else. We will be happy. And it's not like we won't ever come to visit you!" Katherine said firmly; remembering how happy she had been when Leon had told her everything.

xxx

The weekend after Katherine came back from her visit with her parents was special for her. It was the first time that she had slept with Leon. Even though they had been dating for two years now, Katherine hadn't been able spend nearly as much time with Leon as she would've liked due to their schedules. So she had wanted to wait until they had spent more time getting to know each other before she decided to take the next big step in their relationship. It had also been the first time that Katherine had ever been intimate with a man. She had found out that the first time wasn't at all like how books and the movies usually made it out to be. But she was happy nonetheless. For Katherine, it was the closeness that mattered more than anything else.

"You're leaving already?" Katherine asked in surprise as Leon pulled his shirt on.

"I'd stay if I could, but if I don't do any kind of studying for that exam that I have this afternoon, it will get ugly pretty fast." Leon said.

"But it's still early. I wanted us to have breakfast together…" Katherine said. She couldn't help feeling a little hurt. Weren't couples who were madly in love like they were supposed to lay in bed together contentedly to enjoy the afterglow after their first night together?

Leon walked over to where Katherine was still wrapped under the blankets in bed and kissed her forehead softly. "We can do that tomorrow morning, okay? And the morning after that, and again. Because trust me, we will have plenty more nights like the one we just had!" He said with a sly smile.

Katherine laughed. "I'm definitely looking forward to that! But can I call you later?" She asked.

"Sure. But I really do need to hit the books for a while today." Leon said.

"Okay. I'll call you later. I love you, Leon…" Katherine said softly.

"I love you too, Katherine." Leon said. After one more kiss, he left Katherine's dorm room.

Katherine smiled to herself. She really was the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Leon.

xxx

Later that day, Katherine made her way to Leon's dorm room with some coffee in a bag. She wanted to surprise him with a nice little study break. However, Katherine's smile quickly faded once the door to Leon's room came into view. He was standing next to it while he talked to a woman. With her heart hammering nervously in her chest, Katherine stopped to listen to them.

"Thanks again for coming by today, Candace. God knows I needed it." Leon said ruefully.

"But I thought that you finally went all the way with that Katherine chick last night. Surely you can't be that bad off, Leon!" Candace said in amusement.

"I wish I could say that, but unfortunately, Katherine doesn't seem to be very good at the sensual arts. I mean, I know that was her first time, but I've been with virgins who at least had more imagination than that!" Leon said in irritation.

"And that's why you called me again!" Candace said.

"Yeah, and it looks like I'm probably going to have to keep calling people. I've already had to do that for two years now. But all of this will be worth it in the end. Katherine is set for life financially, especially once her old man kicks the bucket. And a marriage with her will set me for life, too. If I can just sell her on this world news thing, I'll be able to work wherever I want! What more can I say?" Leon said nonchalantly.

"Um, actually, I don't think that you need to say anything else." Candace said awkwardly as she pointed towards where Katherine was standing. She must have only just realized that they had an audience.

Leon swore under his breath after he saw Katherine.

"You're on your own, pal!" Candace joked to Leon before heading down the hall in the opposite direction.

Katherine faced Leon, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. She could hardly believe what was happening. It seemed more like a bad dream, but deep down, she knew that it was real.

"Why? Why have you done this to me, Leon!? After everything we've been through together! Everything I've given you… WHY!?" Katherine shouted.

To Katherine's surprise, Leon didn't look the least bit nervous or ashamed about getting caught in the act. "Look, I know it seems bad. But you have to look at it from my point of view. You can't expect a man to go for two years without sex. It's not realistic. I know that I shouldn't have done it after, but that was only going to be temporary." Leon said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You've been cheating on me during our whole relationship, planned to use me for my money, and you act like it is perfectly normal! I gave you everything, Leon! My dreams, my body, and all of my heart! But I never meant ANYTHING to you!" Katherine yelled in agony.

"That's true, but you don't have to look at it that way. We can still enjoy each other's company, and that's what really matters. Lots of people have relationships like this. And if you had never found out about this, you would still be happy. The fact that you were satisfied with just the illusion of love from me for all of that time should show you that love really doesn't mean anything, Katherine." Leon explained.

"No, Leon. You may be okay with living a lie, but I refuse to be in a loveless marriage! It's over!" Katherine said firmly. But despite her words, Katherine's heart felt like it was only just starting the process what was happening.

"Suit yourself. But you're only going to make things harder for yourself if you keep expecting everything to be perfect. Fairy tales don't happen." Leon said coldly.

"You're not the man I knew at all… Leon, did you ever love me at all, even just for a little while?" Katherine asked desperately.

"How many times do I have to spell it out for you!? No, I never loved you." Leon said.

"Then I guess that's it… I love you, Leon. But I can't be with you anymore. Goodbye…" Katherine said; her voice just above a whisper.

"Goodbye, Katherine. Thanks for nothing." Leon said. Without another word, he turned away from her and walked away.

For a few minutes, Katherine just stood there numbly. She realized that her hands were still gripping the bag with the coffee in it. As if in a trance, Katherine slowly started to walk back to her dorm room. It was only after she was alone in her room when Katherine finally started to fully process what had just happened. She let out a strangled a sob as her eyes fell on the framed photo on her nightstand of her and Leon at a Christmas party last year. Katherine flung herself face first onto her bed. The same bed that she had made love with Leon in just a few hours ago. The sheets even still had his warm, familiar scent on them. Then, Katherine started crying loudly as a pain unlike anything she had ever experienced before took hold of her.

xxx

"I still can't believe it… I thought that he loved me! Why did this have to happen!? Is there something wrong with me?" Katherine asked her parents tearfully.

It had been a week since Katherine had ended her relationship with Leon. She had already missed a week of classes. Her parents had been shocked when they had heard about what had happened, and they both decided that Katherine needed a weekend at home with them.

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. The sad reality is that there are a lot of relationships that don't end well. Granted, Leon's situation was a bit more unusual, but you have to understand that he is in the wrong here. Not you." Rebecca said as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"But if someone who stayed with me for that long can turn on me, then how can I ever trust another man again!? No one will ever love me!" Katherine said in despair.

"You don't know that. It's a big world out there. But you shouldn't focus so much on finding the right man. You should be enjoying your life in other ways right now." Herbert said softly.

"Your father is right. Once you stop worrying about it so much, I wouldn't be surprised if you met someone who's perfect for you without even realizing it!" Rebecca said.

"Just like I didn't think that the crazy secretary who broke the coffee machine in my office by accident would become my wife someday!" Herbert joked as he smiled at Rebecca.

Rebecca laughed. "It's true!" She said.

"And don't forget that you'll always have us, Katherine. Your mother and I will always be here for you, no matter what happens." Herbert promised.

Katherine managed a small smile. The pain of losing her first love was still fresh, but Katherine knew that she was very lucky to have such a wonderful family. As long as she had them, Katherine felt like she could get through anything. Little did she know that things were only going to get a lot worse for a long time…

End Flashback

"-and that's pretty much it. My guess is that Leon's probably been like this for a long time now. He told me once that ever since his sister died in a house fire when they were kids, his parents have hated him. They were out that night, and they blamed him for not being able to save her. I've met them once myself, and believe me, they barely even acknowledge his existence. That's probably why he's completely shut himself off from other people emotionally." Katherine explained to JR.

JR was stunned. No wonder Katherine had been so afraid to start over with him! Everything made sense now.

"Now I understand why you were so afraid to be with me… I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that, Katherine. Leon is a bastard. He could have had everything, but he never appreciated you at all!" JR said.

"The hardest part was finding out that everything we shared together meant nothing…" Katherine said. She got up and walked over to one of the boxes that they hadn't unpacked yet. JR recognized it as the box that Katherine had refused to open in front of him last week.

"Look at this." Katherine said as she opened the box.

JR started looking through the contents of the box. There were tons of photos of Katherine and Leon in it, a lot of them dating back to various holidays and special events. Christmas parties, college dances, even photos of them with Katherine's parents. JR felt sick just looking at them. Katherine looked so bright and happy in all of the photos, and JR couldn't stand how Leon had taken all of that away from her in just a few minutes.

"I… I just never thought that it would happen! I thought that we were going to always be together… To get married and then sit outside in our backyard with tea as we watched our children play together…" Katherine said as she started to sob.

JR put his arms around Katherine and forced her to look at him. "You are going to have all of that and more with me, Katherine! I promise! Leon is a monster, and he doesn't deserve you or anyone else! But I love you, and I promise you that we will always be together, Katherine. Because I'm not like Leon. I chose to be with you because you make me happy." He said seriously.

Katherine stopped crying and looked at JR. "I'm sorry that I dwelled on the past for so long, JR. But in a way, I feel like seeing Leon again today has finally let me move on completely. I know that you are different from him, and none of this has made me lose faith in you at all. I love you, JR…" Katherine said softly.

"I love you too, Katherine. I always will." JR said. He then started kissing her passionately.

"Nothing like that to get my mind off of bad memories!" Katherine said breathlessly after the kiss had ended.

"I agree!" JR said with a smile.

"Well, then I think it's time I finally got rid of this!" Katherine said she pointed at the box containing all of the photos and other mementos of her life with Leon. "Care to lend me a hand?" She asked.

"Of course." JR said gently.

Without another word, JR and Katherine both carried the box outside so that it would be ready for the trash collection in the morning. Katherine's past was finally behind them.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this. To tell the truth, I'm honestly not sure how much I like this chapter. But I felt like it was important to write this since Katherine really doesn't have much of a past in the show. I'm not sure how many people who are reading this are interested in Katherine as a character, or just read it for Katherine/JR, so I apologize if this seemed boring. Now I'm finally done with this OC junk and ready to move on to more important things in this story. As always, thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

"So how are things going between you and Mark lately?" Katherine asked Pam. It was Friday evening, and since she didn't have any plans with JR, Katherine had decided to stop by her sister's house for a visit.

"It's okay, I guess." Pam said in a dejected tone that told Katherine that everything was most certainly not okay.

"That right there tells me that something is definitely wrong. What happened?" Katherine asked in concern. Katherine knew that thanks to her and JR's actions, her sister hadn't exactly planned to end her marriage with Bobby, and could understand that she still had feelings for him. However, Katherine was a little surprised that Mark's continual love and support didn't appear to be winning Pam over at all. Of course, Mark was no JR, but Katherine still believed that he was one of the most decent guys that she had ever met.

"Well, in a way, that's just it. Nothing has been happening between us." Pam admitted.

"But why? Did you guys have a fight or something? Surely it couldn't be because of something that he thinks that you have done? Because you do know that women are always right, don't you?" Katherine said; attempting to make a joke in the process.

"I don't think it's what I have been doing so much as what I _haven't_ been doing that is the problem." Pam said; purposely putting emphasis on the word "haven't".

Katherine realized immediately what her sister was referring to. "Oh... You mean that you haven't gotten _there_ yet. Right?" She asked meaningfully.

"Right." Pam admitted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that the reluctance is on your end. Am I right?" Katherine asked.

"You're right. I know that Mark and I have been seeing each other for awhile now and that I should want to start planning to take the next step in our relationship. But I just can't even imagine being so close to someone besides Bobby..." Pam explained sadly.

"Mark hasn't complained about it, has he?" Katherine asked carefully.

"Not in exact words. But he has made it pretty clear to me that he's starting to get frustrated about it." Pam said.

Katherine couldn't help feeling surprised and even a little angry at Mark. She had thought that he would have been more understanding than this. Was sex the only thing that men really cared about!? Katherine couldn't help feeling a little uneasy when she thought about this aspect in her own relationship with JR. Right now, he was being patient with her. But she knew that that would only last for so long. The problem for Katherine was trying to determine whether she truly felt like she was ready to start taking things further with JR. Because she knew that once they had finally slept together for the first time, it would be time for her to start thinking about their lives beyond just dating.

"If you don't want to do it, then you shouldn't let Mark pressure you. It's as simple as that." Katherine said firmly. She could empathize with her sister based on all of the situations she had been in where almost all of the men she had dated prior to JR had tried to pressure her into sleeping with them sooner than she had wanted to. Sometimes even on the first night that Katherine had met them.

"I know that you are right. It's just that aside from our relationship as a couple, I've come to depend on Mark's friendship for so long now. I'm worried that he'll want out of my life completely if I don't start moving things forward in our relationship." Pam explained worriedly.

"I understand. But if Mark is actually willing to stop being your friend over this, then he is not worth it. I hate to say it, but it's true." Katherine said.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds a lot simpler. I just hope that I don't ever have to make that choice..." Pam said.

"You should tell Mark about your fears. That might help." Katherine suggested.

"Thanks, Katherine. It really helps to have another perspective on this." Pam said gratefully.

"Sure. I'm glad that I could help you." Katherine said gently.

Pam hesitated for a moment before continuing to talk. "I know that we had agreed not to talk about this. But how are things with you and JR, Katherine?" She asked carefully.

Katherine couldn't help smiling. "I couldn't be happier. JR is everything I've ever dreamed of..." She said softly.

"You have been a lot happier ever since you started dating him. No, even before that. But now, the change is even more obvious. I'm starting to wonder if I've been wrong about him..." Pam said thoughtfully.

"You are wrong if you still believe that JR will hurt me. He's been doing everything he can to make sure that I'm comfortable in our relationship." Katherine said.

"Well, as long as you are this happy, I'll believe it. I've just been worried because you two seem pretty serious now, and I know how complicated things can get once you start to really plan for the future. I just want you to know that I am always here if you ever have questions, or if you feel like you need to talk about anything that happens. And I am not just saying that because he is JR. I'm just trying to be here for you because you are in a serious relationship now, and you might need some support. Do you understand, Katherine?" Pam asked seriously.

"Yes, I do. That, and the fact that you are trying to give JR a chance means a lot to me. I really do love him..." Katherine said.

"I can tell that just from the way that you talk about him. I just hope that everything will work out for you. Because if you're not good enough for JR, then I don't know who is!" Pam said.

xxx  
Katherine examined her reflection in the large, full-length mirror carefully. When JR had suggested that they spend the day at a hotel that was really more like a fancy country club, she hadn't thought that she would need a swimsuit. But once he had asked her if she would like spending some time at the hotel's outdoor pool, Katherine couldn't bring herself to say no. Seeing JR shirtless was very appealing to her. But this also meant that he would see her in a swimsuit, too. Katherine was a little self-conscious when it came to her body. She had always thought that her figure was more on the scrawny side compared to a lot of other women. And Katherine had always been somewhat displeased about her lack of development in some areas. While it was true that that a lot of men didn't seem bothered by Katherine's appearance at all, she still made a point to dress more conservatively than normal on most occasions. Unless she was in a more intimate situation with a man, the less skin they saw, the better. Even though she was only wearing a simple, blue one-piece swimsuit, Katherine was still nervous. JR had never seen her dressed in anything this revealing yet, and she was worried about his reaction.

 _Well, he's going to see everything, eventually. So there's no point in worrying about this._ Katherine thought to herself ruefully as she walked out of the changing room.  
xxx

"If I didn't already know that I'm going to be spending my whole life with you, I'd think that I had died and gone to heaven! You are absolutely gorgeous, Katherine." JR said as he gazed at Katherine appreciatively.

"Why thank you, JR! But you're the real gorgeous one here!" Katherine complimented JR as she admired his physique. While JR was not overtly muscular, he still had a nice solid build that told Katherine that he was doing something to stay in shape. More than ever now, she felt her willpower crumbling.

JR laughed. "Well, that's a new one! I'm flattered! Do you want to go for a swim now?" He asked; pointing towards the hotel's large outdoor pool.

xxx  
"That was fun. But I think I'll take a break from public pools for awhile now." Katherine said. She and JR were resting on two lounge chairs in the shade in a corner that was a bit further away from the pool. They had placed the chairs right next to each other so that they could be closer.

"You don't like swimming in front of other people, do you? If it you makes you feel any better, I don't really either. But I just had to bring you here at least once. The drinks served out here are worth it!" JR said.

Katherine knew that JR was telling the truth. He had kept looking around him almost the whole time while they were in the water. But she had no idea why JR would feel self-conscious. In Katherine's opinion, he was easily the best looking man here.

"Well, we could always just go swimming at my house instead. The indoor pool is especially nice because there is no sun! It reminds me of the one we had in our old house back in Houston." Katherine said fondly.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer! This place is fun, but it would be nice for us to not have to share with anyone else." JR said with a mischievous grin.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Katherine said with a grin that mirrored JR's.

JR and Katherine started to kiss. They leaned in closer to each other so that they were both sharing the same chair. Eventually, JR's actions started to get more intense. He was kissing every part of Katherine's body that was uncovered while his hands roamed freely all over her as well. But as much as she was enjoying it all, Katherine couldn't help feeling that JR was taking things a little too far right now. After all, they were in a public area. What if someone saw them?

Katherine was momentarily distracted from her concerns when JR's hand came dangerously close to the area between her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat. Before she completely lost control of herself to her urges, Katherine gently pulled away from JR. It took a few moments for her breathing to return to normal. What had gotten into JR!?

"Did you enjoy that?" JR asked in a low, seductive whisper.

"Of course I did! I'm surprised that you even asked! But don't you think that this is just a little too...public?" Katherine asked. But when she looked around, Katherine was surprised to discover that there were hardly any other people in the pool area now. Just how long had they been kissing?

"I suppose you're right. But if you'd like a little more privacy, I could get a room for us here right now." JR said. Katherine knew what JR was really suggesting, even though he hadn't actually put it into words.

"No. I think I want to just head home now. It's been a long day, and I'm kind of tired now." Katherine said; trying to make her voice sound as nonchalant as she could.

"That's okay." JR said gently. But despite his reassurance, Katherine thought that she caught a brief flash of disappointment in JR's eyes.  
xxx

Later that night after JR had dropped her off, Katherine tossed around restlessly in her bed. She could still feel the touch of JR's hands and lips while their bodies had pressed tightly against each other, and it was driving her crazy. But despite how good it had all felt, Katherine was still surprised by JR's actions today. During all of their previous make-out sessions, JR had never taken things as far as he had today. What had made him become so bold!? It wasn't as if she had told him that she was ready to start taking things further, especially after only two months into their relationship.

Suddenly, Katherine remembered Leon's words to JR at the golf course. She had been humiliated when he had told JR that she was "a huge disappointment in bed". But she had never thought too much about what JR might think of her after hearing that revelation.

 _Just great. Now that he knows that I'm not a virgin, JR thinks that he can just tempt me into sex easily_. Katherine thought to herself angrily.

Even though Katherine knew that it was obvious that JR would have eventually found out the truth about her, she was still uncomfortable with him having that knowledge right now. Normally, Katherine wouldn't have been bothered by it. But she also knew that men like JR who had been raised in more traditional Southern families usually had different beliefs about women. Katherine knew all too well how a lot of Texan men were obsessed with the idea of marrying the ideal "virgin goddess" that would be theirs alone when it came to sexual history. And if JR had assumed that she hadn't been with anyone before Leon had opened his big mouth, then he might be disappointed with her now. Had JR just assumed that Katherine was a virgin because of her social standing that came from being from a rich family like the Wentworths? Katherine didn't think that JR looked down on her for sleeping with Leon. But she also knew that a lot unreasonable men would label her as "slutty" just because she had been unlucky enough to not know that her first time wouldn't be with the man who would love her forever.

The worst part of everything was that Leon wasn't the only man that Katherine had slept with. After Katherine had moved back to New York before Rebecca's death, she had had one-night stands with more than a few men; even married ones. She wasn't proud of her actions, but Katherine had been too depressed to really care back then. It had been during one of the lowest points in her life. Her father had just died, and Katherine had been feeling more than a bit left out of her mother's life after watching her gravitate towards Cliff and Pam when she had needed her the most. And seeing how happy her sister was with her wonderful husband and baby had just made Katherine feel even more depressed. The fact that both of her siblings who had come from seemingly nowhere had managed to please her mother in ways that she had never been able to had just been too much for Katherine. So she had gone back to New York in order to escape from it all. What did it matter if Katherine had wanted to distract herself with some pleasure from a few random men? And if the ones who were married wanted her in bed, then it wasn't her fault that they had already chosen to betray their vows by spending time with her. At least that was how Katherine had seen it.

Katherine hadn't believed that she would ever find happiness in her life with another man after Leon. If Katherine had known about JR, then she wouldn't have slept with anyone else back then. That way, JR could have been her first. But that wasn't how things were, and Katherine was more confused than ever. She knew that she should just talk to JR about her feelings, but she had no idea how to even go about starting a conversation like this. All she could do was hope for the best and try to move beyond her insecurities.

 **Author's note: I just want everyone to know that even though I made Katherine have some negative** **thoughts about her body in this chapter, I do NOT agree with that sentiment. I think that Katherine is prettier than all of the other women on Dallas. I just always imagined both her and JR to be a bit self-conscious about their physical appearances in the show what with how they were covered up in clothes a lot more compared to a lot of the other characters. Also, the hotel they were at in this chapter is the same one that JR went to with Kristin back in season three. And lastly, no, this story is not going to be all about sex now, so don't worry! Lol.**


	41. Chapter 41

"So, are you going to give me any kind of hint at all about what type of restaurant you are taking me to tonight? Or do I just have to wait until we get there?" Katherine asked JR with a teasing smile.

JR returned Katherine's smile before answering her question. "I'm afraid it's the latter! But there is something in particular that I know that you will enjoy there! That's all I'm going to say about it." He said.

Katherine laughed lightly at JR's response and took hold of his hand as they continued to walk.

JR smiled to himself. After their date at the hotel last week, it had felt like Katherine had distanced herself from him emotionally. So JR was relieved to see that she seemed to have gone back to her usual, cheerful self. JR worried that he might have overstepped his bounds and possibly made Katherine nervous at the pool area. The problem was that he felt like he had no real idea about how to go about starting their physical relationship. Back when he had been dating Sue Ellen, there had been a clear timeline set into place: On their wedding night and not anytime before that. But things were different with Katherine. She had told JR that he wouldn't be waiting for even one year, but just when would be the right time for it to happen? And just how was JR supposed to go about getting things started between them? Somehow, JR didn't think that simply asking Katherine if she wanted to have sex would go over very well with her. His slight suggestion towards that direction had ended embarrassingly enough, and JR didn't want Katherine to think that that was all he cared about. So was he supposed to just wait for her to initiate it? JR knew that he was probably expecting too much after only a little over two months of dating. But he had also thought that they were in a really good place in their relationship after Katherine had finally opened up to him about her past with Leon. Adding that to the heat of the moment they had been in, and JR hadn't thought that his assumption was unreasonable at all. But instead, he had gotten the big brush-off from Katherine, and now he just felt awkward about the whole situation.

"JR, are you alright? You haven't said anything for about ten minutes now." Katherine said; breaking JR out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Sometimes silence is more enjoyable than words, though. Especially on a night like this." JR said as he gazed at the lit street lamps around them.

"It is beautiful, I admit." Katherine agreed.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you, my dear." JR complimented Katherine.

Katherine smiled softly at JR he stroked her face, and for a moment, it seemed like everything was back to normal between the two of them.

xxx

"It's not as crowded as I thought it would be." Katherine said as she looked around the restaurant.

JR was about to agree with Katherine, but he immediately forgot what he had been about to say when he spotted a group of businessmen staring at them. Instinctively, he let go of Katherine's hand. Even without the hurt look that she gave him, JR knew that he had made the wrong move. But he hadn't been able to stop his reaction in time. After listening to years of his father's lectures about never showing any kind of weakness in public, JR's irrational insecurities were still a bit hard for him to break at times. He was trying to change, but this had unfortunately been one of his rare slip-ups.

It wasn't until after they had been seated at one of the more secluded tables in the restaurant that Katherine confronted JR about his actions. JR wasn't surprised. After all, Katherine wasn't the type to just forgive and forget.

"Why did you drop my hand back there!? Please tell me that you aren't actually ashamed to be seen with me in front of your oil business buddies!" Katherine said angrily.

"No! It's not like that! Look, I know that it was wrong, and I'm really sorry. I just got nervous about what they might have thought..." JR said.

"And yet you had no problem groping me everywhere while we were at the pool last week!" Katherine said coldly.

JR's heart sunk. So he was right after all. Katherine still hadn't forgotten about that, after all.

"That was different." JR argued feebly.

"If you want me to believe that, then you're going to have to explain to me just why you are so afraid of what other people think of us." Katherine said.

"I know that it's stupid now, but I was trained by father to see just about anything as a threat to my reputation. According to him, if I looked too soft, people would take advantage of that in business." JR explained.

Katherine looked perplexed. "So what do you think will happen? That those losers would see you holding my hand, and then somehow be able to take Ewing Oil away from you or something else equally ridiculous? I thought that you were more confident than this. After all, we're better than everyone else here." She said matter-of-factly.

JR knew that he had to turn things around. Katherine had a lot of pride, and he didn't want her to think that he was a wimp.

"You are absolutely right! Who cares what they think!?" JR agreed with a smile. He then reached across the table and took Katherine's hand in his; making a point to keep the gesture in full-view for the other people in the restaurant to see.

Katherine smiled warmly. "Trust me, they are the ones who wish that they could be us!" She said.

xxx

Despite the tension during the beginning of their date, JR and Katherine were able to have a relaxing dinner together. JR had left the table to pay the bill. But that wasn't the only thing that he had planned to do. Since Katherine had enjoyed the strawberry parfait so much, JR had made it a point to acquire the recipe for it from the kitchen staff so that he could surprise her later. This might have seemed like an unusual request to make in such a high-end establishment. But JR had enough charm and influence to pull it off easily.

JR had just returned to the room containing his and Katherine's table when he noticed that she had company. An unfamiliar-looking man was standing next to their table; talking amiably with Katherine. JR felt his jealous side start to take over. Just who did this guy think he was!? But despite his anger, JR decided to eavesdrop on them a bit before showing this loser his place.

"-been a few years now. But somehow, you just become even more beautiful everytime I see you, Katherine! It must be fate that we've met here like this! Are you ready to fall into my arms and become my one and only now!?" The man said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry, James! But we both know that flattery will get you nowhere with me! And I don't think that my boyfriend would be too happy to hear you say that!" Katherine said with an amused smile on her face.

Feeling relieved by Katherine's words, JR slowly unclenched his fists. But he decided that it was time to interrupt the conversation. Katherine was his, and he was going to let this loser know it.

"Well, what have we here? I'm gone for five minutes and you've already got men vying for your attention! But I guess I can't really blame them for trying!" JR joked good-naturedly.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, JR! I'm not under attack this time! This is James Bryant. He's an old friend of mine from high school." She explained.

JR turned on his faux-friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you, James! I'm JR Ewing, and also this lovely lady's future husband!" He said confidently, causing Katherine to turn bright red.

"Wow! I didn't know that you were getting married, Katherine!" James said excitedly. JR noticed that a few people were staring at them due to James' outburst. But he didn't care. As long as he got rid of James, who cared if a rumor that would eventually become reality spread?

"Well, we haven't exactly set anything up yet! But that is the plan, eventually. After the um, engagement." Katherine babbled, looking more embarrassed by the second.

"Well, congratulations, anyway! And you couldn't have picked a better choice for yourself, because even I can't compete with the great JR Ewing!" James said jokingly.

"That's right! So don't even try!" JR said with a smile. His words sounded friendly, but there was a slight undertone of a warning in them.

"Believe me, even if I did, it wouldn't work! Once Katherine makes up her mind, that's it. And this means that she is definitely serious about you, JR." James said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, James. But Katherine and I still have a date to get back to. Right, honey?" JR said as he turned to Katherine, putting his arm around her waist possessively.

Katherine smiled tightly. "That's right, we do. I guess we have to leave now. It was nice to see you again, James." She said.

"Yeah, it really was. You guys should drop by Houston if you get the chance! Oh, and don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" James said happily.

xxx

Katherine was completely silent during the drive back to her house. JR knew that he had screwed up big-time, but he was too afraid to try to start any conversation because he knew that Katherine would let him have it.

Once JR had parked his car in the driveway, he decided that he had to say something. It was either that, or face the silent treatment until tomorrow.

"Look, I know that you're upset with me, but-" JR started to say before Katherine cut him off.

"Upset!? "Upset" does not even come close to it, JR! Just what the HELL was your problem tonight!? I can't even say hello to an old acquaintance without you turning into a jealous control freak! And now everyone thinks that we're getting married!" Katherine practically shouted.

JR was a bit alarmed by Katherine's outburst. Normally, this would have been a situation where he grabbed a woman in his arms and starting kissing her passionately, and then some. It had happened too many times during his marriage with Sue Ellen. After all, anger was a form of passion. But somehow, JR didn't think that this would work on Katherine. She looked so dangerous right now, that JR had a feeling that she would resort to using actual physical violence against him if he tried anything to draw her away from her anger.

"But we are getting married. So what does it matter?" JR asked calmly.

"You know what I mean, JR! We're getting married, but not next week like the whole town probably now thinks we are! Once my family sees this in the paper, they'll go crazy! I didn't want to have to go through that experience twice!" Katherine complained.

"Don't worry. It will all die down soon. This sort of thing happens a lot." JR reassured Katherine.

"Maybe so. But you still didn't need to go that far back there. Trust me, James is harmless." Katherine said ruefully.

"Well, at least he knew his place after I was through with him! I don't like seeing other men swarm around you like that." JR said bitterly.

"But don't you trust me!? I would never do anything to betray you, JR! So it shouldn't bother you that I had a five minute conversation with James! You never hear me complain that you still talk to your ex-wife. And you know why, JR? Because I trust you. I admit that it took me a long time to get there, but I still learned. Although it looks like I can't say the same for you!" Katherine said.

"How can you say that!? You know, you've been angry with me ever since last week. Please don't tell me that this is all because of what happened at the hotel!?" JR said in disbelief.

"And now, he finally gets it! Yes, JR! That has everything to do with this! I try to set up some temporary ground rules for our relationship, only for you to disrespect me by thinking that I'll want to have you in a hotel room after you feel me up in a goddamn lounge chair in public! Do you think I'm a slut, JR!? Just because I slept with Leon!? Would you like the names of all of the men I've slept with!? Well, you should at least be happy to know that James is not one of them!" Katherine raged.

"Where is all of this even coming from!? I would never judge you for something like that! That is your past, and it has nothing to do with us!" JR insisted.

"Sorry, JR. But your actions have already spoken for you. After you found out that I'm not the perfect little virgin goddess that you assumed I was, you thought that I'd be easy enough to seduce right away. And you also seem to think that I'm incapable of resisting any other guy who even looks in my direction!" Katherine accused.

"I don't know why you believe all of this, but you're wrong. Look, why don't we just calm down and go inside so that we can really talk about this? Please?" JR practically begged.

Katherine put the palm of her hand against her forehead. It was as if JR was giving her an actual headache.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, JR. I just need to be alone." Katherine said, almost to herself. Then, without another word, she opened the car door and stormed off into her house; leaving JR alone in the driveway.

JR was miserable. He had thought that he had really learned a lot about having a good relationship with a woman after he had ended his cheating ways and started working on his communication skills. But apparently, that wasn't enough for Katherine. What had he done wrong?

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long delay here. Homework is a really annoying thing! In case anyone doesn't remember from the TV show, James was that weird, dorky guy with the big glasses who practically begged Katherine to dance with him at that party that she threw during her and Pam's trip to Houston. I'm sorry that this wasn't the most romantic chapter that I've written, especially after all of this time. But things are going to start getting a LOT better after this. As always, thanks for reading this!**


	42. Chapter 42

Katherine sat on the sofa at her sister's house; barely listening to the conversation that Pam and Mark were having with their newest business associate. All she could think about was her argument with JR from a couple of days ago. It wasn't very often that they fought, but when it did happen, it was always just terrible. Katherine had been frustrated by JR's jealous side more than once in the past, but after a lot of thinking, she had realized that the real problem had come from her own insecurities about moving forward in their relationship. Their date at the hotel had brought out all of Katherine's anger and resentment from her past dating experiences with other men who had wanted to sleep with her much too soon for her own taste. But JR was not like them at all. Katherine hadn't seen it at first, but he had honestly not been trying to push her. He had also wanted them to sit down and really talk things out. Reminding herself about just how supportive and understanding JR had been during their whole relationship (and friendship), Katherine now felt really guilty about jumping to conclusions and yelling at him on after their last date on Friday. Now that she had had some time to think things over and examine the situation differently, Katherine had made up her mind to go see JR and apologize to him about how she had treated him.

Katherine was interrupted from her thoughts when Pam had made a comment about Wentworth Industries that she had somehow tuned out completely.

"I'm sorry. What did you say again?" Katherine asked apologetically.

"Victor had asked me if the company was interested in forming a merger with anyone, and I had to explain to him that Barnes-Wentworth is separate from everything that you control." Pam explained. She nodded briefly towards Victor Blaine, their new potential new business partner.

Turning towards Victor, Katherine elaborated further on what Pam had said. "We don't have any plans for a merger. Wentworth Tool and Dye has been a family business ever since my father ran it, and I don't have any intention of changing that. As for Wentworth Industries itself, the board of directors makes all of the final decisions, even though I do have some influence due to my shares in the company." She explained.

"I see. It's impressive that a woman as young as yourself has managed to be so successful with all of this. However, that can't be all that you want for yourself in life? Since you did say that it is a family business, that means that you would have to settle down sometime, right?" Victor asked in a tone that subtly suggested flirtation.

Katherine mentally groaned to herself in exasperation. It had been like this for about half an hour now. At first, Victor had tried to catch Pam's attention. Once Mark had entered the room, he had given up and turned his attention to Katherine. Katherine was tempted to tell Victor about JR so that she wouldn't have to endure anymore of this. But since Victor hadn't actually proposed anything, she decided to just play along with him until the meeting was over and she could finally leave to meet with JR.

"Thank you. I try my best to ensure that Wentworth remains active and successful. So I'm afraid that I don't have any other plans right now. But who knows?" Katherine said with a smile.

Victor laughed. "You're a smart lady. But I wouldn't wait too long if I were you! It's like I always say, better early than never! Right!?" He teased.

Katherine laughed weakly at Victor's joke. _Please leave. Please leave._ She thought to herself in annoyance.

xxx

After what seemed like hours, the informal business meeting finally came to a close. Katherine had been hoping to find a way to escape to somewhere else in the house to avoid Victor, but that turned out to be impossible. As she was heading upstairs, he caught up with her.

"Katherine, wait." Victor said as he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it, Victor?" Katherine asked politely while trying to resist the urge to run upstairs.

"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed meeting you. I don't usually enjoy these types of things very much, but you made it fun. I was wondering, if you're not busy right now, would you like to go somewhere and have a drink with me? I'd really like to get to know you better." Victor said.

"Thank you, Victor. That's really nice of you to say that. But I have somewhere that I need to be pretty soon." Katherine answered, hoping that Victor would take the hint and drop it right there.

"Oh. Well, how about some other time, then? If you're free next week, why don't you give me your phone number so that we can arrange to meet then?" Victor asked, refusing to give up.

"Victor... It's not that. You're a really nice guy, but I'm seeing someone and it's pretty serious. So, I can't really do this." Katherine explained awkwardly. She wasn't used to having this sort of conversation with a man.

Victor looked disappointed, but he quickly recovered and smiled apologetically. "I am so sorry, Katherine. I had no idea. I feel like a total jerk now." He said ruefully.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for not saying anything sooner." Katherine said.

"Well, he's one lucky guy, that's for sure!" Victor said.

"I agree! Thanks for understanding, Victor. But you can still find someone while you're here in Dallas. It's a big city, so who knows what you'll find?" Katherine said encouragingly.

"Quite true. I guess I'll go now. Goodbye, Katherine!" Victor said with a smile. Then, much to Katherine's relief, he finally left.

xxx

After Victor's departure, Katherine stayed at her sister's house for a couple more hours; nervous about apologizing to JR. It was only as she was getting ready to leave that someone seemed to pick up on what was wrong with her.

"Katherine, do you have a minute?" Mark asked.

Katherine turned around to face Mark and smiled. "A few more, I guess." She answered ruefully.

"Oh, good. I know that you have plans with JR tonight, but I couldn't say anything earlier. I just wanted to apologize for inviting you to our meeting today. I didn't know that Victor would bother you like that. It must have been uncomfortable for you." Mark said apologetically.

"No, it's alright. Maybe he was a little bit clueless, but once I explained things to him, he was fine. It was a little awkward, but sometimes that just happens. It's not you or Pam's fault." Katherine said.

Mark looked relieved. "Good. JR's a lucky guy. But for some reason, you seem a little out of sorts tonight. If I'm not prying, do you want to talk about it at all?" He asked.

"Well... JR and I had a fight last week, and I've sort of been dreading having to talk to him again. Even though I know that I have to." Katherine confessed.

"A fight? What was it about?" Mark asked carefully.

"To be honest, it was sort of stupid..." Katherine said evasively.

"Lots of arguments are like that." Mark said gently, not prying any further.

"I feel like it could have been avoided if I had just explained some things better and really talked to him. But instead, I jumped to conclusions and ended up blowing up at him. I feel really bad about it now..." Katherine said regretfully.

"I know how that can happen." Mark said knowingly.

"Yeah. I'm going to explain things to him and apologize. Hopefully, everything will get cleared up between us." Katherine said.

For a moment, Mark looked skeptical. "I'm sure you guys will sort it all out. But if JR ever does give you any trouble, let me know. He'll have to deal with me, and believe me, he won't like that." He said in a tone that sounded light, but at the same time, Katherine could see the seriousness behind those words reflected in his eyes.

Katherine forced herself to laugh. "I certainly wouldn't wish that on JR! Don't worry, though. I can handle him!" She joked.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later. Take care of yourself, kid!" Mark said. He gave Katherine a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I will! Bye, Mark!" Katherine said as she left through the front door.

xxx

Katherine nervously parked her car inside the Ewing Oil indoor parking complex. Despite her confident words to Mark earlier in the evening, she was still worried about facing JR. Since she hadn't even bothered to call him to say that she would be coming to the office, Katherine felt completely unprepared.

 _What if he's mad at me for ignoring his calls all weekend? Maybe JR has finally had enough of me and decided that our relationship won't work anymore._ Katherine thought to herself nervously.

Deep down, Katherine knew that JR still loved her and that he wouldn't leave her over an argument. After all, they had had arguments before and had only come out stronger after they had been resolved. JR had fought hard just to even get this far with her, and Katherine couldn't see him just giving up.

Shaking off her doubts, Katherine proceeded to walk through the parking lot. Before she got even halfway to the building's entrance, a figure stopped her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Katherine!" A familiar voice said.

"Victor!? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked in surprise.

Victor shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you, Katherine." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Katherine felt annoyed. "So what did you do? Follow me here!?" She demanded.

"Yeah, I did. So, what do you say? Care to join me for awhile?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"Cut the crap, Victor! I already told you that I'm seeing someone! I don't have time for these games, so I'm leaving now." Katherine said with an edge in her voice.

Suddenly, Victor closed in on Katherine until he was standing right in front of her, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Come on. Don't be like that, honey. I already knew that you're JR Ewing's little whore. Why else do you think I tried for your sister first? But you should at least be up for a little fun!" He said in a hushed tone. Katherine realized that his breath reeked of alcohol.

Katherine delivered a sharp slap to Victor's face. "Don't touch me, you bastard!" She yelled angrily.

Victor shoved Katherine roughly against the back of a car. "Now look here, you little bitch! This is going to happen whether you like it or not!" He hissed furiously.

Before anything else could happen, Victor was abruptly pulled away from Katherine. She was shocked to see that JR had somehow come to her rescue. He punched Victor in the face, knocking him out cold.

"That bastard! Just what the hell was security doing!?" JR yelled furiously.

Katherine was still too stunned to speak. Everything seemed to have gone by in a blur. She looked at JR awkwardly, willing her brain to form some words for her.

"Katherine? Are you alright, honey? He didn't do anything else to you, did he!? I'll kill him myself if-" JR started to rant before Katherine cut him off.

"It's okay, JR. I'm fine. Nothing else happened. I'm just really glad that you showed up when you did. I'm not sure if I could have held him off for much longer..." Katherine said, still somewhat shakily.

JR put his arms around Katherine. She leaned into his embrace contentedly. It felt like it had been forever since she had been in his arms.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner. Then nothing would have happened at all. But what were you doing here? I thought that you would still be too angry to see me..." JR said as stroked Katherine's hair gently.

"I came to apologize to you... After thinking about everything for awhile, I realized that I was really unfair to you, JR. I've just been making assumptions about you because I was too afraid to talk about some things with you. And then, I just turned away from you without even giving us a chance to really talk about everything like you had wanted to. After how good you have always been to me, I was horrible to you. I can't believe that you still have the patience to even want to stay with me anymore! I'm really sorry, JR..." Katherine said, her voice breaking into a sob.

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong, and I would never give up on you. If anything, I blame myself for what happened that day at the pool. I got carried away and made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry..." JR said sincerely. Without another word, they both leaned in for a long kiss.

After their kiss ended, Katherine and JR simply smiled at each other for a moment before Katherine broke the silence. "I still think that we really need to sit down and talk about everything in detail. There are things that I haven't really explained to you yet, JR. But first, we need to do something about him." Katherine said with a meaningful glance at Victor, who was still out cold on the ground.

"That we do. We should head inside so that I can make a few phone calls. I also need to have a little chat with the security guard who was supposed to be on duty tonight. Believe me, he will be going the same way as Victor. Away from Texas for good." JR said darkly.

xxx

"Mr. Ewing! I'm really sorry about what happened! I was-" The security guard rambled until JR roughly cut him off.

"I don't want to hear whatever sorry excuse you're about to give me for letting my girlfriend get assaulted! You're finished, Will! Get out now and don't ever come back! And you can believe that I am going to personally make sure that you never get another job in this whole state!" JR practically yelled.

Will did not need to be told twice. He simply headed towards the front door without even stopping to retrieve his things from the security office.

It had been about half an hour since the attack in the parking lot. Before Will had come into JR's office, Katherine had watched JR make various telephone calls at his desk, including ones to the sheriff and other state departments. To put it simply, Victor would not be coming back.

After the last call had ended, JR hung up the phone and sighed. "Thank god that's finally over. I'm sorry for making you wait like that, Katherine. You've got to be exhausted. I'll drive you home now." JR said.

Katherine looked at JR from her place on the small sofa in the corner of the office that she was curled up on. "Thank you, JR. I'd like that. And...thank you again for saving me. You were a real hero." She said softly.

"I won't let anything happen to again, Katherine. I promise." JR said seriously.

"We should go." Katherine said as she stood up from her place on the sofa.

"Wait. Before we go, there's something in here that I have to get." JR said. He rummaged around behind his desk before emerging with a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Katherine looked too stunned to say anything. After how awful she had been to JR, surely he wasn't intending to give these flowers to her. Was he?

"I was actually planning to stop by later tonight. You wouldn't answer my calls, so I figured that I needed to just show up. I want to work things out between us, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring these as a peace offering." JR explained somewhat sheepishly as he handed the flowers to Katherine.

"They're beautiful... Thank you, JR. It looks like we were both ready to make up at the same time, huh?" Katherine said softly.

xxx

Once they had reached Katherine's house, she hesitated before opening the car door, and then turned to JR. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't mean it like that, I just want us to talk for awhile, and I guess that I'm still a little shaken up after what happened tonight." Katherine admitted in embarrassment. She didn't want JR to get the wrong idea about her invitation. But at the same time, she was embarrassed to admit that she didn't want to be alone after what had happened with Victor. Katherine didn't like the fact that she had been forced to rely on JR to help her. She was used to taking care of her own problems, and this just made her feel weak and helpless.

JR looked surprised by Katherine's request. Clearly, this was more than he had hoped for. "Of course." He replied gently.

xxx

"So, what exactly happened to us?" JR asked Katherine seriously. It was about an hour later after they had arrived at Katherine's house. They were both seated comfortably together on the large bed in her bedroom as they talked.

"You have to understand that being in a serious relationship is a new experience for me." Katherine said.

"But what about Leon? You were with him for two years." JR questioned, struggling to understand.

"I don't consider my time with Leon as a real relationship. He never loved me. He just said and did whatever he thought I would like the best in the hopes of using me to further his goals. So he doesn't count." Katherine said.

"But you could have just told me that you still weren't ready for some things yet. I would have understood. Why was it so hard for you, Katherine? After all of this time, I thought that it would have been easy for us to tell each other everything." JR said.

"Well, in a way, that was part of the problem. You've been my best friend for a long time now, and that didn't change after we started dating. But because of that, I had grown so used to talking to you as one. So when it got to the point where we needed to discuss intimacy, I was at a loss as to how to go about doing that. I obviously realized that we are a couple, but it still felt awkward, somehow." Katherine explained.

"I understand where you're coming from. I was also having trouble deciding how to approach that subject with you. I couldn't tell if you wanted me to just wait until you actually suggested it, or if I was supposed to say something first. And I didn't think that it would sound very good to you if I just asked you straight-out if you wanted to sleep with me. But at the same time, I thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to do nothing at all. I wanted to remind you that I am very attracted to you in that way. In the end, it didn't matter. I was still disrespectful to you. I'm really sorry, Katherine." JR explained.

"Don't be sorry. I never even stopped to look at things from your perspective, and that was wrong. That's what led me to believe that you thought I was easy. I was self-conscious after you found out that I had slept with Leon. I know that it's not unusual to have slept with other men before entering a new relationship. But I have seen how a lot of men around here think in regards to what makes a woman marriage material, and I was afraid that you might feel the same way as them." Katherine said.

"I would never hold that against you, Katherine. I had realized that you've had a life before you met me, and that it might have included other men. I admit that I used to be unfair when it came to my opinions about women. But ultimately, I would never just write out someone I'd fallen in love with just because I didn't have her first. It would not have prevented my first marriage, and it won't matter with you, either. After all, having that sort of condition would make me the world's biggest hypocrite." JR said seriously.

"Thank you, JR. I needed to hear that. Believe me, I wish that I could go back and change things so that you will be my first, especially since Leon wasn't the one. After I went back to New York, I ended up with a lot of guys. I'm ashamed to admit it, but one-night stands were about the only thing in my life back then that made me feel even remotely alive. I had pretty much given up on finding happiness with anything. Family, career, love life... It was all just so...empty." Katherine recalled somberly.

"I think that is what happened to me for long time, too. I didn't know how to go about solving the problems in my marriage. Work was a constant battle with always trying to prove to my father that I was good enough to run Ewing Oil. Add all of that to the fact that I can barely relate to my own family, and my life was a mess. I just wanted to get away from it all. And whenever I was having an affair with another woman, I could do that. There was no one to tell me that I was doing something wrong or the need to stay on guard all of the time. Instead, it was just the opposite. It was my own world where I where I was the best and constantly told that in every way. I loved that feeling. It became my escape from reality. Until I started facing my fears about how I look to others, I wasn't able to communicate with a woman in any other way." JR explained.

"I guess that we were both pretty miserable people for awhile, huh?" Katherine said.

"It certainly hasn't been easy for us all of the time in our lives, but I know that we've come out stronger together than we would have if we hadn't gotten grown close to each other at all. You also have helped to change me for the better, Katherine. As soon as I saw just how much my actions had changed your life, I saw that it wasn't always just about me and my family. You have suffered from a lot of the same problems that I've had, and I believe that that has helped us to understand and appreciate each other more than we could have with other people. I love you Katherine, and that is not going to change." JR said.

"I love you too, JR. Let's try not to fight anymore." Katherine said softly.

Without another word, they started kissing each other passionately. JR was laying on top of Katherine, and she didn't protest at all once his hands started to wander underneath the long T-shirt that she was wearing. Her breath hitched in arousal as his hands lightly traced the skin under her bra. Believing it to be a sound of protest, JR pulled his hands back guiltily and quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just-" JR started to apologize before Katherine grabbed his wrists and roughly pulled him back down so that he was on top of her again.

"Please don't stop now, JR. I want you." Katherine whispered breathlessly into his ear.

For a moment, JR looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe that this was finally going to happen between them. "Really? You're sure?" He asked carefully.

"More sure than I've ever been about anyone in my whole life, JR. I love you, and I'm ready for this to happen now." Katherine answered with conviction.

JR smiled radiantly. "I love you too, Katherine. And now I'll finally get to show you that in every way that I can." He said softly.

Not wasting another second, JR slammed his lips back onto Katherine's. At the same time, she started frantically unbuttoning JR's shirt, not caring that more than a few buttons got torn off in the process. JR laughed wickedly in response and started to remove her clothes, one article after another.

Once he had finished undressing her, JR stopped to stare at Katherine, completely in awe at what he was seeing. Despite her past experiences with other men, Katherine couldn't help blushing self-consciously. No man had ever looked at her like this before.

"God, you're beautiful..." JR trailed off in amazement.

"You're the only one who makes me feel that way..." Katherine said with tears in her eyes.

"And I'm going to continue doing that." JR promised Katherine as he gently stroked her face with the palm of his hand.

After their brief, tender exchange, JR was all over Katherine. His hands and lips were roaming every inch of her body, setting it on fire. They hadn't even gotten started yet, and Katherine was already moaning loudly in response to JR's touch.

"JR, I swear, if you tease me for a minute longer, I'll-" Katherine started to threaten before JR pulled her up roughly into his arms so that her chest was pressed against his. He then kissed her passionately, causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Message received." JR said with a devious grin after their kiss broke. He hurriedly removed his pants and boxer shorts, causing Katherine to smile triumphantly.

"It looks like you have been deprived of pleasure for far too long, JR. But that all changes now..." Katherine said with a devious smile.

JR practically dived back into bed with Katherine, deftly pulling the sheet over them. They made love with a furious passion, not shy about voicing their pleasure at each other's actions. They belonged to each other completely now, and nothing else mattered.

 **Author's note: Wow, long time no update, huh? Sorry about that. This was the hardest chapter I've written so far, so I ended up hitting writer's block for awhile since it was hard to tell for awhile where I wanted it to go. Hopefully, the scene at the end was okay. I was trying to make it good while not turning it into an actual sex scene since I don't write those. I don't think that it is actually M-rated, so I shouldn't have to move it. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading this!**


End file.
